


Kinktober

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 30 day challenge, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bathtubs, Bed-Wetting, Blurry is back and kinkier than ever, Body Worship, Bottom Brendon, Brendon/Blurry, Choking, Collars, Come Sharing, Crossdressing, Crying, Crying During Sex, Crying in an airport, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Engagement, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honestly just skip chapter 11, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Joseph-Dun, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Lap Sex, Little!Tyler, M/M, Marijuana, Massage, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Mentions Of Blurryface, Needy Tyler, Overstimulation, Pain, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Tyler, Public Sex, Punishment, Return of Daddy Josh, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Size Kink, Size Queen Tyler, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spooky Jim - Freeform, Stress Relief, Teasing, Threesome, Tyler is a cute little bean, Wedding Planning, bit of blood, blurry x Josh, but not really, drum sex, lap dance, shot gunning, shy!tyler, solo-ing together, thigh riding, typical behavior at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: 30 day kink challenge!smut within [ obviously ] :: joshler





	1. day 1 :: standard procedure

**Author's Note:**

> So I am new to the twenty one pilots fandom so please be nice to me maybe??? granted it is up to you, i do not care really! but this kink challenge belongs to someone on LiveJournal, which I can link if you guys want to do it as well! I do not know what to say here honestly, so I guess I am going to leave this here! I hope you guys enjoy!

**ØØØØØØØ**

  
Never in his life did he imagine that he would have something as great as he did now. Dark thoughts spiraled throughout his teenaged years causing depression and anxiety. Some days it was hard to even imagine being alive the next day. It was rather hopeless since he knew that it would get better, but could not bring himself to believe it. He never allowed himself to imagine that he would have love, especially in the amount he loved Josh.

Yes, you heard him Josh, his fellow bandmate. Thinking back on it Tyler had no clue how he had met the bright haired boy, let alone started a band with him! Twenty One Pilots was their band and it was amazing how they blew up. It had only taken one song about being stressed for the world to truly discover them. He could still remember the days in his bedroom with a simple drum kit and his piano. Him and Josh stomping around and making noise that would cause his mother to yell at them. Now they were playing sold out arenas. If you had told him five years ago that they would be playing Madison Square Garden, he may have laughed loudly and shook his head. Two boys from Ohio could never play such a huge arena.

Tyler loved their fans the most though. Despite if they were ‘fake’ or not, he appreciated hearing from them and all the love they gave him and Josh. There was no way to describe hearing your fans singing your lyrics back to you and obsessing over every little thing you did. Sure the obsession part was a little disconcerting, but these were little girls for the most part. Tyler’s favorite thing was their obsession with him and Josh. He knew that many bands had their share of 'ships’ or 'bromances’, but none seemed to have as much love as theirs; Joshler. If only they had known just how right they were about the ship.

The two had decided to keep their relationship private, not wanting to disclose too much about their personal lives. Fans already thought they were together so there was no point in confirming it or not. They did not want stupid requests like “OMG Can you guys pose for us?!” or God forbid someone trying to make the other feel bad for dating the other. Tyler was mostly worried about that since a lot of their fan base liked Josh and he had a feeling a lot of girls were going to get mad when they found out Josh was off the market. Though the thought did stir something darker in himself; possessiveness.

It did not matter where they were. Even right now as Tyler sung the lyrics to “House of Gold”, Josh hitting the steady rhyme on his drum without fail. Girls screamed for both of them, but a lot had signs for Josh. A lot claimed that he was their daddy. It made the burning ball of jealousy in his chest ignite and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Josh in front of them. The only person Josh was allowed to be the daddy of was him. Nonetheless, the show had to go on so Tyler kept singing and bouncing around the stage.  
Despite what others may think, Josh was not oblivious when he was playing. He was always in tune with the slightly taller boy. He could tell the pitches in his voice when he was upset or excited. Something was bugging Tyler and Josh was gonna find out. He was not going to have another repeat of what had happened that eventually led to their getting together.

Writing Blurryface had taken a toll on Tyler that no one could really understand. Writing out all of his demons and even going as far as to give his darkest thoughts a persona had messed with his head. Josh had been there for most nightmares and anxiety attacks that Tyler experienced while writing the album. They had been away from home so Tyler could only rely on Josh. The drummer did not mind however, Tyler was his best friend and he was hurting. He was going to keep all the bad thoughts at bay, no matter how many times Tyler tried to fight him.

It had come to head when Josh found Tyler in the bathroom, fingers trembling as he muttered to himself. He had been lucky to catch the singer before he did anything drastic, but the implications of finding him like that was enough to make Josh cry. There they sat, crying together on the small bathroom floor. Long story short, Josh told Tyler that he loved him and he could not lose him. It is a bit strange how they got to a relationship from there, but Josh never regretted it. Tyler was the best thing to happen to him.

Ever since then Josh has made it his mission to never let the so-called 'Blurryface’ come back. Sometimes he would and Tyler would try to distance himself, but Josh would not allow it. He really hoped that the attitude shift on stage was not because of his thoughts. Tyler had been doing so good. Josh did not want to spend another night with the love of his life drying his tears as a demon tortured his mind.

The end of the show came before too long and they did their normal bow, holding each other’s waists. Josh held Tyler tightly, his thumb stroking his hip gently. The singer held him just as tight, his blunt nails digging into Josh’s skin slightly. The drummer did not mind, he always embraced the marks Tyler left on him. The two ran off stage, fans screaming for an encore that would not come tonight. They rarely did encores outside of special shows like Ohio.

“Ty-” Josh was cut off by chapped lips pressing into his, almost aggressively. That did not stop him from holding onto the taller boy’s waist and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, both running out of air, but reluctant to release the other. Unfortunately, they did have to break away. Tyler’s mouth went directly to Josh’s neck, not caring about the sweat, as he kisses along his jaw. Josh tangled his fingers into Tyler’s hair, tilting his head back so Tyler could have more room.

“Come on guys we have to go!” Their manager interrupted, causing both to groan. The musicians pulled apart, Tyler holding onto Josh’s hand tightly as they made their way out. Neither cared about changing or showering at this moment. They both wanted to go to their hotel and get back to their interrupted activities. Josh held onto Tyler just as tight as they were ushered outside. Shrill screams rang in his ears, but he allowed their body guards to lead them along to the car. Josh allowed Tyler to get in first before following him.

The ride to the hotel was no better than any other day. Only this time Josh was not impatient because of being tired. He was impatient because he was horny and Tyler’s ass was rubbing up against his cock with each movement. The singer was being rather clingy tonight, wanting to sit in Josh’s lap and holding onto his neck the entire ride, but Josh did not mind much. Tyler’s cute ass better stop teasing him however.

Before long the two were in their hotel and going to their room. “Jish,” Tyler whined softly, pressed against his boyfriend as if they were not in an elevator with their crew. Granted most of them knew about their relationship and how they got. Josh just held Tyler closer to him, urging the elevator to go fast. The two walked to their room, still reluctant to move more than a foot away from each other. Tyler whined again in Josh’s ear as the older man attempted to open their door without moving away from Tyler.

Finally they managed to tumble through the door. Josh was not surprised to find himself pressed up against the white object as soon as it was closed, Tyler’s lips once more on his neck. “Fuck baby,” he groaned, holding the lanky boy’s hips tightly against his. He did not care about hickeys too much. They had agreed to not do them in noticeable places, but it seemed like Tyler did not care anymore. Josh would indulge him all he wanted.

“Bed now,” Tyler growled, pulling Josh into the room and pushing him towards the bed. Josh rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, grinning madly as he pulled his shirt off.  
“I think you are forgetting who is the dominant in this relationship baby boy,” he teased, though he did not waste any time of stripping down completely and laying back on the bed. He secretly loved it when Tyler got dominant. He was hot as hell when he did it. Josh watched as Tyler stripped as well, his pupils blown black and his body trembling just slightly.

It made Josh worry, but he had gotten pretty good at noticing Tyler’s tells and knew he was fine. He was just a bit upset and wanted sex to make it better. Jealousy was the only thing that Josh could think would make him act this way. It was cute that after all these years, even outside of the two years they have been dating, that Tyler still got jealous when people wanted Josh.

Tyler climbed on the bed, straddling Josh’s stomach as their lips connected. Josh rested his hands on Tyler’s prominent hip bones, rubbing them soothingly. Despite knowing what Tyler wanted, Josh could not resist trying to make him feel better with coddling. The stroking caused the younger man to moan, pulling their lips apart and heading down his neck again.

“Go ahead,” Josh encouraged breathlessly, knowing Tyler wanted to mark him. Almost instantly teeth were against his neck and he could not help the small moan that escaped him. He had gotten so good at reading Tyler. He rubbed his back as Tyler slipped lower down his body. Josh was not much of a public displays guy, he preferred to leave his marks under Tyler’s clothes were on the man could feel them.

Josh groaned when Tyler reached his cock, giving the tip a little kiss. He paused his ministrations however holding two fingers to Tyler’s lips. “Suck baby boy,” he whispered, letting out a brief moan when the singer wasted no time in getting his digits wet. Josh sat up so he could reach Tyler’s ass and still have him suck his dick. Josh pulled his fingers from Tyler’s mouth and leaned over to circle his little pucker gently. Tyler let out a whimper in pleasure before sinking his mouth down on Josh’s cock.

Even with a mouth on his cock, Josh prepped Tyler fully. He would never hurt his baby sexually because he was too impatient to get him ready. That would be the day that Josh broke his own kneecaps with a baseball bat. That is what Ashely always threatened to do to him if he ever hurt Tyler. She was originally Josh’s friend, but likes to take the motherly role with Tyler.

“Come on Ty,” he urge, pulling the younger boy off his cock, hissing as the cold air hit his cock. Josh looked at Tyler, letting him take the lead in where he wanted him. Tyler pushed Josh on his back before positioning himself over Josh’s cock. Very slowly did the lanky boy slide down, both boys threw their heads back at the feeling of each other.  
Tyler bottomed out and wasted no time lifting back up and slamming down on him. Josh grunted, holding Tyler’s hips and meeting each of his bounces. “Fuck Tyler,” he huffed, his head thrown back in bliss.

“You are,” Tyler breathed back, a silly grin on his lips as he braced himself on Josh’s chest to push himself up and down. “So full,” the brunet boy soon whined, enjoying the feel of being on Josh’s cock. His movements were getting sloppy as his muscles got sore from holding himself up. Josh held Tyler’s hips down, reaching up to kiss his forehead.

“You are gonna hurt yourself baby boy,” he whispered, flipping them over so Tyler was under him. He applauded Tyler’s effort, but he knew that after shows it was virtually pointless for the singer to expend anymore energy. “Let me take over,” he continued, moving his hips in one solid stroke. Tyler cried out at the changed position, his hands wasting no time on finding the skin on Josh’s back and leaving his customary nail marks. Josh loved the marks even though they burned in the shower.

“Josh!” Tyler cried out as Josh hit that special spot within him, making his vision blur slightly. Josh grinned smugly, shifting his hips so he could hit that little spot relentlessly.  
“Is that it baby? You like that?” Josh grunted, his hand holding onto Tyler’s thigh tightly as his thrusts sped up. Tyler nodded frantically, moans and jumbled words spilling from his pretty pink lips. Josh slapped his hand down against Tyler’s thigh with a demand of “Verbally baby.”

“Yes! So good!” Tyler’s hoarse voice answered back, his thigh stinging from the slap, but he kind of liked it. They got plenty rough with each other, but nothing truly physical like spanking or choking. Tyler was always willing to try though. If it meant he could be close to Josh then he would do it.

Josh could feel the heat bubbling in his lower stomach, the tell tale sign that he was about to cum. He grunted picking up his thrusts and using his free hand to pump Tyler in time with his thrusts. Tyler just moaned like the pretty princess he was.

“Please daddy!” Tyler called, blushing when he realized his mistake, trying to hide his face from Josh. “I meant-t J-oh!-osh!” he whimpered, his own orgasm getting close. Josh was not going to let him get off that easy however. The older man leaned down, breathing heavily into Tyler’s ear as he kept up his thrusts and jerking the other off.

“Cum for daddy princess,” he growled in Tyler’s ear, kissing his jaw softly. As if on cue, the lanky boy let out a loud cry and spilled between their chests. Josh grunted as Tyler clenched around his cock and picked up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. “Uh, Tyler!” he grunted, filling Tyler up with his own cum as he slumped over him. He was careful not to put too much weight on him.

They both panted, arms wrapped around each other as they laid in the post sex haze. Josh was the first to recover moving up enough to see Tyler’s face.

“You wanna tell me what was wrong now?” He asked, brushing some of Tyler’s sweaty curls off his forehead. Tyler blushed shyly at the question. He did not know that Josh could tell, but then again he should have expected it. Josh has a sixth sense called 'Tyler is in a mood so now I have to be cute as frick’.

“'was jealous,” he mumbled, tracing the marks he left along Josh’s neck. They were going to be hard to cover up. Maybe Josh could wear a sweater during the show and try not to die from the heat on stage. Josh smiled softly down at Tyler and kissed his forehead.

“You know I am yours right? You are mine and I am yours,” Josh whispered, caressing Tyler’s cheek gently. The two smiled at each other as they stared into the other’s eyes. Tyler nodded, knowing that no one could know Josh like he knew him.

“You know what else is mine?” Tyler asked, hiding his little smirk as Josh hummed against his neck. Tyler clenched his muscles, pulling a low moan from Josh who glared at Tyler playfully.

“You are gonna get it princess,” he warned, his voice hoarse as he grabbed Tyler’s thighs and flipped him over.

“Bring it on daddy.”

**ØØØØØØØ**


	2. day 2 :: kink - spanking

After last night, Tyler had discovered something about himself. He enjoyed spanking. The slight sting from Josh's calloused hand on his skin had made him harder than he could have thought. Tyler did not think he was a kinky person, yet he was called Josh 'daddy' and wanted to be spanked. Look at how far he has come in the last two years. He used to blush at sex and now he wanted to make it kinkier.

Though he was still shy about approaching Josh about it. The daddy thing had been easy since he had not given himself any other choice after screaming it during sex. Josh told him that he liked being called daddy, though not all the time. He thought it was cute that Tyler was a secret daddy kink guy. Granted Josh did not know that his boyfriend wanted to be punished. So Tyler came up with plan of how to get his fix without cluing Josh in. Just until he could look his boyfriend in the face and ask for it.

Said plan led to where Tyler was now, bent over in front of Josh reaching for his 'dropped' phone. They had been sitting together waiting for an interviewer to show up. They were sat rather close, but they knew that they had to act as friends in case someone came in who did not know about them. That did not stop Josh from using all of his strength to swat Tyler's ass. It was right in his face, how could he not give it a little smack? Sure he could have eaten him out, but that was probably not okay to do in this situation.

As Josh thought about eating Tyler out, the younger man was doing his best not to moan as he grabbed his phone. He could have surely split his lip from how hard he was biting it. What he would give for another smack right now. Sadly the interviewer showed up, meaning they had to behave themselves. Tyler sat down, enjoying the burning feeling on his ass from the smack. He spent the rest of the interview with a hard on and trying not to touch his boyfriend.

Tyler continued this cycle throughout the day, pretending to be picking something up every time Josh came into the room and biting back moans after each hit. His bottom had to be red by this time, but he liked the idea of it. His latest attempt had been bent over, actually grabbing his jeans, when instead of a smack he felt something hard pressed against him.

"You are really killing me today princess," Josh grunted, his hands placed firmly on Tyler's hips as he rolled his hips into the glorious ass that has been teasing him all day. Tyler let out a soft moan before straightening up. Josh had a pair of sweatpants on and both were shirtless. Josh ran his hands up Tyler's chest and held him securely against his own chest.

"A quickie please baby?" he asked, using one of his hands to slide down and tease the hem of Tyler's boxers. He wanted to resist, not willing to trust himself if Josh smack his ass. Lucky for Tyler a roadie interrupted them. He stuttered staring at the two men, his face red in embarrassment.

"What?" The pink haired man groaned, turning slightly so Tyler's practically naked form was hidden. It filled Tyler with warmth to know Josh was possessive of him as well.

"I was j-just here to tell you y-you go on in ten!" The man squeaked, rushing from the room. Tyler giggled softly, turning to face Josh. His eyes locked on the hickeys covering Josh's neck. The drummer had decided not to cover them up. The fans would just have to guess who did it to him. None of them would truly suspect Tyler.

"That was not nice Jishwa," he grinned, kissing Josh's lips before continuing to get dressed. Josh was once more hard and aching for his baby boy. He grabbed Tyler's jaw gently and kissed him deeply.

"I hope you know this is not over baby," he warned, a smile slipping on his lips.

"Oh I hope not daddy," Tyler cooed teasingly, watching Josh's pupils blow. The taller man ducked the drummer quickly and pushed him out of the room. "Have a good show sweetheart!" Tyler called, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. His newly discovered kink forgotten for the time being as he headed out to do a show. Jealousy would not play a factor tonight.

**ØØØØØØØ**

The show went like any other, lots of energy and hot as hell. And not just because Josh was on the stage! Tyler was in a much better mood then last night, bouncing around to "Lane Boy". The songs meddled together eventually, all he knew was that lyrics came out of him easily. He had only realized that they were in the middle of the set when Josh was suddenly at his side instead of at his drum.

Tyler stuck his tongue out at Josh as he let the fans sing the next line for him. He always loved it when they sung the lyrics and you could hear each word. A smack snapped him out of his thoughts. Having not expected the assault, Tyler let out a low moan into the microphone, blushing immediately after. The fans went crazy as the singer refused to look at his drummer.

Josh had playfully smacked his boyfriend's ass, since they had been doing it all day. He thought Tyler would just laugh about it. He did not expect the low moan that escaped him and went right to Josh's cock. Fuck that was hot. Seeing as Tyler refused to look at him, Josh figured that he had liked it a lot and did not want Josh to know. Josh smirked slightly, heading back to his drums as he let Tyler think he did not notice. He kept note of it though for after the show.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Just like every night, the two horsed around as they ran off stage, high off adrenaline. Tyler had been relieved that Josh did not hear his moan and that they could continue with their normal night. There was no way that Josh would be into something like spanking. Though kink negotiating had not been something they talked about a lot. They quite like different positions, but never had they sat down and actually talked about the dirtier things that they would like to do.

Tyler's thoughts were interrupted, seems like that was the theme of the day, when arms wrapped around him and Josh's voice sounded next to his ear.

"You know daddy does not like it when you lie princess," his husky voice met Tyler's ears causing him to stiffen. He knew exactly what Josh was talking about, but he did not want to admit it. If he could play this off then that would be wonderful.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered, resting his arms over Josh's. His fingers absentmindedly traced the drummer's tattoos. He was sure there were going to be millions of posts about Josh's hickeys, but he did not care too much. At least people will know that he is claimed by someone.

"Another lie, hmm what am I going to do with such a naughty little boy?" Josh hummed, squeezing Tyler briefly before pulling away so they could get led to their car. Tyler breathed heavily, holding onto his forearms as he was led through the crowd of screaming fans. It was getting colder with the October air, but it did not seem to bother Josh, who only wore a light jacket over his shirtless chest.

Tyler sat in the car, as always plastered to Josh's side as the rest of their team filed in. No one else longed to sit next to either of the musicians by themselves so they always put them together. Josh put a hold on his teasing, not wanting to pressure Tyler too much to do this. He knew Tyler was shy about these things, but if it was something he liked than Josh wanted to give it to him.

The singer let his head rest on his boyfriend, letting himself forget about what was too come later. Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler and kissed his head. They sat silently for the rest of the drive, simply enjoying each other's presence and warmth.

It was not until they were in the elevator that Josh continued his teasing. He slipped his hand into Tyler's back pocket feeling the taller boy stiffen slightly. "I want you to strip the second we get into the room understood," he whispered lowly to Tyler. The younger boy nodded his head, biting his lip. Josh would prefer verbal answers, but since they were in an elevator with their manager he allowed Tyler to get away with a nod.

Following directions nicely, Tyler quickly stripped himself of his clothing as Josh locked the door to their room. Josh bit his lip watching Tyler fumble with his jeans in his rush to follow Josh's directions. It was quite cute. The older boy took his time, pulling off his hoodie and grabbing a water bottle from dresser. It cost about six dollars, but Josh did not care. He took seat on the bed, watching as Tyler unsurely thumbing his boxers.

"Come here baby," Josh called, holding his hand out for Tyler. The taller boy shuffled over shyly, standing between Josh's legs easily. Josh rested his hands on Tyler's hips, rubbing the faint bruises that he had left there last night.

"Do you have something to tell me baby boy?" The pink haired man questioned, looking up at Tyler as he waited for his answer. Tyler bit his lip and stubbed his toe into the carpet looking like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Josh rubbed his hips reassuringly, hoping Tyler would actually tell him what he wanted.

"It is nothing," Tyler shrugged, reaching up to flip Josh's hat off his head. He liked the sight of the pink hair, even while sweaty and disheveled. "I really like when you...umm...spank me," the last part of the sentence was whispered. Tyler's cheeks were bright red and he refused to look at Josh, preferring the sight of his toes on the slightly off white carpet.

"Tyler, look at me," Josh demanded, using his 'daddy' voice that had Tyler's head snapping to attention. The chocolate brown eyes connected with Josh's hazel, both staring at each other. They had spent hours before just staring into each other's eyes. Tyler had expected to see disgust in Josh's eyes, but all he saw was understanding and lust. Josh was turned on. He wanted to do this with him. "I think you deserve a punishment for lying to daddy," Josh said sternly, watching as the excitement grew on Tyler's face.

"But daddy," Tyler whined, playing his part of a 'naughty boy', even though he was ready to cum at the mere thought of being pulled over Josh's lap.

"The only butt around here is yours and it better get across my lap now," Josh said, pulling Tyler from in between his legs to over his lap. Tyler bit his lip, bracing himself on Josh's leg. He was already achingly hard and he wanted nothing more than to be spanked and then fucked into next week.

"Fifteen for lying to daddy should be enough. Make sure you count for me and do not forget your manners," Josh said before laying one warning smack on Tyler's ass to see if he understood the rules.

"One, thank you daddy," Tyler replied, his teeth biting down on his lip as he held back the moan that fought to come out. It was everything he dreamed it would be. Josh nodded his head in acceptance and spanked Tyler three times more quickly.

"Two, three, four, thank you daddy," Tyler whimpered, not able to keep his noises in as Josh's spanks got harder. Josh shifted his knee slightly, smirking when Tyler groaned at the unexpected friction. He pulled down Tyler's boxers, tossing them to the side as he took in the sight of Tyler's tan skin with a soft red hue. He was always so sensitive. Josh continued to lay smacks on Tyler's ass listening as his boyfriend cried and moan out each number. Before long they had reached fifteen and Josh's hand was stinging from spanking Tyler.

The stinging in his hand was nothing compared to the dark red handprint forming on the tan skin of Tyler's ass. "You did amazing sweetheart," he whispered pulling Tyler up into his lap. The younger boy had tears running down his face and pre-cum smeared along his stomach. Josh's sweats also had pre-cum on them, but he did not care much. What he cared for was the blissed out look on Tyler's face and his flushed red cock that begged to be touched.

"Do not be afraid to tell me things Ty. If you wanna try a kink, you can tell me okay and we will give it a try," Josh said softly, brushing Tyler's curls back from his forehead gently. Tyler nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him gently. Tyler winced when his cock brushed Josh's stomach, he was extra sensitive from his cock rubbing against Josh's thigh. Josh smiled gently, rubbing Tyler's burning ass for a second.

"Now let us take care of you," Josh whispered, lifting Tyler on to the bed so he was face down with his ass in the air. Tyler moaned softly, knowing what was coming next. Josh settled himself behind his boyfriend, giving his little red ass a quick swat before burying his face between the cheeks. Tonight was going to be about Tyler's glorious ass.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! Not many people have read it yet, but I am excited about it so even if no one else reads it, I enjoy writing it! 


	3. day 3 :: bath or hot tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a bit shorter and is not really smutty as much as it is fluff! i literally could not think of a way they would be able to have sex in a hot tub or bath while on tour!

**ØØØØØØØ**

Hotels with pools would always be Josh’s favorite. Especially when they had hot tubs along with them. It was like their manger knew that Josh enjoyed the simple pleasure and wanted to supply him with it. Or maybe it was a coincidence that their current hotel had a hot tub when Josh wanted a hot tub? Either way, Josh was pulling on his swim trunks, trying not to disturb Tyler too much. He had a rough day with fans and interviewers. It seemed their current city had a lot of fans who liked to self harm or something. Josh could not really remember what Tyler had gotten upset about exactly.

You see, hiding a relationship like theirs was sensitive especially when you were famous. They had someone who would help cover for them, Jenna Black. Her and Tyler had been friends for years and once he admitted that he and Josh were together, Jenna automatically wanted to help them out. So her and Tyler pretended to be dating for the fans for the last two years. Like anything though, it was only a matter of time before Jenna met someone and did not want to be Tyler’s fake girlfriend anymore. Today happened to be that day. So to say Tyler was stressed was an understatement.

Josh was stressed as well, but he did not let it get to him like Tyler did. He had to talk the singer down from a panic attack earlier after Jenna posted the break up announcement on Twitter. Josh knew that Tyler was happy for his friend, but he was scared about their relationship. Josh did not mind if people knew, but Tyler wanted to keep it between them and Josh liked the idea. He did not like the idea too much if it meant that it would cause Tyler panic attacks. He would sooner fuck Tyler during an interview before seeing him how he did today.

They both had their ways of coping. Tyler’s was passing out the second he got in the car and having Josh half carry him into the hotel so he could truly go to sleep. Josh’s was going to be the hot tub outside that was calling his name. Slipping on a hoodie, Josh pressed a quick kiss to Tyler’s forehead and headed out of the room quietly. He would let his baby boy sleep for now, there was no such thing as too much sleep on tour. Tyler needed to be prepared for the reactions of the fans that was surely coming in the morning.

Josh made his way down to the enchanting hot tub, not too concerned with the cold nipping at his legs since he would soon be in the warmth. Josh dropped his towel, phone, and wallet by the edge of the tub, not trusting fans to not sneak up behind him and steal his stuff. It would not be the first time they had tried. Josh shook his head fondly at the memory as he unzipped his hoodie. Their fans were crazy sometimes.

He fixed the nobs on the side to his liking before letting himself slip into the hot water. A small moan escaped the pink haired man as he relaxed his muscles and let his eyes close. He had no doubt that someone was taking pictures of him where ever they were, but he did not care honestly. There was nothing about his body that he had to be ashamed of. Josh put his earbuds in, letting the music fill his ears. He did not know how long he laid within the tub, but he did know that he was starting to drift off into sleep.

It was when lips pressed against his that his eyes finally opened in surprise. Seeing Tyler’s face above him caused him to relax and kiss him back gently. They soon pulled apart and Josh pulled his ear buds out so he could hear Tyler.

“I woke up and a pile of your clothes were on the floor. Thought you were streaking around the hotel,” the brunette boy teased, his eyes still looking rather tired. He probably just briefly woke up. Josh smiled up at Tyler, snickering softly.

“Hmm bet the fans would love that,” Josh hummed, the hot water making him lazy and tired. He reached up to rub his slightly damp thumb across Tyler’s jaw. “Why didn’t you text me?” He asked, his eyebrows scrunching up as he grabbed the phone that laid next to him. Tyler did text him actually. Multiple times. The last one made him snicker seeing a picture of himself in the hot tub from what he was guessing their hotel room and Tyler captioned it “OMG IS THAT JOSH DUN?!” Josh put his phone back down and grinned up at Tyler sheepishly “Sorry the water is nice,” he used as an excuse.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Josh and stood up pulling off his own hoodie. Josh did not even see that Tyler was wearing swim trunks of his own. Josh watched as his boyfriend got in the tub, on the opposite side. The tub was big enough that only their feet would touch each other from where they sat. Josh smiled at his boyfriend, god he would never get tired of saying that, before going back to his laid back position. They sat peacefully for a while, neither having to say anything as they enjoyed the water.

“You know this reminds me of that vine,” Tyler’s voice broke the silence, causing Josh to open one eye to look at him. Tyler was known for rambling and Josh would gladly listen to whatever vine Tyler was comparing them too. “You know? Two bros chilling in a hot tub… five feet apart cause they are not gay,” Tyler sung, though he was smiling like a lunatic that entire time. Josh cracked a smile at Tyler.

“Well, hate to break it to you baby boy, but we are gay so we should be closer than five feet,” Josh grinned, reaching forward and grabbing Tyler’s ankle to pull him closer. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist when he was close enough and held him on his lap. “There that is better,” he smirked.

Tyler shook his head giggling, “You are a dork!” Tyler splashed Josh slightly, though they could both tell he was exhausted. Josh rubbing Tyler’s back gently, kissing his forehead.

“Hey, do not worry about anything okay? Everything will work itself out,” Josh whispered, holding his boyfriend tightly so Tyler could not escape his hold. They were not going to be avoiding this conversation today. “We take this one day at a time right?” Josh continued, feeling Tyler nod against his chest. The nimble fingers of the singer traced along his forearm, something he had been doing a lot lately Josh noticed. He had been tracing his tattoos and zoning out.

“I always worry Joshie,” Tyler whispered, looking up at his drummer. He never wanted to worry, but it was who he was. Lucky for him Josh was amazing at talking him down before he gave himself a heart attack.

“I know baby, but I will always be here to make it better. I promise,” Josh whispered, cupping Tyler’s cheek and bringing their lips together. Tyler let his finger tangle into Josh’s hair desperately, needing something to ground him right now. Josh kissed him back just as feverishly, neither caring really that they were in public right now and anyone could discover them. Their kisses continued to get deeper and faster, Tyler rocking slightly in Josh’s lap. The older man clung to Tyler’s hips, trying to guide him and stop him from rocking his hips. It was a contradiction, but he could not forget that they were in public long enough to fuck Tyler right here and now.

A whine escaped the younger man, pulling back to look at Josh confused. He even tried to pry Josh’s hands off his hips, but the tired man was no match for the drummer’s grip. “I need you Joshie,” Tyler whimpered, his voice a strange mix of a sob and a moan. Josh groan softly at the name, pulling Tyler closer to him, but still avoiding his hips carefully.

“I need you too baby, but not here.” Josh said, letting out a grunt when Tyler started to kiss and bite at his neck. His resolve was quickly falling and he needed to get them back to their room before a video of them fucking in a hot tub went viral. Josh dug his nails into Tyler’s hips warningly, feeling bad at the cry in pain the singer let out. “Not here baby boy,” he tried again, his ‘daddy’ voice taking over. Tyler nodded somewhat sadly, but still let Josh lift him out of the hot tub.

Josh pressed a quick kiss to Tyler’s stomach before pulling himself out of the water. “Come on sweetheart,” Josh cooed softly, holding a towel open for Tyler. He did not want the singer to get sick again. Tyler let himself be wrapped in a towel before curling into Josh’s chest happily. Josh smiled holding Tyler to him as he grabbed his hoodie and their things. Tyler had not brought down a towel, but Josh was fine with being cold for a couple minutes if Tyler got to be warm. Plus the singer seemed to have no intentions of letting go of Josh anytime soon.

A smack to his ass had Josh snapping back to reality, glaring playfully at Tyler. “Come on daddy,” the brunette practically purred at him, all blood going to Josh’s cock. Josh used whatever adrenaline that was running through his body to lift Tyler in his arms and carry him into the hotel. His hands held Tyler’s ass tightly, trying to focus on walking and not the feel of Tyler’s lips on his body or the slightly brush of their cocks as he walked. He was going to take care of his needy baby.

Josh had been right about fans watching him in the hot tub. He did not anticipate them watching the entire interaction with him and Tyler though. One filmed the entire thing while another took pictures. In the morning, the duo would here about it from the fans and interviewers, but right now Josh was more concerned with being buried in Tyler. They were going to take this one day at time and roll with the punches as they came.


	4. day 4 :: kink - pegging or frotting

It seemed like ages since the two were desperate enough to rut against each other looking for friction. It was not like they were teenagers, they were both a year from thirty and had been together for two years now. Sex was something that they had whenever they could want and found time for no matter was going on. Today though was different. Mark had made it perfectly clear that they were not allowed to ‘fuck around’ at all. No hickeys, no sneak kisses, Tyler could not even hold Josh’s hand. They duo had no idea why their friend was so on edge about their relationship when he never seemed concerned with what they did before.

The strict rules had made Tyler a bit anxious feeling as every single one of his moves was being watched by Mark. The slightest graze of Josh’s thigh against his had him looking at their manager in worry. He was a grown man yes, but he knew something was up. Mark did not care about their usual antics and too have him spit at them with such venom this morning to knock it off for one day, Tyler knew he had to listen. Josh seemed to have different thoughts however, not wanting to heed Mark’s words and would rub Tyler’s thigh gently.

Hence why Tyler was now sitting up front with Mark. The rubbing had made him whimper a bit too loud and Mark was not having it. Tyler just obediently climbed in the front and picked at a loose string on his jeans. He looked like a child who was scolded for eating ice cream before dinner. Josh did not like that look on his boyfriend, but he kept his feelings to himself. He would have Tyler once they got to venue. They were doing interviews and signings for the afternoon and then doing their show. Josh would be able to reassure Tyler then.

Only he did not get the chance. Mark had made it very clear that there was to be no touching between them in interviews and even went as far as to have them do separate ones. Josh had wanted to scream in Mark’s face, punch him so hard that they would have to cancel their show and go to the hospital. All because Tyler looked ready to cry and looked torn between grabbing Josh’s arm like he usually did and curling in on himself. He settled for pulling his sweater sleeves down over his hands and looking at his vans.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Josh growled, attempting to go to Tyler to comfort him, but Mark pushed him back and into a room where an interviewer was setting up. Josh clenched his fists and his jaw. He was going to kill Mark if Tyler started to cry. Many people believed that Tyler was this confident strong guy, and while sometimes he was, today was not one of those days. The stress with the fans and Jenna still swirling in his head despite Josh showing him all of his love last night.

Josh dropped on the couch, running his hand through his hair, knocking his hat off his head. His pink hair was starting to fade and he would need a new color soon. Maybe he will do blue again? Tyler liked the blue. He would do any color if he got to see his baby smile. He plastered on a fake smile for the interviewer, wanting nothing more than to have Tyler next to him. He had no idea what had gotten into Mark to treat them this way, especially Tyler, but he would find out after this interview. Even if he had to beat it out of him.

Turns out that Josh would not have to fight his friend after all. The interviewer led with why Mark would be upset this morning.

“So what do you have to say for the video of you and your bandmate Tyler?” She asked, trying to act cocky like she knew all of his secret. Josh furrowed his eyebrows, his hand subconsciously going down to stroke over the bold lettering on his knee. It read Tyler’s name just like the singer’s thigh wore his. What was this video that he did not know about?

“What kind of video? There are a lot of Tyler and I?” He asked, though he could feel in his chest that he knew what video it was going to be. Being a celebrity sucked since everyone was always watching. He would not be surprised if someone finally caught a picture of him and Tyler. It would only be a matter of time anyhow.

“Oh don’t be so modest! It was a rather steamy video of you and your boy toy in a hot tub,” the woman gushed, making Josh wince at the nickname she gave Tyler. It was fine for him to give his boyfriend nicknames or their friends, but this woman did not know Tyler. Tyler was the lead singer of their band and he deserved respect. It does not matter if Josh is seen as the dominant in the relationship. Tyler is his best friend first and soulmate second.

Josh’s eyes narrowed slightly at the woman, his fingers tightening into fists as he tried to keep his cool. “His name is Tyler and he is a person.” He said plainly, not commenting on the video. Everyone already knew it was them so there was no way of denying it.

“So it is you guys? That is incredible! Do you mind telling me who tops; like who is the man in the relationship?” She was practically beaming and it made Josh burn with rage. Rage that this woman was treating his beautiful baby boy like he was just a hole to fuck. Rage at Mark for not telling them earlier and for sending Tyler into an interview without Josh to keep him focused.

“We are both men in the relationship and it is none of your business what we do in our bedroom,” Josh was aware of his cold tone. His mother would surely kick his ass if she found out, but he always knew she would be proud of him for sticking up for Tyler. Josh was about to continue when he heard something slam and rushed feet going down the hallway. He did not need a college degree to know that it was Tyler running down the hallway.

“I think this interview is over,” Josh said simply, grabbing his hat and leaving the room. He hoped she published this interview. He hoped she would and try to slam him and Tyler. He could already see the clique rising in their defense. They loved Tyler and a lot of them would respect Josh for standing up for his boyfriend. Even if they had to come out in a weird way.

Josh made his way down the hall, looking for Tyler. He was not in his dressing room or in the makeup room. Josh even went to check the stage knowing Tyler liked to sit on the stage and take it in before it filled with fans. The only place left was Josh’s dressing room and the bus. The drummer decided to check the one in the building first, knowing there would have been shrill screams if Tyler went outside.

Sure enough he found his boyfriend in his dressing room, hands clasped over his ears and muttering violently under his breath. Josh sprang into action the second he saw Tyler, rushing across the room and yanking his hands from his ears.

“Hey hey Ty look at me,” Josh said, pulling Tyler’s body against his so he could feel that Josh was there. That he was not an illusion. Josh did not know how far his boyfriend had fallen into his own thoughts in the time they had been apart so he was taking extra precautions. He just really hoped he was not talking with Blurry. “Baby come on show me your pretty eyes,” Josh whispered, kissing Tyler’s forehead.

The drummer could have cried when the soft chocolate eyes snapped open and connected with his own. They were red rimmed, tears filling them and spilling down Tyler’s cheeks. “They know Joshie,” Tyler’s voice was small, making Josh’s heart break just a bit. Tyler was not supposed to sound like this. He was supposed to be happy and not worry about things. His poor baby could never get a break.

“I know baby boy, but it is okay. Honest,” he reassured, rubbing Tyler’s back as he pressed Tyler into the wall with his weight. When Tyler got like this, it was comforting to him to have something to ground him, something to hold him down. It was probably one of the only times that you would find Josh sitting in Tyler’s lap. “They were going to find out one day,” he continued, kissing Tyler’s temple. Josh never had a problem with people knowing about their relationship, they had just agreed to keep it secret for as long as they could. Two years seemed to be as long as they could.

“He said mean things,” Tyler whispered, his voice muffled by Josh’s shirt, but the drummer heard him clearly. The drummer growled low in his throat and held the lanky boy tighter, bruises sure to be there later. Josh pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, his stomach heating up when Tyler clung to him and pressed back into him.

“I do not care about what they say, you are beautiful to me baby boy. You are the love of my life and my best friend and I would not want to do this,” Josh reached down to grasp Tyler’s cock through his jeans, the taller moan letting out a whine in need “with anyone else.” Josh grinned at his boyfriend, rubbing his baby through his jeans. He was going to have to show Tyler how beautiful he was and how he does not care about what other people think.

That is how they ended up rutting against each other, Tyler straddling one of Josh’s thighs and rocking on him like a needy teenager. Josh rolled his hips into Tyler’s, kissing his neck not afraid of their hickeys today. Mark could get angry at them all they wanted. They were grown men and this was their relationship.

“Please daddy,” Tyler whimpered, his hips not stopping his harsh movement against Josh’s thigh. The friction hurt a bit, but it felt so good especially after denying Josh earlier. The drummer moved his thigh, ignoring Tyler’s cry of disappointment as he tried to get the friction back.

“Shh daddy has you,” the drummer whispered hotly, undoing Tyler’s pants for the singer before undoing his own. The singer had his arms wrapped around Josh’s neck tightly and if they moved the singer would probably crumble to the floor. Josh pressed their hips together, grunting at the feel of Tyler’s cock against his own. The singer let out a string of whimpers and whines, his fingers tugging on Josh’s pink curls.

A pounding on the door had Josh’s back straightening as he held Tyler protectively to him. No one was going to hurt Tyler again today. The drummer would surely go to jail before that happened.

“You have your signing in ten minutes!” Mark shouted through the door before walking away. Josh could practically see him shake his head through the door. Josh kissed Tyler’s plump lips gently, rolling their hips together.

“Gotta be quick then baby boy,” Josh whispered, reaching between them to grab both of their cocks. Tyler cried out in pleasure, holding onto Josh tighter. “Hang on sweetheart,” he held Tyler’s lower back with one hand while his other slowly went up and down both of their cocks. A grunt slipped from the drummer as the singer moaned in need. His hand went faster, drinking in the sounds of his boyfriend getting off. Tyler was rather vocal in bed and Josh loved it.

“Daddy please, need your cock!” Tyler whined, trying to pull Josh’s hand off of him, but the drummer held tighter drawing groans from both men.

“Later baby, there is no time for me to fuck your slutty hole,” the degrading word and Josh’s thumb stroking over Tyler’s slit caused the man to cum with a loud cry, nails dug into Josh’s neck. He was surely going to have marks, but he could care less. All he could care about was the cum covering his hand, lubing him up as he continued to jerk them off.

Tyler started to whine as his cock grew oversensitive, but Josh did not torture him too much as he came not too long after. Josh groaned through his orgasm, his breath harsh through his nose. Tyler rubbed the drummer’s shoulders as they both tried to catch their breaths, ignoring the sound of fans growing louder.

The drummer straightened, kissing Tyler deeply. He pulled away, keeping his cum soaked hands to himself. “No one in the world means more to me than you, remember that Ty-guy,” Josh whispered, resting their foreheads together. Tyler smiled shyly, his hands holding Josh’s cheeks.

“I love you Joshie,” Tyler whispered back to him, the tender moment interrupted by Mark banging on the door once more.

“Put your dicks away before I murder you both!” The couple giggled together, quickly cleaning up and doing their pants up. Josh held Tyler’s hand tightly and the duo made their way down the hallway, hand in hand.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am sorry that i am already like six days behind! i am horrible at writing everyday so this might be like a two month challenge just so i can get everything done! i am also incapable of writing short chapters!


	5. day 5 : solo-ing together

Nights on the bus were always the worst for the couple. There was absolutely no room for them to sleep together comfortably and it meant they could not have sex. Not only was there not enough room in the bunks, but their crew was in there with them and both were sure that Mark would jump out of the bus if he heard them fucking each other. Just because they could not have sex did not stop the two members from getting into mischievous activities.

Like now, two am currently and the two were laying in the bunks across from one another curtains pulled open. Tyler knew that Josh was not going to sleep in that bunk since he could not stand sleeping on the bottom where Tyler's bunk was, but he appreciated being able to see his boyfriend for their current activity. Neither knew whose idea it was, it seemed like something they just both thought of and silently told the other. Josh had shimmied into the bunk across from Tyler and without any words the both grabbed their cocks.

"Ty be quiet," Josh snickered at him from across the aisle, his own hand now his flannel pajama pants, stroking his cock slowly as he watched Tyler's chest raise up and down. Tyler was not accountable for his noises however, not when Josh had disheveled hair and he could see his bulge through his pants. He would give anything to slide over and run his fingers through Josh's pubes and suck his cock until Josh could only think Tyler's name.

The thought alone had Tyler grunting and tossing his head back into his pillow. Tyler had a loose pair of boxers on and black shirt. He never understood how Josh could sleep without a shirt on, but he did not complain when those muscular tattooed arms were around Tyler as he slept. Tyler rocked into his hand, his cock aching to be touched by the familiar calloused hands.

"Let me see baby boy," Josh panted, his pants getting tugged down, his eyes glued to Tyler's lower half. It was dark in the bunks, but the night light, something a fan sent them, lit the area enough for Josh to see the pre-cum staining the front of Tyler's red boxers. Josh used all of his will power to keep him in the bunk and not fly over there and stroke his baby's cock for him.

Tyler whined as he had to pull his boxers over his swollen cock, managing to get them all the way over and flicked them at Josh. He let out a little giggle. His giggle died in his throat however when Josh grabbed the material and licked the patch of pre-cum that had wet the front of the boxers. Tyler's hand sped up on his cock, his head pressed back as he tried to pretend that his nimble fingers were Josh's thick ones. It was kind of pathetic, but after you spent two years with someone who could touch you in the most sinful ways, masturbation was not something you had to do often. So to settle for it now was causing Tyler to have a bit of trouble getting off.

"...so good baby boy, can't wait to get to the hotel tomorrow and spread you out," Tyler did not even know that Josh was talking, but he was glad that he heard that part. His mouth fell open as a silent moan left him, making his body shake. "Speed up for me darling," Josh demanded, the wet sound of jerking off being the only sound filling the area. Maybe a soft snore here and there, but Tyler was only worried about hearing Josh's quiet grunts and commands.

Tyler let out a small whimper, looking at Josh unshed tears in his eyes. "Need more Joshie," his fist was moving quickly over his cock, but it was still not enough. Josh felt bad for his boyfriend, though he knew he could not go over there and touch him. Knowing his luck Mark would wake up right before he got to cum and Josh would be forced to have blue balls. He shuddered at the thought.

"Finger yourself for me," he panted, watching Tyler suck his own fingers with half-lidded eyes. Josh wanted to finger his boyfriend, he did not want to watch. But they were in a bus with at least four other dudes and he did not watch any of them to see Tyler the way Josh has. He was sure that Tyler felt the same about him.

It had been a while since Tyler has had to finger himself, Josh usually enjoyed doing it, so the angle was a bit awkward as he slid in his middle finger. He wasted no time slipping in the second, keening in the back of his throat because it felt like Josh's fingers were in him. He started to rock into both of his hands, shuddering moans slipping from his mouth as he felt Josh's eyes on him. It only took one brush of his prostate for Tyler to cum, staining his shirt most likely.

The younger man laid back lazy, wiping his hand on the soiled black shirt as he turned to watch Josh. The drummer was speeding up, wanting to be finished like Tyler. The singer smiled sleepily at Josh and hummed softly. "I want you to eat me out tomorrow daddy," the singer commented offhandedly to the drummer. Just like Tyler, the mere thought of that has Josh cumming with a groan, covering his chest in his seed. Tyler would have gladly licked it up if they were alone, but he knew Josh had to get back to bed before someone woke up.

Tyler pulled off his black shirt, cleaning up the rest of the mess before handing it to Josh across the bunk. The drummer smiled his thanks, cleaning his chest with the soiled fabric. The pink haired man pulled up his pants sliding out of the bunk. He smirked at Tyler, taking the red boxers with him to his own bunk. Tyler pressed a quick kiss to Josh's knee where he knew his name was branded on Josh.

"Love ya too Ty," Josh whispered, as he settled in his bunk. Both pulled their curtains closed before slipping into sleep. They had gotten away with probably the naughtiest thing that they have ever done on the bus. Or so they thought.

The next morning, Mark would not make eye contact with Tyler and it had started to bug the tired singer. "What did I do Mark?" Tyler asked, pouting slightly from where he fumbled around to pour himself some cereal in the moving bus.

"I did not need to know about your daddy kink Joseph," Mark said, still not looking up from his phone. Tyler looked at the man with wide eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks. Josh just smirked at Tyler and winked when the taller boy looked at him. He was not ashamed of being called Tyler's daddy.

  **ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but like josh is really attractive <333


	6. day 6 : kink - bondage

Waking up with solid weight on top of him was never a bad way to wake up. Waking up with your hands tired to the headboard was a whole other experience. Josh's eyes shot open, struggling against the bonds. Where was Tyler? He had to protect his baby boy.

"Relax it is only me sugar," a familiar cocky voice reached his ears, causing Josh to relax and tense simultaneously. Blurry.

"Where is Tyler Blurry?" Josh asked not caring that the entity was sitting on his naked body and had most likely tied him to the headboard. Blurry liked to be in control, like Tyler did. Tyler would give up control for Josh however, Blurry would not.

"Resting. My boy has been stressed and I need to protect him. You did splendidly sugar, but he needs me to take the reins," Blurry did not seem at all concerned that he was pressed against Josh's cock as they had a conversation about the boy they loved. Many did not understand that Blurry was Tyler's darkest nightmare and his best protector. Josh respected Blurry when he protected Tyler from himself and despised him when he would drive him to that state. Thought it seemed that as of late that Blurry was not the one plaguing Tyler, but the world around the singer.

"And why am I tied up?" Josh questioned, tugging on the restraints, consisting of Tyler's red and black neck ties. Very much like Blurry. The man above him grinned widely, his crimson eyes causing fire to ignite in Josh's stomach. And not because the asshole rocked over his cock. The drummer knew he was not going to fuck Blurry, the entity was too dominant for that.

"Oh sugar, that is because you look best when you beg for touch me. Like the needy little slut you are," Blurry growled, wasting no more time in kissing down Josh's neck, leaving nasty bruises in his wake. Josh whined, stretching the column of his neck to give Blurry more room. Was it cheating if the guy kissing you was not mentally his boyfriend? Josh had dealt with Blurry like this before and Tyler did not get upset at Josh for liking it. Sometimes it was nice to get rough and have someone fuck the life out of him. "Tyler told me to be careful with ya sugar, but what do you want?" Blurry always liked to mess with Tyler when he was in control.

"Rough, Ty I can take it," Josh whimpered, pushing Blurry up so he could see the flash of chocolate before the red took over again. Blurry smirked down at him and chuckled lowly. Josh was glad tonight was a hotel night because Blurry would fuck him either way, whether they were on a bus or not.

"Don't you worry sugar, I'll take good care of ya," Blurry promised, his thumbs brushing Josh's nipples, the drummer letting out a breathy moan, throwing his head back. The newly dyed hair, red this time, bright against the white sheets. "Love the red, sugar," Blurry reached forward and gripped the curls. "But you know what I would love more?" Josh looked at the other man, before realizing that he wanted a verbal answer.

"What Blur?" He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain all of the marks he was going to have on himself tomorrow.

"I wanna sit on your face," Josh groaned, pulled at his bonds with need. "Tyler has been itching for it, so maybe I'll let him slip through so he can enjoy," Blurry grinned, shifting up so his thighs were on either side of Josh's neck and his cock rest on Josh's chin. Blurry grabbed Josh's hands and the drummer grabbed back tightly. "Okay sugar, this is how we are going to do this. You squeeze my hands if you need me to get up. Otherwise I'm staying until I want," Josh nodded his head and moaned as Blurry shifted up further, his knees now near his ears and his balls hanging over his nose.

"Make it worth Tyler's while sugar," with that Blurry sat on Josh's face. The drummer got to work, kissing Tyler's rim gently before plunging his tongue into his sweet pucker.

"Ugh Joshie!" Tyler's voice ran out, rocking on his face. Josh had no problem being used by both people. He loved Tyler and he trusted Blurry to know what Tyler needed. Josh winched when the head of Tyler's cock hit him in the eye. It did not stop him from fucking his baby boy sinfully with his tongue. Josh wanted nothing more than to spread Tyler wide and eat him out until he was crying and he had come five times.

"No no," Tyler whined when Josh slowed his tongue down, nipping his rim gently. Tyler rocked down on Josh's face desperately and Josh could not help, but give into his baby. He stuck out his tongue letting Tyler fuck himself. Josh continued to please his baby before his lungs started to burn and he squeezed Tyler's hands.

The singer was off him instantly, Blurry's red eyes meeting his. "You alright sugar?" Josh nodded panting heavily, lazy smile on his face.

"Did Ty like it?" Josh asked, always concerned about his mocha eyed boyfriend. Blurry grinned, proud that his boy found someone that cares about him so much.

"One touch to his cock right now and he'll cum" Blurry said, scooting back further and grabbed his cock. True to his word, one stroke and Tyler covered Josh's chest with his hot cum. Josh moaned, arching his back. Maybe Blurry will go away now and Tyler can suck him off and he can curl up with his baby boy. Blurry had other plans however, slinking between Josh's thighs. "Aw you didn't think I was done with ya didja sugar?"

Tyler's cock was hard once more and Josh felt bad knowing his boyfriend always got super sensitive and was probably crying inside Blurry's head. Josh's thoughts were cut off when two fingers pushed into him. Surprisingly, they were slick with something instead of dry like last time. Tyler probably screamed at Blurry for making Josh cry and bleed.

"Baby boy will kill me if I 'hurt' you again," Josh's thoughts were confirmed as Blurry shoved another finger into him, curling them as he searched for his prostate. Josh could feel the pain taking over the pleasure causing his hole to tighten slightly.

"Need more lube Blur... Ty doesn't fuck me," He panted wanting the sex without the pain. Blurry growled, pulling his fingers from Josh, shoving the digits into Josh's mouth. Josh may have been sick that both his and Tyler's ass have now both been in his mouth but it was so hot. Especially when Blurry basically bent him in half, his own knees up by his face and spit directly into his asshole. This caused a shudder to go through the older man. Blurry pulled his fingers from Josh's mouth and shoved them back in.

"That better for ya princess?" Blurry sneered, curling his fingers without any remorse. Josh screamed when Blurry's nail hit his prostate, his back coming off the bed. "Aw are you sensitive sugar? Your little hole never get the attention it deserves. Does baby boy neglect your slutty hole?" Josh nodded, whimpering and rocking his hips down into Blurry's fingers. The man did not let up on Josh's prostate, no matter how much Josh begged.

"Gonna cum Ty," Josh panted, his eyes sliding shut as he tried to fight off his orgasm. He whined when the fingers slid out of him, leaving his stretched rim to twitch for something to fill it. Josh's eyes snapped open when a cock shoved into him, nailing his prostate on the first attempt. The force of the thrust caused Josh to cum, letting out a hoarse call. His and Tyler's cum mixed on his stomach and he could care less about the mess they had made. They could easily just clean it up and go to bed.

There was not sleep however, as the cock within him pulled up and slammed back in once more, having no trouble finding his prostate this time. It was when a hand landed on his cock and began stroking that Josh started to cry, just as over sensitive as Tyler was. "Ty stop," he moaned, not truly meaning it since it felt amazing. Within no time, he was hard and aching again. The thrusting picked up, the headboard knocking into the wall and Josh's head jostling with the movement.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name. Sugar." Tyler, no Blurry, snarled at Josh, each word a violent thrust that pulled tears from Josh's eyes. Blurry's hands held his hip in his bruising grip while the other jacked Josh off without anything gentle about it. Josh winced when his knuckles hit the wall and let out another cry as Blurry fucked him harder.

"Blurry! Baby please untie me," he plead, his face wet with tears, or was it drool, when the man ignored him and continued his assault of Josh's asshole.

"Say my name again!" Blurry growled, squeezing Josh's cock warningly. He knew the red haired man would not refuse the man holding his cock. Josh's vision started to blur, ironic of course, black appearing at the edges. He was so close, though he felt like nothing was going to come out of his cock. It only took a slap to his thigh to have Josh cumming once more, his voice hoarse.

"BLURRY!" Josh screamed, his voice cracking at the end, signaling a loss of voice in the future, but he could care less right now. The drummer wailed as Blurry continued to fuck him, seeking his own orgasm. "Pull out, pull out, pull out," the older man cried, tugging at the bonds, needing to be released so he could escape the over stimulation.

Blurry grunted above Josh, leaning down and biting down as hard as he could as he came. Josh let out another wail, his legs wrapping tightly around his boyfriend. Dating Tyler meant dating Blurry as well. He heard knocking on the door, his head lolling to one side to look at the offending noise.

"Josh are you okay?!" Mark's worried voice sounded through the door, making the drummer blush slightly, but his head was fogged up and he could only focus on the feel of Blurry's tongue on his neck, licking the blood he caused to spill.

"I'm fine!" Josh's voice wavered, as he pulled Blurry closer with his legs, seeing as he could not use his arms. Blurry chuckled darkly at him, leaning up to undo the restraints. Josh instantly wrapped his arms around Blurry's neck and smashed their lips together.

"If you say so! If you need anything..." Josh tuned out their friend, holding Blurry tight to him. It was when the red eyed man pulled back that he noticed the Josh's inability to keep his eyes open.

"Sugar?" His deep voice rumbled Josh's body, giving the drummer a light feeling. Josh smiled back him, all teeth and sloppy, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he lay limp against the white sheets. A mixed cry of sugar and Joshie was the last thing Josh heard.

When he woke up next, he felt like he had been hit by a train. A train named Blurry. He whimpered at the pain in his neck, attempting to reach up and feel the offending injury, but someone was holding his arms. Josh looked down to see Tyler curled up to his chest, having wrapped himself in Josh's arms while he was passed out. Josh used the one that was not supporting Tyler to brush a few curls from his forehead. He frowned when he noticed the tear stains on his face.

"Joshie?" Mocha eyes fluttered open, looking towards the man he had previously thought was passed out. Tyler shot up so fast that it almost made Josh throw up. Tyler kneeled next to his side and cradled Josh's head. "He hurt you! I am so sorry Josh, I should have stopped him," Tyler's tears came back and they dripped on Josh's face from where their foreheads were pressed together.

"Hey baby boy, it is okay," Josh whispered, wincing as his sore body moved to cradle his baby. "He didn't hurt me too bad, I kinda liked it," Josh admitted, hopefully it would stop Tyler's tears. The younger man looked up and sniffled.

"Really?" The way he said it broke Josh's heart. He had never heard Tyler so broken, not even when Blurry hurt him the first time.

"Really baby, just no fingers in my ass for a while," he joked, still feeling Tyler's cock in his ass. That got the mocha boy to smile and he curled back into his chest. Tyler traced the marks left by the restraints and Josh just held him closer. Hopefully Josh would not have to worry about Blurry for a while now that he has gotten his fill.

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly really upset because i found the kinktober for 2017 tag and it has such better choices then the one i am going off of! maybe i'll take from both or maybe i'll just stick with mine? i do not know!


	7. day 7 :: comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is going off of the challenge guidelines since today’s was slow and lazy, but i felt that this had to happen before anything else. so there is a bit smut in this, but it is mostly fluff <3 the gif is kind of the other way around in the story, but it is too cute not to use!

**ØØØØØØØ**

After the his encounter with Blurry, Josh had been a bit stand offish with sex. He was not afraid of Tyler or anything, he loved Ty more than anything in the world, he was just a bit sensitive. His neck and wrists burn from the marks that Blurry left him with and do not even get him started in the pain in his ass. Sitting on his drum stool hurt more than you could imagine. Not to mention that Tyler was feeling very down and hated himself for letting Blurry ‘hurt’ Josh.

The drummer was mostly healed now, a week after the incident, but Tyler still kept his distance. They did not even make out even more. Making out led to Tyler touching his neck and then curling in on himself when Josh flinched because of the mark on his neck. The red haired man had respected his boyfriend, but there was only so much he could handle. He wanted his baby to not be afraid of him anymore and to actually touch him with no tears afterwards.

So here they were, cuddled together on the couch watching some movie, that neither really cared about. Tyler was staring off into the distance, lost in his thoughts and Josh was too busy looking at Tyler. The singer had actually allowed Josh to cuddle him, but refused to put any hands on Josh. It was like he was scared that he was going to break the man if he so much as touched him. Josh was sick of it and wanted the singer to be okay again. Wanted him to be as needy and clingy as he needed to be.

“Ty,” Josh whispered, rubbing his hand up his boyfriend’s thigh gently. It was not just them on the couch, so Josh was kind of glad that Tyler had been cold and wanted a blanket. Speaking the singer, he let out a little whimper trying to pull away from Josh’s touch, but the drummer held him quickly. “Do you wanna have some fun?” Josh asked, letting his hand drift further down and cup Tyler through his boxers. The singer half-heartedly shook his head, trying to deny even as his hips rolled into Josh’s hand.

The older man smirked softly, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s shoulder. He wore a tank top so it was bare and Josh almost cried at the skin to skin contact. He missed his baby boy so much. Josh rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder, pretending to watch the movie as his hand stroked Tyler’s inseam under the blanket. Mark shot them a look from where he was typing away on his computer, but did not suspect anything as he went back to his work. Josh wasted no time slipping his hand under Tyler’s waistband and grasping the hot flesh.

A soft sound was muffled when Tyler buried his face in Josh’s hair, a hand reaching out to hold onto the drummer’s forearm. Josh pressed one more kiss to Tyler’s shoulder, stroking him slowly. “You squeeze when you need to cum yeah?” Tyler nodded, his head resting on top of Josh’s as the drummer pumped his boyfriend. The movie they were watching was a horror movie and their techies liked to watch it loud so whatever panting noises that Tyler let out were drown out by the screams of some busty blonde.

Josh’s eyes flickered to the screen for a second, they would have lingered longer if his chin was not jerked back to Tyler. His baby boy had a furious look in his face, steamy could physical come from his ears if he tried hard enough. The drummer was confused why Tyler was so angry, but his thoughts were cut off when the singer smashed their lips together, teeth colliding as they kissed harshly. Josh allowed himself to be pushed back on the couch, Tyler slotting himself between his drummers thighs.

When the brunet boy pulled back, Josh panted heavily trying to catch his breath. “You are mine understood,” Tyler snarled, quiet enough not to alert the others, but deep enough that Josh felt it in his core. The red haired man let out a soft moan, nodding his head quickly, reaching down to hold Tyler’s ass in his hands. He was not used to his boyfriend being so dominant outside of Blurry, but it really shook his core. He had no idea why Tyler was so jealous, but he had a feeling that it was not because of busty blonde in the movie who had only captured Josh’s attention because of her screams.

No this was about Blurry and him fucking Josh hard enough to forget that it was Tyler. He had not cum with Tyler’s name on his lips, but with Blurry’s. Josh was pulled out of his thoughts when teeth nipped at the mark on his neck, letting out a surprised cry of pain. That drew the attention to them and Josh quickly fixed Tyler’s boxers so his cock was not out. Josh knew their crew had seen Tyler naked before, countless times, but if the singer was going to be possessive then so was Josh.

“Guys that is gross! We sit there!” Mark whined, twisting his lips in disgust before going right back to his work. He knew Josh and Tyler the longest, knowing they would not actually have sex on the couch. Tyler twisted his lips right back at Mark, standing up and keeping Josh wrapped in the blanket as he led him to the bunks. Josh was wearing the same as Tyler except he had no shirt on, which is probably why Tyler wrapped him up. His boyfriend was sensitive right now and Josh would let him do what he needed to prove to himself that Josh was his.

“Stay out,” he commanded, before slamming the door to the bunks. Josh only had enough time to drop the blanket before he was shoved against the wall and lifted off his feet. He gasped feeling Tyler’s teeth at the mark once more. “Do you know what I have gone through in the last week? Watching you walk around with this fricking mark on you neck?! He marked you and he is not supposed to. You are mine, not his!” Tyler raved, biting marks around the deep on his neck left by Blurry. There had to be about eight, not including Blurry’s.

Yet Josh did not stop his boyfriend, letting the singer mark him as he groaned low in his throat. “Wanna fuck you Joshie,” Tyler’s words shot down in his spine and filled his stomach with dread. He was still not sure how he felt about getting fucked so soon after Blurry. He wanted to make Tyler feel better, but he his own fears still. He knew Tyler would never hurt him like his darker side did, but it still made him a bit queasy. “Joshie?” Tyler asked softly, feeling his boyfriend tense and not respond to his question.

Josh blinked his eyes rapidly looking at his boyfriend, lip in between his pearly white teeth. “Yeah, Ty, anything you want,” Josh promised, planning to just hide away in the pleasure to avoid the pain. Tyler slowly slid Josh’s legs down to the ground and held his cheeks in his hands gently.

“Baby you are trembling,” Tyler whispered, kissing Josh’s forehead. The singer was very in tuned with his drummer, that is why they worked well as a band and a partnership. Tyler knew that Josh had anxiety and he also knew that the marks Blurry left hurt him and he was still tender. He just wanted to feel as if Josh was his again.

“I am fine, promise! I wanna try Ty,” Josh whispered, grabbing one of Tyler’s hands and slipping three of them into his mouth. Tyler groaned gently, moving closer to the drummer and rolling their hips together. Spit would not work for the night however, Tyler would need lube to open his boyfriend enough not to hurt him. The brunet pulled his fingers from Josh’s mouth and moved back to go grab his lube. “No please baby, I promise I am fine!” Josh whimpered, wanting the warmth of his boyfriend to come back.

Tyler felt bad listening to Josh’s pleading, but he could also hear the underlying fear in his voice. He was scared, but he was trying to prove to himself that he could do this. That he could do this for Tyler even if it hurt him. Tyler did not want his boyfriend to act that way, especially not with him. “Shh now love, I am only grabbing lube,” the singer soothed, grabbing the thin bottle and moving back to Josh. The second his hand touched Josh, the drummer let out a cry in relief.

“Please baby,” Josh whined, leaning over to brace himself on his bunk, his knuckles holding onto the covers so tight that his knuckles were white. Tyler rubbed Josh’s back soothingly, knowing he was not ready for this, but he would have to see that himself. So Tyler lubed up one of his fingers generously and gently probed at Josh’s asshole. The drummer was clenching tight, not allowing Tyler’s finger to slip into him. The singer was already starting to lose his hard on. Not because he was upset with Josh not being ready, but because Josh was trying to push himself to give Tyler something.

Nonetheless, he reached down to stroke Josh’s cock, hoping to loosen his drummer up enough to actually slip a finger into him. Josh moaned softly, pushing back onto Tyler. A few strokes had him loose enough to actually slip a finger past his rim. Tyler bit his lip trying not to moan at how tight Josh was. This was not about him, this was about showing Josh that he was not ready to be close with him yet. That Blurry caused a lot more damaged then he thought.

It did not take long for Josh to realize. The second that Tyler tried to slip in another finger the drummer was crying out for him to stop, moving away from the singer’s hand. Josh was completely flaccid now and crying so Tyler wasted no time in pulling him into his arms.

“It is okay sweetheart, we can wait,” Tyler hushed, somehow managing to lift Josh into his arms and slide him into his bunk before crawling in after him. Josh buried his face into Tyler’s chest, tears wetting Tyler’s tank top. The singer ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and held him as he cried.

“I am sorry baby boy,” he mumbled into Tyler, the younger boy shushing him.

“Sex is not everything sweetheart, I know he hurt you a lot,” Tyler whispered, holding his boy close to his chest and rubbing the back of his neck. Josh was slowly lulled to sleep by the moving bus and the beat of Tyler’s heart. The younger man held his Joshie close and protectively. Nothing would hurt him in his arms. Tyler would keep him safe from Blurry and any of his other demons. Tyler slowly fell asleep himself, curling around Josh in the cramp bunk. He was very sure just how much Josh was his in this moment. No one else could have Josh like this like Tyler.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! i am honestly just writing now, so if there is any kinks/situations you would like to see, let me know and i’ll write them!


	8. day 8 :: kink - panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was decided by me, but chosen by my friend mia so here you go mia! <3 if you have any kink/situation you want to see, please leave me a message of what you wanna see!

**ØØØØØØØ**

It started out as a dare. Mark had thought he was funny when he found a pair of Jenna’s underwear on the bus and joked about it being Tyler’s. The singer had played along, taking the purple cotton panties and grinning at Mark. Josh had laughed with the rest of their crew. Then Mark had started it all with his stupid dare.

“I bet you would not wear them during your interview today,” he grinned at the singer, watching as the brunet took the time to think it over. He would be wearing a long shirt today so there was no way to see the panties, unless his pants fell down. They were not like boxers either, the hem being hidden beneath his jeans and belt. No one would know besides the band and crew. So Tyler agreed. That had been two weeks ago.

Tyler discovered something else about himself. Spanking had been the first thing he discovered he liked and now it was panties. Maybe he should just start calling Josh daddy from now on. The drummer seemed to enjoy that nickname. In these last two weeks, Tyler had found that he liked the feel of panties on him. He even experienced different kinds!

Jenna’s original cotton pair had been too tight and constricting for him. He had, embarrassingly, called up his sister to get her opinion on the matter. Madison had instantly threatened to hang up saying that she wanted nothing to do with “the kinky things you and Josh get up to in bed, Ty!” Tyler had quickly shot out that he liked the feel and that Josh would not know. Madison had been quiet for a couple of seconds, processing, before going on a tirade of the different styles and cuts of panties.

He discovered that he liked boy shorts, obvious since he wore boxer briefs and boxers usually, and he really liked the feel of lace. He wished Madi could have come with him as he went to the local mall in the current town they were in, but she was in Ohio and he was in Texas, he believed. He had face-timed her the entire time and had followed her guidance, telling him to grab different styles and fabrics.

He got some stares, but no one seemed to notice who he was so they just believed he was buying for his girlfriend. He had gotten a couple pairs, three pairs of plain boy shorts, four of lace boy shorts, and really nice one that would lace up around his torso. The woman who checked him out smiled at him saying that his girlfriend was a lucky woman.

If only she knew that he had a boyfriend and these were solely for him. He would only wear them where Josh could not see. He did not want the drummer to know yet. For the last week he had gotten away with it. Madi had been really supportive, asking to send her pictures of the different panties he wore each day. Not in a weird way though, just from the side of hip with his pants covering parts his sister did not need to see. He felt a lot more confident with the panties on.

Even now as they did a run through of their set in an empty area, Tyler had the confidence of when it was full as he bounced around the stage. He had so much confidence that he even pulled off his tank top and continued on with “Guns for Hands.” Somewhere during the song, his jeans must have slid low though Tyler could only tell because Josh missed a few beats before stopping all together.

The singer turned to face the drummer confused. He had no idea why he had stopped.

“Joshie?” He asked concerned. The drummer’s eyes were widen and his mouth gaped slightly. Tyler got really anxious as Josh stared at him not saying anything. “Did I do something?” He asked, not even remembering that he had the white panties on and that his pants were still riding low. The drummer seemed to snap out of, setting his drumsticks on the snare and gesturing for Tyler to come to him. The younger man climbed up on the drum riser and let Josh pull him in between his legs. Tyler was trapped between the drums and their owner.

“What are these Ty?” Josh asked softly, letting his thumbs slide down Tyler’s waist and flick the elastic of the panties. They both groaned at the sound and Tyler blushed bright red. How could he forget that he was wearing panties?

“Panties,” he mumbled shyly, placing his hands on Josh’s shoulder to steady himself. He felt a bit light headed in that moment. Josh hummed softly, looking up at Tyler for further explanation. “I like the feel of them,” the brunet continued, looking down at their feet. He was a little shocked when Josh let out a slight groan.

“Baby that is single handedly the sexiest thing you have ever said to me,” Josh’s eyes were blow wide as he pulled his boyfriend in his lap and kissed him hard. Tyler allowed himself to be pulled into Josh’s lap, though his knees could not find purchase since Josh was on a stool. Josh’s hands on his ass held him firmly however, the fingers dipped under his jeans somehow. Tyler always wore skinny jeans so the fact that his legs were spread and Josh’s hands were down his pants was surprising.

The drummer pulled away, kissing hotly at Tyler’s neck. “Is that lace baby boy?” He asked, his hands going further down Tyler’s pants making the singer whimper and nod his head. Josh squeezed the perfect mounds in his hands, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. “I wanna try something, bare with me?” Tyler nodded once more, willing to do anything for his boyfriend.

Josh stood Tyler up and pulled his jeans off of him, leaving the singer in his dark blue panties. “Geez,” he panted, kissing Tyler’s sharp hip bone before turning him so he faced away from Josh before sitting him in his lap once more. Tyler, reached back holding onto his boyfriend’s neck. “You know how I bounce when playing drums?” Josh asked, letting his hand drift down to stroke Tyler’s cock through his panties. The singer moaned loudly knowing where this was going.

“Please daddy,” Tyler whined, rolling his hips back into his boyfriend’s cock. He was wearing those stupid short shorts that barely hid his cock from view. Lucky for Josh, the base drum covered most of his front or Tyler would have to fight a lot of fans for seeing that part of his boyfriend.

“Hush love, I got you,” Josh whispered, shifting around behind him. The shorts were thrown on the floor between them with Tyler’s pants. “I want you to brace yourself on the bass drum and no cumming until the end of the song,” Josh instructed, making sure Tyler’s earplugs were in so he would not go deaf. The younger boy nodded his understanding, leaning over so his upper half was mostly on the bass and he held on to the metal front.

They had not been having sex for the last couple weeks due to Josh still getting over the Blurry incident. It had been two weeks after it that Josh could actually have his cock touched with him crying in pain and another two for him to actually sit comfortably. Tyler still did not trust that the damaged was healed so he was glad that Josh was going back to fuck him instead. Never did he think it would be this kinky however.

Tyler whined when Josh’s fingers slipped into the panties and started to prep him, the drummer having used something to lube them enough to actually slide them in. Granted the fanfiction was true when it called Tyler things like ‘slut’ since he was always prepped and ready to go. Even now, when he did not even plan this encounter, he was ready within a few pumps of Josh’s fingers.

“Daddy,” the singer whimpered, his cheek pressed against the cool metal of the drum. The drummer soothed a hand up Tyler’s back and shifted his hips so he could sink into the beauty in front of him. Tyler’s moan echoed through the arena as he was fully sat on Josh’s cock. Tyler was oblivious to everything except the full feeling of Josh inside of him and the cool drums.

Josh, even while buried inside of Tyler, was not however and was quick to push Tyler down so he was hidden behind the bass drum. The younger began to protest at the angle, but Josh used his leg to cover his mouth.

“Have you seen Tyler?” Mark’s voice sounded through the arena, standing in front of the drums, luckily for the two. Tyler’s eyes widened and he braced him a bit more firmly on the ground, indirectly moving on Josh’s cock, making them both shudder.

“He said he had to go to the bathroom,” Josh lied easily, setting his hand on Tyler’s lower back, though it looked like his lap from where Mark was standing. He was now grateful for the switch to a bigger bass for a deeper sound.

Mark nodded before continuing “Ah, well could you play "Fairly Local” for me? Want to see if the new drums work better,“ the other man grinned, not knowing that his best friend was currently impaled on the drummer’s cock. Josh just nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He pretended to switch sticks, but he actually shoved the ones he was using into Tyler’s mouth. The other man whimpered at him, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Of course it was probably hurting him to be in the angle and to not be fucked by Josh. Tyler was practically folded in half with his hands and feet on the ground.

Josh sat back up straight, tapping a start off beat since he was used to the music kicking in. He bounced a few times, stifling a groan as he slid in and out of Tyler. Josh could not understand how he thought this was a good idea since he could barely focus on his notes. Why focus on drumming when you could watch Tyler get fucked. What he would give to be able to hear Tyler crying out for him. He seemed to favor daddy today for some reason, but Josh was not going to stop him.

His drumming picked up speed, as did his bouncing, Tyler’s ass clapping against his lap with each thrust. Thankfully the drums hid all evidence of what was going on. If it did not he was sure that Mark would not be looking at him with a smile as he listened to the beat of the song.

Josh got lost in his drumming and almost sent Tyler flying into the bass drum with one particularly hard thrust. The singer, grabbed Josh’s leg trying to brace himself on him instead of his abused hands. Josh went back to playing, not even concerned with Tyler clinging to him in a half that should be physically impossible for him to be in.

The song ended before too long and Josh had to force himself not to bounce for the last couple of notes so Mark did not hear the slapping of skin. Hopefully the man had been a bit deafened by the drums and did not hear Tyler’s whine of disapproval. He had been so close.

"That is awesome man! I’m gonna go and handle more manager stuff, you tell Tyler that his mother called him yeah?” Josh nodded, watching Mark retreat out of the arena. Josh made quick work of unbending the pretzel named Tyler and lifted him off his cock and turned him to face him before seating him once more.

“My perfect perfect boy,” Josh cooed, wiping Tyler’s wet cheeks. The singer looked wrecked and needy. He had almost bitten marks into Josh’s drumsticks, but he did not mind too much since it would have been worse if Mark caught them. “So good for daddy,” Josh rolled his hips up into his boyfriend, getting the singer to moan brokenly. His voice was a bit hoarse. He had probably made a lot more noise when the drums were playing.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Tyler whined, looking down at his neglected cock, still wrapped in the dark blue panties. Josh made quick work of pulling them down and stroking his boyfriend.

“I am sorry baby, I did not know Mark was going to come in,” he felt bad for bending Tyler into an uncomfortable situation, but from the dazed look in his eyes, he did not seem to mind much. Josh resumed his bouncing, keeping Tyler firmly in his lap. It did not take long for the younger male to cum, spilling over both of their chests.

Tyler looked at Josh, biting his lip. “Am I a good boy?” He asked, not at all trying to be seductive. He legitimately wanted to know. Josh would have to dive into that later.

“The a very good boy,” Josh promised, Tyler beamed at the information and kissed Josh’s collarbone. “Can my good boy help daddy out?” Josh asked, rolling his hips where his cock was still inside of Tyler. The movement caused a pained moan to escape the over sensitive man. The singer pulled off a Josh and did not think twice before jacking him off. If Josh was not mistaken, Tyler was jacking him off to the beat of “Fairly Local.”

Just like his partner, it did not take Josh too long to cum, barely holding him up on the stool as his body went lazy and limp. Tyler held him up, standing between the drums and Josh once more. His stupid panties had a bit of cum on them, but Tyler still wore them proudly. Josh could cum again at the sight.

“That was amazing, thank you Joshie,” Tyler grinned, running his fingers through Josh’s sweaty hair. Josh just buried his face in Tyler’s stomach, not at all concerned about cum getting in his hair or on his face. There was only one place he was concerned about getting come.

“Aw man!” Josh whined, sitting up a bit straight as he eyed his snare.

“What is it? Did you not like it?” Tyler asked nervously, always on the verge of anxiousness when it came to trying new things with Josh.

“I love it baby, but I got cum on my snare!” Josh whined, looking at the cum that taunted him from the top of the drum. Tyler giggled softly, watching as Josh used his shirt to wipe the drum off before it could stain. He was really glad he had started to wear panties.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this! once more if you have something you want to see, message me/comment me what you wanna see! anything you could possibly want!


	9. day 9 :: collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any kink/situation you want to see, please leave me a message of what you wanna see!

**ØØØØØØØ**

Do you know how many times Tyler has told Josh that he loves him? That through everything, he loves his drummer more than life himself. He never lied when he said that Josh made him want to live. He would live for Josh, which was hard to do. They were not just boyfriends or best friends, they were soulmates. Tyler had been lost without his other half, i.e. Josh.

Tyler loved Josh so much. So when Josh presented him with a necklace that read the drummer’s name, Tyler had been quick to pull it on. It was another deep realization of his, that he wanted to be owned by someone. For too long, Tyler was only owned by his dark thoughts and then Josh came along and took over. Josh, the beautiful red haired man, took control over his life.

Sure to some it may seemed like too much of a toxic relationship, Josh solely taking care of Tyler, but it was not because Tyler took care of his drummer as well. Like when he caught Josh staring longingly at collars on his laptop, one in particular and pretend he did not want it. Tyler immediately bought it and was waiting for the perfect time to give it to the red haired man.

The collar had been rather simple, light blue with the word kitten etched in black. He never thought, since Josh was more of the dominant partner, that his drummer could ever want something like this, but seeing the collar in his hands made his cock stir. He wanted to see Josh in nothing, but his collar. Wanted to hear him beg for Tyler to fuck him and wanted to call him his little kitten.

Well that last part already happened. Since Josh had baby boy under his belt and the satisfaction of hearing Tyler call him daddy, the singer thought it would only be right that he called Josh something when he felt submissive. Today was on of those days. A day where Josh wanted nothing more than to sit in Tyler’s lap, curl into the singer and take a nap. Tyler never refused any of his cuddly behavior. Tyler loved to cuddle.

They had just finished one of their shows and now were in the back lounge with Josh curled up on top of Tyler, half asleep. The singer figured now would be good as time as any to give the older boy his present. The brunet patted Josh’s thigh gently, trying to push them up. The drummer whined, but moved regardless, looking at Tyler with betrayal in his eyes when the man left the room.

“I’ll be right back grumpy,” Tyler laughed, going to his bunk and grabbing the box he had hid the collar in. “Close your eyes yeah?” He asked, leaning back slightly to see that Josh was sitting up on his knees, but his eyes were indeed closed. He still looked like a grumpy kitten and it just made Tyler’s heart swell further for his kitten. The taller man head back into the lounge, closing the door behind him.

He climbed on the couch behind Josh, holding the drummer’s waist so he would not fall off the couch. Josh leaned back slightly into Tyler’s splayed legs as the singer slowly undid the collar to put it around Josh’s neck. The second the leather touched the tan neck, Josh gasped and trembled between Tyler’s thighs. He did not stop the singer from fastening the clasp however and kept his hands to himself as the collar rested snug on his throat.

“You can open your eyes now kitten,” Tyler whispered in his ear, smirking when the drummer’s eyes snapped open and he was standing to go look in the mirror by the door. Tyler watched as Josh ran his fingers along the blue leather and the inscribed words. Tyler felt very proud of himself for how in awe Josh was with the collar. The pride did not last long when he realized that Josh had started to cry and he was standing up quickly going to embraced his boyfriend.

“Do you not like it? Oh my, I am so sorry Josh! I just you were looking at them and I thought you wan-” Tyler’s ramblings were cut off when Josh smashed their lips together, knocking Tyler back on the couch with how passionate the kiss. The drummer climbed on top of Tyler, his hands roaming everywhere.

“I love it Ty, it is the best gift ever,” Josh whispered, kissing along Tyler’s neck, his hips rolling down into his boyfriend. Tyler moaned lowly, holding his boyfriend securely in his lap as the bus rumbled below them. “I want you to fuck me,” Josh panted, slipping to the floor so he could start undoing Tyler’s jeans.

The younger boy grabbed his hands, holding them securely. “Are you sure? Blurry really hurt you and I do not want you to think that you have to,” Tyler continued to ramble, Josh rolling his eyes up at his boyfriend.

“Please daddy?” Josh’s eyes glistened up at Tyler and how was he supposed to say no to his little boy? That is how Tyler found himself buried within his boyfriend, way more lube and prep then the drummer had ever needed before used. Josh did not seem to mind the slimy feeling as he was full with Tyler and he had not gotten to experience this for almost two months now.

“Come on daddy!” Josh insisted, pushing his hips back into the singer’s making them both groan. Tyler brought his hand down on Josh’s ass, making the drummer whine but stop his moving.

“Do you remember your colors?” He asked, remembering very clearly what Josh had wanted him to do. He wanted to be choked, but since Tyler could not see his face, he needed some form of safety system. The drummer nodded furiously, his hips rocking slightly. Tyler growled and slammed his hips into his boyfriend, earning a scream from the drummer.

“Is this what you want kitten?” He snarled, his hips stepping a brutal pace. The edges of his vision blurred red for a few seconds, but Tyler held Blurry back, not wanting the other to hurt Josh again. Tyler leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Josh’s neck, fingers curling right above his collar. The drummer’s breath stuttered, but he was still moaning and rocking his hips into Tyler. He had also not called any of his colors so Tyler kept going.

“Daddy-y-y,” Josh whined, reaching back to hold Tyler’s neck so they were pressed close to each other. Tyler put a bit more pressure on Josh’s throat, pulling them up so both were kneeling and Josh’s back was pressed against his chest. “There!” Seems the shift in angles caused Tyler to hit his prostate.

“Yeah? You like this baby?” Josh nodded quickly, almost bashing their heads together. “Only daddy can fuck you like this? No one can have you like this,” Tyler’s hand tightened on Josh’s throat further, the drummer reaching up to hold on to the constricting forearm, but not removing it. “You are all mine, my little kitten,” Tyler bit Josh’s shoulder, not as hard as Blurry had, but hard enough to draw a cry from the drummer.

“Close daddy!” Josh whimpered, barely getting out the words from how little breathe he had left. His head started to get dizzy, but he was right on the brink of an orgasm.

Tyler smirked, tightening his grip as hard as he could as he slammed his hips into Josh, hitting his prostate first try. The drummer screamed silently as he cummed. His head was spinning and only Tyler’s hand was holding him. Josh pushed at Tyler’s hips, whimpering softly. “Out out out,” he plead, his eyes watering from the over sensitivity. Last time they had did this Tyler did not stop. Granted it was Blurry, but it was Tyler’s cock all the same.

Thankfully it was Tyler in control this time and the singer instantly pulled out, flipping his baby on his back and moving up to straddle the middle of his chest, pumping his cock quickly. “Close your eyes,” Tyler gritted out, not wanting to cum in Josh’s eyes since he knew that was painful. Josh obeyed like the good little kitty he was, though he wanted to see Tyler come. The singer was always beautiful when he came.

It was not too long before hot spurts of cum hit Josh’s neck, face, and his mouth. He licked up the cum near his lips, opening his eyes to look up at the spent Tyler. “Fuck you look amazing,” Tyler panted, looking down at the cum covered Josh. The kitten on his neck was splattered with cum and Tyler was sure that Josh did not care at all.

“I love you daddy,” Josh whispered, pulling Tyler down, giggling when the younger man started to lick his face clean of cum. Others may think it was gross, but Josh thought it was adorable.

“I love you too kitten,” Tyler replied, kissing the collar on his drummer’s neck before sliding his head down to rest on Josh’s shoulder and let himself slowly fall asleep to the beat of his drummer’s heart. Tyler really loved his drummer and there was no doubt in his heart that Josh loved him the same amount.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one sucks honestly, but i hope you enjoy! once more if you have something you want to see, message me/comment me what you wanna see! anything you could possibly want!


	10. day 10 :: regression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any kink/situation you want to see, please leave me a message of what you wanna see! please enjoy!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

It had been subtle at first. Tyler getting frustrated with things and starting to cry or throw a tantrum. Most did not really question the singer since they knew he was under a lot of stress. But Josh knew something was up with his boyfriend. Tyler hated causing scenes and stomping his foot because he had to do a signing was definitely drawing a lot more attention to him then he would want. Even if it was just the crew.

The first time it happened, Josh had been coming on the bus after a lunch run and found Tyler with his eyes glued to the TV. Sure there seemed to be nothing wrong with that, Ty rarely got to watch and Josh was not going to stop him. What did freeze Josh however was the fact that Tyler seemed to be watching a children’s show; Blue’s Clues. He seemed really invested in it too, muttering answers to the questions under his breath.

“Um baby?” Josh asked, watching as Tyler hummed, never taking his eyes off the screen. The now blue haired man felt a bit offended, putting down the Taco Bell bag and waving his hand in front of Tyler’s face. That got a reaction out of him, but not one that Josh had been expecting.

“Stop it Joshie!” Tyler batted the drummer’s hands out of his face, his voice sounding rather young. It made Josh raise his eyebrows at his boyfriend. He felt like he was in some twilight zone world. Maybe he had been abducted by aliens? Josh took a seat on the couch and pulled his tacos out of the back and putting Tyler’s in front of him, hoping the food could snap him out of his TV watching.

“Hey Ty, can we watch X-Files?” He asked, reaching for the remote, only to have his hand smacked again. He felt anger burn in his chest as he glowered at Tyler’s head.

“It not ya turn,” Tyler lisped out, making Josh paused once more. Tyler did not lisp. Maybe when he had been younger, Kelly had always told him about how Tyler would sing with his too big teeth stumbling his words. Tyler was not three though. He was almost thirty. Josh held back his anger, not sure what was going on with his boyfriend, but he figured it would pass. Josh finished his food and leaned back on the couch, playing on his phone as the show switched from Blue’s Clues to Dora and Tyler seemed to lose his attention with that.

“Joshie hungry,” Tyler’s voice broke Josh’s attention on his phone and he looked up to see that Tyler had unwrapped his food, but he was just staring at it. Josh looked at Tyler expectantly, not sure why the singer would not just lift it to his mouth. “Too big,” the brunette muttered, looking at the floor in front of him.

Realization hit Josh like a bus. Tyler wanted him to cut his food for him. What the frick was going on with his boyfriend? “You want me to cut your food?” He asked slowly, sitting up from his slouched position.

Tyler nodded his head rapidly before blushing “it stupid,” he whispered, going to pick the taco up, but Josh stopped him, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

“No it is fine Ty,” Josh reassured, kissing Tyler’s forehead as he stood to get a fork and knife. He did not know what was going on with his boyfriend, but he would be damned if he let Tyler feel like he was a burden. Even if the drummer did not understand, he would still care for his baby boy. Josh quickly grabbed a fork and knife and moved back to Ty, cutting his food efficiently. Josh, like Tyler, had three younger siblings so he was used to having cut food up for his siblings when he was younger.

“That better?” He asked, grinning when Tyler beamed at him. Josh gathered some of the taco on the fork, thankfully he had gotten soft tacos, and held the fork for Tyler to take. The singer had other plans too, only opening his mouth waiting for Josh to feed him. Josh just rolled his eyes at his needy boyfriend and fed him his taco. About halfway through the second taco, Mark had come back and stopped seeing his friends in their current position, Tyler’s eyes glued to Barney and only opening his mouth for cut up tacos that Josh was feeding him.

Josh went to explain, but Mark simply held a hand. “I do not want to know what kind of kinky shit you are doing today,” the drummer blushed slightly, watching Mark go to his bunks. Josh finished feeding Tyler and figured he would ask his singer later why he was being needy later.

Only Tyler was back to his normal self by the time the signing came, smiling and making dirty jokes with Mark. He seemed to not even remember that he sang along with the Barney Halloween special earlier or that he fell asleep curled in Josh’s lap. Maybe it was just a freak thing?

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

The next time it happened, Josh had been at the gym in the hotel they were staying at for the night. Drumming kept up his arm muscles, but the rest of his body was starting to slack and he could not let that happen. So he left Tyler upstairs, watching the Real Housewives, it was better than Barney, as he went down to gym to work out. He had only been down there for about three hours before his phone started to ring. He was sure it would have been Tyler calling him to get him to come back up and cuddle him, but his brows furrowed when he saw Mark’s number.

“Hey what’s u-” Josh voice trailed off when he heard someone in the background crying their eyes out. It sounded a lot like Tyler. Josh automatically stopped pedaling on the bike, waiting for answers.

“Listen man, we were in our room and we heard some bumps and then Tyler just let out this blood curdling scream and holy shit man he won’t let us in!” Mark rushed, and Josh could here banging on what he could guess was the door and Mark yelling at Tyler to open up. It only seemed to make the cries louder.

“Frick! Just hold on, I’ll be there in a second,” Josh hung up, knowing it was rude, but he needed to get to Tyler. He gathered his stuff and took off running, not even chancing the elevator. It would take too long. He raced up the seven flights of stairs to their floor, feeling his lungs burn, but the second he entered the floor he could hear Tyler crying. He ran faster, fumbling with his room key. He pushed Mark out of the way, sliding the key in the door and then running into it when the door did not open. Guess he had been too rough. He calmly slid the card in and sighed when the door clicked open.

He rushed in, taking in the sight of Tyler curled up in a ball on the floor, holding the top of his head. The bed was a mess and Barney was once more playing on the TV. Josh did not concern himself with why Tyler was watching the kids show. He was only concerned with cradling Tyler to him. The singer clung to Josh with one arm, the other holding his head tightly. Josh attempted to check his held, but Tyler would only wail louder if Josh removed his arms.

“What the fuck Tyler?” Mark hissed, taking in the sight of the room. It looked like a kid had a sugar rush in there. “What were you jumping on the bed and fell off?” The manager asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but the way that Tyler instantly hid his face and got quiet, told them all they needed to know. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Mark shouted, making Tyler cry harder.

“Get out!” Josh shouted at their manager, his eyes glaring at the other man as he held Tyler protectively.

“Come on Josh, you cannot seriously-”

“I said get the fuck out!” Everyone knew that Josh did not like cursing so everyone flinched hearing the harsh word fall from the drummer’s mouth. Even Tyler cowered from him, but Josh was quick to whispered assurances to him, rubbing his back. Their door slammed shut and Josh carefully lifted both him and Tyler from the ground and sat the singer on the bed. The singer clung to Josh’s torso and the drummer was fine with it as long as he got to check Tyler’s head.

“I know it hurts,” Josh whispered, feeling Tyler’s tears on his stomach through his shirt. Tyler had a decent sized bump on the back of his head, from hitting the ground Josh supposed. He, reluctantly since it made Tyler’s tears come back, went to grab some ice pack and wrapped it in one of their shirts to place on Tyler’s bump.

“Can you tell me what happened sweetheart?” He asked, drying Tyler’s eyes with his shirt so it was not running anymore. They had to do laundry anyway so he could get this shirt dirty all he needed to. Tyler looked at Josh timidly, afraid of what he would say. The other man had been mean to Tyler. “Come on love, I won’t punish you,” Josh joked, though he did not know how much his words meant in Tyler’s current mental state.

“Barney said get up and shake ya tail ‘eathers, but my feet slip and I get ouchie,” Tyler explained, Josh nodded softly at his boyfriend. He was kind of worried that the bump had messed up Tyler’s brain, but he seemed perfectly fine. Just shaken up from the fall and having Mark yell at him.

“Alright then Ty, how about nap?” He asked, already stripping him and Tyler. They had a show later and Tyler was going to be in a bad mood because of his pain. Rest was essential right now.

“No nap daddy,” Tyler mumbled already half asleep as Josh shifted him on his chest. Josh did not even think about the nickname, rubbing Tyler’s shoulder blades until the younger boy fell asleep. Josh followed his boyfriend, not long after, hoping that Tyler would be fine when they woke up.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

“Hey Ty, how’s your head?” Josh asked later, a couple minutes before they went on stage. The singer had a foul look on his face, already having down too many painkillers for the night and no one was giving him anymore. Josh had no doubt that Tyler would channel his negative mood into an amazing show.

“I feel like I got your drums dropped on my head,” Tyler whined, letting Josh wrap his arms around him. The drummer smirked softly, remembering what Ty had called him earlier.

“You want daddy to kiss in better?” He whispered huskily in Tyler’s ear, a grin on his face.

“Ew, get away from me you dork!” Tyler pushed him away, not looking at all in the mood to mess around. Their call time got announced and the two were separated. Josh looked back at his boyfriend confused. Why did he call him daddy earlier, but not like it now?

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

The third time had been the breaking point for Josh honestly. It had been after the show and they went back to the hotel. They of course fooled around a bit before passing out in each other’s arms. Josh enjoyed his sleep a lot and to be woken up after what felt like minutes made him frustrated.

Josh opened his eyes, shifted around slightly and grimacing at the wetness surrounding his hip. He looked down to see that there was a wet spot around their hip level and a wet patch in Tyler’s blue boxers, the color looking darker from the wetness.

“Baby, did you have a wet dream?” He asked, looking up to Tyler to see the boy had tears trailing down his face and his lips were trembling looking at Josh. The drummer was confused with why Tyler look petrified, it was just a wet dream, it happens to everyone. Josh’s thoughts came to a crashing halt when he smelt the familiar stench of urine. He looked back at the spot and then at the crying Tyler and shot out of the bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me Tyler?” He growled, reaching to flip the lamp on and pulled the covers back. The spot was a lot larger than Josh had thought and it made his stomach curled smelling the pungent smell. The singer let out a small whimper and he looked so small and it broke Josh’s heart, no matter how much he wanted to scream and be angry.

“Baby boy come here,” Josh stood against the bed, holding his arms open for Tyler. The singer refused though, curling up in the wet patch on the bed and crying harder. “Tyler Robert Joseph, come here now,” Josh said sternly, feeling bad when Tyler shot up and made his way to Josh. His entire body was trembling and he wondered how long Tyler had been laying in his own piss before he had made enough noise to wake Josh. The drummer scooped up his singer, smiling gently when Tyler latched onto him.

He carefully carried Tyler into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat. “We are going to get you cleaned up, yeah?” He whispered, feeling Tyler nod against his shoulder. Josh turned to start filling the tub, Tyler’s fingers clutching at the hem of Josh’s own boxers. It was not sexual in the slightest. It was as if Tyler thought Josh would disappear if he was not holding him. Josh did not mind clingy Tyler.

Once the bath was filled, he turned and helped Tyler up, stripping them both of their boxers. He stepped into the warm water before pulling Tyler in with him and slowly got them situated with Tyler laying against Josh’s chest half asleep and letting Josh wash him.

“Daddy?” Josh’s ministrations were interrupted by a small voice, belonging to the man in his lap who he thought was asleep. Josh did not forget earlier when Tyler had been mad at him for mentioning his daddy kink, but it seemed that the alternated universe Tyler, he had no idea what else he would be, had no problems with it.

“Yes sweetheart?” Josh asked, willing to play this game with his boyfriend since he knew Tyler was stressed. These incidents always seemed to happened after Tyler got stressed out. The first time was after a tough interview where they insisted that Jenna and Tyler had to get together again. The second time had been after a stressful phone call with their management. This time, Josh could only guess, had been because of the show. Tyler had climbed on something like he usually does and some security knocked him off of it. They both had a shouting match while Josh had continued to drum and it had been a weird mood for the rest of the concert.

“Are you mad?” Tyler’s words were once more lisped, but this time it was because he had his thumb in his mouth. Josh wondered if it would be worth it to get him a pacifier. Maybe that could help him relax? Ty always seemed ten times more relaxed after his incidents where he became alternative universe Tyler.

“Never at you baby,” He whispered, kissing Tyler’s temple and continued to clean the boy. Before too long they were back in bed with clean sheets. He had fumbled with his words with the maid while Tyler sat in the bathroom waiting for Josh to come back. The drummer held his boyfriend close, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his lower back. Nothing would hurt Ty with him around.

“Never mad at you,” Josh repeated to the sleeping boy, a snore answering his words. He kissed Tyler’s head and slowly fell asleep himself.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

The fourth time it happened, Josh had been prepared. He had done his research on the topic. Age Regression is when somebody reverts to a child-like state of mind, often as a coping mechanism for things like PTSD, depression, anxiety, and other mental health issues. If anyone had issues with coping, it was Tyler. Josh finally understood the childlike moments that Tyler would fall into and he was ready to deal with them.

Tyler had not had another lapse since he wet the bed and Josh was kind of glad for it since he did not want his baby struggling, but he also wanted to show that he could be a good caregiver and take care of Tyler when he was vulnerable. Josh had even explained it to Mark, hoping the manager would understand why yelling at Tyler was never the best idea.

Like he said before, Tyler had been doing good lately. He was not stressed or annoyed with people as much as he had been. Maybe wetting the bed and being so vulnerable had been good for Tyler? He had never thought of pee-kinks, but then again Tyler wetting the bed did not turn Josh on. He just wanted to protect his baby. The short week of bliss was in essence what he said, short.

Tyler had finally snapped while him and Josh were sitting in the back of the bus, trying to work on a new song. The uke part just did not seem to be fitting in Tyler’s head and he was getting really frustrated. Josh had watched carefully as Tyler seemed to slowly revert to an annoyed toddler. The drummer was startled when Tyler threw the ukulele on the floor, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stupid,” the little voice met Josh’s ears and he carefully picked up the instrument, knowing big Tyler would be upset if it was damaged. Luckily little Tyler had not broken anything on it, just a chip/scratch on the side.

“Now Ty, we do not throw things,” Josh said sternly, putting the instrument down and grabbing Tyler’s wrist to pull him up. “I think a punishment is in order,” that got the regressed man’s attention and he automatically started to struggle.

“No! No punishment daddy, I be good! No it stupid,” Tyler shouted at the top of his voice, causing Josh to wince and close the door so he was not bothering the rest of the bus.

“The more you argue, the more spankings you are going to get,” Josh said calmly, pulling down Tyler’s basketball shorts and pulling him over his lap. The brunet stopped his protests, but he did not stop squirming in Josh’s hold. He was much like a toddler. “You get fifteen. Ten for throwing your things and five for talking back to daddy.” Josh saw Tyler’s mouth open to protest, but he landed the first smack before Tyler could start babbling.

It was not like last time where Josh had him count and thank him, he just gave him his punishment. There was nothing sexual about taking care of Tyler when he was like this. That would be taking advantage and that was not what Josh wanted to do. It would be rape if he touched Tyler when he was like this.

Fifteen spanks came easily and Josh pulled the sobbing Tyler up to cuddle, soothing his sore butt with soft rubs. “What do we say Ty?” Josh asked, getting Tyler’s butt a little pat that had the singer whimpering and hiding his face in Josh’s shoulder.

“Sorry daddy,” he lisped, going to stick his thumb in his mouth. Josh knocked his thumb out of the way and pulled a pacifier from his pocket to offer it to Tyler. It had little skeletons on it and he knew that Tyler would appreciate it if he was big enough to notice the characters on the pacifier. Tyler’s eyes lit up and he instantly took the nipple into his mouth, closing his eyes as he leaned back into Josh.

The drummer knew that it would come in handy today. Tyler seemed frustrated all day long and it would only be a matter of time before he little self shone through. Josh did not mind Tyler’s little space. He liked taking care of his baby boy. This was just another part of Tyler’s personality that Josh had fallen in love with. But he really should have seen it coming.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**


	11. day 11 :: teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any kink/situation you want to see, please leave me a message of what you wanna see! this chapter is horrible honestly, but please still enjoy!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

“Tyler Joseph,” the drummer hissed, gripping the singer’s ankle tightly before continuing his sentence. “Is my best friend, my soul mate even and I do not know where I would be without him,” Josh said through gritted teeth because he knew where he would be right now without the singer. He would not be painfully hard in a radio station with the singer’s foot pressing against his cock.

Just like with the regression, Josh should have seen this coming by the way Tyler seemed intolerable this morning. Josh woke up with the singer’s mouth on him and he had been close to cumming when the taller man pulled off him and winked before leaving the bunk. Josh had grunted simply and thought about anything other than his sexy tease of a boyfriend as he slipped out of the bunk. The teasing only continued, and Josh’s cock was about to fall off, if he was being honest.

They had to be at a radio station today, something about taking over and playing their favorite songs for the listeners. Josh did not really mind since they had the day off and it helped to promote their band more. He had minded that Tyler seemed to be in the same cheeky mood he was in earlier. He was really starting to get to Josh and they still had two hours to go before he could do anything about it.

Sure everyone knew that they were dating now, but that did not mean that it made Josh any more willing to have public affection with Tyler. Sure hand holding was fine and a peck here and there, but he did not want everyone in their business. With the cameras in the studio filming them, Josh was thankful that they put Tyler opposite of him at the table. He could not be expected to keep his hands to himself when Tyler seemingly had an endless supply of lollipops.

The table had been his saving grace for all of five minutes before he felt Tyler’s foot trailing up his calf. He gave the singer a warning look, before going back to the interview. They were asking questions about their relationship of course and Josh was trying to be vague, but talking had never been his strong suit. That is why he was the drummer.

The second Tyler’s foot touched his cock, the drummer held him firmly, not needing to moan in front of a woman who seemed like she knew what was going on, but decided to ignore it.

“How about you Tyler? What does Josh mean to you?” The interviewer smiled gently, Josh turning to look at Tyler as well. The fricking asshole had a red lollipop in his mouth and looked innocent. Josh was sure that there was no way he could look innocent with his lips looking swollen and red as if he sucked Josh’s cock, but he looked like an angel.

“Josh is my reason to live. I spent so many years thinking about what it would be like if I were just to die and leave everything behind and then a man with a nose ring, gauges, and curly brown hair showed up in my life.” Tyler smiled, moving his foot against Josh’s cock once more, making the drummer groan. The interviewer turned towards Josh in confusion and the drummer plastered a fake grin on his face looking at his singer.

“That’s so cheesy dude,” he teased, kicking his leg out to hit the bottom of Tyler’s chair. The singer’s reaction was not what Josh thought it was though. The singer looked as if Josh had stuck three fingers into him and looked on the verge of moaning. Josh raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, wondering what caused that reaction.

“I think it was adorable! How about we take a commercial break?” The interviewer hit a bunch of buttons before taking off her headphones. “I can cut the sexual tension in the air,” she joked, shooing them out so they could handle their ‘problems’. Josh grabbed Tyler and pulled him to their dressing room and closing the door quickly.

“What has gotten into you sweetheart?” Josh asked, reaching behind Tyler and grabbing his ass. The singer yelped, his nails going into Josh’s neck as he tried to brace himself.

“Daddy please,” Tyler whimpered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Josh raised his eyebrows at Tyler, not understanding the complete 360 that Tyler just went through. It made his head dizzy, but he could tell that Tyler was needy from the hard cock pressed against his stomach. Josh’s fingers spread across Tyler’s ass, finding something solid in his ass. The drummer could not help, but smirk.

“Are you hiding something from daddy?” Josh asked, undoing Tyler’s pants and yanking them down. He was instantly met with the sight of Tyler’s cock in pink lace boy shorts. The sight alone made Josh grunt, but he remembered why his plan. He sunk to his knees and turned Tyler so he could see his ass. He smirked seeing that Tyler had a plug in his ass, but it seemed not enough for him, his little hole squeezing around the plug in attempt to get more in, but it was fully seated.

“Aww is my baby boy feeling empty without daddy’s cock?” The whine that came after answered his question and he pressed a kiss to Tyler’s ass before standing up and helping the singer put his jeans back on.

“No daddy, please please, I’m a good boy!” Tyler whimpered, attempting to drop to his knees and undo Josh’s belt, but the drummer caught him, lifting him to his feet once more by his armpits.

“I never said you were not a good boy, baby. But we cannot do this here. We do not have time and it is not right,” Josh whispered, rubbing Tyler’s back and kissing his temple. He could practically feel Tyler slipping into his regressive stage and quickly pulled away to hold his face. “Tyler, you have to be big, only for awhile I promise,” Josh said sternly, watching the glazed look leave Tyler’s brown eyes slightly as the singer nodded.

“Joshie, I wanna go home,” he whispered, curling his fingers into the drummer’s shirt. Josh nodded understanding, but he knew they had to get back soon. He rubbed Tyler’s back and led him from the dressing room back to the studio. He hoped that the interviewer would not mind Tyler sitting with him. He was worried about Tyler and how needy he was and he did not want him to slip under while they were being filmed.

Luck seemed to be on Josh’s side as when they returned, more people were in the studio, taking up all but one seat. He could sit Tyler down and stand behind him easily. The brunet seemed to have other ideas as he refused to sit until Josh did. Then he plopped in the drummer’s lap. Josh gave the interviewer a sheepish look, but she just waved him off. No one seemed to really mind that Tyler was in his lap, looking more docile then earlier.

Josh knew that if they were not being filmed that Tyler would be curled in his lap asleep gladly, but he did not want the fans to know that secret about him yet. So he busied himself with playing with Josh’s fingers as the drummer talked and bounced him slightly in his lap. Soon enough the interview was over and the station thanked them for coming.

Josh kept his hand on Tyler’s lower back, leading the half asleep boy towards the car. “Come on baby, let’s go home and get you filled with something satisfying,” the promise seemed to wake Tyler from his half sleeping state and the drummer smiled softly. The day had taken a big turn from what transpired this morning, but Josh would not change it for the world.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said this is awful! I hope you guys liked it! please request anything you would like to see!


	12. day 12 : kink - knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested one! So I hope you guys enjoy! If you want to see a certain situation let me know and I’ll write it! Shoutout to Rachel, my local dick dealer, who provided me with all the josher smut pictures I could want and Mia for keeping me sane during the writing of this! <3
> 
> Warning! Cutting, depression, and lots of other triggering below! Please stay save!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

Taking care of Tyler had always been something that Josh was good at. He knew that the singer was, is, anxious about almost anything under the sun and he had gotten used to putting Tyler’s needs before him. He honestly did not mind, though people would sometimes tell him that it was unhealthy. Sure Tyler did not get too bad a lot, but their relationship should be equal. Not Josh giving up things for Tyler’s sake.

That was a bit of an exaggeration since focusing on Tyler usually kept away Josh’s dark thoughts, Spooky. It was very rare that his persona would come out, seeing as he was better at handling his emotions then Tyler was. Plus Blurry was based on anger and hatred, darkest thoughts. Spooky liked to be sad and he really thought that he deserved the pain that he went through. Spooky rarely came out seeing as Josh was rarely sad. He had Tyler and he had their band and there was very little to be sad about. That does not mean that he was immune to dark thoughts and his persona. Especially after the week he had.

Caring for Tyler had been a much needed distraction, but when the singer finally got a hold of himself, Josh had no idea what to do. He felt unneeded, he had grown to like the dependent nature Tyler expressed when he regressed. It was a big change to go from needing Josh to help him tie his shoes to him climbing up a rafter and singing his heart out as the stage shook underneath of him. Josh knew that Tyler could not have possibly stayed in his regressed stage forever, but the dramatic shift impacted the drummer greatly.

Before he had even knew it, he was slipping into spiraling thoughts that never got people anywhere. Thoughts of Tyler not liking him anymore and having found someone else to care for him. They kept Josh up at night and made him curl in on himself most of the time. Lucky for him, he could easily hide the bags under his eyes with his red makeup. “I’m just trying to give the fans some Spooky,” he laughed to Tyler, though his smile did not quite reach his eyes like it normally did.

Fans did not know the true meaning of Spooky. Josh did not like telling his feelings to thousands of people. If they knew that Spooky was to him as Blurry was to Tyler than he would be looked at as weak. At least that is what Spooky had always whispered in his ear late nights when Josh thought of telling Tyler about his sadness. The singer only knows that when Josh is sad, he ‘likes’ to be called Spooky. He never knew that Spooky was a persona and like to torture Josh with his sad thoughts.

It was towards the end of tour, only five more shows, when Spooky had finally broken through Josh’s resolve taking over for the drummer. Josh had been going on his third day of no sleep and the idea of picking up a razor had seemed more and more appealing as each hour passed. He was exhausted and could barely hold his head up, but Spooky was relentless. He wanted control and he kept Josh awake until he was finally too weak to fight him anymore.

“It is for the best Joshie,” the persona whispered to himself, the real Josh curled in the back of his mind. Spooky had to take the wheel and get the pain they deserved. Josh had to be shown that life was just pain. Even from the ones they loved. The question was however, how do he hurt Josh without Tyler picking up on it? The singer was a hawk and would know something was up if Spooky took a blade to Josh’s wrist. Josh had more fight in him then allowing himself to cut. Tyler would know that Spooky was in control and the persona could not let that happen, yet.

So the persona came up with a brilliant idea. At least in his opinion. Spooky headed out to a mall during one of their stops and bought a really pretty knife. He did not know what it was called, only that it was solid black and the glint of it caught his eye. After buying the pretty knife, he headed back to the bus and waited. They had a hotel room tonight and it would be the perfect moment for Spooky to tell Tyler about 'Josh’s’ new kink. The singer would not even expect a thing! He would be too busy trying to please Josh!

Spooky believed himself to be very patient, especially watching Tyler bounce around on stage. He may be sad, but Tyler was still his boyfriend as he was Josh’s. If only he knew that Blurry said the exact same thing about a month ago. Spooky knew he would have to convince Tyler that cutting had turned him on, that he wanted this. Spooky did, but Josh surely did not. The drummer was screaming in the back of Spooky’s head since the persona had bought the knife. Spooky cared for Josh however so he knew that they had to do this to show the blue haired man that even their loved ones hurt them.

**ØØØØØØØ**

“You want me to do what?” Tyler’s breath caught his throat as he stared down at the knife in Josh’s hand. Spanking and regression had been one thing, but actually hurting Josh? Tyler was not Blurry, he could never hurt his baby intentionally, but Josh looked so earnest about his request. He wanted this.

“Just try baby? If you do not like it, we can stop,” 'Josh’ cooed, reaching forward to run his hand up Tyler’s thigh. Spooky knew that Tyler would like it, he had Blurry in his mind and if he thought that Josh liked it then he would keep doing it.

Tyler cupped Josh’s hand on his thigh and bit his lip. “No where visible?” He asked timidly, taking the knife from Spooky, the persona smiling wickedly at Tyler. The singer did not know any better. Josh screamed for Tyler wanting him to notice that it was not him, that he could never want this.

“Hips, if you want you can do my arm,” Spooky instructed, indicating to the arm covered in tattoos that it would be impossible to see raised skin. Tyler nodded shakily and gestured for Josh to get comfortable. Spooky let his body relax, knowing that this would be a value lesson to Josh. At this point the persona did not even know the lesson, he just knew that Josh needed to be in pain. Pain would solve everything.

Tyler yanked off Josh’s pants and carefully moved his boxers down to expose his hip bones and happy trail. The singer refused to go anywhere near Josh’s cock with the knife and Spooky had aloud it even though it would have been the perfect punishment. “You scream red if you want me to stop,” Tyler said sternly from where he sat on Josh’s thighs. He was sat in a pair of black panties, that looked much like briefs, but Josh was not all over them like he usually was. He was only focused on the knife. Tyler found that a bit odd, but he swallowed his fear and gently ran the knife down Josh’s neck.

Spooky shivered as the cold metal touched his skin, his head pounding as Josh cried in his head. He was afraid of the blade, but too weak to push Spooky back. The persona smirked slightly knowing that Josh believed he deserved this deep down and that is why he would not fight back.

Tyler slowly slid the knife down the jutting hips bones that Josh possessed. He took a deep breath and added slight pressure watching the knife cut into Josh’s flesh. He was startled to find that he was hard as a rock, watching Josh’s skin react to the blade. He was so mesmerized by the blood that he did not even realize that Josh was flaccid underneath of him.

Spooky groaned at the pain, Josh screaming in his head. The pressure of the blade was gone and Spooky looked up at Tyler who was looking at him worriedly.

“Are you okay Joshie?” Tyler asked, a bit ashamed that he liked seeing Josh bleed. Maybe that is why Josh wanted him to do this? To let have Tyler have some control and get back to himself. The thought alone made Tyler’s heart swell. He knew he loved his drummer for all the cute things he did for Tyler.

“I’m fine doll, harder,” Spooky insisted, cursing himself slightly for the pet name. Josh did not use 'doll’. The singer realized it too and looked at the drummer with a small smile on his face.

“I like that one,” Tyler whispered, focusing back on Josh’s hips were he pushed the knife a bit harder as he slid it along his hip bones. Spooky bit his lip at the pain, Josh begging Tyler to stop. Spooky wanted to tape his mouth shut so he could actually focus on the punishment.

Tyler was absorbed in watching the blood stain Josh’s pale skin. So focused not to hurt Josh. Only he did not see that Josh was crying, tears trailing down his face, snot filling his nose and making it hard to breath. His knuckles clutched the headboard so tight, it was a surprise that it did not break. Tyler did not notice something was wrong until there was a pain cry of “Red!” above him, causing him to throw the knife across the room. Tyler barely got to see Josh’s tear-filled brown eyes, before red was slamming into his.

“Spooky! What have you done?” Blurry’s deep voice echoed through the room, looking at the bloodied mess of Josh. The persona had gotten too deep in the pain that he did not even realize that Josh had spoken or that Tyler had been forced back by Blurry. The deep voice had snapped him out of it however and he could feel the tears fill his eyes as he stared up at the red eyed man in horror.

“I’m sorry!” Was all the persona had to say before sobs wracked his body. Blurry quickly got off of Josh and lifted him out of the bed and led him to the bathroom. The drummer and persona fought for control as Blurry made quick work of cleaning Josh’s hips up. The pain filled cries were Josh and the sobs were Spooky. It gave Blurry a bit of a headache, but he managed fine. Surely another attribution to the pain could have been Tyler pounding at his head to be let out so he could take care of Josh. He would be no help if Spooky was in charge though.

Blurry led the bandaged boy into the bedroom, tossing the blood stained sheets off the bed and setting Spooky down. He crouched in front of him and rubbed his thighs gently. He was a bit upset with Spooky for hurting Josh willingly. Blurry could also tell that Tyler was upset, but he could not have known. Even Blurry was sure that Josh really wanted this. They should have both known that Josh did not want pain like this. He had hated over stimulation with Blurry and cutting was worse than that.

“Now love. You tell me why you wanted Sugar in pain,” Blurry had a variety of nicknames for his boyfriends. Josh was always sugar and Spooky got the more soft names since he was really sensitive.

“Ty didn’t need Joshie anymore and I wanted to show him that even the ones we love hurt us,” Spooky answered honestly, stunning Blurry and Tyler. The singer was deathly silent in Blurry’s head, staring at Josh as if he had just learned his biggest secret. Granted it was about right since Blurry was not aware that something like this was in Josh’s head.

“And why did you think Ty did not want Sugar anymore?” Blurry watched as Josh’s eyes flickered, the drummer and persona fighting once more. It seemed the drummer won for the time being.

“It was a drastic switch from taking care of him to him being independent and I-” Josh broke down crying, the pain in his hips not being the reason this time. No this was about what he had believed and what had come of it because of his thoughts. Tyler fought harder to get out, but Blurry held him back for a while longer. He grabbed Josh’s chin and pulled him into a soft kiss to silence his sobs. He pulled away carefully, holding Josh’s face so the drummer could not look away.

“Sugar. Ty loves you so much, baby boy was frantic when he saw you crying. He is fighting to get back right now, but I have to talk to you.” Blurry soothed, kissing Josh’s forehead and rubbing his thigh. The drummer nodded, his face still streaked with tears. “No matter what you or Spooky think, baby boy and I will always be here. We will always need you and Spooks. Now Spooky,” Blurry waited for the flash of eyes before continuing. “You will not cause Sugar pain like this again, understood? You will seek me or Ty out.” Blurry used his alpha voice, getting a nod out of Spooky before the two persona faded and left the owners to themselves.

“Joshie! I am so sorry! I should have known,” Tyler cried, his tears finally coming out as he pulled Josh to him. He smothered him in kisses, both of them crying uncontrollably as they clung to them.

“It is not your fault Ty, I promise,” Josh whispered, wincing as Tyler brushed his cuts. The singer shot away from Josh, looking at him with fear in his eyes. He did not want to hurt Josh anymore than he already did. Josh whimpered as he looked at Tyler from across the bed. “Do you not… want me?” His whisper was so quiet that it was a surprise Tyler heard him. But of course the singer did and it broke his heart.

“No, baby, no no no. That is not it. I love you with my heart and I never want to spend a day without you, I just don’t want to hurt you again,” Tyler whispered back, his breaths coming out hard as he thought about hurting Josh and the cry of pain Josh let out.

The drummer sniffled and moved closer to Tyler, laying his head on the singer’s chest and holding him tightly. “You can’t hurt me,” he whispered, knowing it would not help as much as he wanted, but it was the best he had for right now. Tyler held Josh just as tightly, his fingers buried in the blue hair.

“I love you so much,” Tyler whispered, staring off into the distance as Josh finally slept, pressed against his chest. The singer kissed Josh’s head and vowed to keep him safe through the night. Sometimes Tyler had to be the one to take care of Josh.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my stories are just like less smut and more hurt and comfort??? I don’t know but this chapter felt good to write after a shitty week so I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. day 13 :: quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow who is this courtney that updates twice in one day? Like who am i???? Anyways this was requested by cherry_shot on ao3, who literally keeps this story alive with her comments <3 did you guys know that I post this like three places XD anyways I hope you enjoy!

**ØØØØØØØ**

It was the end of an era. One more song and the Blurry Face era will come to an end. It was really bittersweet if you asked Josh. They had been touring this album for a couple years now and they spent day in and out playing them. He did not know what he was going to do with himself now that they were almost done. A part of him was excited to go home and have Tyler to himself, but another part of him was sad to be taking a break.

Either way the drummer climbed into the ground, letting the fans hold his hand tightly as he stared across to Tyler. The singer was holding hands too, his black make up completely smudged off and a bright smile on his face. It was as if the incident with Spooky had not happened the other day. Tyler had been a bit sullen since, but on stage he glowed. Josh ached for his hands to be on him. The drummer caught the brunet’s eyes mouthing that he loved him. Tyler’s smile got impossibly wider and he mouthed it back. Fans around them screamed, but he was only focused on Tyler’s amazing smile.

Josh stood up in time with Tyler and banged the drum to the beat of “Trees”, making it loud and powerful. So loud that his voice cracked and thankfully the fans picked up his slack. So powerful that his arms ached, but he kept on beat with his boyfriend, not at all worried he would forget the beat. The only way he could forget was if Tyler did something lewd to him during it, which was not going to happen. The drummer let a smile slip on his lips as the confetti fell down on them. He spread his arms out and threw his head back in laughter. He felt giddy.

Josh got down from the fans, before climbing back on stage. His cuts hurt a bit still, but he managed. He did not want to wince and make Tyler feel worse. It was easier to pretend that the pain was not there. Josh wrapped himself in Tyler’s arms, taking notice that his boyfriend would not touch lower than his ribs, but it did not matter in that moment. “I love you,” he whispered to Tyler, lifting his boyfriend slightly in the hug. The singer held back just as tight and pressed a kiss to Josh’s neck, where his face was hidden. The fans knew about their relationship, but that did not mean that went around making out on stage.

Tyler pulled away and lifted the mic to his lips to do his closing. Josh could not wait to get Tyler to himself, end the tour with a real bang. “We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you! So I feel you guys should be here for this,” Josh raised his eyebrows in confusion when Tyler did not bow or say goodbye, but continued talking. Josh heard screams, so loud that they were deafening and Tyler was not in his line sight. He looked around somewhat frantically, freezing when he saw Tyler down on his knee in front of Josh, a box held out between them. Now he understood why they were screaming.

“Josh Dun, my beautiful drummer, these last few years have taught me a lot about love and about myself. Especially on this tour. We went through a lot of stuff and managed to pull out of it stronger together. I do not think I know how to be strong on my own anymore. So would you please marry me so I never have to be alone again?” Tyler spoke into the mic, his voice wavering with emotion. Josh looked at him, his own eyes watering.

He did not have a microphone so whatever he said would not be audible, but he still shouted yes and nodded his head quickly, sinking to his knees and wrapping himself around his boyfriend, fiancée. Josh cried in Tyler’s shoulder and let the man slip the dark band onto his finger. Tyler produced another out of seemingly no where and held out his own hand for Josh to slip the ring on. The drummer quickly did and pressed their lips together. Tyler smiled widely guiding them to their feet and holding Josh tightly, still above his hips. They bowed together and let the light fade out on them.

Josh could not wait to get back to the hotel and have engagement sex with Tyler. His future husband. Just the thought made Josh’s heart flutter.

**ØØØØØØØ**

If Josh had known an hour ago that Tyler would have ditched him at the after party the second they got there, he would have stayed in the hotel room. Mark had somehow convinced them to come and celebrate the end of the tour and, despite both of them being tired and not heavy drinkers, they agreed to go. Josh thought they would stay together and maybe a bit of dirty grinding, but of course Tyler had other plans.

Chris Salih had been invited to the party and him, Tyler, and Mark were all over at a table laughing like the college buddies they had been. Josh knew he could have easily gone over there and fit himself in, but he did not want to be that kind of boyfriend. Tyler had said he would come right back, but that had been forty minutes ago, hence why Josh was silently fuming into his beer. He detested drinking, rarely did it unless he was with his siblings, but he had already down two beers and was working on his third. Not like Tyler would notice.

He would not even touch Josh since Spooky had shown his face and Josh could not help, but feel that Tyler was disgusted with the darker part of Josh. Sure he would be a hypocrite if he did not like Josh because of Spooky, yet Josh had to like Blurry. Then again the ring on his finger would not be there if Tyler did not love him for Spooky and all. He has a funny way of showing his love however. Josh bitterly downed his third beer and made his way into the crowd, hoping to find at least someone who would show him attention.

Josh was not an ugly man, so it was not long before he was grinding back against someone, his head thrown back as they actually held him securely, kissing at his neck. He did not know how drunk he was or how much he had babbled, but the guy who was grinding against him seemed to know that Josh was taken and he wanted attention from his boyfriend and he got to grind against a hot piece of ass so it did not matter to him. Josh let his head fall back into the guy’s shoulder, his fingers tangling in his hair. Tyler would surely come for him now.

“Hey man, isn’t that Josh?” Chris interrupted Mark and Tyler, pointing towards the crowd. Tyler instantly looked towards the bar where he left his fiancée only to see he was not there. He looked at his phone, his eyes widening at the time. He had left Josh all by himself for an hour! Tyler then looked into the crowd and his panic quickly turned into anger. Rage. He could feel Blurry in his mind, but he pushed him back. Josh would be his to deal with.

“Shit man, he is drunk!” Mark laughed, the happy noise cutting off when Tyler glared at him. The lanky man quickly made his way through the crowd towards  _his_  drummer. Tyler reached them soon enough and grabbed Josh back his wrist and tugged until he was in his arms. The blue haired man easily went back to rolling his hips to the music while the guy he had been grinding on held his hands up.

“He said he wanted his boyfriend’s attention man!” The guy cried out, not wanting to get beat up for trying to help someone out. Tyler still sneered at him and grabbed Josh’s hips tightly, his thumbs pressing into the cuts. The drummer cried out slightly in pain, the alcohol in his system making him forget about his barriers. Tyler dragged his boyfriend outside and into the alley slamming him up against the way.

“You wanna be a little whore? Grinding against someone just because I did not give you attention?” Tyler’s voice was dangerous as he pinned Josh to the wall, the older man whimpered softly when Tyler’s knee went into his cock without relief. The brunet knew that he had left Josh for an hour, but if he wanted attention then Tyler was going to give it to him. “I’ll show you attention slut,” Tyler growled, pushing him to his knees and pulling out his cock, wasting no time in shoving it into Josh’s mouth.

The blue haired man relaxed his throat instantly, knowing it would be worse if he did not because Tyler was mad and he did not care for slow right now. He wanted to punish Josh and the drummer was all for it. He was kneeling in trash and his right knee was wet from some liquid, but he moaned as his boyfriend fucked his throat without mercy.

The lanky man grunted pulling Josh to his feet and shoving him face first into the wall. He did not even prep Josh, the man had been fucked by Blurry, it was almost impossible for his hole to be as tight as it usually was. He just shoved his cock right into Josh and set a brutal pace. Josh cried out, holding Tyler’s hand to his hip with one of his own while the other arm held himself up. He did not want brick burn on his face.

“You are fucking mine, Dun. You wear my ring and soon you’ll have my cum leaking out of your ass.” Josh moaned at the thought, rolling his hips back into Tyler’s. “That’s right slut, no one can fuck you like I can, can they?” Tyler snarled, slamming Josh’s ass hard enough that it echoed off the walls of the alley, along with Josh’s whimpers.

Tyler grabbed a fist full of the fading blue hair and yanked back, getting a yelp in surprise from Josh. “Answer me whore,” Josh’s knees wobbled at the name, barely holding himself anymore. Tyler fucking him into the wall was the only thing holding him.

“Only you Ty! Only you can fuck me!” Josh cried out, wanting to touch his cock, but Tyler slapped his hand away, digging his nails into the cuts along his hips.

“Cum from my cock or not at all!” Tyler snarled, feeling the familiar built up in his stomach and picked up the speed. Josh whined, rolling his hips into Tyler’s while trying to get enough friction to cum. Luckily Tyler had not pulled his pants all the way down or he would have been crying for a whole other reason. It did not take long before Tyler spilled into Josh, biting down on his shoulder through his shirt, still enough to leave indents, but not enough to break skin.

Josh screamed Tyler’s name as he came, his boxers be soiled with the white substance. “Thank you baby,” Josh whispered, panting against the wall as Tyler straightened himself out. He winced when his pants were pulled back up, no cleaning up of the cum in his ass or sticking to his cock.

“You are welcome, kitten. I am sorry for leaving you and ignoring you,” Tyler whispered, rubbing Josh’s hips where he had accidentally made one of the cuts bleed again. Josh did not seem to mind much. The drummer turned around, kissing Tyler gently, and pulling him close.

“I will not break if you touch me. Even if I bleed or hiss, I am not broken. I can take it,” He whispered, back to Tyler, pulling his underwear up to wipe some of the blood off and wincing at the cool feeling of cum sticking to his pubes and cock. “Can we go home now?” He asked, hoping Tyler would take pity on him.

Tyler smirked, pulling Josh back towards the bar. “Told Mark we would be right back,” Josh groaned, but aloud Tyler to take him to the booth with Mark and Chris. There was a larger group there now so it was easy for Tyler to get away with having Josh sit in his lap. Josh rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the evening, rolling his cum covered ass against Tyler’s cock whenever he liked the beat of the song.

It was not the engagement sex he had dreamed it would be, but Josh would not change it for the world. Especially not when he watched the hand with Tyler’s ring, grip his cock through his pants. The sight of the ring could make him come all on its own. It was the end of era, but it was still just the beginning.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my inability to write a quick sex scene to save my life, but joshler are getting married! I love them so much <3 I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you have any requests, even outside this story, do not be afraid to message me!


	14. day 14 :: kink - snowballing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks but enjoy my frens <3 suggested by rachel <3

**ØØØØØØØ**

“Hey Ty?” It was a rather calm night in the Dun-Joseph household. The two men living within in the house were enjoying their first real day off tour. It was clear that they both missed it terribly, but they were still ecstatic to have each other to themselves. Josh knew that by this time next week they would hate being around each other.

“Yes Joshie?” The singer answered from where he was laying on Josh’s stomach, watching a re-run of some cupcake show. The two had just laid on the couch all day and watched cooking shows. Maybe a nap once or twice, but like Josh alluded to, it was a rather calm night.

“Can I try something? And if you do not like it, we can stop?” Tyler’s eyebrows furrowed looking up at his fiancee, the television being the only light in the room. Even in the harsh blue light, Josh looked amazing. Still, the beauty of his boyfriend did not stop him from thinking about what he had just said. The last time Josh had said that to him, he had been controlled by Spooky. It ended in Tyler hurting Josh.

“Spooky?” Tyler asked cautiously, still not sure how to handle alternate personality that was Josh’s depression. Josh smiled at Tyler sadly and shook his head.

“I’m Josh, it is nothing that can hurt either of use, promise,” he held his pinkie out to his fiancee, his engagement ring shining in the television light. Tyler bit his lip and connected their pinkies and sitting up. The singer gasped watching Josh slip in between his legs and start to play with the hem of his sweats.

Tyler’s fingers easily slotted themselves into the, now, yellow hair, smirking. “Baby we have done blow jobs and rim jobs before,” he giggled, though made no move to stop Josh and whatever he was doing. He even lifted his hips for Josh to get his sweats and boxers off. Josh nipped Tyler’s hip playfully and grinned up at him.

“I know baby boy, but what I am about to give you is something a bit more kinkier,” Josh whispered, kissing Tyler’s happy trail gently, following the path of hair down to Tyler’s cock.

Tyler clutched Josh’s hair tighter, moaning softly. “If you pull a dild-O” Tyler’s threat was cut off when Josh’s mouth was suddenly around his cock, his nose pressing into his pelvis. The brunet knew that Josh could deep throat him, but not all at once! His boyfriend must have been practicing. Tyler gripped the yellow hair tighter and resisted the urge to buck his hips up into Josh.

A whine escaped Tyler when Josh’s mouth slid off of him, trying to lead the pink lips back to his cock, getting a laugh out of the drummer. “I was gonna say fuck my mouth Ty,” Josh snickered, letting the needy boy lead him back to his cock and taking him down once more.

Tyler grunted loudly, holding Josh’s head and bucking his hips in and out. They had never done this before, maybe this is what Josh wanted to try? Tyler was all about it, especially since Josh seemed just as excited to suck his dick as Tyler was to fuck his throat.

“Fuck so good baby,” Tyler groaned, using his hand in Josh’s hair to bob the drummer’s head up and down. Josh just moaned in response, the vibrations going through Tyler’s cock and making the singer cry out once more. It was a matter of minutes before Tyler was attempting to pull Josh off, whining about not wanting to cum yet, but Josh continued his assault.

“Joshie!” Tyler cried out, his head thrown back as he came down Josh’s throat. The drummer milked the singer until Tyler was completely clean of cum and whining about sensitivity. Josh quickly got to his feet and straddled Tyler, pulling him into a kiss.

Tyler thought nothing about Josh wanting to kiss him. He had tasted his own cum on Josh before, this would be no different. The singer however sputtered when Josh spit something thick and salty into his mouth during the kiss. Leading to him spitting it back at Josh, the drummer not missing a beat as giving it back to Tyler and closing his lips so Tyler could not spit it back. Tyler had no other choice, but to swallow the substance, pulling back to look up at Josh.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, smacking his lips as he took in the familiar taste of cum. His eyes widened when he realized what Josh had done. The drummer sat shyly on top of Tyler, biting his lip.

“Did you like it?” Josh asked, letting out a cry in surprise when Tyler flipped them over and kissed him deeply. Josh could taste Tyler’s cum in both of their mouths and could not help, but let out a needy moan as he rocked his hips up into his fiancee.

“You never fail to surprise me with your kinkiness Mr. Dun-Joseph,” Tyler grinned, pulling Josh’s shirt up and kissing down his chest, biting one of the drummer’s nipples.

“Joseph-Dun,” the drummer huffed back, running his fingers through Tyler’s short locks. It seemed normal to be fighting over their married names after Josh spit Tyler’s cum into Tyler’s mouth,  _twice_.

“Joseph-Dun,” Tyler agreed, before pulling Josh’s boxers down and sucking his cock into his mouth. Josh moaned loudly, holding the back of Tyler’s neck securely. It really was just a calm night at the Joseph-Dun household.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this sucky chapter! comment/fave/share <3


	15. day 15 :: body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this honestly made me cry while writing this! like i am really shook! i hope you enjoy though <3

**ØØØØØØØ**

There was nothing that Tyler loved more than just laying in bed with Josh. Even when the yellow haired man snored loudly and drooled on his shoulder, Tyler would just hold him closer. That is how they currently were laying, Josh cradled to Tyler’s chest, a bit of drool smashed between Josh’s cheek and Tyler’s chest. The singer could care less honestly. Especially since Josh was curled around him like a koala bear and showed no signs of letting him go.

He would have to eventually however since Tyler had to piss and he was not sure if Josh would appreciate him peeing the bed again. When the pressure on his bladder got too much, Tyler gently nudged Josh off of him and slipped out into the cold room. The drummer grumbled, simply rolling over and curling into Tyler’s pillow. The brunet laughed softly, taking the opportunity to take a picture before he hurried to the bathroom. Tyler did his business like any other dude, his heart warm and fuzzy as he thought about who he was going to return to when he was finished.

Tyler spent a little longer in the bathroom, deciding on posting the picture of Josh to his Instagram and Twitter.

**tylerrjoseph:**  look at this cutie, you can almost see the drool on his chin @.joshuadun <3 #husbandtobe

 

Tyler grinned hearing Josh’s phone ding in the other room and almost instantly their phones went off with notifications from fans. The singer quickly finished his business and headed back to the bedroom, seeing Josh awake, staring blurrily at his phone. When the bright haired man caught sight of Tyler snickering from the doorway, he pouted and held his arms open for him. Tyler obliged, walking across the hardwood floor and letting Josh pull him back under the covers.

Not many people knew that Josh was actually rather cuddly in the morning. Every one took Tyler to be the one who disliked mornings, but he actually loved them. Josh however did not and would rather Tyler give in to his will than let the singer pull him from his bed. Tyler wrapped Josh back in his arms, kissing his forehead gently.

“‘took a picture of me sleepin’?” Josh yawned, asking Tyler as if he did not already see the picture. Though it was very likely that Josh had not even gotten phone unlocked and just saw his phone blowing up. Tyler snickered again, running his fingers through the gold locks.

“Yup, you looked adorable sweetheart,” the singer smiled gently, letting his fingers slide down Josh’s neck and trace his tattoos. Josh just nodded half asleep, kissing Tyler’s chest.

“I wanna get more,” Josh whispered, flexing his arm under Tyler’s finger tips at the singer’s humming noise. Tyler kissed Josh’s head and held him tighter.

“What do you want?” He asked, staring down at Josh. Josh, in his opinion, looked good with tattoos. He pulled them off flawlessly and his sleeve looked apart of his body. Tyler loved his own tattoos, much like Josh, he would not be the same without them. Maybe he could get some more when Josh went?

“Want your birthday, numerals, here,” he mumbled softly, pulling away to point at his bare collarbone. Tyler was speechlessly, looking down at the sleep clumsy man. “Or some of your vows, here,” Josh pointed to Tyler’s heart, probably so tired that he did not even know where his was at this point. Tyler felt like crying right now and he wished their wedding was closer.

“I love you so much,” Tyler whispered, rolling on top of Josh and pressing their lips together. After so much time together, being in a relationship and being friends, morning breath did not bother them at all. It just showed how much stronger their love was. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler loosely, his lips moving along slowly with Tyler’s.

“’ love you too Ty,” Josh slurred, grinning up at Tyler with a dopey grin on his lips. Tyler stroked the curly hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss there for good measure.

“Can I show you how much I love you?” Tyler asked softly, his touches soft and careful as they ran along Josh’s torso. The drummer nodded mumbling something about Tyler not needing to ask, but his words trailed out as Tyler kissed his way down Josh’s face.

He started with his forehead, hands placed on Josh’s chest to balance himself. His kisses trailed down his face, one pressed to each eye and eyebrow, his nose given a little peck along with his cheeks. Tyler than pressed their lips together, being careful to not deepen the kiss since he did not want to forget his agenda. Show Josh just how much he loved him. Tyler pulled back and kissed his chin before sliding down his jaw to kiss at his neck and ear.

“I love the way your eyes squint up when you smile or laugh and how sometimes your cute pink tongue will slip in between your teeth when you grin. I love your nose, even if you do not because it adds to who you are and I am so in love with everything that you are.” Tyler whispered, pressing kisses along Josh’s neck and jaw, feeling the drummer whimper slightly. Whether from the words or from the kisses, Tyler did not know, but he kept going. He kissed Josh’s Adam’s apple tenderly, before sliding down to his chest.

Tyler kissed up both of his arms, pressing kisses at the crook of his elbow and at his wrist. “I love your arms so much it is hard to say just how much. I love how they are strong from drumming and working out. I love seeing them as you play our songs or holding me close to your body. Frick Josh you are strong enough to care me and the mere thought of it makes my head spin. I guess you will be the one to carry me across the threshold?” Tyler kept up his monologue as he kissed Josh’s palms and fingers, slinking further down his body. Josh was squirming, his eyes wet and his boxers tented as he stared at Tyler. He looked at him as if he had hung the moon and stars. Just how Tyler look at Josh as if he hung the sun.

“You can carry me too Ty,” Josh’s voice cracked slightly, looking overwhelmed by Tyler’s words of love and the slow kisses. Tyler smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his sternum and running his hands up his chest.

“We’ll take turns, you carry me into the house and I’ll carry you into the bedroom,” Tyler promised, kissing down one of Josh’s pecs, his mouth latching onto one of his nipples. The drummer cried out, clutching Tyler’s hair and arching his back. Tyler licked the nub slowly, mixing each lick with a hard suck. Josh was panting, holding Tyler’s head to his chest. It put Tyler in a weird position of having his jaw smashed into Josh’s upper chest, but he did not mind. Tyler gave the nipple a small bite before moving to the other. Josh whimpered as the cool air hit his abused nipple, but he held Tyler just as close as the singer abused the other one.

Tyler eventually pulled off the nipple and trailed his kisses lower, nipping at the taunt skin of Josh’s pelvis. He reached the hem of his boxers and kissed the descending V of Josh’s hips before looking up for permission. “Please baby, please,” Josh begged, tears finally falling from his eyes. Tyler did not know if they were happy tears or desperate, he did not speed up his slow pace however.

Tyler pulled the blue boxers down carefully and tossed them to the side. The brunet was about to continue when Josh pulled him up his body, by the hem of Tyler’s sweats and pouted at him.

“Did you just give me a wedgie?” Tyler laughed, adjusting himself in his pants, very aware of Josh’s hard cock pressing against his, even though his sweats and boxers. Josh nodded, tugging on the sweats and boxers. “Off,” Josh demanded, his eyes daring Tyler to disobey. Tyler laughed gently and stood up on the bed, pulling his sweats and boxers off in one go before dropping back down to straddle Josh’s knees. The drummer whined, wanting the friction of Tyler’s cock against his own, but the singer had different plans.

“Can I continue now?” Tyler asked smirking at Josh. The drummer stuck his tongue out at him, but watched Tyler closely to see where the singer was going to go next. Tyler nodded and lean down to press kisses to Josh’s hips, avoiding his cock pointedly, though the drummer did not like that idea. Tyler pinned Josh’s hips down and moved down his legs, kissing his strong thighs and his kneecaps. He sucked a hickey over the tattoo of his name, Josh crying out, upset since he could not reach Tyler in the position they were in. Tyler trailed his kisses lower, kissing Josh’s calves and ankles. He even kissed the top of Josh’s feet before the drummer pulled them away.

“No way you are kissing my feet weirdo,” Josh chuckled, Tyler grinning up at him. The singer moved up Josh’s body and rubbed his thighs gently. “Finally the part of you that is my second favorite,” he begun, seeing Josh’s lips curl into a frown at the notion that something on him was second important. “My first is your lips sweetheart and your eyes, frick! Third favorite then,” Josh laughed at Tyler’s clumsy words, but did not say anything as he watched Tyler kiss his pubes gently.

“As I was saying, my third favorite part of you; intimate zone Josh,” the drummer rolled his eyes at Tyler before listening to him carefully. “Your thick cock, that never fails to rip me to shreds and forget my own mother’s name. Your cute little pucker that takes my cock so prettily that it makes me wonder if I should film it to show you how beautiful you look,” the idea of filming themselves made Josh’s cock twitch in excitement, Tyler took note of that filing it away for later. Tyler pressed a tender kiss to the tip of Josh’s cock, the head swollen and the rest a dark pink from not coming. Tyler kissed down the shaft and down to his balls, giving each one a tender kiss. Josh was sobbing loudly about him and Tyler just decided to label it as desperate and in love with Tyler. No one had ever shown Josh love like this before and it overwhelmed him. Tyler lifted Josh’s hips and pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s asshole, letting his tongue slide out a bit to penetrate him, hearing Josh cry out in desperation above him.

“Ty baby come back here,” Josh whimpered, letting his fingers tangle at the nape of Tyler’s neck and tug him up. Tyler let himself be guided up to Josh and kissed him deeply, easily slipping in between his thighs and holding them securely. “Fuck me, please baby,” Josh plead, his legs tightening around Tyler’s waist so the singer could go no where.

“I need to prep you,” Tyler whispered, leaning over Josh to grab the lube from their bedside table and came back, kissing Josh’s nose. The drummer shook his head, rocking his hips. His eyes were still leaking and his cock was turning red from not being touched. Tyler knew it had been a while, but he also knew that Josh could handle it. He nodded slowly, popping open the lube and spreading it along his cock. No matter how much Josh did not want prep, he was not going to go in dry. He could never live with himself if he hurt Josh. Josh continued to whimper and rock below him, needing Tyler to be in him already. He was overwhelmed and he wanted Tyler to fuck him silly.

Only the drummer did not get that. He could tell from Tyler’s first slow stroke within him that the singer was going to keep his slow pace. Josh pressed his hands against Tyler’s cheeks, feeling moisture on his palms from where Tyler’s own tears were falling down his cheeks. They both were very emotional men so it was a matter of time before they both cried during sex, but it was shocking that it had taken this long for them to finally do so. Tyler slowly slid out of Josh and slid back in. The pace was agonizing for both of them, but they would not change it for the world.

“Look at me,” Josh whispered, his breathe knocked out of his lungs despite Tyler’s slow thrusts. Chocolate eyes connected with mocha and tears came down tenfold. “I love you so much Tyler Robert,” Josh pulled the singer down for a kiss, holding him closer now, his arms wrapping around Tyler’s skinny shoulders and holding to his chest. Tyler’s thrusts were shallow in this position, but the friction of where Tyler’s stomach was pressed into his cock was amazing.

“I love you too Joshua William,” Tyler recited back, letting his head bury in Josh’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm closing in. Josh let out a soft cry as the friction became too much and he came in between both of their stomachs. Tyler followed not long after, spilling into Josh. They stayed like that for a long time, both not wanting to lose the closeness that they were currently in. Tyler was the first to move, slipping out of Josh to get them both cleaned up. The drummer whined, holding onto the singer tightly.

“Shhh, I know sweetheart, but I got to clean us up,” Tyler cooed, managing to slip from Josh’s hold and hurrying about to grab a washcloth and wet it. He cleaned off his chest and cock, wiping the dried cum and drool from him, before going into the bedroom to clean Josh’s stomach and asshole, knowing that dried cum was never fun. He quickly put Josh into a pair of boxers and sweats before pulling on his boxers and sweats from earlier. He pulled on a zip up hoodie and curled into Josh’s chest, the older man wrapping him up tightly once he was there.

Josh woke up some time later and smiled at Tyler on his chest. He reached over carefully and took a picture of Tyler.

**joshuadun:**  @.tylerrjoseph my baby boy tuckered himself out ;P #husbandtobe

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it make you cry??! i honestly thought this was the longest chapter, but it isn’t sadly. anyways we are halfway through now guys! if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	16. day 16 :: lap dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get you guys a panic attack? Sorry I got distracted by youtube earlier and did not start writing until 12, but then as you will see this chapter got REALLY deep so I did not finish it for like six hours! Mia texted me and said that she was worried about me when I did not post earlier! Go bother her if you wanna see how I was losing my mind over this chapter earlier!
> 
> Trigger warning, there are some homophobic slurs in this chapter. Stay safe frens <3

It was not often that Josh got to hang out with his friends. It was usually a one day for a couple hours whenever they were in Los Angeles, but now that they were not on tour, Josh finally had time to see his friends. He had missed them a lot. Sure it was fun hanging out with Tyler a lot, they were engaged for a reason, but he had missed his friends.

Josh headed to Los Angeles one weekend after the end of the tour and stayed in a hotel out there. Tyler had wanted to come, but he had some family business to deal with and had to stay back in Ohio. So Josh's brother came with him to Los Angeles to meet up with Debby Ryan. Josh was sure that Tyler would not mind since he was only going to be gone a week tops and Tyler kept himself busy with planning their wedding.

It was the third day when things started to take a turn. Jordan, Debby, and Josh were all hanging out at Debby's house, goofing off like they normally did and Jordan happened to snap a picture of the other two.

**jordandun:**  glad to see dj spooky j and d-sizzle back together again

Josh and Debby had laughed and liked it of course, it was nothing that would indicate they were anything more than friends. Yet fans took it to a whole knew level. Many called Debby nasty things and Josh as well, saying that he was cheating on Tyler and that Tyler deserved better than someone who would cheat and post about it on their Instagram. Josh paid them no mind since he did not even post the picture and everyone knew that he and Tyler were getting married. Why would he cheat on his fiancee?

It had not been until later when he was in Debby's guest room, she had heard that he was going to stay in a hotel and smacked him before insisting he and Jordan stay with her, when Josh heard from Tyler.

Ty ❤️: d-sizzle?

Josh snorted at the name before smiling at the fact that Tyler had messaged him. He was glad that they were not one of those couples who had to know the other's every move. Sure Josh liked knowing where Tyler was, but he did not care what he was doing at said place. Especially if he knew that Tyler loved him and would not do anything stupid.

Joshie: Jordan is dumb sometimes... how is mama Joseph treating you with the flower arrangements? Is she still insisting on the daffodils?

Ty ❤️: yeah, she might as well just plan the whole wedding

Joshie: aw baby, she loves you that is why she is being so stressful <3 I love you as well

Ty ❤️: I love you too Joshie, when are you coming back?

Joshie: Not till Friday, Jordy wants to go to some festival thing

Josh set his phone down and got up to brush his teeth for the night. He stuck his tongue out at Debby as he passed her and grinned when she mirrored him. Someone would say that visiting your ex-girlfriend was weird, but he and Debby had honestly been friends before partners and that is what they were after they broke up. Tyler had always respected that. When he came back he saw a couple messages from Tyler, including a picture message.

Ty ❤️: But I miss you.... I want you to come home

Ty ❤️:

Ty ❤️: do you wanna see how much I miss you daddy?

Josh's eyes widened seeing the picture of Tyler in their bed, his boxers tightening a lot. Tyler, not surprisingly, was incredibly hot in grey sweatpants and Josh wished more than anything that they were together so Josh could hear Tyler call him daddy in person. God, he could cum just from the thought.

Joshie: Fuck Ty... You cannot do this to me when I am in Debby's house!

Ty ❤️: You are at her home?

Josh bit his lip knowing he probably fucked up telling him that. Tyler may have been okay with him visiting Debby, but he said nothing about staying with her. That might be pushing it with Tyler.

Ty ❤️: new picture message!

Josh grunted softly, opening the message and having to hold his cock so he would not cum right then and there at the sight of Tyler.

Ty ❤️:

Ty ❤️: If you wanna be there, maybe I will just take care of myself then. Send Debby my regards

Josh whimpered softly, releasing his cock to text back to Tyler. He did not want to make his baby upset, but Debby had insisted and he could not just turn her down!

Joshie: You know it is not like that Ty, she wanted to be nice. Please baby, you know I love you

Joshie: You better not touch yourself!

The daddy in Josh growled as he watched Tyler read the message, but not respond. He shoved his own hand down his boxers and stroked his cock quickly, almost brutal without any lube. Josh was almost at his peak when he heard his phone ding twice more. He grabbed his phone with his free hand and looked at his lock screen. It was picture of Tyler and him sleeping together over wedding plans that Josh's mother had taken. Obstructing the view of the picture was two notifications from Tyler.

Ty ❤️: new picture message!

Ty ❤️: new audio message!

Josh groaned softly and unlocked his phone, needing to hold the base of his cock to keep from exploding at the sight of his baby boy.

Ty ❤️:

Josh raised his phone to his ear so he could hear the audio message that Tyler left for him.

"Ugh Daddy!" Tyler's voice filled his ear, making Josh's eyes roll back in his head as he tried to imagine Tyler on their bed crying out for him. "I'll be good for you baby, I promise. Better than she would," Josh felt like crying at Tyler's drawn out voice. It sounded like he was fingering himself and like he was crying at the same time. Josh felt horrible because he knew how Tyler's thoughts could mess with his brain and he felt horrible thinking that he had caused this pain for him.

Josh pulled the phone away and saved the audio message so he could hear it later. He quickly called Tyler, needing to hear him and needing to assure him that no one else could have Josh like Tyler had him. The second the call clicked, Josh was met with the whining of Tyler.

"No no no, wanna see you daddy," Tyler's voice wavered with tears, Josh could only assume, but the drummer quickly shushed him.

"I know baby boy, but I do not have headphones and I do not want the entire house to hear what is mine," Josh growled darkly into the phone though he winced when Ty let out a wail at the mention of Debby's house.

"Why are you there daddy? You are supposed to love me, not her!" Josh wondered if regression had a play in why Tyler was crying so openly right now. He sounded young and really distressed. It made Josh's heart break and he wished more than anything he could be in Ohio with his fiancee.

"I love you so much Ty, you have no idea how much I love you. You feel me stretching you? Prepping you for my cock?" Josh whispered, listening to Tyler's cries turn from sorrow to pleasure. He could imagine the singer, knees wide open with three fingers buried all the way in him, but it was not enough. His chest arched off the bed and his neck stretched out with his eyes scrunched together. His thin lips parted as he cried out for Josh to fuck him. Josh moved his wrist in time with Tyler's thrust, grunting softly.

"Daddy want you to fuck me," Tyler whimpered into the phone, sounding far away now, but he must be stroking his cock with his free hand so he put the phone on speaker.

"I know baby, I know. I will be home before you know it," Josh promised, though it only led to Tyler wailing into the phone. From pleasure or sorrow he could not tell since it sounded like Tyler had four fingers in himself right now.

"I want you now though!" He cried out, his breath heavy on the other side of the line, Josh suspected that he had cum. Hearing a faint popping noise in the background, Josh assumed right. He quickly finished himself up and groaned into the phone listening to Tyler encourage him along.

"Baby what is this all about?" Josh asked, once he had managed to catch his breath. He wiped his stomach off with his used shirt and tossed it in his dirty clothes pile. He knew Tyler could be jealous, but it had never been like this. Never had he been so pressed about Josh coming home to him whenever he had gone visit his friends. Something was going on.

"Nothing sweetheart, just missing you a bit," Tyler said back, but Josh did not have to see him to know that he was wriggling his fingers together the way he did when he was lying or hiding something.

"Tyler Robert, I have known you for too long to know that you lying to me and so I will ask again; what is this all about?" Josh asked, his voice getting that dangerous tone to it. Tyler had joked that it was his daddy tone while Mark called it his motherly tone. He could not help it. He grew up in a house with a lot of sisters and he was the big brother. He was really protective and motherly, the latter according to Mark.

"I am stressed out with the wedding planning and I miss you and then Jordan posts that picture and I have everyone messaging me asking me why you are in California and the moms keep arguing about flowers and I really like the roses, but neither of them do and you are at Debby's house even though she is your ex-" Tyler sounded on the verge of a panic attack and it made Josh sit up in bed and start gathering his things.

"I am sorry baby, I did not mean to leave you at the wrath of the moms. We will have roses, if that is what you want because it is our wedding, not theirs. Debby invited us to her house so we would not have to stay in a hotel, but you know what sweetheart?" Josh heard Tyler hum in question, sniffling back tears that were more likely than not dripping down his cheeks. "I am going to come home, Jordy can stay out here with Debby if he wants, but I need to be there with you and making sure you get the flowers you want," he joked at the end, hearing Tyler made his chest feel lighter. Josh said his goodbyes to Tyler and went onto his travel app and bought a ticket for Ohio in three hours. He then headed to Jordan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Josh entered the room, smiling at his little brother. Jordan was not a little kid anymore, but he was almost ten years younger than Josh himself and for that the drummer will always see him as his baby brother.

"I am going to head back to Ohio tonight, Ty is not feeling well and I need to be there before he starts strangling himself with napkin displays," Josh joked even though they both knew that Tyler could quite possibly do that if his anxiety got high enough. Jordan nodded in his understanding and rolled over in bed, mumbling something about Josh just missing having sex. Josh snickered and headed out of the room and to his own to finish packing. LA traffic was horrendous, but at this time of night, Josh was hoping that he would make his flight on time. If not, he could just switch his ticket.

Josh made to call an Uber, but stopped when he noticed Debby standing behind him, scaring him half to death.

"Jeez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" He exclaimed a smile on his face, though she did not reciprocate. She looked upset about something.

"You are leaving already?" She asked, moving closer to him. She was only wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of panties, but Josh did not care too much. She did not effect him like she used to. His heart belonged to Tyler.

"Tyler is stressed about wedding planning so I have to get home before he stressing himself into an early grave," Josh said easily, knowing she would understand.

"Shouldn't Jenna be helping him? I mean it is her wedding, just because you are his best friend does not mean you have to help him with his wedding," Josh froze once what she said sunk in. She did not know that he was the only marrying Tyler. HE looked at his left finger where his engagement ring laid. Could she had not seen that?

Josh grabbed his bag and looked at her confused. "I am marrying Tyler. He asked me to marry him like four months ago? Did you not hear?" Josh felt his heart clench when her face morphed into one of disgust as she stared at him.

"You are a fag? Wow did I turn you gay?" Her voice was like ice, driving deep into his gut making his whole body freeze.

"What no! I am not gay. I am bi-sexual, I love Ty however," he said, hoping that he was not going to lose a friend like this. Please not like this. His reasoning did not seem to make it any better as she sneered at him and picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at him. It had been a lamp.

"You are a fucking fag and you let me believe you wanted to get back together! I let you in my house! Oh my god I am going to have to sterilize that bed and get rid of the sheets all together!" Rage filled Josh, no longer hurt by what she said, but angry that she was treating him as if he had a disease.

"What made you think I wanted to be with you again! I came here as a friend! I'm not some guy who runs back to girls who cheat on them before realizing what they had!" A vase was thrown at Josh this time, but he dodged it. Jordan crashed into the room looking at the two with fear and confusion all over his face. Debby rounded on Jordan, practically spitting in his face for how close he was to her.

"Are you a fag as well!? You and your freakish fucking family!" Jordan's face took the expression of anger like his brother's, but Josh pushed him out of the room and towards his. "Get your things Jordy," Josh commanded, his voice dark as he glared at Debby. He was going to have his brother staying here with this horrible woman. Jesus she had been his friend five minutes ago... Then again maybe she had thought they were going to be more. Was this whole trip a ploy to try and get him back? Josh's heart convulsed and all he wanted was Tyler.

The two Dun brothers made their way outside, ignoring Debby's banshee screams from the door as they got into their Uber and headed towards the airport. It would not be long before this event that on every magazine cover in the United States. Josh stared out the window, Jordan resting against his shoulder as he paid for another plane ticket.

"I am sorry you have to miss your festival Jordy," Josh whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the silence. It felt remarkably like he was in some sort of twilight zone. Almost like how he felt when Tyler wanted him to cut his burrito, but a lot shittier. Yes, Josh Dun was cursing because everything seemed to feel wrong at this point and there was no use in trying to pretend he was an adult that did not curse.

"It is nothing Josh. I rather make sure you get home safely after all of that," Jordan whispered back, curling closer to his older brother and letting his eyes slide close. It was not long before they got to the airport and Josh found his brother a good place to sleep while he went to call Tyler.

The singer picked up on the third ring, his voice rough with sleep, but still concerned why Josh was calling him at three in the morning.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that I am boarding in an hour and that Jordan will be coming home with me," Josh said, wincing when his voice cracked slightly. He had not spoken since the Uber ride with Jordan and his voice was rough from yelling at Debby. Probably would be rough for the rest of the day. The cracked voice seemed to get Tyler's attention however since the singer seemed way more awake when he asked Josh what was wrong.

"I am just tired Ty," he sighed, looking over to where his baby brother was curled against his travel pillow on a row of chairs, sleeping as if he was not in an airport, but a nice bed. Jeez how Josh wanted to be in bed with Tyler and have his fiancée protect him from the world. Protect him from the hateful words that his friend, someone who used to love them with all their heart, said to him.

"Joshua William," Tyler's warning voice made Josh break into tears, slowly sliding down the wall and resting his head on his knees, his eyes trained on Jordan. It may be three in the morning, but this was still Los Angeles.

"Debby, she a... She caught me as I was leaving and I told her that I was coming home to you and she thought you were marrying Jenna Ty, asked me why Jenna was not helping plan her own wedding. Do people really not know? If I invite Brendon to the wedding is he going to wonder why Jenna is not in the dress?" Josh let his worries bubble out of him, crying in an airport at three in the morning next to the woman's bathroom. Tyler whispered to him through the phone, but it was not the same as him holding the yellow haired man in his tan arms.

"What happened then?" Tyler coaxed, not sure why the mere thought of Debby thinking Tyler was marrying Jenna would get Josh in such a fuss or why it would make Jordan decide to miss the festival he had been talking about for months.

"She called me a fag, said that she turned me gay.... I told her that I was bi, but it just seemed to make her angrier. She threw things and Jordan came in, Jesus Tyler she practically spit in his face!" Josh fretted, looking at his brother trying to asses if there was any dry spit on his face. All he could see from this far was a bit of drool on the corner of Jordan's mouth.

Tyler heaved, not from stress this time, but from rage. How dare she say these things to Josh? Josh was the nicest person that Tyler had ever met and he definitely did not deserve to be treated like this. If Debby was a male, Tyler would be flying out there to give her a piece of his mind. Granted she could probably beat him up regardless of her gender, but he felt like he needed to defend his fiancée's honor.

"She thought I was there to get back together with her... I wanted to visit my friend and she was plotting to try and get back together with me. After she cheated on me Ty," Josh breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm his breathing down before he worked himself into a fit. He did not think that an airport would be a good place to do that.

"Shh, it is alright sweetheart, you will be home before you know it. I want you to go wake Jordan up for me okay?" Tyler's voice soothed some of Josh's nerves as the drummer picked himself up from the ground and made his way to his brother, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Jordan stared up at Josh, his vision blurry from being half asleep. Josh held the phone out towards Jordan, biting his lip anxiously. He did not like it when Tyler did not tell him what was going on. He would just have to ask Jordan after Tyler was off the phone.

"Ty wants to talk to you," he mumbled, handing the younger his phone, watching carefully as his brother conversed with his fiancée.

"Just make sure he eats and maybe see if you can find some sleeping pills for him to take? Just to get him to calm down," Tyler instructed, no longer tired himself, but he did not want Josh fretting for the next four hours and coming home with no sleep.

Jordan nodded before handing Josh back his phone, standing up from his makeshift bed and stretching. "Ty," Josh's voice was small and it made Tyler ache to have him in his arms.

"Your flight is about to board sweetheart, I want you to go with Jordy and get some sleep and something to eat, okay? I will be there to pick you up from the airport okay?" Josh hummed his acceptance, looking at his brother carefully. "I love you Josh," Tyler smiled brightly, always feeling the happiest he could ever be when he told Josh he loved him. It was the one feeling that could never leave Tyler.

"I love you too Ty," Josh whispered back, before letting Tyler get back to sleep. Jordan had walked off in the time he was saying his goodbyes so Josh simply took a seat and waited for his brother to get back. Jordan came back a bit later with two bags in his hands. One was a McDonald's bag and another was one from a shady looking drugstore that was in the airport that they passed on the way in.

"Ty told me to get you something to eat and get you some sleep," Josh opened the food bag to see chicken nuggets and some fries inside. He set aside the food and grabbed the brown bag to look inside. There was some candy that was obviously for Jordan and travel size bottle of NyQuil. It looked like one of those five hour energy drinks. He looked at Jordan confused, the younger brother was already eating his own burger from McDonald's.

"I heard it can knock a person out real quick," Jordan shrugged, knowing that Josh would take the shot and be out like a light. His brother did not usually do cold medicine when he got sick, rather to power through it so the night time medicine would hit him hard. He would not be surprised if he was still out of it when they got to Ohio.

Josh shrugged as well and ate his food. Before long their flight was called and Jordan was urging him to take the medicine before they got on the plane. Josh down the shot of liquid, scrunching his face at the taste and walked on to the plane with his brother. He remembered getting to his seat and Jordan strapping him in and the rest was black.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Tyler was at the airport at 8 in the morning, Jordan calling him when they landed and told him that Josh was still out of it from the medicine. The singer did not care too much honestly, he could carry Josh easily and he wanted his baby to get all the sleep he could manage without worrying about the world. Tyler walked into the airport and began to head towards the gate Jordan had texted him.

It did not take long to find the fluorescent yellow hair of his fiancée. Jordan sprung to his feet when he saw the brunet singer. "Thank God! He started to mumble in his sleep and I definitely did not need to know about your daddy kink Ty," Jordan's face was as red as Tyler's, but the singer did not make any comment as he bent down to scoop Josh up into his arms.

"Ty," Josh mumbled into Tyler's neck, clinging to him and doing some weird snuffling thing that Tyler suspected was him smelling him. The singer did not mind at all, just continued to carry his fiancee as Jordan pulled along his and Josh's bags.

"Want you to give me a lap dance baby, you and your cute little ass in your panties, fuck," the coherence in which Josh was speaking made Tyler wonder if he really was half asleep, but looking down at Josh and watching his eyes roll back into his head put that to rest right then and there.

"You have to wait until Jordy goes home," Tyler whispered back, unlocking the car to lay Josh in the back. The drummer was out like a light, curling towards the seat, not even concerned about Tyler taking pictures of him for memories.

"He is messed up," Jordan laughed, taking his own pictures for black mail later on and getting in the passenger's side of the car. Tyler got in the driver's side and thus they began their way to the Joseph-Dun household.

Upon entering the house, Jordan collapsed on the couch, not even caring about the thrown suitcases in the middle of the floor. Tyler continued once more holding Josh, shushing him every time his detailed explanation of how he was going to fuck Tyler got too loud. The brunet ensured that the young Dun was safe and secure before heading upstairs to tuck Josh in. He stripped his fiancee down, ignoring his curious fingers and quickly grabbed the hand that had been heading for his cock.

"Come on baby, let's sleep," he cooed, taking off his own clothes, down to the boxers like Josh, and curling up to the drummer. The mumbling continued for a while longer, until silence fell in the Joseph-Dun household.

**ØØØØØØØ**

The trio woke up a while later and Josh took Jordan home so the younger man could sleep in an actual bed instead of on their couch. It worked perfectly for Tyler because he knew the perfect way to make Josh feel better. He headed to his underwear drawer, searching through the back where he kept his 'special' panties. There were only about three of them, one was for his wedding night. The other was the ones he wore when Josh fucked him against his drum set. The last pair however were what Tyler was looking for. He grinned, heading off to the bathroom. Josh would love this.

Josh returned home thirty minutes later, glad that his mother did not seem to be home when he dropped Jordan off. He did not want to think about her right now. Especially not after she had stressed Tyler out with flower arrangements. Debby may have been the reason Jordan came home, but Josh was still very aware that he came home to help Tyler be less stressed. And how was he doing with that? Tyler had to carry him out of the airport and into their home because Josh could not hold his cold medicine. Jeez he was a horrible boyfriend.

"Honey I am home!" Josh called, a grin on his face. He wanted to forget all about what Debby said to him. The best way to do that was to that was put all his focus on Tyler.

"Up here!" Tyler called from their bedroom. Josh's eyebrows furrowed as he made his way up the stairs. It did not hit him until he reached the top however. Tyler had just been begging for him to fuck him last night, of course Tyler would want him now that he was here. Josh grinned widely, shucking his shirt off and throwing it off as he walked down the hall. He managed to lose his shoes as well before he reached the bedroom. As he walked in, he was surprised to see Tyler simply standing there in a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants. He felt a bit silly now assuming what Ty would want, but the sweats could not hide that Tyler was hard.

"Baby," Josh started, making his way towards Tyler, but the younger man stopped him and pushed him back until his knees hit something, a chair he soon found out as he fell into it.

"No touching until I say so daddy," Tyler whispered, taking Josh's beanie off and tossing it so the bright highlighter hair was on display for the world, their bedroom at least, could see. He then moved away from Josh and fidgeted slightly. Josh was about to get up when a familiar song began to play throughout the room. He threw his head back and laughed gleefully.

"Doubt really baby? We are going to have sex to our own songs?" He questioned, though his grin slipped away when Tyler began to roll his hips in time with the song. He was never going to be able to play this song again without thinking of Tyler's hips wiggling like that. A soft whimper slipped out of the drummer's lips as Tyler tossed off his shirt, showing him gorgeous tanned skin that he longed to taste. He had almost forgotten the taste of Tyler in the four days he was away.

Tyler stalked closer to Josh, placing his hands on the drummer's shoulders and rocking his hips. Josh made to grab onto his boyfriend, but the brunet smacked his hand away with a glare. "No touching daddy or you will not get your surprise," Josh was left wondering what surprise could be better than this. His fiancee giving him a very intense lap dance, his little butt bouncing against his cock as he danced against Josh. The drummer was surprised when the singer climbed on the chair and even more so that the chair could hold both their weights. Josh gaped as Tyler laced his fingers into his hair and forced his head against his cock through his sweats. Josh quickly opened his mouth and let it encircle the covered cock, leaving a wet patch on the boxers. From Josh's spit or Tyler's pre-cum, the world will never know.

Tyler slid back to the floor, turning so his back was against Josh's chest and held him securely by his hair. "You can touch," Josh did not need to be told twice, lifting Tyler back so he sat directly on his cock, though Josh's jeans and Tyler's sweats were in the way. "I want you to fuck me right here daddy," needy Tyler whined, grounding back into Josh, both musicians groaning in their throats.

Josh pushed Tyler to his feet so he could get his pants off and tossed them to the side. He was a bit worried by Tyler not stripping as well, but he figured that Tyler wanted him to do. He made to go get the lube, but Tyler forced him back down.

"Don't want to hurt you," he whispered, rubbing Tyler's stomach gently to try an reassure the boy.

"You won't promise," Tyler plead, holding Josh's hand on his stomach and looking back to him with need in his eyes. Josh was still wary about it, but he nodded anyways. He would use spit if Tyler thought he was not getting prepped. It had been a couple days.

Josh pushed Tyler back up and carefully pulled down his sweats, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Tyler was trying to kill him. "What is the occasion beautiful?" He asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tyler's tailbone, reaching around to cup his cock through the lace.

"Wanted to remind you that you do not need no one else," Tyler blushed, gasping when he felt Josh grasp either side of the delicate fabric and a ripping sound filled the air.

"Oh baby, who else would fuck me like you do?" Josh asked, reaching down to slid a finger into Tyler, his eyes widening once more when he found the singer stretched and prepped. "Dirty little slut," He hissed, pulling Tyler back until he was fully seated on his cock.

The singer cried out in pleasure, scrambling to grab something to hold onto and found Josh's hair. He held onto the yellow locks as tight as he could as Josh fucked him. The lace of the panties made delicious friction for his cock, but he wanted nothing more than for Josh's hands to be on him. The drummer was a bit preoccupied however, lifting Tyler and fucking him as hard as he could.

"You can't fuck anyone else like this can you?" Tyler hissed into Josh's ear, the drummer grunting at Tyler's cursing. He shook his head at the question though, crying out when Tyler clenched his hole around him. "What was that?" He growled, tugging Josh's head back by his hair.

"No baby, I can't fuck anyone else like this," he panted, feeling his orgasm coming. He kept bouncing Tyler in his lap, letting out soft cries every time Tyler would tighten around him.

"No one else can have you," Tyler growled dangerously in Josh's ear sending the drummer over the edge as the singer bit down on his shoulder. The hard thrust had Tyler crying out as well and spilling in his panties.

Josh panted softly, holding Tyler close to his chest as the singer tried to catch his breath. "What was that about?" He asked, not thinking that fucking in a chair could have been as sexy as it was. Granted his back was fucked for at least a week.

"A little birdie told me that he wanted a lap dance with my cute ass in panties," Tyler smirked at Josh's blushing face. Neither thought about Debby or her unkind words. No thought of their upcoming wedding plagued their minds either. No it was just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ao3: sorry for posting and deleting this chapter like five times! it would not post correctly, apparently ao3 does not like emojis!
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly do not hate debby or jenna and this chapter was not meant to take the direction it did, ask mia! Mia has the original plan of what it was supposed to be! But it ended up how it did and this is the longest chapter I have written! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	17. day 17 :: sex tape

“What do you mean for science?” Tyler gasped, looking at Josh in surprise. He never thought his fiancee would ever be into something like this. Then again, they had done some stuff in the last like six months that Tyler would have never dreamed of doing a year ago.

“Yeah baby, I am just curious about what we look like, it will stay between us,” Josh assured, running his hands up Tyler’s thighs from where the singer sat in his lap. Josh knew that he was playing with fire asking this from Tyler. They were celebrities and people were always hacking into people’s phones to expose them. Josh knew that they were pushing it with the hot tub video that got leaked, but he honestly wanted to do this with Tyler.

“You want to film a sex tape so you can see what we look like?” Tyler asked, crossing his arms over his chest. They had been in the middle of making out when Josh asked Tyler the dreaded question. It did not really bother him too much, he would love to see themselves having sex, but it was the risk that made him worried. The risk of someone hacking their phone or computers and getting the video was terrifying. But this was Josh, he had just as much to lose as Tyler.

“We don’t have to Ty, if you are not comfortable with it, I just thought it would be fun. Porn without actually watching someone having sex,” Josh said, leaning up to kiss Tyler’s cheek. He wanted this, but Tyler is what mattered here, he did not want to pressure his fiancee into something that he would be uncomfortable with.

“Who would be getting fucked?” The curse word made Josh moan briefly before he processed what Tyler had asked. His eyes widened and he shifted Tyler in his lap, his hands moving to his ass and kneading the flesh there. Tyler rocked his hips into Josh’s hands, letting out a little whimper.

“Me, you fuck me and if you want, it can just be me on the video,” he promised, slipping Tyler’s shirt off his body and holding him closer to him, Tyler’s cock rubbing against his chest through his sweatpants.

“That would not be fair to you baby,” Tyler grinned, kissing up Josh’s neck gently, nipping his earlobe. The drummer grunted and lifted Tyler up so he could lay back on the bed with the younger man on top of him. Tyler pulled Josh’s shirt off quickly and began trailing his lips lower on the drummer’s body.

Josh quickly reached over for his phone, flipping it on airplane mode so he could not accidentally send anything or get interrupted. He flipped the camera on the second Tyler reached his boxers, mouthing his cock through the fabric.

“Geez Ty,” he threw his head back, rolling his hips up towards the warmth that was Tyler’s mouth. It was nearly December now and it was getting rather cold in their house, but it normally did not bother Josh. Tyler on the other hand got cold easily and would rather Josh hold him than settle for turning the heat up. Josh balanced the phone on his stomach, using his other hand drifting down to run through Tyler’s ‘floofy’ hair and tug the locks gently.

The singer groaned against Josh’s hip and yanked the boxers down and tossed them behind him. He caught sight of the phone and rolled his eyes at Josh before taking his cock into his mouth, not even pausing to grow accustom to the size of Josh. After two years of knowing Josh’s body intimately, it was not hard for Tyler to deep throat his boyfriend. Josh was thick and long, a good seven inches, but Tyler took him with ease of a porn star. Yet he was not the one moaning like one, that title belonged to Josh.

Tyler bobbed his head on Josh’s cock, sometimes looking up through his watery lashes to look at the drummer and only seeing the phone and would wink. He knew Josh would watch this later and tease Tyler for it, but it was fine. It was not love if you could not be goofy with your partner’s cock in your mouth. Or vagina, but the mere thought of having a vagina in his mouth made Tyler have flashbacks to when he insisted he was not gay. He shuddered at the memories and slid off Josh’s cock.

“I’m cold Joshie,” He whimpered, raising his face out of the camera’s view, feeling self conscious all the sudden. If this did accidentally get out, they did not need their faces all over it. Sure people could already tell it is them from their tattoos, but that is not what the irrational part of Tyler’s brain was thinking about right now.

“C'mere I’ll warm you up,” Josh smirked down at Tyler, giving the singer a kiss when he was close enough. The phone was in between them now, with the perfect view of the tip of Josh’s tip bumping Tyler’s pelvis.

“What’s wrong?” The drummer asked, too quiet for the camera to pick up. Tyler whimpered again, hiding his face in Josh’s shoulder. Josh used his free hand to rub Tyler’s back. He could tell that Tyler was distressed about something.

“Don’t wanna be on top,” Josh heard against his collarbone, prompting him to flip them over so he was on top. He understood that Tyler did not want to be on the camera too much, his anxieties swirling in his head. Tyler kissed Josh’s shoulder, silently thanking him. Josh nodded, flicking one of the harden nubs pressing against his chest. Tyler cried out from sensitivity, hands scrambling to catch the phone when Josh was suddenly not holding it anymore.

Tyler managed to stop fumbling with the phone in time to see Josh pulling his sweats down. “On, please?” He asked, his body trembling slightly from the cold. He did not do good in the cold unless he was bundle up in five shirts. Laying in a warm bed with no shirt on was far from that. Josh nodded in his understanding, the camera not catching it since it was trained on where Josh was sitting on Tyler’s cock through his sweats. The singer rolled his hips up into Josh, causing the drummer to laugh and complain about him being pushy.

Josh pulled down Tyler’s sweats enough for his balls and cock to be out of the fabric. Tyler shivered at the cold air on his overheated flesh, but it did not take long for the cold to be replaced with the tight heat of Josh’s asshole. Tyler practically screamed, his hands shooting out to grab Josh’s thighs. He did not even prep! No lube or even spit! Tyler’s nails dug into the pale flesh of Josh’s thighs, both of them breathing raggedly from the prompt intrusion.

“Come on baby, film me getting fuck by you,” Josh said breathlessly, fixing the camera so Tyler could hold it, getting a good angle of where Tyler and Josh were connected. Tyler held the phone tightly, watching with wide eyes as Josh began to bounce, his head thrown back. Tyler was not very thick, but he was long, almost nine inches, so this position was probably hitting Josh’s prostate on each attempt.

“Come on kitten faster,” he panted, easily slipping into the old nickname. He could feel Josh convulse on top of him, his whines turning into keens and his bounces speeding up.

“Fuck me daddy,” he cried out, bracing himself on Tyler’s chest to bounce faster. Tyler could not help, but shift the camera up higher so he could capture Josh’s face of pure ecstasy as he fucked himself on Tyler’s cock.

“That’s right you fuck yourself yeah good,” Tyler moved the camera back to film their waists and reached to tug Josh’s cock in time with his thrusts. Josh cried out louder, their headboard banging the wall in time with each slap of their skin. Tyler was glad they lived in a house and not an apartment. Though he was sure that the neighbors could still hear Josh crying for “More daddy! More!” Like he was praying at Church.

“Cum for daddy kitten,” Tyler growled, letting go of Josh’s cock so his hand could go up to his neck. The whine of protest that Josh let out was cut off when Tyler’s squeezed his throat tightly, thought not enough to hurt him. The whine was replaced with a scream as Josh came, shooting up Tyler’s chest and at his phone. It was not long before Tyler let out his own cry of “Kitten!” as he came inside of Josh.

The two musicians panted, attempting to catch their breaths.

“Aw man, I came on my phone,” Josh scrunched up his face in disgust as he stared at the back of his phone, covered in sticky white substance.

The video ended with Tyler laughing and Josh leaning down to kiss him.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is not that long! i am not feeling this chapter honestly! besides i gotta take a break after that monster chapter on tuesday! i hope you enjoyed though!


	18. day 18 :: massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter “courtney is upset she is still at college, even though it is technically thanksgiving break” and also the attack of the italics because there are a lot in there! Anyways here is the chapter!

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

"I don't know mom. I just don't understand why it is so important!" Josh huffed into the phone for what seemed the millionth time.

"Because Joshua! This is your special day and everything has to be perfect!" His mother huffed back, just as done with him as he was with this conversation, only he was not going to be rude to his mother. She was only trying to help.

"Yeah, but napkins are not important to  _our_  special day! All I need is Tyler and I am fine! Even if we were naked in an alley singing Beach Boy songs to each other, it will be perfect," his mother gasped at him and Josh was ready to just throw himself down a flight of songs.

"I am more of a Beatles type of guy," Tyler's voice made Josh turn, glaring at his smirking boyfriend from where he stood in the doorway. They had agreed when they got a house together that they needed 'offices' where they could go to be by themselves. Josh had been in his for the last two hours arguing with his mother after promising to go out to breakfast with Tyler. It was supposed to be a quick call.

"Tyler is there? Put me on speaker right now, maybe he will be able to decide since you cannot," there was no malice in what she said, but he could tell she was getting annoyed with him and his 'inability' to choose napkins for their wedding. The yellow haired man pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker before putting his head in his hands.

"Hi mama Dun," Tyler greeted, walking over and standing next to Josh, pulling his head to rest against his hip as he tangled his fingers in his fading gold locks. He had been very thankful when Josh decided to take over the wedding planning for awhile since they both knew that Tyler would have a breakdown if his mother asked him one more time for daffodils. But it was stressing the drummer out just as much as it had stressed the brunette.

"Hi dear, now I have an important question to ask you," he hummed to let her know that he was listening, rubbing the base of Josh's skull with the pads of his fingers, trying to help the drummer relax a bit. "Okay, Josh has been useless in helping for this  _precious_  detail. But what kind of napkins do you want for your reception? There is cotton or silk, and then what color do you want? And oh! We can get someone to fold them in neat little shapes!" Tyler shook at his head at her enthusiasm. It was like it was their moms' wedding and not theirs. Tyler was glad to give his mother whatever she wanted. As long as he had Josh and roses. Roses had been the flowers Josh gave him on their first official date.

"Hmmm, I don't know mama. Cotton for sure, since Josh does not like the feel of silk," Tyler started, letting the woman interrupt him to confirm what he just said. Josh shook his head against Tyler's hip, but the singer held him still rubbing his neck with one hand. "Yeah so cotton. What about red and blue napkins? Alternate them? And we do not need fancy folds, they are just going to get messed up regardless," he said, moving so he was sitting on Josh's lap in his chair, staring intently at the phone, though his hand kept rubbing Josh's head. The drummer buried his face in the singer's shoulder, the angle a bit awkward for the slight massage he was giving him, but Tyler made it work.

"Red  _and_  blue? But they contrast so much! What about the mint?" Tyler rolled his eyes, seeing a picture pop up on Josh's phone from what his mother sent him. He also smiled feeling Josh toying with the ring that rested on Tyler's left ring finger. The drummer was so anxious, but Tyler knew that him sitting there was probably helping a lot.

"My mom did not tell you? Our scheme is blue and red, variations of the colors, but blue and red regardless," he said, smirking slightly. His mother did not know that either, but it would keep the two moms busy for a while. Josh snickered softly into Tyler's shoulder, realizing what his fiancee had just done.

"Kelly knew!? I have to go call her right this instance! I call you later sweethearts!" Laura hissed into the phone, Tyler could practically see the betrayed look on her face, but she would realize pretty quickly that Tyler had not even told his mother.

"Bye mama!" "Bye mom!" The phone cut off and Josh slumped in his chair, arms wrapping around Tyler and kissing his neck.

"Thank you so much Ty, I was afraid she would never stop!" Josh groaned, remembering just how long they had been on the phone. Tyler shook his head fondly and pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead.

"It is fine darling, though you however owe me breakfast, so I say we go to IHOP before my stomach eats itself," Tyler teased, pulling Josh out of his seat and out of the office. The two men could handle anything as long as they did it with each other.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

 

"No Mrs. Joseph... Mom, okay ... No we do not need a four story cake for the reception. It is just supposed to be a small gathering of our close family and friends," Josh was once more on the phone with another mother, this time ready to start screaming because he could never be mean to Kelly. Not even if he tried.

"Josh, honey, I know you two want a small wedding, but small weddings are usually two to three hundred people! I know, I am married! And you need to make sure you have enough cake, Zack and Jordan are sure to eat at least four slices on their own and do not let Tyler fool you, he can pack it away," Josh snickered at the mention of his brother and Tyler eating a lot of cake.

"But four is a lot! Plus the picture you sent me does not match the color scheme we told you about. The cake is mint and light purple, which in no way is red and blue. We talked about this," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh honey, I though you two were joking about that!" Kelly said in his ear, making Josh want to throw things and scream. They had told the mothers three months ago that they wanted a blue and red wedding and they still acted without their judgement.

"We  _already_ got our suits, they are red and blue," he continued, flinching when she gasped.

"Honey, we  _already_  ordered the purple and green cake though!" Josh was sure he could pull his hair out at this rate. Tyler was going to come home and find yellow hair all over the carpet and a bald Josh having a break down. The singer had run out to go get dinner, leaving Josh to the mercy of his mother. He hoped Tyler came back soon to deal with his mother.

"Then I am sorry you wasted some of the budget! Please just get the blue and red cake, nothing over three tiers please!" He pleaded, hearing her tsk at him for his smart mouth before hanging up to fix her mistake. It would not have happened if their parents actually treated them like they were grown men. Josh grabbed the nearest thing to him, a stack of notecards and threw them at the wall, yelling a very choice "FUCK" as he watched them scatter around the room.

"Josh!" Tyler's voice rang through the house, the sound of pounding footsteps met Josh's ears before Tyler came crashing into the room, looking as if he was on fire. He calmed slightly seeing that Josh was not injured, but the wrung out look on his fiancée's face had Tyler's gut twisting. "Oh baby, what is wrong?" He asked, moving closer to him and letting Josh bury his face into his stomach. It had become their accustomed pose after every conversation with their mothers.

"She ordered the wrong cake and then got mad at me because I told her that she wasted some of the budget on her mistake," he babbled, Tyler running his fingers through his yellow locks. Josh was planning to re-dye his hair blue for the ceremony. "We told them months ago Ty what we wanted and they just disregard it! Green and light purple," he spit the color scheme as if he had eaten a lemon. Tyler made a mental note to call his mom later and make sure that everything was fine.

"Come on, I think it is time for you to be pampered beautiful," Tyler cooed, helping Josh out of the chair, planning to come back later and clean up his notecards. Right now he was going to take care of his drummer before he stressed himself into a heart attack.

"The food?" Josh questioned, letting Tyler lead them into their bedroom and then to their bathroom.

"It can be re-heated," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Josh's head and going about running him a bath. He ran the water, making sure it was warm before plugging it to fill the tub. He also put in some bubble bath, vanilla of course, before turning to Josh. The drummer was slumped over his head in his hands, looking caught in thought.

"Hey hey hey, no more wedding talking. Not tonight," he said, pulling Josh's head up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He helped to strip the drummer, not liking how tense his muscles were. He wondered that if they were on tour, would Josh be this stressed out. Hell if they were on tour they would probably just have their mothers plan the wedding and they would show up. He wondered what scheme their mothers would have decided on. Purple and green seemed like the winning combination right now.

"Come on," Tyler urge, pulling Josh's boxers down and then helping him sink into the water. The change in the drummer was almost instantaneous, his tense muscles relaxed and he sunk further in the water. Tyler made to get up to go clean up the office when Josh's confused whine stopped him. "I'm just going to go clean up the office, I promise. You call for me if you need me, but otherwise relax yeah?" Josh nodded sadly, probably thinking that Tyler was going to join him, but tonight was about Josh. Not about sex. Sure it was help Josh calm down, but Tyler was not in too much of a mood knowing his fiancee had gotten stressed enough to throw things and curse. Josh only cursed during sex.

The brunet quickly went downstairs to put their food in the fridge, before heading back up to clean Josh's office. He was in the middle of cleaning up the cards when he heard Josh's voice in the bathroom. He smiled gently to himself thinking that the drummer was just babbling to himself, like he did when he was tired. The smile faded when Josh's voice picked up, arguing with someone. Tyler put the cards he had picked up on the desk and went to the bathroom, seeing Josh on Tyler's phone, which he probably left in here, talking to what seemed both of the mothers. They were arguing about seating arrangements right now. The thought boiled in Tyler and he went over grabbing the phone from Josh, ignoring his squawk of protest.

"Hey mamas," he greeted, a frown firmly on his face as he sat on the edge of the tub, tangling his fingers in Josh's damp hair. He had found himself doing that a lot lately. It seemed to help calm the drummer. The older man shifted so his head was rest on Tyler's thigh, sure that the singer did not mind about his pants getting a bit wet. After a course of hey 'insert pet name here', Tyler decided to get down to business.

"I do not care right now who is sitting where,  _I_  will handle it tomorrow. And I mean I. For right now, Josh and I are going to be taking care of our wedding. No one had said it was easy to plan a wedding, but when one of the grooms is close to tears over a cake, it has gone too far," Tyler said harshly, knowing it would get a text from his father later. Even Chris had thought that Kelly and Laura had gone a bit overboard.

"Tyler! Let me speak to Josh right now," Laura demanded, but Tyler kept the phone to himself. He honored her concern for her son, but in a few months Josh would be a Joseph as well. He would be a Joseph-Dun and he would be Tyler's husband. Tyler had to help his husband when he could not help himself.

"I am sorry, but Josh is not allowed on the phone until after he has eaten and slept. He will call you tomorrow," Tyler said plainly, hanging up on the two ladies. He was going to get in trouble for that, but he did not care right now. All that mattered was the trembling man in his lap, shoulders tensed once more. The singer turned his phone off, not wanting anymore calls right now. He would deal with his mother's wrath in the morning.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of the water," he whispered, standing up and pocketing his phone before grabbing a towel. He helped the drummer out of the tub and actually dried him, ignoring the whine of protest from Josh. Tyler smiled gently, kissing the drummer's hip as he dried his legs. He knew Josh's affinity with 'air drying' but he was not going to let Josh soak their bed because he wanted to air dry.

Tyler pulled Josh into their bedroom and bit his lip gently, looking at him. "So I was thinking. I know you said before that you do not like massages, but maybe it would help calm you down? If not, I can always give you a blowjob?" Tyler was unsure with himself, remembering all those years ago when Josh mentioned he did not like massages, but he wanted to help his drummer relax. Josh's eyes softened looking at Tyler. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around the singer and pressing their lips together.

"Why not both?" he asked, when pulling away, smiling when realization filled Tyler that Josh was agreeing.

"Don't be greedy," Tyler tsked, though he was sure he would do whatever Josh wanted at this point. He pushed Josh on the bed, indicating for him to lay on his stomach while he grabbed a bottle of lotion. Tyler sat the lotion on the bed next to Josh before stripping down to his boxers. It would be awkward giving his boyfriend a massage when he was fully clothed. Tyler quickly climbed up on the bed, sitting on Josh's bottom, giggling at the displeased noise he made when he found that Tyler was still wearing his boxers. "Shush you big baby," he teased, reaching for the lotion and squirting some into his palm, rubbing it in.

Rubbing Josh's shoulders had been a feat that Tyler did not think would be as hard as it was. Josh a lot tenser than he had thought and had a lot of knots in his shoulders. It could have been from drumming, but Tyler did not know for sure. He did know that his dick really liked the small moans that Josh released with each knot Tyler worked out. He felt like he had spent an hour at least on Josh's upper back, slowly moving down the arch of his spin to his lower back. Tyler put a pit of pressure on the drummer, Josh letting out a breathy whine when his back cracked. Tyler kept his fingers moving rubbing along his spine and hips. Who knew that massages could be so erotic? Tyler had just meant to help his fiancee relax and now he was hard.

Tyler shifted off on Josh, helping him move so he was on his knees with his upper body laying on the bed. He was very loose and nimble right now. His eyes were half lidded and he kept mumble under his breath. "I am gonna do you one better than a blowjob," he whispered, kneeling behind Josh and leaning down to lick a strip over his fluttering asshole.

None of the moans before could match to the one Josh just let out. "Fuck baby, please," he babbled, his body relaxed to a point that his face was smashed into the bed and he could not move. His limbs felt like lead in the best kind of way. Tyler pulled his hands up massaging the round mounds of Josh's ass, letting his tongue slip deep into him. Josh begged and moaned, managing a little shake of his hips to try and get Tyler to go faster.

It seemed like another hour before Josh cried out as he came, Tyler's hand catching most of the sticky substance so it would stain their bed. Tyler helped Josh lay on his back, getting up quickly to wash his hands and stomach. Like he said, who knew that giving Josh a massage and a rim job would be so erotic.

"babbyyy boyyy," Josh hummed from their bed, Tyler smiling as he pulled off his boxers and crawled into bed with Josh. He whimpered when the calloused fingers wrapped around his  _sensitive_  flaccid cock. Josh's eyebrows furrowed confusion, before realizing what had happened to Tyler.

"I love you so much," he mumbled tiredly, burrowing his face into Tyler's chest.

"I love you too Joshie," Tyler whispered to the already asleep man, kissing his head. There would be hell to pay in the morning, but he had not seen Josh this relaxed in a long time. His mother's angry was worth seeing Josh cuddled to his chest, looking peaceful without a care in the world.

 

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! We only have twelve more chapters! Are you guys excited? Probably not since you do not write these and stress about who should be a top or bottom XD anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	19. day 19 :: kink - exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this one “courtney should have done work over thanksgiving break, but fanfiction was more important” sike it was roleplaying, but it just made me more upset then before oh well! Here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

Going to the mall was always a weird thing once you were famous. You could no longer be a nobody in the mall, you were recognized and then mobs appeared and it was strange. Sure they were not One Direction type mobs where the entire mall would be overcrowded with them. But they were still in the way when Josh and Tyler went anywhere. Luckily for them, going on a Tuesday morning seemed to be working out. All the kids were in school.

"Where do you wanna go first sweet pea?" Josh asked, turning off the car to look over at Tyler. The two had decided to take one day to forget about everything that stressed them out. The mall was the perfect way to do that because shopping always took their mind off things. Plus it was really fun buying things for Tyler, even if their money was shared.

"Old Navy first, and then of course Hot Topic, where ever you want to go," Tyler smiled, reaching over to press their lips together before getting out. Josh hurried to follow his fiancee, grabbing his hand as they walked up to the mall. Josh, like the gentleman he was, held the door open for Tyler before following him through. He had never seen the mall this empty, it was a bunch of old people and businessmen coming in for lunch. It was kind of surreal.

"Off to Old Navy!" He cheered softly to Tyler, making the singer giggle as they became to walk to the store. Josh was aware of the looks they were getting from the old people, but could not careless. He was with the love of his life and would gladly spend the next hour listening to Tyler tried to pick out jeans. Josh did sneak a little kiss to Tyler's neck just to get a rise out of the old people. He smirked to see that they turned their head in disgust. Seems like Josh found the perfect way to past time at the mall.

**ØØØØØØØ**

After a trip to Old Navy and Hot Topic, they checked out the music store. They had not stayed long because the girl behind the counter started to flip out when she noticed who was in her store. They smiled politely and all, but today was not about the fans, it was about being with themselves. They both took a picture with her and asked her not to tell people they were here until later. They would not want to be mobbed at a mall.

It was near noon when Josh noticed something. They were sat outside of a candy store, Josh not being able to handle himself, eating some candy when he noticed that Tyler's eyes were glued to a store. Victoria Secret to be exact. He had glanced at the store whenever they past it, but now he could not seem to look away. Josh knew right away what Tyler wanted and smiled softly.

"Baby," Josh whispered, placing his hand on Tyler's thigh and rubbing little circles with his fingers. The singer's attention snap to the yellow haired man, blushing when he realized he was caught.

"Yeah?" Tyler's voice cracked in nervousness, though Josh did not understand why. He already knew Tyler wore panties, he did the laundry sometimes! He knew Tyler liked the feel of them on his skin and that he only had a few in the dresser. Of course he would want more.

"Do you want more panties?" He asked carefully, knowing how easy it was for Tyler to retreat into himself and he definitely did not want that. He would go in there himself and pick out panties for Tyler, though he did not which ones he wanted. Tyler did not answer, just shyly nodded his head while looking down at Josh's hand. He had noticed something was up with Josh and the public displays all day, but he liked them so he did not say anything.

"Let's go get some, yeah?" Josh whispered, rubbing Tyler's thigh gently before getting up and putting their candy in one of the other bags for later. Josh held Tyler's hand as they walked to the store, feeling the taller boy latch onto his arm as they entered. "I don't know what you want love, you have to pick it out," he told him, placing a soft hand on his back and pushing him forward.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Tyler had no clue what was up with Josh today, but he kind of liked it. He liked the strong touches and the kisses that would be placed all over his skin. They were random too, like Josh was not meaning to do it. He had even kissed his elbow at one point, which led to Tyler accidentally elbowing him in the face and then apologizing for twenty minutes. Josh had just snickered at him and asked for a kiss to make it better. And who was he to deny?

This continued all day and now he was in an underwear store with his boyfriend trailing behind him. Tyler carefully picked out a few selections and went about trying to see if they would fit without having to put them on. They were cut different then what he had bought before and Maddy told him to always try on underwear if you do not know if it fits. After five minutes of indecisiveness, Tyler finally got up the courage to ask the woman for a changing room.

She gave him a confused look for a minute, since there were no other females in the store, before going to open one of the rooms. Luckily for him, she did not say anything nasty to him or he would have surely run out of there. The first one he tried on was a grey number that was in the cut of hipster. At least that is what the sign read. He could tell right away that they were not the right size. It took him a good while to get them up his legs and even then they squeezed tightly.

"J," he called softly, hoping his boyfriend was back here with him.

"Yeah Ty?" Josh called back, Tyler sighing in relief.

"Can you get this one in a bigger size?" He toss the panties over the door and smiled when he heard Josh's confirmation. Tyler continued to try on the panties, finding that most of them fit, then again he had only gotten one hipster. He nodded to himself, making mental notes.

"Here you go baby," Josh said, reaching over the door to hand the panties to Tyler. The singer grabbed them, patting Josh's hand since he could not reach it to give it a kiss. The drummer laughed at his boyfriend's antics and went back to leaning against the wall.

Tyler quickly pulled the panties up, smiling when they fit him just right. "Thanks J," he called, moving to change out of the panties and into his clothes when he heard a tap on the door.

"Can I see baby?" Josh's voice was soft and full of danger that had Tyler's stomach curling in an indescribable fashion. Tyler thought for a minute, wondering just how much trouble they could get in from him letting his boyfriend come into the stall with him. Tyler decided it probably was not a lot and stood behind the door as he let Josh in, not wanting everyone in the store to see him. Quickly locking the door, Tyler looked up to see a speechless Josh.

"You didn't tell me they were see through," Josh said, his breathing a bit raggedly as he looked at the sight of Tyler's cock in the tight grey panties. He found it weird that women would wear something like this, but did not question it too much because if they were spending ten dollars on a pair of underwear, they better be able to wear them how they liked. Josh sat down on the bench, drinking the sight of his boyfriend.

Tyler smirked softly at Josh, feeling a bit adventurous as he swung his hips over to Josh and sat on his thigh, straddling it. Josh had no idea what his baby was up to, but held him securely on his thigh. Tyler rocked his hips back and forth on the drummer's thigh, whimpering at the friction. Josh watched as Tyler worked himself up, almost instantly understanding what he was doing and smirked at his baby.

"You wanna ride my thigh?" He asked, shifting his leg a little to push up as Tyler pushed down. The singer let out a gasp, clinging to his boyfriend, his eyes screwed shut. "Give me an answer Tyler," he said in a stern voice moving to lift Tyler off his thigh. That sparked Tyler into action.

"No no no no please daddy I'm good," he whimpered, clamping his thighs around Josh's, his mocha eyes wet with tears. How could josh say no?

"I know you are good baby, but we have too take off some clothes so you don't get messy," he whispered, lifting Tyler's shirt off of him. He only managed to get Tyler's cock out of the panties seeing as the boy did not want to leave Josh's body. Josh pulled off his own shirt, adding it to the pile next to them and undid his jeans so he could have fun with Tyler. Once he was settled, he let Tyler back on his thigh, the younger boy rocking against him as if he had not cum in three weeks.

"That's it baby, ride daddy's thigh," he panted softly, pressing his lips to Tyler before the younger boy could cry out. Josh bounced his leg, providing more friction for Tyler as his other hand stroked his cock. They had never done this before, but it was getting Josh harder by the second. Tyler was always needy, but practically fucking himself on Josh's thigh had not been his routine. It could be because they were in public and Tyler did not want to be fucked here. Josh was not complaining either way before he had a squirming Tyler in his lap.

He pulled away from the kiss in surprise when Tyler slapped his hand away from his cock, taking over. "It's mine daddy," he whined like a child, pumping Josh's cock in time with his rocking. Josh tilted his head back, biting his lip to suppress a groan.

"All yours sweetheart," he whispered to him, his hand going to Tyler's ass to help guide the friction for him. He also pulled the singer into a kiss knowing how loud he could get. This was not the place for Tyler to get loud.

Without warning, Josh came on Tyler's hand, letting a groan slip into the singer's mouth. Tyler was more frantic then, trying to get himself of, finally touching himself for the first time. Tyler pulled away to pant, his hand going so fast on his cock, Josh was surprised he was not hurting himself. Tyler's face screwed up as he reached his orgasm, Josh quickly shoving his face into his neck to muffle the cry of daddy that Tyler let out.

"Come on sweet pea," he whispered, standing Tyler up and helping him change from the panties to his boxers. He helped Tyler finish changing and gathered their things to go out to pay. The woman gave them a strange look, but did not comment as Tyler clung to Josh's arm, hiding into his back. He could practically feel Tyler regressing and it was best that they get home before he was fully in his headspace.

Josh carried the bags, and eventually Tyler, to the car, placing the bags in the back while tucking Tyler up front making sure he was buckled up. He got into the car and started it making sure the heat was on to warm up Tyler.

"Tired daddy," he mumbled, curled up into a ball in the seat, which was surprising since Tyler was not small by any physical means.

"Go to sleep sweet pea, I will be here when you wake up," Josh smiled, brushing Tyler's hair out of his face and leaning over to kiss his forehead. He smiled watching his boyfriend drift off into sleep before starting to drive home. A day out without stress had surely done the couple some good.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please give me feedback because outside of mia I am not sure what you guys think!
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	20. day 20 :: shot-gunning

 

 

"Hey Ty?" The singer was instantly on edge hearing the nervousness in the drummer's voice.

"Yes baby?" Tyler answered, walking into their bedroom, freezing when he noticed something in Josh's fingers. It looked like a cigarette, but a bit thicker. Josh did not smoke however. At least Tyler should know if he did.

"Hear me out," Josh plead, seeing his fiancee frozen in the doorway. Tyler let out a jerky nod, fingers trembling slightly. Josh slowly walked to Tyler, pulling him to sit on the bed with him.

"When I was in high school, I used to smoke weed..." that explained why the object looked thicker than a standard cigarette. "...stressed and I thought that we could do it together and..." Josh trailed off, looking at Tyler nervously.

"And fuck?" Tyler supplied crossing his arms over his chest, Josh's pants tightening just a fraction at Tyler's bluntness.

"Yeah, it is supposed to feel better high and I thought that it could help us relax some and have a little fun," Josh grew more and more nervous as he stared at the quiet Tyler.

"If you do not want to Tyler, that's fine I can give it back to Brendon," Josh said gently, putting the joint on the night stand. "Just say something baby please. It was a stupid id-"

"Is it addictive?" Tyler interrupted, eyes locked on the joint. Josh physically relaxed when Tyler finally answered him. He shook his head, before realizing that Tyler was not even looking at him. He reached forward and tilted Tyler's head towards him and shook his head again.

"No baby it is not. You don't even have to d-"

"How do you do it?" Tyler cut him off once more, though Josh could not be angry with him. He was curious. Josh shifted Tyler so he was sitting facing him, his thighs thrown over Josh's. He reached behind him for the blunt and lighter, that Tyler just now noticed.

"Watch sweetheart," Josh stroked Tyler's calf gently before lighting the blunt and taking a drag. He held the smoke for a couple seconds before blowing it off to the side, being careful not to blow it directly in Tyler's face. The singer watched in fascination, his gym shorts tighter. He never thought Josh would look so beautiful smoking. He went to grab the blunt, but Josh held it back.

"Let me hold if for you," he whispered, years of being sober making the drug hit him fast. His hand rubbed against Tyler's calf, humming gently. "Just inhale, like a straw, hold for five seconds and breathe out," Josh instructed, holding the blunt to Tyler's lips. The singer followed his instructions, though the second the smoke was inhaled, Tyler coughed it back into Josh's face. Josh reached behind him and patted him on the back.

"Ow," Tyler whimpered, watching as Josh took another flawless hit. "How do you do that?" He pouted, shifting closer so their pelvises were pressed together and his legs were wrapped around Josh's hips.

"Years of practice baby," Josh teased, his hand resting on the swell of Tyler's ass. He had another idea of how to get Tyler high. "You wanna try again?" He asked, grinning when Tyler nodded his head eagerly. The brunette was confused when Josh inhaled the smoke and then kissed him. He moaned when Josh teased his hole through his shorts, smoke filling his mouth. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, forcing Tyler to hold the smoke in his mouth, before Josh pulled back letting Tyler blow the smoke out. He whined, rocking his hips against Josh's fingers. "You want more?" Tyler nodded, moving in Josh's lap, the older boy rocking back into him as well. So they sat there for the next ten minutes, Josh shot-gunning the hazy smoke to Tyler.

The blunt was barely half gone when Tyler had enough of the teasing and wanted to be fucked already. "Please J," he whined, pulling off his shirt and struggling to get Josh out of his. The, newly dyed, green haired boy laughed, stubbing the joint out for later and pulling his shirt off.

"Yeah baby? You need me?" Josh breathed, shifting them so Tyler was on his back and rolling their hips together. Each touch on Tyler's skin felt like fire. Josh was in the same boat, Tyler's nails left molten lava tacks down his back. Tyler whimpered, nodding his head. He cried out when Josh pinched his nipple, electricity shooting through his body. "Words darling," the older growled, tugging Tyler's shorts down as he waited for an answer.

"Yes daddy! Need you!" Tyler whined, his hands slipping down the back of Josh's sweats and let his fingers brush Josh's own hole. The green haired boy groaned, rolling his hips back into Tyler's fingers.

"That's right kitten," Tyler grunted, letting his finger breech Josh's hole, stretching him as the older boy panted into his chest. "Call me daddy kitten," Tyler demanded, kissing Josh's sweaty forehead as he fingered the drummer.

"No, I'm the daddy Ty," Josh huffed, his arm ending up under Tyler and down his boxers. The brunette let out a gasp when two fingers entered him, making him rock up into Josh.

"Come on kitten," Tyler's words were slurred, but his fingers were on a mission. He slipped in another, hooking them in Josh while rocking against the older boy. Their skin was on fire and their eyes blown wide from the others touch.

"I insisted baby boy," Josh panted, pushing back on Tyler's fingers. Fucking himself was the best phrase for it. Josh left marks on Tyler's neck knowing the boy loved it. Both were determined to have the other call them daddy. Tyler used whatever strength he had left and rolled them over. Over just happened to be off the bed.

"Shit," Josh gasped as his back hit the floor, though he stared up as Tyler as the brunette rode the fingers within him. The fingers within the drummer did not stop at all, fucking him open in a way that left the drummer feeling empty. He was still determined to be the daddy. Realistically they were both being fingered right now so who really was the daddy in this situation?

Josh's thoughts were cut off when Tyler's palm pressed against his throat, cutting his air slightly, but enough for it to make him perfectly aware that his boy was choking him. Josh pulled his fingers out of Tyler, ignoring his cry of disappointment as he fumbled with his boxers. The second his cock was out, he was sliding into Tyler. The unexpected intrusion caused Tyler to push on Josh's throat tighter.

"Daddy please!" The cry was simultaneous as the two boys found their shared pleasure. Tyler was being fucked by his boyfriend as he fingered him and choked him. With drugs included, it was not long before both were cumming, cries of daddy coming out of them both. Tyler slumped down on Josh's chest, both of their limbs too heavily to move.

"You're married?" Tyler gasped, seeing the ring on Josh's fingers and attempting to pull back yet the drummer held him tight. Josh looked down at his finger, the red ring sitting snugly on his left ring finger. He looked at Tyler, his eyes widening at Tyler's hand, where a similar blue ring lay.

"So are you dude!" He exclaimed, watching Tyler's head snap to his hand before returning to the drummer. The both laughed, much longer than they should have, before letting sleep conquer them. The two were both much more relaxed then they were prior to their experimentation. 

 **ØØØØØØØ**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i read this one shot where they did this and i loved it, but i literally know nothing about smoking or drugs so i hope this was accurate! anyways i had fun writing this and i hope you guys liked it! the daddy concept came from an idea mia and i had XD
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	21. day 21 :: sleepy sex

Today was one of those days where you just want to lay in bed and not move for hours. At least that is how Tyler felt. He did not want to move his tired muscles and would prefer it if Josh would stop rocking against him. Sometimes he wondered if Josh was a succubus, set to kill Tyler by fucking his brain out.

“Go away,” Tyler swatted at his fiancee, ( I am listening to Kitchen Sink and he just started saying go away XD ) wanting to sink into the soft covers and go back to sleep. Josh seemed to have other ideas since he seemed to not hear Tyler and kept grinding his cock into Tyler’s lower back. The kisses along his neck would usually get him excited, but Tyler was about ten seconds from turning around and pushing Josh out of bed.

“I need you Ty,” Josh’s sleepy voice had Tyler’s eyes rolling back into his head and not from tiredness. His body still ached, but Josh was getting a rise out of him. Or at least a certain part of him. He whined when Josh reached around and stroked his cock, effectively waking up at least one part of Tyler’s body. “Please baby, you do not even have to do anything,” he whispered, fisting Tyler’s cock slowly, though the unlubricated ( I have never written that word in my life until now ) friction hurt a bit.

“Fine, just not rough. I hurt,” Tyler mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach, not having enough energy to actually prop his hips up any so Josh would have to make do or prop Tyler himself. The singer cuddled back into his pillow, little noises escaping his mouth as Josh fingered him open, somehow getting a pillow under his hips so his ass was in the air.

“So good for me Ty,” Josh’s voice was rough as he rubbed his boyfriend’s thigh before sinking into the younger male. Both let out tired moans, Tyler’s hands clutching his pillow as his face screwed up in pleasure. Josh rested over Tyler, keeping the younger warm as he shallowly thrusts in and out of his baby. It was a very strange thing that sleepy sex was. Tyler was into it a hundred percent, though his eyes did not open and the only indication that he was awake was the little breathy moans he would let out with each thrust into him.

“J,” Tyler whined, reaching back clumsily and holding Josh’s thigh, wanting to pull his boyfriend closer. The aches in his body refused however causing his arm to fall back to his side as he let his fiancee fuck him. His own cock was smashed between the pillow and his stomach, the tip rubbing against the bed with each thrust. It was torturous friction, but he did not want Josh to shift him into any other position. His body was screaming at just putting his arm at his side. The warmth of Josh however did make things a bit better, Tyler’s body having a hate/hate relationship with the cold that was in the room. It was December after all.

“Close baby,” Josh panted into his neck, his hot breath heating Tyler’s shoulder and making him whimper softly. He was close too, the friction to his cock becoming too much. In his weaken state, Tyler was lucky he did not cum the second Josh touched him. Tyler whined loudly as he came, spurts of cum covering Josh’s pillow and his stomach. Feeling Tyler clench around him had Josh cumming, grunting as he spilled into his baby. Josh laid there, keeping Tyler as warm as he could with his body before the younger started to whine about his body hurting.

“What did you do to make you this tired?” He asked, standing up and picking up his tired baby with him. Tyler cried out softly at the cold and quickly hide himself into Josh’s chest. The drummer walked them to the bathroom and started a bath for the singer, waiting for his response.

“Mom made me shuffle the driveway by myself because I did not want to eat what she made for dinner,” Tyler mumbled drowsily, his fingers tangling in Josh’s green hair, like a little child would do. Josh look at Tyler confused, that did not make any sense. He would get the answer out of Tyler when he was more awake. Josh stepped into the tub, sitting down gently with Tyler between his opened thighs, cuddled up to his chest. Tyler hummed at the hot water, cuddling closer.

Josh smiled at the singer, running his fingers through his hair as he laid back against the lip of the tub. These were the moments that he lived for. Moments like these are what made him realize that he loved Tyler more than anyone he had loved before.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet because I am short and half asleep!
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	22. day 22 :: kink - threesome

"Are you sure you want this?" Tyler asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was not everyday that your fiancee came to you and asked if someone else could join in with you guys. Tyler was not even as jealous as he thought he would be, though Blurry was not too happy with the thought of sharing Josh with anyone. Tyler was more or less concerned with whether Josh really wanted this.

"I am sure Ty," Josh said, rolling his eyes at his fiancée's worried behavior. Tyler had asked him at least twenty times if he was sure about this. Josh wanted to get started just to shut Tyler up. Josh had to wait for their third member. The drummer did not tell Tyler who was coming to their home for their threesome, he thought it would be better as a surprise. He saw Tyler nod his head in the corner of his eye and walked over to the singer, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Ty whose ring is on my finger?" He asked gently, running his fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Mine," the singer mumbled quietly, tilting his head back into Josh's touch. The drummer smiled gently at him and kissed his forehead.

"Exactly so tell Blurry that he has nothing to worry about," Josh saw Tyler's eyes flash briefly, but the chocolate was quick to return. The singer nodded once more, leaning down to kiss the drummer gently. Josh smiled into the kiss and carefully slipped his tongue into Tyler's mouth. The singer whined, tangling his fingers into the green locks, pulling himself closer. Josh smirked, letting his hands travel down to Tyler's ass and cupped the cheeks in his calloused hands, lifting the lanky boy off his feet. He huffed at Josh, but allowed himself to be lifted, very aware of how close Josh's fingers were to his hole. It probably would have been more ideal for Tyler to wear more than his boxers when meeting the guy that Josh invited over, but he could not bring himself to care too much. Especially as Josh's fingers spread his cheeks and his thumb brushed over his hole through the thin fabric.

Tyler's moan mixed in with the doorbell causing both to groan. Tyler because Josh put him down and Josh because he could only think of fucking Tyler now. He knew Blurry was a bit too close to the surface for Tyler to be totally submissive and let someone else fuck him, but that did not mean that Josh could not fuck him. The drummer set Tyler on the bed. "Stay here," he hummed, glaring as Blurry growled at him. "Don't you start since I am sure you loved the feel of my fingers spreading you open Blur," he smirked watching Tyler flush and his eyes flash again. The doorbell rang again and Josh remembered what was going on. He gave Tyler one last pointed look before going out to answer the door.

"B," Josh smiled, pulling Brendon ( because I am a basic hoe ) into a hug, effectively pulling the singer into a hug. Brendon was the only person that Josh was comfortable around and would be willing to do this. His wife seemed fine with it too. She did not have too much of a problem with experiences, as long as Brendon was not fucking some other girl. Guys were fine. Brendon was like Josh, he liked both men and women and his wife respected that. She knew that he would never leave her for a man, especially Tyler and Josh.

"J," Brendon greeted, smiling happily as he held the drummer to him. Both looked up when they heard a whimper for the other room, smirks slipping on both of their faces. "He still does not know it is me?" The taller man asked, shucking his coat and tossing it on the coat while kicking his shoes off by the door.

"Nope," Josh answered, shaking his head. "But Blurry is not happy with sharing, so I'd be careful if I was you," Josh explained, knowing that Brendon liked to push things. He was hoping he would push it with Tyler. He wanted him to enjoy it just as much.

"If I did not know better, I would think you were challenging me Dun?" Brendon grinned, moving towards Josh and wrapping his arms around him. It did not take long before Brendon found his neck and was leaving marks. Blurry was surely going to cover those later. Brendon let his hands run down Josh's body, hands slipping into the back of his sweatpants to grab his ass and roll their hips together. Josh let out a soft moan, tangling his fingers in the older man's hair.

Both pulled away when they heard a growl to their left, both looking at Tyler. Josh knew instantly that Blurry had gotten control of the younger boy and that he was not happy. "What did I say Blur?" Josh panted, letting Brendon know that it was not Tyler who was glaring at him. Brendon smirked slightly, grabbing Josh's ass tighter, their cocks bumping through their pants, both letting out a groan.

"You don't make the rules Sugar," Blurry's deep voice sounded through the living room as he stalked towards the duo and pulling Josh away from Brendon and spinning him so they were chest to chest. Josh whined when Blurry's hands found their way down his pants, going right on and slipping a finger into him. Josh's cry was blocked off when Brendon's lips met his over Blurry's shoulder. The red eyed man was not too happy with being in the middle, but he allowed it. Josh was shocked when Blurry's chest rumbled with a growl, his fingers stuttering within Josh.

"Now now darling, I am the top here," Blurry's voice made both men shiver. He reached back and grabbed Brendon's jaw, pulling him into a bruising kiss as the fingers inside of Josh sped up. Blurry worked the two of them easily, not missing a beat when Brendon grinds against his hip or when Josh clenched around his fingers. He had two needy boys to take care of. He pulled his fingers out of Josh and pulled away from the kiss, both men whimpering in need. "Bedroom." The simple demand had the two men scrambling off to the bedroom, leaving behind a chuckling Blurry. He locked the door and headed back to the bedroom. The sight he was met with made him smirk.

Both men had gotten to their boxers before tackling each other onto the bed. Brendon laid on top of Josh, their kiss deep as hands explored the other's body. He stalked over to the boys, his hand landing on the tantalizing ass of Brendon Urie, the singer grunting in surprise.

"Sugar, why don't you tell Brendon how things work with me," Blurry asked, pushing Brendon to the side so they were both looking at him. Josh trembled as Blurry's fingers played with the hem of his boxers.

"What Blurry says goes and you cum when he says to," Josh told, looking up at Blurry like he deserved an award for his answer. Blurry simply chuckled at his Sugar and patted his stomach gently.

"Exactly right sugar. I do not care if you 'can't' cum anymore, you will cum." Brendon's eyes widened at the dark tone the entity used, his cock hard and begging to be touched. Blurry just smirked at the two needy men. "Here are the rules, you are both going to suck me off. The one that makes me cum first, gets fucked first," Josh let out a needy moan, sitting up to reach for Blurry, but the man slapped his hands away. "Don't be impatient sugar. First one gets fucked while sucking off the other, then we will switch, understood?" Both men looked at Blurry in surprised. Brendon's cock already felt raw and he had been touched. Josh was more concerned about Tyler cumming three times with Blurry's plans. The man just loved to push Tyler to the edge.

"Now. Strip and get on the floor," Blurry watched the men scramble to obey his wishes. He simply pulled off his own black boxers and sat on the bed, his legs apart to fit both men in between them. He grinned when Josh went in first, already bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Brendon snapped out of his trance and whined at having lost the chance to taste Tyler first. Blurry just chuckled, pulling Josh's head back and pulling Brendon in with the back of his neck. "Guests should go first sugar," he grinned at the whimper that left Josh, the drummer pushing his way back to Tyler's cock. It was quite amusing to watch two thirty year old men fight over who got to suck his cock.

Blurry was rather good at keeping his poker face when it came to sex, but one flick of Brendon's tongue against the main vein in his cock had him grunting and thrusting into the singer's throat. The one noise had the two men fighting even more trying to be the first to be fucked by Blurry. Tyler was blessed with height and a large cock, anyone in their right mind would want to be fucked by him. Brendon pushed Josh out of the way, Tyler sliding into his abused throat easily now. He took the singer down until he his nose was buried in the chestnut curls, swallowing instinctively around the cock in his mouth. This was not his first time sucking cock. Ryan was not as big as Tyler though and Dallon was around the same size, but thicker.

The second Brendon swallowed around him, Blurry was cumming into his throat, fingers clutching the brown hair tightly. Josh let out a disappointed cry, nuzzling into Blurry's thigh. Blurry ran his fingers through Josh's forest green locks and tilted his head up and kissed him. "I'll fuck you before too long sugar," he promised, rubbing Josh's back as Brendon pulled off of him to catch his breath. The singer grinned at Josh smugly. Blurry snorted hearing Josh grumbled something about Brendon having a big forehead before he cuddled into Blurry's chest, pouting. Blurry ran his fingers through both of the boys' hair, giving them a brief break for them to catch their breathes. It only last a minute or two before Josh was squirming against him. 

"Up on the bed sugar," Blurry said, tapping Josh's ass to get the drummer moving. Josh nodded, getting up on the bed and laying on his back. He was sure that Blurry would move him if he did not like how he had laid. Blurry stood up, taking Brendon with him. "Spread your legs Sugar," Josh did as he was commanded, grunting when Brendon was shoved in between them, their cocks bumping. Blurry growled, positioning Brendon in an uncomfortable position with his hands planted next to Josh's ribs on the bed, his ass in the air and his face against Josh's hip.

"Keep your hands and cock away from my sugar's hole. That belongs to me and only me," Both men whined at the demand, Josh's hole fluttering at the thought of Blurry fucking him. Prepping Brendon had been a lot easier than Blurry thought it would be. Seems that Brendon and Sarah liked to dabble in pegging. "I am not stopping until Sugar comes so you best get to work Urie," with that Blurry slammed into the singer, Brendon letting out a high pitched whine. The singer quickly slipped Josh into his mouth, bobbing his head with each of Blurry's thrust, moans vibrating Josh's cock. The drummer moaned, his fingers finding Brendon's hair, tangling into the curls that. Now he could see why Blurry had cum from Brendon. Josh should really use these tricks on Tyler when he wanted something.

"Such a slutty little hole, has Ry or Dal fucked you before?" Blurry asked, not oblivious to the fact that Brendon had to have experience before this and he did not seem like the type who would go out and hook up with strangers. Brendon nodded as best he could with Josh's cock in his mouth, the drummer throwing his head back at the bobbing of the singer's head. "Yeah? You gonna tell them how I ruined you for anyone else?" He growled, watching as Josh let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting up into Brendon's mouth. His sugar looked amazing spread wide and moaning. He was glad that Josh had known better than to moan the wrong name during sex. He was not Brendon's or Tyler's, he was Blurry's. The boy knew that very well after last time and with even thrust into Brendon, the boy would pant Blurry's name.

"Blur!" Josh cried out, holding Brendon's head securely as he came down the singer's throat. Blurry smirked at his sugar, picking up his speed, wanting to fuck Josh while he was sensitive. Brendon pulled off of Josh's cock, letting his head rest on his stomach as he was fucked merciless by Blurry. He babbled with each thrust, rocking back with each thrust. He cried out when Blurry hit something with him, finally, and came across the sheets, his body stuttering against Josh's, holding the drummer tightly. Blurry grinned and chased after his orgasm, spilling into Brendon within no time. He pulled out looking at the wrecked man. His throat was raw from having two cocks abuse it and his hole was searching for something to fill it. Blurry smirked at an idea.

"Come here sugar," Blurry cooed, pulling Josh up and watching as Brendon took the drummer's place. Blurry held Josh against his body, reaching around to shove two fingers into his previously stretched hole. The drummer whimpered, spreading his legs obediently, knowing Blurry would go rougher if he tried to avoid him. "Already so hard for me already," he purred, using his free hand to stroke Josh's sensitive cock the drummer letting out a broken whine as his hips simultaneously bucked into his hand and tried to get away from it. Blurry turned Josh around face Brendon, the singer panting as he looked up at the duo. "You see how his slutty hole is begging to be fucked sweetheart?" Josh nodded, tilting his head when Blurry kissed at his neck. "Fuck him," He ordered, letting Josh maneuver Brendon.

The singer squawked when Josh started to line himself up. "I thought we were doing the same thing?" Brendon was not averse to having Josh fuck him. He was thick and long too. Blurry's cold laugh had him snapping out of his thoughts.

"You though I would let you anywhere inside of my sugar?" Blurry chuckled, thrusting into Josh, causing the drummer to slip into Brendon. All three of them grunted. Blurry wasted no time in picking up his brutal speed with Josh, knowing his drummer could handle it well. Josh cried out with each thrust, Brendon's cries matching his. Every time Blurry thrusts into him, he thrusts into Brendon just as hard. Josh was barely fucking Brendon just letting Blurry do most of the work. He wrapped one arm around Blurry's neck, the entity kissing at his neck to cover the marks left by Brendon. He used his free hand to stroke Brendon off, the singer just as sensitive as he was. Josh did not even want to imagine how fucked Tyler was inside of Blurry.

"Harder Blur," he begged, the entity not missing a beat with the request. Brendon was the first to cum of the trio, Josh following shortly after. The drummer slumped onto Brendon, the new angle causing Blurry to go deeper into him. He whined, squeezing his muscles around the cock and hoping the younger man would finish up before he fucked Josh into a coma. The slight squeeze seemed to it for Blurry, the man cumming, though not a lot came out. Josh would have to take care of Tyler.

Blurry pulled out of Josh and the Josh could sense the change in the air. Especially when a whimper sounded from behind him. Josh carefully slid out of Brendon, the singer groaning at the movement, and pulled Tyler into his chest. "Shhh, I got you baby," he whispered, cradling Tyler. The singer looked worn out and like he needed a month of sleep. His cock was laying flaccid against his stomach, red from sensitivity. Josh carefully moved up the bed with Tyler, laying him between him and Brendon.

Tyler flinched when Brendon cuddled up behind him, but when he realized no one was going for his cock, he relaxed into the embrace. Cleaning could come later, right now the three fell asleep the youngest cuddled protectively between them. Brendon and Tyler was really happy that Josh suggested this.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this! if you like this, you should go check out my new story; the boxer. c; it is joshler!
> 
> if you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	23. day 23 :: kink - cross dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is reallly late and no actual smut, but i really want to finish this story and i felt like writing! so please enjoy!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**   

It all started with the panties. He had not been exactly sure why he liked them so much, but his 'issue' had sprung from there. The one shopping trip with Madi had led to more panties, then bras, dresses, and now make up. Tyler was no virgin to makeup considered he had done it quite a few times in the past for Madi and for Josh during their shows. But that was standard things and never had he done them to himself. Zach had been Madi's subject when they were younger for makeup lessons and he did not think the tar like paint that he put on was makeup.

Despite his lack of experience with his own face, Tyler was impressed with how the makeup had turned out. His eyebrows are what the kids would call "fleeked" and his eyes popped under the dark make up. It was one thing to ask his sister for help with panties, but makeup seemed to be crossing the line. So Tyler had enlisted the help of Jenna, knowing the woman was one of his oldest friends and would never tell anyone about his secret. Especially Josh.

Tyler should really learn that Josh loves him no matter what he decides to do. Tyler was sure that he could tell Josh that he wanted to be a female and do the transitions and everything and Josh would be right there and grinning while calling him baby girl. The singer winced at the insensitivity of his thought, but quickly shook it off as he went to do his lips. Despite everything that Josh had shown him in the past with his acceptance, Tyler always lived in that 'what-if' world that was his head. Everything that Josh learned about him, and that Tyler was learning about himself really, felt as if it would push the drummer over the edge. He really should not be worried seeing as Josh had taken nicely to the panties and so all of this should not be much different. Not that his fiancee would ever seen him in full makeup and drag like he was now.

Josh had left earlier this morning saying he had a interview with some drum manufacture company and that he would not be home until later. Tyler had been sad with the departure of his boyfriend, but his frown had quickly turned upside down with the realization that he could dress up now and have it all taken off by the time Josh got home. So here he was, hair fluffed, lingerie in place, putting a dark red lipstick on his lips that would match his dress that he had yet to put on. The dress thing had started from boredom and trying on some old clothes that Jenna had left here. As he started to buy his own clothing, he simply told Josh that they were Jenna's. The drummer was none the wiser.

He did not feel right lying to his boyfriend, but he knew it was better than getting laughed at. He did not wish to look like this all the time, he had just simply wanted to feel pretty for awhile and dressing like this made him feel like that. Tyler finished with his make up and slipping into their bedroom to grab the dark red dress that matched his lips. He quickly slipped into the dress and did up the zipper, smiling softly at the tight feel of the dress. Usually he hated tight fitting clothing and clothes that showcased his shortcoming body, but dresses had another impact. That and no one would ever see him like this. He made his way over to the black heels that Jenna 'accidentally' left here and were 'coincidentally' big enough to fit Tyler's feet.

The brunette headed over to the mirror that they had in their bedroom, his movements slow because of the heels, but he made it work. He ran his hands up and down his sides, turning slightly to the sides to see how the dress hugged him in 'all the right places'. It sounded like something Jenna would have said. The chest did not fit him exactly right considering he did not have breasts, but the rest of the dress looked amazing on him.

"Baby?" Josh's voice echoed through the house, the sound of Tyler's neck cracking filled the of the room as he snapped to look at the clock. Four. He must have lost track of time! Feeling his eyes welling up, Tyler did not know what to do, his heart racing as he heard Josh moving downstairs, putting his keys down and kicking off his shoes. Tyler looked around for what to do, his eyes searching the room frantically. The room was a mess, his secret stash of clothing all over the bed in his search to find something that he wanted to wear and his makeup littered the bathroom counter. He had told Jenna he did not need that much, but she had just brushed him off and continued putting things in his basket. In his rush to gather everything, Tyler stumbled in his heels sending him flying into the floor.

"Tyler!?" Josh's worried call was loud and followed by the sound of rushing footsteps up the stairs. In lieu of no better option, Tyler did the best thing he could do. Hid in the closet and hoped that Josh would be disgusted enough to leave and not beat him up. Tyler held the handle to the door tightly, ensuring that Josh would not get in. Tears escaped his eyes, but he kept his mouth covered so Josh would not find him. There was no way he could accept this.

**ØØØØØØØ**

The forest green man, having heard a loud thump upstairs and no call from his boyfriend, took the stairs three at a time and slammed into their bedroom. The sight of the room itself made him think that someone had broken in and ransacked their house, but it would make no sense why they only went for the bedroom. Josh's heart beat rapidly as he looked at all the stuff, worried about Tyler. He was about to called out for him once more, when his eyes caught on something in the bathroom. He cautiously went into the bathroom, passing the closet and not hearing Tyler's muffled whimper.

Of all the things Josh had expected, makeup was not one of them. And rightly it should not be since the one people who lived here were two men who were well out of their emo phase, despite the music they played. Josh inspected the makeup closely, grabbing a receipt from the bag when he noticed it. His eyes widened when he saw the last four of Tyler's credit card on the piece of paper. Tyler had bought this stuff? Slowly things began to click into place and Josh let a soft smile slip on his lips.

Tyler liked to dress up. He had known about the panties, but female clothing and makeup was new. He was sure, with Tyler's level of perfectionism, that he would look stunning. Now that he had figured out what happened in the bedroom, it became a lot clearer just who had tumbled and why. He walked back out into the bedroom and looked around, a soft smile on his face. If he had known that Tyler liked this stuff, his birthday would have been a lot easier to plan for!

"Baby come out," he said softly, already checking to see if Tyler was under the mound of clothing. Honestly how did Tyler hide this from him? He checked every available hiding place after Tyler did not answer. His search ended when he tugged on the closet door, yet it did not budge. He sighed softly and knocked on the wood. "Tyler, come out here please," he asked, unaware of the brunette shaking his head on the other side of the door. "What do you think I am going to do to you Tyler? Hurt you? Beat you up because you like to dress girly?" Josh got his answer when a small sob escaped the man on the other side of the door. His heart yearned for Tyler to come out, so he could comfort him.

Josh slid down the wall, knowing that Tyler was not going to come out any time soon so he would just have to sit here and wait for him to come out. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of Tyler's phone on the floor, thankfully not smashed in his fall and grabbed it from the mess of clothing. He easily unlocked the phone and curiously went to the photo app. He was not disappointed. It seemed that Tyler liked the way he looked, if the twenty pictures he had taken in varying poses had been anything to go by. Josh could feel his jeans tightening at the thought of Tyler in the dress. He through his head back, thinking of what it would be like to walk out in public with Tyler on his arm, looking like he could kill you and fuck your brains out at the same time.

"You look gorgeous sweet pea," Josh told Tyler, his hips not able to stop themselves from grinding up into the friction that would not come. Tyler would not leave the closet that easily. He scrolled through the pictures, his breath catching on one. It was a strange angle, but it had the perfect shot of up Tyler's skirt and he was able to see panties that held all that Josh could ever dream about. "You are wearing panties too?" He groaned, having to palm himself through his jeans to release some of the pressure. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, looking at the door, hoping Tyler would come out. He wanted to show him that he loved him no matter what he wore and that if he wanted to wear dresses, he better forgo the panties because Josh was not held responsible.

"How do you know?" Tyler's voice drifted through the wood, a bit nasally from what Josh could guess crying, but Josh was used to it.

"My birth year is not a good passcode Tyler," he said simply, grinning when he heard the door knob shift, but knew it would not get Tyler that easily.

"Get off my phone!" Tyler hissed, wanting to be mad at Josh, but he was the one hiding in the closet in a tight dress.

"Come and make me sweet pea," he answered easily, smirking at Tyler's deafening silence. He had stumped him. "Besides, I get off of it and give up seeing my best girl all dressed up for me?" He asked, staring at the pictures happily. Sure Tyler was stunning in the dress and sexy, but his makeup was beautiful and he illustrated confidence that regular Tyler rarely showed off stage. It was intoxicating to Josh to see Tyler so full of himself. He wished his boyfriend was more selfish and realized just how good he looked. It was a shame that Tyler did not know and had to be told. 

"Best girl?" Tyler's voice was deathly, jealousy dripping in the two words. He was not sure what pictures he had of girls in his phone, but he would be damned if Josh was thinking about them! Despite the older man not knowing it, Tyler dressed up for him and wanted to showcase everything for Josh.

"Yes, my best girl, the one who is hiding in the closet instead of letting me see her in all her glory." Josh said plainly, but it sent shivers up his spine. Josh calling him a female and his best girl at that, spark something in him and he wanted to find out what he was doing.

"She must be one swell girl to have a boyfriend like you," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around himself. He had no reason to be nervous, but he was. This was Josh. The man who had taken care of him even when he had regressed. Josh would know how to keep him calm.

"Oh she is, full lips that are pink, not red, and her fluffy hair. The best to run fingers through. Do not even get me started on her body, she has a body to kill for. I'd kill if anyone touched her. And she has these eyes, the richest chocolate in the world could never stand up to them," Josh stood up from where he was sitting and moved to stand in front of the door. With Tyler talking, he hoped that he could convince him to come out of the closet.

Tyler leaned against the door listening to Josh talk, biting his lip. His boyfriend really surprised him every time. Whenever Tyler discovered something new about himself, Josh was right there accepting of it and to hear him say such words made Tyler's eyes water.

"What would you do if she was with you right now?" Tyler asked timidly, fumbling with the hem of his dress. He wondered how far this would go. How far would Josh got to coax him out of his closet.

Josh simply smiled at the door hiding his boyfriend. He had gotten him. "Well first, I would kiss those beautiful lips I told you about because my baby girl should never cry over nothing. Especially something as little as what I think. Then I would just have to punish her for every thinking I would hurt her, twenty spanks aught a do it. Then, when she is bent over, I am going to get up behind her and pull her delicate little panties down and show her how my tongue can turn her into a godde-sA!" Josh's speech was cut off when he suddenly had his arms filled by Tyler and the younger boy was kissing him deeply.

Josh easily relaxed into the kiss, his hands trailing up and down his body as he took in the curves and dips that the dress highlighted. Jesus this boy was amazing. Tyler pulled away, panting into Josh's mouth. The drummer grinned at him, in awe at seeing the makeup up close and how amazing it looked. "Make me a goddess," He whispered to him, biting his lip when one of Josh's hands trailed down and under the hem of his dress. The big hands grabbed his ass and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Ah, my goddess has to get her punishment first," Josh grinned, kissing Tyler's cheek and dragging him over to the bed. Tyler should really learn to tell Josh about his kinks. 

**ØØØØØØØ**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> if you have a request check out my tumblr scarycis, where you can request stories! comment/fave/share <3


	24. day 24 :: phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys are revived by Tyler and that you enjoy this chapter! Please wait until the end to roast me about my absence!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

"That looks freaking sick, Ty!" Josh grinned as Tyler showed him the area that they would be filming in. Their hiatus was coming to an end soon and they were ending it with the release of a new music video, Jumpsuit. Josh, however, had opted out of traveling with Tyler, letting his fiancée take the reins on this one. Besides it had proven beneficial for him to stay in the United States when Josh's good friend Ashley got cheated on by her boyfriend. So Josh had flown out to her show to comfort her. She had loved that Gerald dude a lot and he had broken her heart.

"It does! And so we have all of you standing up on the cliffs and then the horse can chase me through this valley like place. Plus it looks very post-apocalyptic that suits the vibe of Trench," Tyler gushed on, showing Josh exactly where things were and the drummer followed along intently. It had been a long time since Tyler had been so focused on something other than wedding planning and writing songs. Besides he was rather cute when he rambled on and on about the story going in his mind.

"Sounds amazing babe, when are you coming back?" Josh asked innocently, though he knew that Tyler would pick up on his true intentions easily. He had not seen Tyler in two weeks, the singer having gone across the sea to find somewhere that fit his ideal location for the music video. Since he found it, Josh would most likely be heading out soon to meet up and film the video. He grinned when the camera turned around to the front camera so now he could see his fluffy haired boyfriend.

"Why? You miss me, Jishwa?" Tyler taunted, though his face conveyed that he missed Josh as well. They had spent many nights asleep on the phone together and Ashley had teased about it when she first saw it happen. Now she just expected him and Tyler to be on facetime. Josh nodded his head, biting his lip to contain his grin. Ever since Tyler took over the wedding planning, the two had grown closer. Although it had seemed impossible to be closer than they were before. "I miss you too, especially your curls," Tyler smiled, pointing on the screen where Josh assumes one of his curls is sticking out. Since the hiatus, Josh had decided to not dye his hair. He just did not feel like the colors anymore and after so much time planning their wedding, he did not want to do it with crazy hair. He wanted his curls that were the same color as Jordan's. Besides it felt incredible when Tyler detangled them all after a shower.

"They miss you too," the drummer teased, watching as Tyler's eyes crinkled as he laughed. Josh did not think that it could get better than this. Being so madly in love with someone that stupid jokes like that make them smile so stupidly. It was intoxicating to think of how amazing being in love with Tyler was. "So you know our third anniversary is coming up," Josh grinned at Tyler, causally shifting the conversation. With the ways things were advancing with the music video, they would not be home for their anniversary, but in some trailer in the middle of nowhere. And if that does not scream romantic than you must have had some bad partners in your life.

"Yes it is Mr. Joseph-Dun, any special plans?" Tyler questioned, his eyes looking hopeful. Josh was in charge of this years' anniversary celebration and he would not tell Tyler at all. Though it did not stop the brunet man from trying get information about of Josh and his relatives. But all were being tight lipped about it.

"Hmmm, how does roleplaying sound? You can be my naughty little school boy," Josh suggested, half jokingly. The idea of Tyler dressed up in a school uniform had his boxers tightening, but at the same time it was unappealing to him. I mean, who got off by thinking of having sex with their teacher? Josh certainly did not have any crushes on his teachers when he went to school. From Tyler's scrunched up nose, it was a no go for him as well.

"Anything better than that? What about the pizzaman and the lonely housewife?" Tyler said, his eyebrows scrunching up and his hand going to his chin as he thought about something. "Or is that the pool boy?" Josh laughed at the absurd conversation they were having and shook his head at fiancée.

"Nah, I'm going for the boss and employee one," Josh laughed, chuckling at Tyler's 'disgusted' face.

"That is just horrible Joshua! I'm hanging up," Tyler said, and true to his word did hang up, but not before blowing him a kiss. Josh grinned to himself, making sure to send Tyler so kissy emojis before getting up from his desk and going downstairs to find something to eat. Since the time differences were heinous, they rarely got to speak for long and tried to facetime as much as they could. Even if it was just one of them listening to the other do work or talk to friends. Even if they were just sleeping together on the phone. It made them feel like the gap between them was small instead of an ocean width apart.

**ØØØØØØØ**

The next time Tyler called, Josh was in the shower. He had initially been angry with whoever was calling because the shower was his time to be alone and care for himself. But as soon as he saw Tyler name and photo on the screen and quickly accepted the call, making sure it was collarbone height and up so he would not accidentally flash anyone who was with or around Tyler. When the call connected, Josh relaxed seeing it was Tyler laying in his bed for the night. He checked his own time, his eyes widening when he saw the time. Had he really been in here that long?

"Woah! Hello there kind sir, but where has been sweet innocent boyfriend gone?" Tyler teased, but Josh could see the hunger in his eyes. Yes, Josh was not the only one longing for his boyfriend's touch.

"He had to step out for a minute, should be would be back," Josh teased, propping his phone up on the ledge. It showed a quite bit more of his chest, but only as far down as his belly button. Think Brendon in Girls/Girls/Boys. "But how was your day sweet cheeks?" He asked, grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair. He hoped that Tyler could hear him over the running water. But admittedly, this was not their first time facetiming in the shower. They had both invested in waterproof cases, just for shower facetimes.

"Good. It is raining a lot here so the ground is very muddy and the valley is a bit flooded, but it is having a good affect on the land. We should shoot soon," Tyler explained, basically telling Josh that he should get his plane ticket out there soon. Josh nodded his head in understanding, lathering up his hair and looking back to Tyler.

"Only rain? No more lyrics taunting you?" He asked, his voice trying to sound neutral, but it was hard to keep the concern out of his voice. About a month after the hiatus begun, Tyler had such a hard time sleeping because he had lyrics bouncing in his head and he could not figure out how to get them out in the proper order. It had been a terrifying time for Josh, but they pulled through and this album will surely knock everyone's expectations of them to the dirt.

"No, no more for now, but Blurry misses you," Tyler's voice seemed a bit quiet, but after studying his face, Josh concluded that Tyler was merely distracted and not hiding like he usually did when he was worried about things or Blurry was taunting him. Josh smirked, seeing that Tyler was focused on the screen in front of him. Meaning he was focused on Josh.

"Like what you see?" Josh teased, dipping his head under the stream to get the soap out of his hair. He could not hear Tyler so he hoped that his boyfriend was at least paying attention to that fact so he did not think that Josh was ignoring him. He wiped his eyes once he was sure that he had gotten all the soap out and looked back at Tyler, the brunet still focused like Josh would disappear if he blinked.

"No," Tyler answered, a pout taking over his face. Josh's grin fell, anxieties and doubts instantly filling his head about his body. Tyler had always loved Josh's body. "I can't see what I want to see," Tyler continued, his voice sounded like a child who was told they could not have a cookie. Josh snickered at his boyfriend and tilted his camera down so that Tyler could see what he wanted. Josh's cock was half hard, as it always was when Tyler came in the picture. Josh furrowed his eyebrows when even that made Tyler whine. "Now I can't see you," he complained, prompting Josh to push the camera up so he could see his boyfriend.

"What do you want to see, Ty?" Josh asked, leaning on the ledge so he was closer to the camera and Tyler. The chocolate brown eyes looked tired, but he could tell from the tense shoulders that Tyler was too wound up to sleep. He needed something to help him. "You still have your computer with you?" Josh asked, watching Tyler nod confusedly. "And is it charged sweetheart?" He gained another nod and Josh smiled softly. Yes, Tyler was a tired babe indeed. "I'll skype you in a minute okay darling?" He told him, already planning on taking another shower in the morning.

"Okay, daddy. I love you," Josh repeated the words before ending the call and quickly getting out of the bed. He knew that Tyler had to be stressed over there by himself. It probably did not help that the fans were giving him a bit of grief recently and getting crazier by the day. Josh had easily ignored them, but it did bother him when people bothered his brother or sisters for information about him and Tyler. The now black haired drummer got out of the shower and did not even bother with a towel or clothing as he grabbed his computer and laid down on their bed. Thankfully Ashley had made him go back home or he would have never thought of this as a possibility. He quickly turned it on and clicked the skype icon. He took great care to actually hit Tyler's name and not someone else's by accident. He did not think that Jordan would be too happy see his brother naked at two in the morning.

"Joshie," Tyler hummed when Josh finally appeared on his screen, the brunet already having removed his shirt and boxers, leaving him as naked as Josh. "You are getting our bed wet," he whined, knowing that it was futile. He fully believed that Josh only 'air dried' because he knew it bothered Tyler.

"I can always leave and dry off?" Josh said, pointing behind him, but Tyler was quick to stop him. Josh snickered and shifted so that Tyler could see his face and his lower half. His cock had softened a bit from the cold air in their home, but with Tyler's watchful eye, it was starting to harden once more. "This better for you sweetheart?" He asked, grinning as Tyler nodded his head.

"Touch yourself daddy," Tyler commanded, surprising Josh just silently. He could tell that Tyler was close to his submissive attitude currently, but it seemed the tiredness was weighing on him.

"With pleasure," he commented, reaching down and taking his cock into his hand and stroking moderately. The tiredness was settling in his bones as well, but he would do anything for Tyler. Especially when he got moans from the man touching his own cock in time with Josh. "Can you finger yourself for me baby boy?" Josh grunted as Tyler instantly took three fingers into his own mouth and sucked him wetly. Josh could cum just from seeing the drool leak out of Tyler's mouth. Christ, Josh was going to fuck Tyler nice and good when they were reunited. Tyler pulled his fingers out of his mouth and started to stretch himself. He struggled to his knees, turning sideways so Josh could see him fingering himself and jerking off at the same time. His face was pressed into the bed, facing the camera.

"Daddy, I miss you. You and your cock," Tyler panted, rocking back into his own hand, shaking the computer around, but Josh could see him clearly.

"Daddy misses you and your little hole too baby boy," the words seemed to spur Tyler one, the singer pushing another finger inside himself and letting out loud noises. He must not be around others. Tyler's moans echoed off the walls in their bedroom and Josh tossed his head back into the pillows at the sound. "Fuck baby," he grunted, his hand moving quickly on his cock as the other hand found its way up to his nipple. Once upon a time, Josh had his nipples pierced and they had since been rather sensitive. The slightest touch to them could make him whine in want. So as he pinched his sensitive nipples, he released noises that rivaled Tyler's. There was even a point where Tyler paused, watching the tan expanse of Josh's chest stretch and arch under his calloused fingers. Familiar with how Josh's fingers felt on his nipples, Tyler knew exactly what his boyfriend was experiencing.

"I want daddy's fingers too," he whined, realizing that he would have to either give up the fingers in him or the hand stroking his cock if he wanted to play with his nipples. Josh huffed a laugh, though it came out shaky and high pitched from the way he brushed his finger over the tip of his cock.

"You'll get daddy's fingers soon gorgeous, I promise," Josh panted, speeding up his hand and letting out a little cry as he arched off the bed. "Soon, Ty," he whined, knowing that he could be embarrassed by how fast it took him to cum, but he honestly could not care. He had not had actually sex in two weeks and with everything that was going on, he did not have time to just masturbate when he wanted. He actually did not feel much of a need with Tyler here.

"Daddy!" Without warning, Tyler was spilling over his hand, quickly rolling over so it would not spill on his bed sheets. Hearing the cry, Josh released one of his own as he came for Tyler. The two laid there, basking in the afterglow. Tyler's breathing a bit harsh for Josh's liking, but he knew he would calm down soon.

"Baby, I'll get my plane ticket tomorrow okay?" He told Tyler, not expecting much in return. Tyler was in his submissive mind for right now and probably needed a good night's rest before he would come out of it. He will probably have to call tomorrow to confirm with Tyler that he was indeed coming out.

"Daddy stay?" Tyler asked quietly, his eyes barely open as he looked at Josh. The drummer smiled at his baby gently and nodded his head.

"Daddy will stay, but you need to clean up and plug your computer in sweet boy," Josh instructed, waiting for Tyler to move before he himself took his own advice. It would not do for Tyler to see him move and think he was leaving. Josh pulled on a thin pair of sweats and pulled on before plugging his computer in and placing it on the bedside table so it would not overheat at night. Once he was sure that Tyler had done the same, he started blowing kisses to his boyfriend. "Goodnight Tyler," he whispered, looking into the sleepy eyes of his fiancée. He looked satiated and tired.

"G'night daddy, I love you," Tyler's words slurred a bit from his tiredness, but it only made Josh ache to be with his little boy more.

"I love you too baby." And with that the two boys slowly fell asleep, both reassured by the other's breathing. The ocean's distance between them felt more like a foot.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is where you can roast me! I am truly sorry! TOP helped me a lot in my first semester of college, but my second semester was a bit worse/better since I didn’t have marching band, but I was essentially alone all week until I went home on Friday. Except for the times Mia came up to visit me! But I had slowly like backed out of writing band fics for awhile ( I have quite a few harry potter and the hobbit ones though ), but in lieu of the hiatus being over my emo self is back and better than ever. Though it has almost been a year since I first posted this story and almost six months since my last update ( which I give you permission to yell at me about ), I have fallen back in love with this story and hope to finish the last seven chapters of it!
> 
> I would love it if you guys had a certain scenario or kink you would like to see, let me know! I will tell that the wedding is the last chapter and then there is going to be a angst filled one second to last I believe, but all the other slots are open to requests and ideas! Feel free to comment below or send me a ask over on tumblr! I truly love all of you who have gassed this story up in my absence, but I am back and I hope I still live up to your expectations!
> 
> ps. i just posted this on the wrong blog and almost started to cry because i am sooo tired
> 
> If you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis , where you can request stories! Comment/fave/share <3


	25. day 25 :: one of them writes fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Personal stuff at the end!

**ØØØØØØØ**   

Fanfiction. It is something that has become a part of their lives since becoming famous. Countless stories about them written by fans that are half their age! Hell some were written better than some books Josh read. Yet, despite knowing that they are out there for the world to see, the two had agreed that they would never read any of them. It could possibly be harmful and neither wanted to see the weird things that the fans came up with.

But Josh, always the more anxious of the two, could not help but peak from time to time. It had never done any harm, most of the stories were outlandish and far from the truth. Some were rather sad and Josh had to click out of them before he could break into tears. Why did they insist on Tyler self harming himself in almost every story? Or that his mother abused him? Kelly would never do such a thing to her son, even if she did get a little aggressive with the wedding planning lately. She would never deny her son food. Josh was not even sure where the 500 baskets thing came from, but he was sure that if Tyler said it, it was a joke and his mother would not starve him.

Other stories had Josh tight in his pants, shifting restlessly in his bunk whenever Tyler was asleep, wishing his boyfriend would touch him in those ways and repeat the scenarios. Things like spanking and public sex, the thrill of imaginary Josh and Tyler getting caught had almost made Josh cum in his boxers one night. Of course, Tyler never knew any of these things, never knew what Josh would be looking at when he was on his phone. The drummer had been very protective of his habit, clearing his browser history and making sure that no one could know that it was him reading the stories. He had never been the greatest at writing, but Josh had written a couple in the past. He even got up the nerve to post them, many people liking his work.

Writing was different than reading however and he always snorted when people would tell him that his stories were  _too far-fetched_  and that ‘Tyler and Josh would never do that!’ He had found it funny when most of the things he had written were close so close to the truth, it could have been a biography. He had a series going on named Kinktober where he followed their journey with their sexual identities and experiences. Many people seemed to love the story a lot and it was great for Josh when he was stressed or missing Tyler to just sit down and write about their sexual activities. No one had suspected that it was him so it was easy to just write and not worry about anything. Though with Tyler gone for the last two weeks, Josh had not had anything recent to update his story with so he had begun to make up parts up of his fantasies.

The current chapter he was writing was about Tyler dying his hair and then fucking him in front of the mirror, never letting him look away from himself. It was no secret that Josh was uncomfortable with how he looked and lacked a lot of self confidence, but he lost all of those insecurities during sex and just imagining Tyler fucking him from behind with newly dyed hair had Josh pausing in his typing to relieve some pressure from his cock. The chapter took a while to write since Josh was busy with making sure their house was taken care of when he was gone and settling things in Ohio before he headed across the world to Iceland to finally see his fiancée. He did have a six hour flight with no wifi and then he would have to wait in the airport for someone to pick him up. The weather in Iceland had been a bit weird the last few days and no one was sure that they would be able to get Josh right as he got to the airport. He was fine with it since he had wait almost three weeks to see Tyler, he could wait another couple of hours.

While on the flight, Josh had finished the chapter, using the fact that he was in public to reign in his need to jerk off. He did not think most of the people on this flight would appreciate some random drummer relieving himself as he wrote stories about him and his fiancée. Yeah, explain that one to the police when they arrested him for indecent exposure. When Josh had landed, he immediately texted Tyler to let him know that he was here. His singer would probably want to come to pick him up and Josh really hoped he did. He missed his fiancée greatly and wanted nothing more than to cuddle into his arms. As he waited, Josh posted the chapter to the account he had anonymously made. The second after he posted it, his phone buzzed and he grabbed it, grinning as he saw Tyler’s name.

Ty ❤️: ten minutes away, sweet boy!

Josh flipped his front camera open, wincing at the sight of himself with bags under his eyes and the messiness of his hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Then again, he never did sleep great without Tyler. Not after all the time they spent together in a van at the beginning of their career. He quickly pulled his hood up to hide his hair, even though it was its natural color again and no one would really recognize him unless they were looking. He placed his lips down on his coffee, making sure to get the Starbucks logo in shot so Tyler knew where to find him. He took a picture of himself and quickly texted it to Tyler with a smirk.

Joshie: come find me, baby boy!

Josh adjusted his glasses, that he had begun to wear recently, wanting to rest his head down on the table in front of him and just go to sleep. Though he knew that Tyler was coming for him and he could go to sleep soon, but seeing himself made him realize just how tired he was. The drummer straightened up and rested his chin on his palm as he looked at the comments, grinning at the feedback on the newest chapter. Apparently a lot of people like the idea of his, many commenting heart eyes and the word daddy. Josh longed to hear his baby boy call him daddy in person again.

In his sleep deprived state, Josh almost screamed when skinny arms wrapped around his neck from behind and almost tackled him. His common sense kicked in and turned his head to see a rather excited Tyler. The singer did not seem to want to release his neck so Josh just maneuvered him until he was straddling his lap and held him tightly, ensuring he would not fall.

“I missed you Josh,” Tyler whispered against his neck, snuffling against the warm skin. Josh rubbed his back gently, taking note that he was a bit damp, meaning it was raining outside.

“I missed you too baby,” Josh said back, pushing his chest into Tyler’s slightly so the singer would have to sit up and look at him. The drummer automatically noticed that his eyes were a bit wet and that he looked unsure of himself. The singer’s fingers were also curled into Josh’s hoodie, hanging on for dear life. “You feeling a bit small, baby?” He asked softly, they came up with the term so they would not have to worry about someone overhearing them. Tyler nodded, moving to put his face back into Josh’s shoulder only to be stopped by the drummer.

“Joshie,” Tyler whined lowly, especially when the drummer helped him off his lap and then stood up before Tyler could sit back down. “Whatcha’ reading?” Tyler asked curiously, tilting his head to try and see the screen while being buried in Josh at the same time. Josh quickly gathered his laptop and notebook off the table, shoving them haphazardly into his bag and grabbed his coffee from the table. He managed to do all of this with Tyler clinging to his side, though after a year of dealing with small Tyler, Josh had gotten pretty good at holding him and doing his routines. Josh nodded in thanks at the helper who took his bags for him and carefully wrapped his arm around Tyler, the other holding his coffee as he followed the man out of the airport.

“Shhh sweet boy, you can’t be small yet,” Josh whispered to him, calloused fingers rubbing Tyler’s hip through his hoodie as they walked out of the airport and into the drizzling rain. Josh did his best to cover Tyler, easily taking back on his daddy role in the presence of his fiancee. The brunet just cuddled closer to the drummer, not at all concerned about the rain or the people looking at them curiously. Josh helped Tyler into the rental car and quickly followed him into the backseat before the boy could start his whining. Josh loved Tyler, but he would rather have a silent, cuddly boyfriend right now then a sobbing, pouty one. The helper casted them a strange look, but Josh just shrugged his shoulders at him and held Tyler closer to him. The mocha eye boy had commandeered Josh’s coffee at this point, taking long drags from caffeinated drink. It was a good sign considering small Tyler did not like the taste of coffee. Once the cup was gone, they were almost to the site and Tyler was humming under his breath, the familiar tune of Nico and the Niners filling the quiet car.

“You are going to love it Josh! It had glacier waters and it is super cool, but they said I would have to lay in it for a while! Oh and Jenna said that she and her boo were going to come and be some of the people standing on the cliff with you!” Tyler talked a mile a minute and usually Josh was able to follow, but now he had barely heard anything after glacier waters. “Are you listening to me?” Tyler paused in his ranting to cock an eyebrow at his tired fiancee.

“Of course sweat pea, I just have not been sleeping too well,” Josh admitted, his gut dropping as a sad look flooded Tyler’s face. The mocha eye boy quickly shifted so Josh was laying on his shoulder and held him close for warmth.

“Me either,” Tyler confessed quietly. They were quiet after that, Josh slowly being lulled to sleep by the quiet humming of Tyler and the slightly bumpy car ride. It felt like he had only been asleep for a few seconds before Tyler was shaking him awake. He huffed and tried to bury closer to the bony singer, but Tyler only laughed at him and moved to the other side of the car, causing Josh to fall into the seat. He glared up at Tyler, his eyes unfocused from lack of sleep. The drummer sat up and shuffled out of the car. He frowned as his feet were almost instantly sunk into mud and wet after a few seconds. He just wanted to be asleep.

“Come on hot stuff,” Tyler teased, carrying Josh’s carry on bag and grabbing his hand to tug him to one of the trailers. He is guessing that it is theirs since Tyler seems to have the key to it. Josh’s feet feel like lead as he lifts them to walk into the trailer and breathes in deeply the scent of Tyler that had permeated the air after the few weeks of the singers inhabiting it. It smelt almost like home. “Go and lay down Joshie,” Tyler insisted, setting Josh’s stuff down at the table and trying to push the drummer towards the sleeping area. Josh shook his head briefly, reaching out to grab the back of Tyler’s neck. Even in his tired state, Josh was still conscious enough to know that it had almost been a month since his lips were upon Tyler’s and he was not going any longer. So that is what he did, the cracked lips felt like coming home to Josh. All stress from the wedding planning and upcoming album vanished with the simple touch of their lips.

“Now I can go to sleep,” Josh teased, once he pulled away, giving Tyler’s cheek one more kiss before going to the back to sleep. He did not have the energy to remove his shoes, but had the consideration to not place them on the bed before he passed out. Tyler shook his head at his fiancee and went to remove his shoes and jeans, knowing Josh would be uncomfortable with them on. He slapped Josh’s ass playfully, rich laughter filling the trailer when the drummer grumbled in his sleep. But Tyler did notice the little shake the drummer gave, obviously asking for more. Tyler rolled his eyes, kissing the back of Josh’s neck before getting up and going to sit at the table. He might as well get some work done.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Only no work got done by the singer. No, Tyler was still thinking back to the airport and what Josh had been looking at on his laptop. Take note that Tyler was not a normally nosy person, he preferred his own company really and Josh had a right to his secrets, but with almost a month of separation, the thoughts had returned to Tyler’s mind. Doubts and laughter about how he would never be enough for Josh. It was most likely why he wanted to spend as much time as possible on the phone with his drummer and spend almost half the month in his regressed state. He was not used to doing things for the band by himself, it was always what him and Josh wanted, but since Tyler had been the only one in Iceland for the last month, the director wanted all the answers right then and there. No waiting for Josh and Tyler was slowly losing his mind over it.

Anyways, back to the laptop, the irrational side of Tyler ( and maybe even a bit of small Tyler ) was telling the singer that Josh had hid his laptop so fast because he was talking to someone else. He was tired of dealing with Tyler’s shit and sought out someone who would put Josh first for once. Though, dear readers, Tyler did put Josh first in a lot of situations, but the darkest parts of his mind are telling him he is selfish. These thoughts and occurring situations around Tyler led to the present, with Tyler trying to guess Josh’s laptop password.

It should not be so hard to guess your fiancee’s password, especially since Tyler and Josh had been friends for almost ten years on top of their relationship. Tyler sighed softly, shifting in his position hoping that Josh did not come out and see what he was doing. He had his back pressed against the wall of the RV, facing the back so he could see Josh move if he was awake and his knees brought up to his chest, the laptop somehow balanced on his skinny thighs. Tyler sighed once more, typing in the brand to Josh’s drums and hair dye to no avail. He even tried 'password1234’ but sadly his boyfriend was smarter than that. He tried a few more attempts consisting of 'salutations’, 'spookyjim’ and 'skeletonclique’. Around the tenth attempt, he finally got a 'hint’ of what it could be. The screen read '2007 crush <3’. Tyler stared at the screen, mind blank of who nineteen year old Josh Dun could have a crush on.

Tyler’s first guess was 'HayleyWilliams’ because who didn’t have a crush on her when they were nineteen? Sadly it did not work out and Tyler sighed. After another ten attempts, he was giving another hint and was close to banging his head into the wall of the RV. He did not think Josh waking up and finding Tyler on his computer and with a head injury was the best scenario however. The next hint read one thing that took Tyler back almost a decade. The hint read 'My slushie guy 1988 <3’. Not only was number the year Tyler was born, but the Slushie Guys was something that he did with Mark  **OVER**  ten years ago when they were dumb and wanted to be YouTube famous. There was no way that Tyler had sat here for an hour only for it to be his name. He first typed in his name and sighed in relieve when it did not accept it. Thankfully Josh had not been that naïve. Tyler began the tedious process of using his nicknames to figure out which could be the only that Josh used. He briefly wondered if it was worth all this work just to see if his boyfriend of three years was cheating on him or not. The resounding answer in his mind was yes and he continued on with his password guessing.

“Freaking finally,” he sighed in relief when 'TyJoseph1988’ finally worked. He should have known since Josh loved calling him TyJo and that Josh was not as tech savvy as he should be as a celebrity. Luckily no one would think it would be that obvious and so Josh was probably good. Tyler grinned when he saw that what Josh was looking at before was sitting right there for him. Josh apparently didn’t close it down before they left. Tyler resisted the urge to say 'I’m in’ before he started to investigate what Josh had been looking at. Archive Of Our Own? Why was Josh looking at fanfiction?

As Tyler investigated more, he realized that Josh was reading the comments on some work called  _Kinktober_. It was a Joshler, Tyler was not naïve enough to not know what that meant. It unsettled Tyler a bit to realize that Josh was reading this kind of stuff. He hoped that his drummer was not obsessing over what the fans had written about them. Tyler clicked the first chapter of spookyjim88’s  _Kinktober_  and started to read it, just to see what it was about. He could feel his neck getting hot when he realized that they were having sex in this one. Why was Josh reading about them having sex? Once he started, Tyler could not stop and continued onto the next chapter. He made it to the fourth chapter before he started to feel a sense of déjà vu. How did this person know all of this? How did they know that Tyler liked to be spanked and wear panties? Around the eighth chapter, he began to investigate the writer. Spookyjim88 did not have any information at all, but it seemed a lot of people liked their story.  _Kinktober_  was the only story published. Tyler sat back a bit, trying to make sense of all of this. That is when he noticed another tab open on Josh’s computer.

When clicked upon a word document opened, labelled Chapter 25 and looked to have been recently finished. Tyler went back to the actual work on Archive and sure enough there was a chapter 25 and it was identical to the one in the word document. Okay, there were two scenarios here. Either Josh was stealing this persons work for some unknown reason or… Josh was the one writing fanfiction about them and their sex life. Tyler briefly closed the laptop and stared off into space for a couple minutes. Josh was writing about their sex life. To the fans. Sure it was anonymous, but a part of Tyler felt violated. Some of the conversations in the story were copy and paste from what they actually said. Tyler felt the familiar tingle of his little counterpart trying to suppress the situation, but he had to keep himself under control. His eyes drifted to his sleeping boyfriend, the sound of his soft snores being the only sound in the RV. Why was Josh writing about them?

After thirty minutes of calming down, Tyler opened the computer once more and read the recent chapter that Josh had apparently just published today. Tyler could not remember doing this with Josh, he had not dyed his hair in awhile and did not plan to yet. Tyler remembered the last chapter however, his computer had sounded like an airplane in the morning when he woke up and Josh was still drooling on his pillow. So this must be something that Josh had made up. Realization hit Tyler like a bus. This was Josh’s fantasy… he wanted to have sex in front of a mirror and have Tyler dye his hair. Tyler’s hoodie was suddenly to warm in the RV as he read about 'Tyler’ fucking 'Josh’ and making him watch himself in the mirror. Tyler started to sprout his own ideas, a small grin spreading on his lips. His eyes flickered to the sleeping boy briefly before going back to the story. Yes, he had some plans for his boyfriend.

When Josh woke up an hour later, his laptop was neatly shut down and plugged into the wall and Tyler was playing games on his phone. He was none the wiser.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Tyler had to wait a couple days before he even got to put his plan into motion. Once the director found out that Josh was in Iceland, he had taken up all of Josh’s time to get his parts filmed. Tyler did not know why it took days since they were filming “Jumpsuit” and Josh was only by himself for two shots really and they had to wait for Jenna and the others to get here later in the week. But Tyler did not complain, he just stood back like a proud fiancee and secretly took pictures of Josh like any normal person in love. It was three days after Josh arrived that Tyler’s plan was finally set into motion.

“Hey Joshie, are you going to dye your hair anytime soon?” The question was innocent enough, they had been cuddling on the couch watching some random show. Josh had scrunched his eyebrows at Tyler in confusion before shaking his head.

“Nah, digging the natural look for right now,” the drummer smiled, tousling his dark locks to emphasizes. Tyler nodded, pouting a bit at the information. He tried to bury his face in Josh’s chest, but the older man caught him. “Why, Ty?” He asked softly, looking down at his boyfriend curiously.

“Well, I have always wanted to try it. My mom never let me dye it when I was younger,” Tyler rambled, feigning innocence easily. It wasn’t really a lie since he had really not been allowed to dye his hair and he really did want to try it. He just had an underlying plan. “Plus I missed you and like your curls,” he whispered, knowing that he had gotten Josh with that one. He held back a grin when Josh sighed exaggeratedly and shifted so Tyler was kneeling over top of him.

“How 'bout, I let you wash it then? That make you feel better, bub?” Tyler’s insides fluttered at the nickname. It was the nickname reserved for when he was insecure and having bad days (i.e. little Tyler days) and it was understandable why Josh would think that he was close to that right now. But Tyler was so far from little Tyler, he could probably pay his mortgage and buy responsible groceries right now.

“Yay!” Tyler grinned, pressing a kiss to Josh’s lips quickly before shooting up and tugging him towards the bathroom. Josh laughed at him, allowing himself to be tugged into the small bathroom. Tyler must have been planning this because there was a chair in there already and the older man was pushed into it.

“Geez Ty, can I at least take off my shirt before you spray me down?” Josh laughed, quickly pulling his tank top off and leaning his head back. It was awkward and cramped, but Josh would do anything to make his boyfriend happy. Even if it meant that his knee was smashed into the shower wall and the chair was tipped back precariously. He chuckled when Tyler graciously removed his glasses before they could get soaked with water.

“Let me know if it is too hot or cold,” Tyler instructed from his perch on top of the toilet as he flipped on the faucet and started on Josh’s hair. The drummer hummed, letting his eyes fall shut as his boyfriend washed his hair. They should have done this years ago! Sure, they had taken showers together before, pre and post relationship, but it was hard to concentrate on how good a hair washing felt when you had a naked Tyler Joseph pressed against you. Besides, Josh rarely got pampered like this and he was selfishly enjoying it. Maybe he’ll do Tyler’s hair next, even though there isn’t a lot.

“Oomph!” Josh must have dozed off because suddenly he had a lapful of Tyler and the singer was kissing along his neck. Josh’s hand traveled to his waist, holding him securely in his lap. He was still sleepy from the hair washing, but Tyler’s lips on his neck felt like fire and sent jolts through his blood. His hands came up to rest on the small waist of his boyfriend and held him securely in his lap. “Ty, this isn’t the safest position,” he said, having to pause half way through his words to moan when Tyler nipped his clavicle. It had been too long without his baby. Josh rocked his hips up into Tyler’s, his movements cautious. Tyler moved without thought, rolling down into Josh’s hip causing the chair to rock precariously. That got Tyler to pull back and smirk down at Josh. The drummer could not help, but gulp at the look Tyler was sending his way.

“Then why don’t we change our positions?” Tyler asked, getting off Josh and yanking him out of the chair, which found its way outside of the bathroom. Josh’s head spun with his body when Tyler suddenly shoved him face first towards the sink and held him bent over. Josh moaned at the position and gripped the porcelain under his fingers. “How’s this one Joshie?” He asked, fingers tracing the freckles present on Josh’s back. Josh nodded his head, trying to calm his breathing. His efforts were fruitless when the air was knocked from his lungs by the force of Tyler’s hand against his ass. “Answer me Joshua,” Tyler growled, Josh letting out the littlest of a whimpers at the tone Tyler was using. It had been a long time since Josh was submissive and it was Tyler in charge.

“It’s great Ty,” Josh choked out, glancing back at his boyfriend, his vision blurry from lack of glasses. Maybe he should start wearing his contacts again? All thoughts spiraling in his head came to a pause with another stinging hit to his ass from Tyler.

“I think you deserve a punishment Joshua,” Tyler voiced, stroking Josh’s bottom through his sweats. Josh had never been happier to forgo underwear in his life. “You have been lying to me,” Tyler continued, catching Josh’s attention.

“What?” He said, attempting to stand up to face Tyler. The smack that he was given was harder then the other two and almost had his knees buckling as he gripped the sink to hold himself up. He whined softly, knowing that it was just going to get worse from here because Tyler never did punishments with clothing on.

“I did not say you could stand or talk Joshua,” he said plainly, his gentle touches back, this time trailing across Josh’s crack. The featherlight pressure had Josh trembling, wanting to beg his boyfriend for more, but knowing that if Tyler thought he was lying to him, he was in no position to ask for anything. The mere thought of it had Josh’s cock harder than a rock. Tyler would never hurt him without good reason and consent. They did have their safe word ( bananas ) after all. Josh was actively participating in this situation. “Anyways, you have been a naughty boy. You know what I found out earlier?” Josh shook his head, earning another smack that had him panting into his arms.

“No Ty,” he whispered, knowing Tyler heard him just fine. He wished the sink was bigger to prop more of his upper body on it then just his arms, but Tyler would never let him fall if he lost his grip. Not even in this little game of theirs.

“Good boy. I found this story Kinktober,” Josh’s body stiffened at the mention of his story for more reasons then one. One because Tyler had found his writing, which meant he probably figured out HE had written it and because on the word Kinktober, Tyler had pressed the pad of his thumb over his hole and massaged little circles around the hole. Josh whined low in his throat, pressing his hips back into Tyler’s fingers. It was bit awkward since Josh still had on his sweats, but the friction still felt amazing. “Such a little slut,” Josh let out a moan at Tyler’s cussing. “Just like the Josh in the story. Now you know that fans write things about us all the time, but this writer was spot on, down to our conversations. Imagine my surprise when I find out that it is my very own fiancee,” Tyler’s fingers slid down to cup Josh’s balls through his sweats, the drummer trembling against the sink. He should be mortified that Tyler had found his writing, but Tyler was not angry with him really so he did not feel all that shy about it. “writing the damn story? And so you know what we are going to do with you?” Tyler concluded, giving Josh’s balls a firm squeeze. He had paused waiting for Josh to answer.

“No Ty,” his voice was pitched from Tyler’s grip on his balls, but he was in heaven. He had missed Tyler’s hands on him so much. Tyler hummed, rolling Josh’s balls in his fingers before releasing him and standing up straight. Josh cried out when his curls were tugged harshly, bringing him up to press back into Tyler’s chest. Hair pulling like that had not been something they had done before, but Josh could cum from the mere roughness of the situation. He reached back hesitantly to steady himself on Tyler’s hip, thankful the singer had allowed him the small second of touch.

“Mmm, look at you Joshie,” Tyler crooned into his ear, tugging Josh’s back further to expose his neck, but it did not stop Josh from looking at himself. He had not noticed before, but there was a huge mirror in the bathroom, connected to the sink and rising up to a couple inches under the ceiling. Realization hit Josh and his noises picked up, clutching Tyler’s hip hard enough to bruise. No way that Tyler was going to act out his fantasy with him! “We are going to do chapter 25, mirror sex and you are not going to cum until I tell you too. Actually you are not going to be doing anything unless I tell you too,” Tyler instructed, meeting Josh’s eyes in the mirror. Josh whimpered at the thought of holding back his orgasm. He was not very good at suppressing his passion. Hence why he was so loving and protective of Tyler. “Understood?” Tyler jerked Josh by his hair once more and the drummer hissed out. His scalp was going to be tender by the end of this, he could tell.

“Yes Ty,” Josh answered, attempting to roll his hips back into Tyler’s from how they were stood, but it only got him a slap to his ass and a shove towards the sink once more. Josh clutched the sink and tilted his head on his arms so he could see himself. His freckled back was arched down slightly from his position, but Tyler seemed to like having his ass pushed out on display. He was already sweating from the slight teasing Tyler had put him through, but then again it could be from his still wet hair. “Baby?” Josh whispered softly, reaching back for Tyler. Instantly the singer had flipped from his rough ego to his normal caring one, offering his forearm for Josh to grab a hold of. The gesture conveying to Josh that he was listening. “I need my glasses to see you,” he informed, a bit sad that he could barely see his fiancee - his figure the only thing Josh could make out. Tyler chuckled at his fiancee and reached over for the frames, settling them on Josh’s face for him. Suddenly everything was clear to him once more and he could see the chocolate of Tyler’s eyes, blown black with lust. “Better, thank you,” he grinned, shaking his ass at his singer, who smirked down at him.

“You know your word?” Tyler prodded Josh, wanting to ensure that he did not hurt his boyfriend in anyway. Josh nodded his head, giving Tyler a silly grin in the mirror to let him know that he was alright. Tyler could feel his heart clench at the sight. Who could say that they got to see _the_  Josh Dun, bent over a sink in only sweatpants, natural hair and glasses with that silly tongue between his teeth grin other than Tyler? Christ he was in love with this silly drummer. “Good, keep your eyes on yourself hot stuff,” Tyler finally slipped back into his persona, giving Josh’s ass a firm squeeze. The drummer let out a small moan, following Tyler’s orders and keeping an eye on himself in the mirror. Admittedly, if Josh had seen himself bend over like this, he would have been turned on in an instant. Or even Tyler bent over like this? The thought had Josh moaning in anticipation for what was to come. And hopefully, he was in that category as well.

Tyler wasted no time yanking Josh’s sweatpants down and tossing them out of the slowly heating up bathroom. He also removed his own t-shirt, feeling a little hot as well. The scent of Josh had almost instantaneously filled the room. It was obvious that Josh had been outside all day long, his morning shower long passed. To others the 'stench’ of sweat and man may have been a turn off, but it had Tyler’s mouth watering. Though it may help that under the smell of sweat was the heady scent that was Joshua Dun. Tyler would gladly stand and just breathe in the aroma that is his boyfriend, but he had a needy boyfriend pushing back into him and a cock that needed to be buried within said boyfriend as soon as possible.

Dropping to his knees, Tyler did not hesitate before moving forward and pressed his face against Josh’s ass. The skin was heated from his smacks, but Tyler paid that no mind. No he was focused on how Josh was quivering in need, pants coming from his mouth. “I haven’t even touched ya yet Joshie,” the brunet boy teased, pressed a kiss to the crease where the swell of his bottom met thigh. Josh tried to push back into Tyler, but the singer held him back tightly, not forgetting that this was a fantasy masked as a punishment and he had a roll to play. “Spread them kitten,” he prompted, nudging Josh’s feet. It was to stabilize him and to give Tyler a better look of his boyfriend.

The nickname caused a groan to slip from the drummer as he spread his legs for Tyler. He was usually shy about this kind of stuff, Tyler needing to coax him a bit more with pleasure, but he wanted to be a good boy and follow Tyler’s rules. He wanted to cum as well, not wanting to be left hanging. Josh let out a sob like noise when something wet pressed against his taint, the heat slowly moving up to where he wanted Tyler most. He kept his hips as still as he could, heeding Tyler’s words about disobeying. Tyler’s lips were moving against his hole, probably mumbling something foul that would have Josh begging for forgiveness the next time he went to church. It was crazy that they both could do things like this and still be faithful Christians. Though they did have the few people who called them bad Christians because they were gay, but those were few nowadays and the two could careless about others opinions in regards of their relationship.

Sensing that Josh was lost in his thoughts and not focusing on the situation, Tyler decided to remind his baby where he currently was in the only way he saw plausible. Plunging his tongue so far into Josh’s ass that the drummer was sobbing for more. So that is what Tyler did, he rocked forward on his heels and sank his tongue into Josh from where it had been just teasing the rim a few seconds prior. The intrusion caused a shaky cry come from Josh and the bucking of his hips back. Tyler excused the first attempt, knowing that he had surprised Josh and there was really no way to stay still with a surprise tongue in your ass. Josh had gained control of himself after the initial intrusion and Tyler got to work, pleasing his drummer. The singer ate Josh out as if he had never eaten before. Josh was hanging on for dear life, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his forearm to mute some of his noises. He did not know how soundproof these RVs were, but he did not really want anyone to hear him getting fucked by Tyler. Well, at least not after less than a week of being here. It did not take Tyler long to realize what Josh was doing and delivered a harsh slap to the flesh of Josh’s thigh, the man jerking at the sting.

“Did I tell you to keep quiet?” Tyler pulled back to hiss, not missing Josh’s whine in disapproval or the slight circles his hips were doing. The actions led to another smack, Josh’s movement ceasing.

“No baby, but I-ah!” Josh’s sentence was cut off by a rather painful smack to his hole. It was not much of a smack as it was a firm tap of Tyler’s thumb, but Josh was sensitive right now and it felt as much as a slap.

“I didn’t ask for a novel, yes or no will do just fine,” Tyler gritted out, the jealous part of him flaring in his chest. He knew why Josh would want to silence himself and honestly Tyler could careless right now. Let them hear. More reason for them to stop any advances they could possibly try with his fiancee. He had seen how Mandy, the coffee runner, had been looking at Josh during one of Tyler’s scenes. The mere thought of the girl had Tyler leaning forward and biting into the flesh of Josh’s left butt cheek. “Ah!” Josh cried out, jerking away instinctively, but Tyler held him securely, not wanting his boyfriend to hurt himself more without meaning too.

“Answer my question, Joshua,” Tyler pulled off his skin was a suggestive 'popping’ noise, leaving a purple bruise in his wake.

“No Ty,” Josh’s voice was shaky and quiet, meeting Tyler’s eyes in the mirror. His glasses were a bit askew on his face, but it just added to the charm of Josh.

“Exactly, so let me hear you. Scream my name so all of Iceland can hear you,” Tyler said, his voice husky as he ran his hands up and down Josh’s calves. “Because you are mine and no one else can have you like this. Let them hear what they are missing, let them have the knowledge that only I, your fiancee, can make you cum so hard you lose your voice.” Tyler instructed, before surging forwards and diving back into Josh’s ass. The drummer released his flesh and a breathy moan was what followed. He had the slightest clue how Tyler could go from his tongue in his ass to giving some possessive speech that only spurred Josh on. He would be a good boy for Tyler and let the world know who he belonged too. Besides it would be a matter of time before they heard anyways.

The assault to Josh’s hole came to a end a couple minutes later, Tyler being able to tell from Josh’s shaking thighs and rocking hips that he was close to cumming. Keeping his promise of punishment, Tyler had pulled back and stood up to begin taking off his own clothes.

“No come on baby, please, I need to cum,” Josh panted, his hole tightening around nothing. Tyler smirked at Josh’s back, knowing that he was so lost in himself that he had forgotten the rules. It just meant more fun for the both of them. The slap rang throughout the room, Josh letting out a short scream of surprise that broke off into a moan.

“You are forgetting the rules Jishwa,” Tyler growled out, meeting the hazel eyes in the mirror. They were a bit damp, Josh’s face red from exertion and barely holding himself up. The singer’s smirk fell a bit, worried about the well-being of his boyfriend, but Josh had yet to use the safeword and he did not look like he was in too much pain. Tyler quickly slipped out of his boxers, leaving them both naked in the small bathroom. “Think you can hold yourself up for me baby?” He asked, his tone a bit soft. Tyler was never the more dominate partner unless Blurry was close to the surface. He could be rough sure, but punishments were not his style when he was himself. But Josh wanted it and he did not want to let Blurry out. So he must deliver what his baby wanted. Tyler almost missed the nod of Josh’s head confirming that he was fine. Tyler stepped up to Josh’s bent form, spreading his ass cheeks wide. The foul noise of Tyler spitting filled the room and Josh whined as the spit landed on his hole, the singer using his thumb to push it within him. Tyler grabbed his cock and teased the rim of Josh’s hole with the head of his cock, the older man grunting at the teasing. They had never had sex before without lube or prep, especially not after the time apart that they have had, but Tyler felt like Josh would appreciate it. Besides, he would be watching like a hawk to make sure that his drummer was not hiding his reactions for Tyler. His pleasure did not come before Josh’s well-being.

It took quite a bit of force to ease into Josh, the muscles Tyler had dearly missed, constricting around his cock like a snake. The drummer’s face was screwed up in pain, though he did not call for a stop, just held the sink tighter. Tyler ran his fingers up and down Josh’s back as he fucked shallow thrusts into Josh in an attempt to get deeper and deeper until he was fully seated in Josh.

“Good JishwA?” Tyler’s question turned into a moan when Josh took it upon himself to pull off of Tyler a bit and slam back down. Tyler’s grip on Josh’s hips tightened and he let out a rather animalistic snarl at Josh. Without needing to be told, Tyler started to fuck into Josh with abandon, like he was a cup of water in the desert. Josh moaned loudly, bracing his arm against the mirror so he would not bang his head into the glass. It has been awhile since they had sex, but it felt like a true homecoming. Josh was truly at home when he was either buried in Tyler or the other way around. They were connected at a deeper level than almost marriage then. They were one body and soul when they were having sex. Josh let out a scream when on a particular hard thrust, Tyler’s cock slammed into his prostate, forgetting all his worries about the people hearing them outside.

“You like that baby? That the spot?” Tyler’s voice filled the bathroom, slow and husky, the words flowing over Josh like honey. He let out another cry as Tyler positioned his hips to pound his prostate each time. He was very close to cumming, the smack that stung his right ass cheek not helping any. “Answer me!” Tyler growled, his fingers surely leaving purple bruises behind. Most would say that bruises were ugly and barbaric, but Josh loved that Tyler could lose himself so much to leave marks on him. Plus it was not like they were abusive marks, they were ones that said that Tyler was getting just as much out of this as Josh was and it filled him with warmth.

“Fuck, yes Ty! Ah ah, I gotta cum Ty baby,” Josh panted, his voice hoarse from the screaming and he was suddenly very glad he was not a singer or he would never be able to perform. Tyler’s thrusts lost a bit of their rhythm at Josh’s words, reaching between them for Josh’s cock. The drummer was pleased with himself, he had been able to obey Tyler’s instructions and be a good boy. All pleasantness disappeared when instead of stroking his cock, Tyler’s fingers clamped down on the base like some makeshift cock ring. Josh let out a wail in response, shaking his head. “No no no!” He whined, his moan stretching out when he was jerked up by his hair, pressed into Tyler’s chest. It was a bit awkward since Tyler was still fucking him, but Josh would never complain about weird positions.

“Look at yourself,” Tyler demanded, his fingers tightening briefly around Josh’s cock to get his attention. His other arm was wrapped around Josh’s waist, holding him steady as his hips kept pounding into Josh, the pace a bit slower currently. Josh’s eyes shot up to look at himself, groaning at the sight. His cock was red and held by Tyler’s fingers, begging to be relieved. His legs were spread, Tyler probably having kicked them a bit wider without him realizing. But none of that mattered, not when he could see Tyler in the mirror and his mocha eyes were black and looked like the predators in the animal documentaries Josh was fond of. There was something primal about it that made Josh moan and roll his head back into Tyler’s shoulder. The singer growled in warning, arm and fingers tightening around Josh. The drummer’s eyes instantly shot back to the mirror, looking at Tyler. “You are gonna watch yourself get fucked and feel me cum inside of you, all while knowing you won’t get too,” Tyler was half serious, he knew he could never deny Josh. He would just not be cumming before Tyler tonight.

Tears stung Josh’s eyes, thinking he wasn’t going to get to cum at all tonight and resigned himself to his fate. He must have done something to break one of Tyler’s ill explained rules. Stupid rules. Josh let out high pitch noises as Tyler continued his assault on his asshole, clutching the arm around his waist and throwing one of his behind Tyler’s neck to hold him securely. The singer even gave him a few gentle pecks to remind him that he loved him while still keeping up their charade.

“Fuck Joshua,” Tyler’s hips stuttered and within two more thrusts, Josh was filled with warm cum. He let out a whine in disappointment, his eyes once more wet only this time the tears actually fell. Josh cradled Tyler’s head with his right arm, pulling him against the back of his own neck. Tyler got the hint and peppered Josh’s neck with kisses and rubbing his hips as he worked his way through his orgasm. Josh let out a soft sob when Tyler released his cock and slid from inside of him, his hole feeling empty and abused. Tyler’s cum was also trickling down his leg, but Josh paid that no mind as Tyler shuffled them around until Josh was sitting on the toilet seat, neither caring about the cum coating the seat. “You were such a good boy kitten,” Tyler whispered, brushing his fingers through Josh’s hair and kneeling down between his knees. “So so good,” he continued to whisper, pressing kisses to Josh’s wet cheeks before moving lower to kiss his chest and stomach. “You cum when you need too okay kitten?” Tyler waited for the head nod before taking the tip of Josh’s cock into his mouth. It had only taken about five bobs before Josh was letting out a soft cry and cumming down Tyler’s throat, his boyfriend taking care to suck him dry until Josh was whining from the sensitivity and squirming.

“I love you Ty,” Josh panted, his eyes half-lidded and his body lax from tiredness. Tyler pulled off Josh with an obscene pop before grinning up at him.

“Love ya too Joshie,” Tyler slowly got up from the floor and helped Josh up, letting the drummer lean against him instead of standing on his own. Tyler made quick work of cleaning up Josh, being gentle around his ass before leaning down briefly to wipe up the cum on the toilet. “Come on kitten,” he whispered, leading Josh from the bathroom and towards the back where their bed was located. Josh immediately flopped down and Tyler giggled at him before joining him. The two were drawn to each other like magnets and were soon wrapped in one another. “Hey Joshie?” Tyler asked, wondering if Josh was even still awake.

“Mhm?” Josh hummed from where he was buried in Tyler’s boney collarbones. How he felt that comfortable, Tyler will never know.

“If you have a fantasy or something just let me know and we can try it. Don’t just write about it,” he teased, but he was being serious as well. If Josh wanted to try something they could give it a go.

“Promise Ty,” Josh mumbled to Tyler, both falling quiet until Josh’s soft snores were the only sound in the room. Tyler smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to Josh’s forehead and going to bed. Hopefully they will never be separated like that again.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you guys like this chapter because it kicked my ass! plus i had surgery two weeks ago and could not even sit up for like a week and the first thing i did was write the whole part where tyler is trying to break into the laptop! but i am fine now and writing a bit! i go back to school in three weeks and maybe i'll even get another chapter up before then!
> 
> please request a kink/situation if you would like and i will write it! or even if you want to see another kink i have already done resurface in the remaining six chapters!
> 
> also do not forgot that if you want to see a certain ship or idea, you can request below or over on my tumblr ( scarycis ) and i will most likely fill it! once more, thank you sooo much for reading! - courtney


	26. day 26 :: power play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t power play as much as it is me wanting cute moments between Josh and Tyler that show their domestic life as well! So I hope you guys enjoy!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

This had been something that they have been talking about for a few months now. With the anxiety over the new album and tour plus their wedding, Josh had seen the toll it was taking on Tyler and had read up on ways to take the stress away. There was only so much that regression could do, especially if Tyler was refusing his coping mechanism. So Josh took to the internet and that is how he found the concept of power play.

Truthfully, it sounded too much like one of those 50 Shades movies to Josh. Though - at least according to the blogs he had read on - those movies portrayed the kink badly. It was having control over your partner and to Josh that sounded like the perfect way to get Tyler out of his head. Take away all his power and let Josh worry about everything.

The next step was talking with Tyler about it to establish rules and what could occur when Josh was in his ‘dom’ mode. Tyler had actually been quite open to the idea, much to Josh’s surprise. Tyler usually had to reach a breaking point before he agreed to do something that took away control. Though that had been one of Tyler’s first rules.

**Josh could not take over unless Tyler had hit his breaking point and could no longer function and was literally in seams.**

Only then could Josh step in and take care of his boyfriend. The drummer had agreed, knowing Tyler would never allow Josh to take over unless absolutely necessary and not a minute sooner. Another rule was to not offer if Blurry was near the surface. Tyler  _absolutely did not want_  Blurry to hurt Josh in anyway because they had not made rules for sub Josh, only for Tyler. And Tyler was not having Blurry get in on this mess. Anyways with the rules set and safe word ( “banana, because ew, am I right Joshie?” ) negotiated Josh watched and waited for his baby to need him. Months passed and Tyler was fine, lost in his music and planning the best album for the fans. Going to Iceland and shooting music videos and designing merch. Life was normal for the couple and everything was perfect. Until suddenly it wasn’t.

It had been after the release of the “Jumpsuit” and “Nico and The Niners” videos that Tyler finally cracked. Josh should have seen it coming really, Tyler’s clingy behavior, the bitten lips, his nervous twitches. Even when they got back home, this behavior continued for quite some time. It was all leading up to a climax that Josh  **almost**  missed. He was well versed in the traits and quirks of Tyler Joseph and had been watching like a hawk. The videos had been received well by most of the fans, but that did not stop the few that wanted to bring Tyler and himself down. Comments like ’ _I miss the old TOP_ ’ and ’ _This is soooo overrated!_ ’ burned through Tyler like acid. Even the pettier ones about his appearance or lack of Josh’s in the video kept him up at night. Josh had known instantly that Tyler had read the fans’ comments and there had been bad ones. When he left the room, his boyfriend had been happily watching the finish product of their video and when he returned he was slumped in his seat, looking as if someone had gutted his brother. It was a morbid thought yes, but from the look on Tyler’s face something to that extreme had transpired. Though Josh may have played it up a bit, a down Tyler always cut through him and made it feel like there was no hope.

With one look at Tyler, Josh knew that all those months of watching were finally coming to head. “Hey Ty, you okay?” Josh asked tentatively to make sure that the younger man actually needed him, that this was his breaking point. Tyler did not look up from his phone, nodding his to Josh’s question. The drummer stood by warily, wondering what Tyler needed. Within seconds the nodding turned into violent shaking of Tyler’s head as tears gathered in the singer’s eyes. Josh moved on auto pilot, stalking across the room and taking Tyler’s phone from him. The drummer spared it no attention, knowing that whatever had upset Tyler would upset him too. Placing the phone on the table, Josh pulled Tyler off the couch and led him towards the bedroom.

“Let’s get you undressed baby boy,” Josh said gently, a bit unsure about whether or not he should be sterner with Tyler. They had never done anything like this before and it has been months since they actually talked about the power play. What if Tyler did not want it anymore? What if Josh hurt him? Thankfully, Tyler had complied with Josh’s suggestion and had begun to strip, though a bit slowly like he was in shock. Josh quickly dropped to his knees, not even flinching at the pain, and started to undo Tyler’s jeans. They had planned to go out and celebrate the video release, but now they will just have to settle for something else. Josh had just gotten the skin tight jeans down his thighs when he felt lanky fingers in his curls. The drummer looked up at the singer, taking note of the glassy eyes and the torn up lips. “What do you need sweetheart?” Josh asked, pushing Tyler’s jeans all the way down and helped him out of them.

“Need you to take over Joshie,” Tyler mumbled, absentmindedly running his fingers through the short curls. Tyler did not like not being in control but he could trust josh to take care of him.

Josh nodded, moving to his feet when Tyler was successfully stripped to his boxers and lifting the lithe man into his arms. He supported the singer and walked back to their living room. Josh was halfway down the stairs when a knock sounded on their door. Frick. He forgot about Jordan! Tyler let out a whimper against Josh’s neck, holding on to him tighter. It was not exactly his little space so Josh figured it was 'sub’ Tyler. Josh patted his bottom and hurried to the couch, the knocking continuing.

“Hold on!” Josh shouted at the door, biting his lip when Tyler flinched. He was already messing this up to much! “I wasn’t yelling at you, baby boy. Jordan is here,” Josh begun, swaddling Tyler in blankets to hide the fact that he was not dressed from his brother.

“Jordy,” Tyler hummed, acknowledging what Josh was saying.

“Yeah Jordy is here and I have to tell him we are not going out now,” Josh finished explaining, tucking Tyler in securely on the couch. The drummer could see the guilt cover Tyler’s and he snapped at attention. He needed to take this seriously. “Enough Tyler.” His voice did not waver, despite how squirmy he felt on the inside. Not even when Tyler’s shot to Josh’s in surprise. “You are going to sit right here and watch TV while I handle Jordy. No thinking or talking,” Tyler nodded his head in understanding, leaning his head against the couch and watching some weird cartoon about some superhero kids that were really just annoying. Tyler seemed to be interested in it though so Josh left him be. Josh made sure that Tyler was fine one more before going to the door where Jordan was knocking again.

“What the hell man?” Jordan said loudly, Josh shushing him and pushing him out on the porch, closing the door behind them. “What is going on?” Jordan asked skeptically, worry covering his annoyed expression quickly.

“Ty isn’t feeling up to going out right now. He may had read some bad comments and just does not want to go out right now,” Josh explained, hoping his brother would take it at face value. The only people who knew about little Tyler were their parents just in case Tyler regressed and Josh was not there to care for him. Their siblings however all knew Tyler had really bad anxiety, especially about his music, and could fall into his thoughts easily. Luckily for Josh, Jordan was understanding and even wanted to go check on Tyler. “He is resting right now, but if you could, could you run and get Taco Bell? I’ll pay, get whatever you want,” Josh said, feeling bad for canceling on his brother and then lying to him, but he figured it was better than having Tyler accidentally out himself to Josh’s brother.

“Anything?” Jordan teased, tongue poking through his teeth in the typical 'Dun’ smile. Josh rolled his eyes at brother and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“If it is over three hundred, you are explaining that one to Tyler,” he teased, telling Jordan to wait a second while he got his wallet. He jogged to the kitchen to grab his wallet from the table and removed his card from the leather. He poked his head in to look at Tyler real quick, grinning when he was still absorbed with the TV show. Josh head back out on the porch and cautiously handed Jordan his credit card. “If you want, you can come in and eat with us, but no faking vomiting noises,” Josh said, this time no joke in his voice. Tyler would be cuddly and he did not need his brother to joke around and actually hurt Tyler.

“I hear you loud and clear big brother, be back soon,” Jordan saluted Josh before turning back to his car and driving off. Josh head back in his home, making a bee-line for Tyler, scooping the mess of blankets up before flopping down with him in his lap. Tyler sighed contently, burying into Josh’s chest and continuing on with his show, which was apparently called Fanboy and Chum Chum. What a weird show?

“Baby boy, Jordy is gonna come in and eat with us when he gets back,” Josh informed Tyler, only getting a hum in return. Josh’s nostrils flared slightly, reaching down to pinch Tyler’s thigh. “Tyler.” He said, the younger man tearing his eyes from the TV to look at Josh. “You can be cuddly in front of Jordan, but I want you to be quiet okay? No calling me Daddy or anything like that. Just Josh or Joshie,” He instructed, getting a sad nod from Tyler. “Why are you glum baby boy?” Josh said, worried he had done something wrong.

“Like calling you daddy,” Tyler pouted into Josh’s chest, the drummer feeling his heart swell as he laid there cradling his boyfriend, one hand on his bottom and the other on the back of his head. Tyler went back to his show and Josh found himself drawn into the show as well. It was actually quite entertaining.

It did not take long before Jordan was back and knocking on the door. Josh gently moved Tyler off of him, pressing a kiss to his messy hair when he whined in protest. Josh opened the door for his brother, his stomach growling when the aroma of Taco Bell hit his nose.

“Bless you,” Josh praised, not even remembering the last time he ate. Jordan just rolled his eyes at his brother and headed into the living room with his bags.

“Hey Ty! I loved the music video!” Jordan greeted, Josh watching Tyler warily hoping it would not set him off. Thankfully, Tyler had taken Josh’s orders to heart and simply blushed at Jordan’s comment and mumbled a quiet thank you. “J said you were feeling a bit down and so I brought Taco Bell, even got you some Cinnabon bites you like,” Josh wanted to cry for the blessing that was his younger brother when Tyler’s eyes lit up in excitement. “And Josh can’t have any,” Jordan leaned into 'whisper’ to Tyler, but Josh could hear him clear and swatted the back of his head.

“Ty will always share with me, right baby boy?” Josh said, taking a seat next to Tyler and smiled when Tyler shuffled closer, humming an affirmative before pressing his chapped lips to Josh’s cheek. The drummer stuck his tongue out at Jordan, a smile stretched across his face. Jordan huffed at them and sat down in the armchair to the left of Josh.

“You two are disgustingly cute, your wedding is going to give everyone diabetes,” Jordan teased, quickly passing out food to everyone, smacking Josh’s hand when he tried to grab the dessert for Tyler. “Eat your food first Joshua,” he said sternly, a laugh coming seconds later to let them know he was just joking. The Dun brothers begun to eat their food, Jordan getting sucked in by the show as well. Maybe it was some weird brainwashing program? Josh took notice that Tyler had not touched the tacos in front of him, his forehead pressed against the side of Josh’s head and his breath blowing out against his ear. It was quite sensual and Josh knew what they were going to be doing when Jordan left. Josh tilting his head, softly bumping Tyler’s forehead in a silent question. Tyler moved closer, his lips pressing to Josh’s ear now. Yes, Josh was certain what they were doing when Jordan left.

“You didn’t say I could eat,” he whispered to Josh, both of their eyes flicking to Jordan to make sure the youngest man had not heard the whisper. Luckily he was to entranced with the show and wasn’t paying the couple any mind. Josh rubbed Tyler’s thigh reassuringly and turned his head to press a kiss to Tyler’s forehead.

“You can eat sweetheart. Do you want me to help?” Josh whispered back, opening the tacos for Tyler when the younger man nodded to his question. Tyler began to eat right away, leaning heavily on Josh but the other man didn’t mind. The trio ate silently for the remainder of the show, Jordan groaning when another program came on. Tyler giggled into Josh’s side, his hands having found their way into Josh’s shirt after he was finished eating. Josh knew the touches were just Tyler’s way of cuddling but they set fire through his bones and made him want to kick Jordan out so he could have his boyfriend now.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Jordan asked, already having grabbed the remote and begun to look. Josh suppressed a groan and held Tyler closer. He just wanted Tyler to himself right now, but he couldn’t just kick his brother out without feeling bad. Josh’s thoughts paused when a small tapping against his stomach caught his attention. He turned to look at Tyler, the brown eyes looking at the table instead of at him. Josh got them memo and reached forward for the dessert, cuddling further into Tyler when he has successful retrieved them. Pulling one of the sugary sweet treats from the bag, Josh made to feed it to Tyler but at the last second ate it himself. Tyler pouted at the chuckling Josh and opened his mouth for one of his own. Josh decided to be nice this time and feed one to Tyler.

The innocent gesture turned sinful when Tyler’s lips caught Josh’s fingers and sucked them into his mouth as well. Josh sat transfixed at the sight of his fingers wrapped in Tyler’s mouth. His pants were suddenly tighter and he wished he had changed out of his jeans as well. Josh pulled his fingers from Tyler, ignoring the pitiful whimper that escaped him in protest. This continued on with each bite Josh fed him, the younger man teasing him restlessly. After the third bite, Josh had begun to notice that Tyler’s hips were moving and his grip on him was getting tighter. Tyler was horny from this as well. The mere thought of that made Josh harder and he could not stop his wandering hands under the blanket. His hand had found Tyler’s thigh when Jordan spoke again.

“I picked a horror movie if that’s alright?” Jordan said to the couple who vaguely nodded, too wrapped in themselves. Josh pulled Tyler over into his lap and held him securely. If he was positioned directly over Josh’s cock, that was their business. Tyler eagerly rubbed his bottom down in Josh before the drummer could grab his hips to steady him. Josh let out a soft growl, pulled Tyler flush against his chest and tilted his head down to his ear.

“Do that again and I won’t care if Jordan is here before I punish you.” Josh threatened to Tyler but the other man continued rolling his hips into Josh’s, fingers reaching back to tangle in Josh’s hair. Josh resisted the urge to give in, knowing that he was supposed to be in charge, not Ty. His grip tightened, pressing Tyler firmly into his lap and grounding his hips up into him because he couldn’t resist. “You wanna be a naughty boy huh?” Josh whispered in his ear, his fingers surely leaving bruises. Tyler tossed his head back in pleasure, before nodding vigorously. Josh reached up and covered the singers mouth with his hand before continuing his speech. “Yeah I can see that. Here is how this is going to work. I’m gonna do whatever I want to you and you are to keep quiet. Make any noise or fast movement and I will stop. Jordan notices and I stop. Understand baby boy?” Tyler nodded against Josh’s body, his hands skimming down Josh’s body before settling on clutching his thighs. “Know your safe word?” Josh implored, removing his hand so Tyler could answer.

“'nanas” Tyler mumbled into Josh’s ear, head tilted back on Josh’s shoulder before the drummer shifted him up once more so it would at least look like they were watching the movie.

“You tell me the instant you need me to stop,” Josh said softly, waiting for the singer’s nod before moving his hands down Tyler’s body. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of Tyler, something he hadn’t gotten to do since before Ty went to Iceland. He missed the sight of Tyler fucked out from Josh and begging for more. Josh wasted no time removing Tyler’s boxers, leaving the man naked underneath the blanket, clutching Josh’s thighs. Josh ran his fingers up Tyler’s thighs, deliberately missing his cock much to Tyler’s displeasure. But the singer followed the rules correctly, remaining silent though his body was taunt and his nails dug deeper in his thighs. Josh carefully shifted so he was laying down on the couch with Tyler curled up on him. He looked over at Jordan, knowing the movement would not have escaped his notice. “Ty just wanted to lay down some,” he covered, his hands adjusting the blankets so most of Tyler was covered up along with his lower half. Jordan simply nodded going back to his movie.

In this new position, Josh could reach Tyler easier and move a bit subtler than before. He reached one hand up and turned Tyler’s head to face him. Tyler was looking up at Josh in need, slowly rocking his hips into the drummer. Raising two fingers up to Tyler’s mouth, the tan boy did not need to be told what to do before the digits were in his mouth. Josh suppressed a moan, his free hand rubbing up and down Tyler’s back. He still did not have a grasp on the ruthless aspect of power play because all he wanted to do was reassure his baby that he is alright and that Josh is going to take care of everything. Tyler didn’t seem to mind since he was sucking on Josh’s fingers and buried in his chest at the same time, obviously loving the comfort his fiancée could provide him. Neither of them were really dominant outside of anger and jealousy. Dominant usually came in the form of Blurry and Ty had to be really low for him to come out.

Josh pulled his fingers from Tyler’s mouth and trailed them down Tyler’s back until they could circle his hole. Tyler shifted in his arm, mouth pressed against Josh’s neck. The drummer let the other man kiss his neck, knowing it was probably better than him trying to keep quiet on his own. Josh circled his fingers around Tyler’s hole before slipping on into him. The mouth against his neck opened slightly before pressing back to his skin. Josh pushed his finger in further, holding Tyler securely to remind him of their little game. Tyler pressed into Josh, his fingers digging into his skin to try and be quiet. Josh rubbed his back gently before moving his finger in and out.

“Such a good boy,” Josh praised, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s forehead and pumping his finger a bit more before adding in another. Tyler trembled against Josh, teeth finding his neck and nails biting into his side. Josh hummed gently and pushed his fingers in deeper. “Baby, if you get my pants undone quietly,” Josh started, but Tyler was already following his orders. His hands scrambled for Josh’s belt, fumbling against the metal. Josh kept his pace while the other hand moved to hold Tyler’s squirming body against his. It was an act of God that Jordan did not notice what they were doing. Josh let out a little groan when Tyler’s cold finger met the heated skin of his cock, pulling him from his jeans and boxers. Josh moved his free hand away from Tyler’s back so he could push his boxers and jeans down a bit further so Tyler would not get rubbed raw from the denim. Josh slipped his fingers out of Tyler, shushing him quietly when he whined. “Remember what I said… Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” Tyler nodded desperately, shifting his hips so his cock was rubbing against Josh’s. The drummer bit his lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. His arm quickly shot out to pin Tyler’s hips down when he noticed movement in the corner of his eyes.

“I should be going, mom will be making dinner soon. Ty, asleep?” Jordan asked softly, pointing to the singer that was buried within Josh’s neck and upset from being pinned down by Josh.

“Yeah passed out about ten minutes ago, before you leave could you turn the tv off? I’ll probably take him upstairs,” Josh said, gritting his teeth slightly when Tyler’s fingers pressed down on his pelvis insistently. Josh would definitely be punishing Tyler later for his pushiness, Josh was supposed to be in charge, not Tyler.

“Yeah,” Jordan said, turning off his half watched movie and even cleaned up the mess on the table left by the three boys. When he came back, he bent down to press a kiss to Tyler’s forehead and then Josh’s hair. “We love you Ty,” Jordan whispered to the 'sleeping’ boy. Josh briefly wished that he wasn’t naked from the waist down and about to fuck his fiancée. He would love to hug his brother for making sure Tyler was okay and accepting him into their family. Josh could feel Tyler’s breath stutter and moved one of his arms up to hold his shoulders and kiss his temple. “Keep him safe Joshie,” Jordan said, looking over his brother and his fiancée. Josh nodded, pressing kisses to Tyler’s cheek as the singer’s eyes filled with tears for another reason then sex deprivation.

“Always Jordy. I love him so much,” he said, rubbing his thumb against Tyler’s hip where he still had him pinned. “Love you as well Jordy,” Josh smiled brightly.

“Love ya too J, see you soon,” Jordan gathered his things and with one last wave was out the door. Josh waited for a minute to ensure he was gone before sitting up so he could see Tyler.

“My sweet boy, you’re so loved,” Josh whispered, shifting Tyler up so he was pressed against his cock. “Especially by daddy,” Josh grinned, attacking Tyler’s neck with kisses to let the man get control of his emotions. Tyler let out a whine and shifted closer to Josh, his arms going around the drummer’s neck.

“Daddy,” he whined loudly, Josh forgetting momentarily the rules he has set in place thinking that Tyler needed him. “Fuck me please,” Well needed him in another way. Josh tightened his hands on Tyler’s hips and looked at him sternly.

“What did I tell you Tyler? Naughty boys do not ge-Fuck!” Josh let out a loud groan when Tyler took it upon himself to sink down on the drummer’s cock, arching his back as he sunk down. Josh growled at the singer, grinding up into him despite not giving Tyler time to adjust. He knew Tyler could take it.

“If that’s how you wanna play it, then get to work.” Josh said, laying back down on the couch and forcing Tyler to stay sitting up. “You wanna be slutty then you can do all the work. And no cumming until I say,” Josh said sternly, putting his arms behind his head so he was not tempted to touch Tyler. He watched the singer rise up and then fall back down, his teeth clamped down on his lips. Josh felt pride that Tyler was at least following that rule. Josh moved his hand out and the hand collided with the flesh of Tyler’s thigh. “Too late to follow the rules now baby boy, I wanna hear you screaming. No holding back now.”

Tyler, now not having to hold back, let out a low whine slowly bouncing back up. Josh groaned at the sight of Tyler above him, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and fuck Tyler senseless. But this is to help Tyler get out of his head and be just Tyler. Josh held his own arms tightly and watched Tyler bounce faster.

“Daddy please! Please,” Tyler cried out, his head thrown back like a porn star as he braced himself on Josh’s chest. Josh had no clue what he was begging for, but he could guess that it was to fuck him. Josh remained motionless, letting Tyler continue to bounce up and down. “Joshie!” Tyler whined, grinding his hips down into Josh when he found the spot he was looking for. “Daddy please,” Tyler whimpered, his hips rocking and chest heaving from exertion. Josh took a moment to look at the beauty that was his fiancee. Tyler was flush, the red spreading from his cheeks to the middle of his chest. He was sweating and panting, his mouth forming moans with each little roll of his hips that pressed into his special spot. In this moment, Josh fell more in love with Tyler Joseph. A feat that he thought impossible until this very moment. A needy whine brought him back to reality, feeling the love of his life begging for attention.

“What do you want baby boy?” Josh asked, shifting his hips up into Tyler, causing the boy to let out a loud cry and dig his fingers into Josh’s chest. “You want that?” Josh teased, rocking up into his singer again.

“Please daddy, Imma good boy!” Tyler cried, holding Josh tighter and rocking down into Josh. “Please, please” he pleaded, burying his face into the drummer’s chest. Josh could see the haziness in his eyes and moved his arms to wrap around Tyler’s shoulders. He soothed the trembling body, rubbing his shoulders.

“Baby, do you need me to help?” Tyler was trembling in Josh’s arms, the drummer absolutely terrified that he was messing up Tyler a lot more than actually helping him. Tyler nodded his head, but Josh could not take that for an answer. He clicked his tongue and sat up carefully, letting out a matching groan with Tyler when the singer sunk down on his cock fully. “Look at me Tyler,” he said, meeting the lust-filled mocha eyes that were a bit watery. “Tell me what you need, verbally sweetheart,” Josh said sternly, holding Tyler’s chin gently. His calloused fingers stroked the smooth skin, wishing he could ease the trembling of the man in front of him.

“Nanas, it hurts Joshie,” Tyler said gently, though he let out a desperate whine when Josh tried to slip out of him. “Nooo, the position,” it was the most coherent Tyler had been all afternoon and Josh could tell that his choice of power play had not been the greatest and had actually not done much for Tyler. Josh nodded, pressing a shaky kiss to Tyler’s cheek and helped him off gently. Tyler laid back on the couch, long arms wrapping around Josh’s neck to pull him down with him. “Like this, and fast please,” Tyler cooed, rubbing Josh’s tense shoulders, his mocha eyes flickering down to where his own cock was flushed an angry red against his stomach.

“Jesus, Ty how come you didn’t tell me sooner,” Josh panted, lining himself up and slipping right back home into Tyler. The singer’s response was cut off when the drummer began to ruthlessly pound into him. Tyler held onto the drummer tightly, legs wrapping around his hips to brace himself so he wouldn’t be thrown up on the couch. Josh braced one of his arms next to Tyler’s head, the other moving down to jerk Tyler off in time with his thrusts, the singer crying out strings of curses at the feeling.

At their current pace, neither lasted much longer. Tyler came with a half cry that was cut off by him sinking his teeth into Josh’s forearm to muffle the sound. Josh came in a mix of pain and pleasure, the bite on his arm stinging, but he made sure to leave a similar bite on Tyler’s collarbone that had the singer crying out Josh’s name. The drummer slumped over his singer, his bitten forearm sliding behind Tyler’s head to cradle him. He could have fallen asleep right then and there if the insistent hands pushing on his hips had not jolted him into moving.

“Out, out, out,” Tyler repeated, pushing Josh’s hips until the drummer moved, gently as he could removing himself from Tyler. The movement still made Tyler whimper and Josh’s heart broke just a bit.

“I’m so sorry Ty,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s wet cheek. He had no clue when the tears got there, but the fact that he had been the reason cut him like a knife. Tyler ran his fingers through Josh’s hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Nothing to be sorry for, I’m just sensitive Joshie,” Tyler assured, cradling his drummer against his chest. Sometimes it was not about who needed the other  **more** , but needing each other just as much at the same time. “And your big cock has finally wrecked me,” Tyler teased, whining when Josh nipped his nipple playfully.

“You love my big cock and you know it,” Josh said, sitting up carefully and removing his sweat soaked shirt as Tyler hummed an affirmative. How they managed to have sex like that with Josh still fully clothed was beyond him. Josh used the t-shirt to wipe the cum from Tyler’s chest, being extra careful not to touch his nipples or cock. Tossing the soiled shirt to the side, he stood up and removed his soiled jeans and boxers, finally naked and out of those restricting clothing.

“So beautiful Joshua Dun,” Tyler smiled, his eyes lidded as he reached out tiredly to run his fingers over the flesh of Josh’s calf. Josh smiled down at the tired man, taking a seat on the edge of the couch so Tyler could run his fingers over his body easier, the singer also being careful with Josh’s intimate areas. They were not as young as they once were.

“Joseph-Dun,” Josh teased cheekily, watching Tyler light up at the reminder and hum happily.

“No one is as stunning as my future husband, Joshua William Joseph-Dun,” Tyler grinned, reaching for Josh’s hand and pressing a kiss to the ring that laid there always before lacing their fingers. Josh’s chest burned with love for Tyler, pressing his own lips to the back of Tyler’s hand that was intertwined with his own.

“You should see  **my**  future husband. He makes the sun seem dim when he smiles and can make even the coldest day in winter seem warm with his singing,” Josh whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to Tyler’s lips, the singer kissing back enthusiastically despite being half-asleep. “My beautiful Tyler Robert Joseph-Dun,” Josh finished, resting his forehead against Tyler’s.

“You are so cheesy and adorable,” Tyler whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Josh’s nose. “I love you so much,” Tyler smiled, wrapping his arms around Josh, attempting to pull him back on the couch.

“I love you too Ty,” Josh smiled back, slipping his arms under Tyler and lifting them both off the couch. He settled the singer on his hip, kissing the bruising mark on his collarbone gently. “Come, I’ll run you a bath,” he laughed, already climbing the stairs.

“I didn’t get a choice,” Tyler pouted playfully, even though he buried himself into Josh’s arms. It was really a godsend that his heart was with a drummer who could easily carry him whenever he wanted. Josh just kissed Tyler’s messy hair and walked into the bathroom. He attempted to place Tyler down on the counter, but the singer hissed in pain clutching Josh tighter. Josh felt a pang of guilt going through him, carefully bending over to start the bath and hold Tyler at the same time. Once the bath was running with Tyler’s favorite vanilla scented bubbles, Josh settled Tyler on his feet before sitting on the toilet himself.

“Turn Ty let me see,” He said gently, prodding his boyfriend’s hips until the singer turned around for him. The skin of Tyler’s upper thighs and bottom were rubbed raw from what Josh could only assume was his belt and jeans and it looked like Josh had spanked him way more than they have ever gone. “Shit,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tyler’s lower back before getting up to grab some lotion.

“Joshie, it’s fine. Only stings a little… besides bath,” Tyler said, looking pointedly at the tub full of bubbles. Josh could tell that the singer did not want Josh to touch the red skin. Josh grabbed the lotion in lieu of Tyler’s complaints and turned the water off in the tub before it overfilled.

“Humor me Ty, I don’t want to forget,” he coaxed, sitting back down and tugging Tyler to stand behind his leg, still facing away. “Baby, wanna hold onto my shoulder?” Tyler’s hand shot back to grab the offered limb without an answer and Josh bit his lip. He didn’t mean to hurt Tyler so much. The drummer carefully applied a generous amount of lotion to the rubbed skin, ignoring the bite of Tyler’s nails in his shoulder. Once the singer was covered completely, Josh placed a tender kiss to his bottom, getting an exasperated sigh from Tyler.

“Bath now?” He asked shyly, Josh humming in approval, standing up carefully and helping his boyfriend into the warm water. Tyler let out a small cry at the heat and having to sit on his abused backside but Josh quickly seated himself behind him and pulled Tyler to lay on his stomach against Josh’s chest. His hands moved down to rub the red skin tenderly, Tyler relaxing after a few minutes. Josh relaxed as well, leaning back into the wall with his baby curled to him, his fingers tracing lazily against his tattoos.

“I’m sorry Joshie,” Tyler whispered after a solid fifteen minutes of silence, his fingers tracing the bitten bruise that Josh had forgotten about on his arm. Josh was so used to Tyler biting him that they are just mixed in together nowadays, though the one of the side of his forearm burned when he got in the water.

“I’m fine sweetheart, I think we are even now,” he hummed softly, the warm water and their previous activities making him feel sleepy. He was ready to curl in bed with his fiancée and sleep the rest of the day away. Tyler’s fingers continued their wandering, his humming being the only noise in the bathroom. Josh had been on his way to falling asleep when the singer called his name once more. “Yes baby,” he whispered back, never opening his eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Josh let his eyes open, ready to make sure that Tyler was not lying to him. Tyler looked up at him, his finger coming up to silence Josh before he could make any comment. “Really baby, it may not be our thing, but it made me feel a hell of a lot better and you did everything right. It just wasn’t our thing, but you did your best for me,” he soothed, running his hands up and down Josh’s torso. Josh tightened his arms around Tyler and kissed his forehead gently.

“Thank you for telling me Ty,” he whispered, damp fingers running through Tyler’s equally damp curls. Tyler’s reassurance was really what he needed and he felt way better about trying the power play now. Tyler shifted closer and buried his face in Josh’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. Josh smiled happily, letting his eyes fall closed once more. Curled together with his favorite boy was the best place to be and Josh did not want to be anywhere else. Surrounded by Tyler and slightly cooling water, away from all the negative comments and people in the world. Just Josh and Tyler, how it was meant to be.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! I was really about to cry at the end about how cute they are <3 This chapter goes out to zoe who a month ago did not read gay fanfiction and then bullied me to write this when I was over her house this week! At least now I have at least three readers that I know for sure enjoy this story!
> 
> please request a kink/situation if you would like and i will write it! or even if you want to see another kink i have already done resurface in the remaining five chapters!
> 
> also do not forgot that if you want to see a certain ship or idea, you can request below or over on my tumblr ( scarycis ) and i will most likely fill it! once more, thank you sooo much for reading! - courtney


	27. day 27 :: make up sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo guys this is very triggering chapter and i want you guys to stay safe! there also isn’t a lot of smut really, but its there babes! you can read about this chapter and why it is like this at the link below, but there is really no way to avoid it! stay safe guys and i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> https://scarycis.tumblr.com/post/177250711483/kinktober-chapter-27
> 
> warnings: cutting, depression, a bit of non-con and overall triggering at points

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

“What the fuck is this Tyler?!”

Josh yelling - and cursing - had not been something Tyler had been ready for this early in the morning. The brunet peaked his eyes open and groaned as the clock read 8:04am. Stupid Josh and his morning runs. He tried to roll over and go back to be, but the covers being torn from the bed stalled the notion. When Josh’s knees collided with his chest successfully knocking the air from his lungs, Tyler was wide awake. “Wha’s goin’ on?” He mumbled tiredly to the drummer straddling his stomach. His thumbs tried to stroke Josh’s thighs, but Josh just huffed and smacked his hands away.

“Explain you asshole.” Josh snarled, shoving a card at Tyler when the younger man gave him a confused look. The singer grabbed the card from the drummer’s trembling fingers, attempting to soothe his fiancee, but Josh was having none of it. Tyler did not understand at first, it was just another wedding rsvp that his mother had sent out. He was about to voice as much to Josh when he caught sight of the name on the card: Deborah Ann Ryan. And she had accepted.

“Oh.” Tyler whispered, flinching when Josh huffed out a bitter laugh.

“Oh.” Josh mocked him, glaring down at him with a fury that Tyler had not seen on his face since the incident when security almost made Tyler fall off the stage when they grabbed him. “Don’t act like you have no clue! You were the one sending out the invites!” Josh sneered, the trembling spreading to his body and Tyler briefly wondered if Josh was going to pass out. He resisted the urge to tell Josh that his mother had actually taken over the invites last week and did not know what Debby had done to Josh, so it was probably a mistake.

“Baby, I would never,” Tyler began, attempting to sit up and hug Josh, but the dark haired man pushed him away and got off the Tyler and the bed. Tyler got up as well, Josh putting the bed between them. “Josh!” Tyler cried desperately, wanting to reassure his boyfriend so badly. All he had to do is get Josh to let him hug him.

“It’s  _your_  handwriting Tyler! You know what she did to me, to Jordan! And yet you still think everyone can get along! And worse yet, she fucking accepted! Now I’m going to be anxious at my own fucking wedding and it’s your fault!” Josh exploded, Tyler flinching at each curse that left his mouth.

“Josh, honey, please listen to me!” Tyler whimpered, tryin got get closer, but a thrown picture frame halted him. “Josh!” Tyler shouted in fear, gingerly plucking the picture from the broken glass. It was them on tour so many years ago, outside of some convenience store, eating ice cream. It was around the start of their relationship and one of Tyler’s favorites. A vase of flowers, yellow because Jenna thought she was funny, came hurtling at him next, shattering against the wall. Some of the shards scratched the singer’s back - still only in his boxers from sleep - but he kept his gaze on Josh. “Please stop,” he pleads once more, his voice small and eyes wet. Josh took notice of the decline in Tyler’s mental state and scoffed.

“Everything is  _always_  about you Tyler! You always need a hug, reassurance someone else to take the blame. I’m fucking sick of it. Maybe I want to be taken care of and reassured Tyler? But that doesn’t cross you egotistical, selfish brain!” Tyler was slowly breaking with each word, Blurry - who has become more malicious since his last appearance - grinned manically. “You want so much attention that you invited my ex-homophobic- girlfriend to  _our_  wedding! A day meant for  _our_  love that she doesn’t understand!” Josh snarled, looking more and more like he wanted to punch the kneeling singer.

“Well, she said yes. Maybe she want to make amends?” Tyler said hopefully, swallowing his fear so he wouldn’t seem so pathetic to Josh. Blurry was chuckling in his head. “Maybe,” Tyler’s next words were cut off when a plastic candle that Tatum had given them ( “you don’t want the house to burn down during sexy time, do you?”) collided at full force with his face. Instantly blood spilled from his nose, his lips throbbing in pain, but he did not let out a sound of pain, watching Josh was more painful than his bloody face. He saw regret flash over Josh’s face, but the anger was still there.

“If you truly believe that, then I can’t marry you.” The words cut Tyler so deep that he stumbled on his ass, actually landing in the shards from the case and the puddle it created. It was like Josh actually had punched him instead of hit him with the candle. “You are just gonna sit there and try to make me feel bad? You’re pathetic Tyler,” Josh spat, storming out of the room. As the front door slammed from downstairs, Tyler’s worse fears were coming true.

**Didn’t I tell you that he was going to break you one day?**  Shut up.  **Come now Tyler. We don’t need Joshie, we can do it all on our own.**  But I love Josh…  **Then why didn’t you stop him?**

Blurry was right. Tyler hadn’t tried to stop him. He didn’t tell Josh that it was his mother’s handwriting on the card, years of homeschooling causing Tyler to copy his mother’s scripture identically, though hers was neater. So why didn’t you tell him Ty? Because he is right. Tyler was no better than what Josh described, worse even. When was the last time he even seen Josh cry? When was the last time his husband fiancee broke down in front of him while Tyler has been having panic attacks and nightmares that have kept Josh awake most nights. Tyler has barely paid attention to Josh’s issues and fears. He was such a horrible boyfriend. No wonder Josh wanted to leave him. It wasn’t just about Debby. No, Josh was done taking care of Tyler.

**And Bingo was his name-o. What did I tell you all this time? Everyone leaves you baby boy. They get tired of dealing with you.**  I know…  **So why don’t we lessen all the suffering? Ours and everyone else’s?**  Blurry turned Tyler’s attention to the shards of glass he was still sitting in.  **You can make it all better baby boy. Just pick it up and you know what to do we’ll be where no one can hurt again. Everyone will be happier without us.**  No please. Josh won’t like it.  **Josh doesn’t care about you anymore! DO IT TYLER!**  Blurry’s voice echoed in his head and a sob escaped Tyler. Shaky fingers scrambled on the floor, grabbing one of the shards. SHUT UP! I don’t need to!  **You do, you worthless sack of bones. Josh isn’t coming back! You ruined it all!**  Josh is gonna find something better and he’ll actually get taken care of with them  **and where will you be Tyler? Hopefully six feet in the ground.**

“Be quiet!” Tyler screamed, clutching his hair desperately as the glass shard dug into his palm.  **Just do it Tyler! No one cares about you!**  Tyler screamed, letting the shard slide across his flesh. Silence. Blurry was finally silent. Tyler watched the blood pearl at the surface of the cut, the sight causing Tyler to freeze in fear. Oh no. “What have I done?” He whispered, tears blinding his vision as he shakily stood and moved to his phone. His first call was to Josh, hoping his boyfriend had calmed down. Tyler did not know how long he had been gone. That call ended with Josh’s voicemail, a new round of tears burning his eyes and face. He wiped his face, whimpering when more blood spread across his arm. He did not know if it was from his nose or wrist, but then again blood had never been the best sight for Tyler. The singer clicked a number praying it was his mother’s.

“Hey son,” his father’s voice filled his head and Tyler let out a small cry in relief. His father’s voice was not the only one in his head though. Again Tyler, do more. Blurry goaded him, Tyler half listening to him and his father begging him to talk over the phone, voice full of worry. He was worried about Tyler. No he isn’t! Blurry snarled, but Tyler fought through trying to find his voice.

“Momma,” He said quietly, Blurry screaming at him repeatedly to slash his own throat. “Need momma,” Tyler begged, the stress and blood finally causing him to pass out, phone clattering to the floor as Chris and soon Kelly’s cries fell to deaf ears.

To say it was horrifying find her son bloody and half naked was an understatement. It was a scene that Kelly Joseph would see in her nightmares for years to come. This and when he had to be admitted when he was a teenager for self-harm. She did not know which one broke her heart more.

“Tyler! Can you hear me baby? Can you hear momma?” She cried, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders desperate for him to answer. Chris followed his wife’s frantic cries, freezing at the sight of the bedroom.

“Dear Lord,” he whispered, praying that his boy was okay.

“Momma?” Tyler mumbled sleepily, his nose making his nose making his words slur even more. Kelly cried softly, pressing kisses to his bloody face and holding him close.

“Momma is here baby. Chris could you get us a wet towel?” She asked softly, looking towards her stunned husband. The man nodded, taking a second to ensure Tyler was okay with his own eyes before leaving his wife and son. “What happened? Where is Josh?” Kelly asked once Chris had left, her heart breaking at the sob that left Tyler. “Baby what’s wrong?” She cried back, tears filling her eyes at the heart broken look on her son’s face.

“He doesn’t want to marry me!” Tyler wailed, hiding his face in his mother’s chest like he did when he was younger. Kelly paid no attention to his bloody face or the fact that he was ruining her shirt. Tyler was actively seeking help instead of shutting them out. “He hates me and doesn’t love me anymore and is going to find someone better who will actually take care of him instead of being useless and having panic attacks everyday like me!” Tyler rambled, his voices messy between his nose - which Kelly believed was broken at this point -, his crying, and his busted lip.

“Nonsense Tyler! Josh loves you with all his heart. He must be going through something right now,” Kelly tried to reason with her son, thanking Chris quietly when her husband returned with the wet towel. She nudged Tyler up gently so she could start to clean the blood from his face. Chris sat on the bed as well, his arm wrapping around his son. It did not matter that Tyler was very near to thirty now and about to get married. He was still his first born and watching him wail with a bloody face still cut the older man to the core.

“No it was that stupid invitation’s fault! Stupid Debby! I don’t even remember having mailed that one!” He whimpered, leaning into his father so he wouldn’t have to sit up on his own and so his mom could still wipe his face.

“I sent that one baby. To her and a couple others like Brendon and that nice Dallon boy.” Kelly soothed, feeling guilt crawl into her chest now. If she had known this would happen, she would have never sent an invitations. “I thought her and Josh were still friends and he just over looked her,” she continued, her voice soft and worried-filled. Had she really done something so horrible? By Tyler’s shaking head, she had.

“He went to go visit her, but she thought they were going to get back together. She thought I was marrying Jenna. She called Josh and Jordan some horrible things and he came straight home. I don’t know why he thought I would do that to him,” Tyler whimpered, burying his face into his dad’s chest once his mom had finished cleaning it. Kelly felt her heart seize listening to Tyler. She hadn’t known! Laura did not tell her or Josh or Tyler. She would have never done something like that to the boy she already considered a son. Meeting Chris’ eyes the man just mouthed that it wasn’t her fault, cradling his son to him by the back of his head. Kelly set out to clean the blood off Tyler’s arms, her back stiffening when she brushed Tyler’s wrist and he flinched. No, please Lord not again. Kelly gripped his arm gently and brought it up to inspect closer. Sure enough there was a small line, in between his tattoos that covered the lines from his teenaged years.

“Oh Tyler,” she whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to his face and cuddled him between the two older Josephs for a few seconds.

“He was so loud and didn’t stop until I did it, but I didn’t want to,” Tyler mumbled, Kelly pulling away to look at her baby.

“Who baby? Please don’t tell me it was Josh?” Kelly asked, Chris’ arms tightening around Tyler slightly at the thought. Josh was like their son as well, but Chris would kick the little punk’s ass if he had been why Tyler cut again. Him and all the Joseph men.

“Blurry,” the mumbled confession sent shivers through both of the parents’ spines, Chris kissing Tyler’s head softly. Kelly ran her fingers along Tyler’s forearm being careful not to touch the cut. Tyler seemed to find the touch soothing relaxing against his dad further.

“And what happened to your nose sweetheart? Did you hit your head on something?” Kelly asked, knowing that when Tyler had episodes as a teenager, he would stop at nothing to cause himself harm. Sure he had not acted like that in almost a decade, but sometimes mental illness snuck up on people. Tyler shook his head at her question, starting to look more and more uncomfortable with the question as the seconds passed. Kelly had a feeling she knew where this was going. “Ty, honey, did Josh hit you with something?” She asked tentatively, looking around the room at the smash photo frame, vase, and a fake candle against one wall. From the way that Tyler’s boxers were damp, she could guess that her son had been taking refuge against that wall. Chris looked at Kelly, anger in his eyes, but he kept his face neutral so not to scare Tyler.

“He didn’t mean it! He has a right to be angry, I was bad and I deserved it,” Tyler instantly sputtered out, shooting up from where he was cradled against his dad and new tears falling down his face. “He would never hurt me,” Tyler cried, defending his boyfriend. Chris clenched his fists, but maintained his cool. He could remember some of the nasty fights that him and Kelly had gone through in their more than thirty years of marriage.

“I’m sure he didn’t baby. How about we get dressed and we can take you to the hospital to get your nose cleaned up, hmm?” Kelly hummed, already leading Tyler off the bed before he could protest. He had gotten better about hospitals, but that still did not mean that he liked them all that much. Chris got up as well, though it was to clean the shards of glass off the floor and dry up the water from the vase. After seeing blood on the candle, he disposed of that as well, sure that Tatum would not mind at all considering what it had done to Tyler. By the time he had finished cleaning up, Tyler was dressed and clinging to Kelly’s side. He was in a hoodie, Josh’s if Chris had to guess and some basketball shorts. He shoved his feet into some random vans and the three Josephs left the once lovely Joseph-Dun household for the hospital, Kelly curled in the back with Tyler the entire ride.

After an hour of waiting, they had found out that Josh had broken Tyler’s nose and bruised his lip. He also had a stark white bandage around his left wrist that spoke volumes of how unstable Tyler was without Josh at his side. The doctors wanted Tyler to stay for a few hours to ensure his mental health did not take another dip and within ten minutes Tyler was knocked out, Kelly curled up in the bed with him. Chris silently excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom and maybe find them some coffee. Kelly smiled, stroking her fingers through Tyler’s hair and nodding once in understanding. Chris stepped out of the room, looking through the glass at his wife and son curled up in the bed together. He had flashbacks to ten years ago only Tyler was so skinny that had to put a feeding tube on him and restraints to make sure he wouldn’t hurt himself or his mother. The thought brought tears to his eyes and he quickly walked out of the hospital, needing to make a phone call. He was not the least bit surprise when the call went almost directly to voicemail, but he needed to get this off his chest.

“Hey Josh. It is Chris. I hope you are safe right now, even if you are mad at Tyler and by association me, but I think you should know a few things.” The older man sighed, remembering the call he had gotten from his son two hours ago and how fear strikes through his heart at his son’s voice. “Around two hours ago, Tyler called me, crying and begging for Kelly. I tried to get him to answer, but he just wanted Kelly. Soon he did not answer either of us. He passed out. I know you know what happened when he was younger and so I’m sure you could imagine how lucky we were that we were not stopped by any officers on the way to your house. Kelly found Tyler curled up on your bed, bloody and Christ Josh when I saw my son I did not think he was alive there was so much blood. He had cut again Josh. Just one this time and not too deep, but he still did it. Said that Blurry wouldn’t stop until he did. I seen my son at his lowest points and never did I think that you could be the cause behind one of them. You promised to protect my son and yet you seemed to hurt him more than any harsh words could, just by walking out the door. Do not get me wrong Joshua, I am not putting the blame on you. I understand the situation with Debby and understand why you are upset, but you chose to be angry with Tyler rather than talking to him. You hurt my son rather than holding him… I know he would have shown the signs Josh, plus I have heard the entire story. You called him pathetic and yelled at him for something he didn’t do. Just, make this right again son. Tyler needs you and despite whatever anger you have in your heart, do not take it out on Tyler, the man you have loved for so long over someone like Debby. Stay safe.” Chris ended the call, ending back into the hospital and to his son. If Kelly noticed the lack of coffee and tears in his eyes, she did not comment, only held her hand out to him and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. They would make it through this.

A week later found Tyler curled up on his childhood bed, twisting his ring around on his finger absentmindedly. He wondered if Josh was still wearing his. They had not found the band in their home so hopefully the drummer was still wearing it and had not thrown in somewhere. Tyler was still thoroughly convinced that his boyfriend hated him and did not want to marry him while - unknowingly - Josh was doing the exact same thing in his old bedroom. He had gotten the voice mail from Chris and a few from a hysteric Kelly saying that it had been all her fault and she hadn’t thought this would come from it. When Josh had gotten Kelly’s voicemail the first time, he had rushed home needing to see his boyfriend, his Tyler and make sure he was okay. He must have been stupid to think that Tyler would want to come back here. Especially after Josh broke his nose in their bedroom. Jesus Christ, Josh  _knew_  that his boyfriend hated him.

After a week of dealing with their sons, Kelly and Laura had finally had it. The two were doing more damage a part then together and both repeated the same things about the other. One of them needed to stand up and take control. So when Laura practically kicked Josh out of her home with a sweet “Don’t come back unless Tyler is with you,” Josh was on his way to the Joseph household. He should have called first, but there was a time when he could just walk in like any of the Joseph children. The week away from Tyler had felt like years and he was unsure where he stood with them now. He smiled shyly when Zack opened the door, Tatum standing right behind him with their little girl in her arms. Josh didn’t even get to say hello before a fist had connected with his face. He deserved it really, so he did not fight back as Zack did it again, only letting out a grunt in pain. Tatum shouted for Zack to stop, Chris and Kelly running in at the commotion. Neither of the three could get the other man to stop punching Josh though. It was not until a small cry of “Zack” did the Joseph son stop. They all watched as Tyler practically flew down the staircase, stumbling down the last stair as he pushed past his parents and out the door. Tyler put himself between his brother and Josh, his fingers instinctively curling into the flannel that Josh was wearing. Josh panted softly, resisting the urge to spit the blood in his mouth out since Kelly would not appreciate it and moved a fraction closer to Tyler for protection. But really just to feel his body warmth again.

“Tyler move,” Zack growled at his brother, attempting to move his older brother, but Tyler stood his ground, clutching Josh tighter.

“Enough. You hit him again and I’ll hit you,” it was hard to take Tyler serious with how nasally his voice sounded and Josh felt a pang of guilt when he noticed that Tyler’s nose was still bandaged up and his lip healing. His breath hitched slightly at the bandage wrapped around his wrist as well.

“Ty, look at what he did to you! He put you in the hospital!” Zack said heatedly, not wanting to shout and scare his baby and the neighbors. Despite Tyler’s nasally voice, his glare was threatening enough as he took a step back into Josh protectively.

“And if you put him there, where do you think I’ll be?” Tyler growled back, his shoulders squaring like his brother would actually try to charge them. Zack and Tyler stared off for a solid minute before the younger brother stormed into the house, his wife following close behind. Kelly gave the two on the porch a sad look and smiled just as sadly before pulling Chris away to give them privacy, closing the door with her. Josh almost threw up at house fast Tyler turned around and started to inspect him. “Let me see,” he mumbled under his breath, gently prodding Josh’s face and flinching every time the drummer did. Josh didn’t focus on Tyler or his whispering. No his focus was on the white bandage on his Tyler’s arm.

“Baby,” he whispered, reaching for Tyler’s wrist but the singer yanked it back fearfully, holding it tightly to his chest. Josh’s eyes filled with tears, reaching forward slowly and cupping Tyler’s face. “Is he talking now?” He asked softly, knowing that Tyler would understand immediately. The singer froze before nodding shyly.

“Always, since you left,” he admitted, pressing his face into Josh’s palms, the drummer letting out a whimper of guilt. He had done this to his precious Tyler. His husband. Josh pulled him closer and kissed his forehead gently.

“I’m so sorry baby. I don’t even deserve your forgiveness, just know I’m sorry and I didn’t mean to hurt you, in any way.” Josh cried softly, pressing their foreheads together. Tyler gently led them to the porch swing, settling Josh down and then kneeling in between his thighs. Josh clung to Tyler in fear of him leaving and never coming back and the singer did much the same. Josh cried for all the fear he had in the last few months and the anger he had wrongly taken out on Tyler. For all the pain he put Tyler through.

“It’s okay Joshie. You are forgiven,” Tyler whispered gently, the two folded together for quite a while just letting tears run down their cheeks and comforting the other when sobs wracked bodies. Feeling his knees begin to ache, Tyler slowly shifted so he was sitting criss cross in between Josh’s legs and tilted his head up to look at him. “You shaved your head,” he said in surprise, reaching up to run over the smooth planes of his boyfriend’s head. Josh smiled at Tyler, his eyes crinkling at the focused look on the younger man’s face.

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you, I know you like it,” he said sadly, reaching out to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair. The singer smiled back at Josh sadly and kissed his forearm.

“Honey, you are thirty years old, you don’t need my permission to do something. I’d still love you even if you only felt comfortable wearing the alien mask,” Tyler said sincerely, wanting to get Josh to smile. His attempt worked wonders, the shaved man grinning at the mention of his favorite mask.

“I’d still love you even if you only chewed with your mouth wide open,” Josh said softly, grins breaking out on both of their faces. It had been a joke at the time, but the clique still believed that Tyler chewed with his mouth open.

“I’d still love you even though you still don’t dry off after showers,” Tyler whispered back to him, wiping his thumb against Josh’s bloody lip, shushing him when he winced. Josh’s face took on a somber expression and he slowly removed his hands from Tyler’s hair, much to the singer’s disappointment.

“I’d still love you even if you didn’t want to be with me anymore,” he said sadly, tears filling those beautiful chocolate eyes once more and Tyler quickly got up to hold his boyfriend close. He was standing now, Josh’s face pressed into his stomach as the drummer sobbed into him once more. Tyler just stroked his head letting him get it all out. He could see his siblings curiously peaking through the curtains, but he just waved them off showing them that he was fine. Josh was going to be his husband soon and he would never hurt him intentionally. Another twenty minutes passed before Josh’s sobs came to an end, the bald man exhausted and leaning heavily against Tyler.

“Come on baby, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Tyler crooned, helping his fiancee up and leading him into the house. Almost instantly his family was there, but Tyler paid them no mind as he led Josh up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He locked the door and settled Josh on the toilet seat. “Sweetheart, where does it hurt most?” Tyler asked gently as he started the shower. They both would need knew clothes since Josh’s blood got all over them and Tyler could feel some dry blood caked to the back of his neck from where Josh had buried his face there.

“Jaw,” Josh answered sweetly, tangling his fingers with Tyler’s to ensure his boyfriend would not leave him. Even the small distance to grab some wipes seemed like miles. Tyler just smiled reassuringly and cleaned the blood of Josh’s face, making a mental note to grab him ice after their shower. He would have some wicked bruises.

“We match now babe,” Tyler tried to joke, gesturing to the bruising on his nose and lips, but Josh stiffened and his lower lip quivered like he would cry again. “I’m sorry, not a good joke. But you know you are forgiven, right Joshie? It was an accident,” he said, tilting Josh’s head up so their eyes met. Josh stared at his Tyler for a long time before nodding his head. He had felt awful when he realized that the candle had collided with Tyler and not the wall. The sight of blood spurting from Tyler’s nose enough to fuel his nightmares. Tyler leaned down gently and connected their lips in a butterfly kiss that felt as if it wasn’t a kiss at all. Though Tyler knew fully well that anything more would cause them both pain. “Okay, we are going to strip now,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s lips, pulling back and beginning to pull his shirt off.

“Three years of dating and you’d think you’d find a sexier way to get me naked” Josh teased Tyler, standing up to kick off his shoes. “Hey, that’s mine,” Josh said playfully, realizing that everything that Tyler was wearing was his. They did not really have a separate closet or dresser so all their clothing got mixed together usually, but it looked like Tyler had deliberately taken things that belonged to Josh.

“They smelt like you,” Tyler pouted, stripping out of his sweats and revealing that he had indeed stolen Josh’s boxers as well. “Besides you are no better,” He continued, nodding to the Micky Mouse shirt Josh was wearing. Plus those jeans were Tyler’s - despite being a bit too long on him and so were his boxers. Both boys had taken the others clothes to feel comfortable. Josh’s heart swelled at the knowledge and Tyler’s did as well. The couple stripped easily, years of touring and dating making it seem normal to them. It was as if they were stripping by themselves at this point. Tyler helped Josh in the shower first before he followed. The water was hot and had Josh pressing close to Tyler when it hit his back suddenly, his body not used to the temperature. Before long the two were beginning to wash up, linger touches and gazes mixed in with the task. Tyler had been reaching for the shampoo when Josh seized his arm and pulled him closer.

“Baby, your bandage,” Josh’s voice was soft, Tyler could barely hear him over the water, but he could tell from the worried look on Josh’s face and his flickering gaze to the bound wrist. He did not need to hear Josh speak to know what he was thinking.

“I can take it off. Could a few days ago, but didn’t wanna test it,” Tyler said, looking down at their feet shyly. He did not want Josh to think that he was just trying to get attention. Blurry just liked to talk a lot without Josh around. Tyler’s head was tilted up by calloused fingers on his chin and met the sad eyes of his fiancee. Josh kept eye contact with Tyler as he unraveled the wet bandage and wrapped his free arm around Tyler’s waist when he winced at the band aid being pulled off. Josh only tore his gaze away to inspect the line that Blurry had gotten Tyler to cut, the mark scabbing over and fresh. Josh remembered long ago how Tyler’s arms had been pink with scars one day and the next the black bands were in place. This cut was in between two of the bands on his arm. Too shallow to see unless you were looking, but their fans were very perceptive. Josh pressed a soft kiss to the mark and held Tyler closer when he let out a sob.

“Shhh, you are so strong sweetheart. You only had one little slip up,” Josh hummed, cradling his boyfriend close. He did not want think about what would have happened if Tyler did not fight back against Blurry. If he hadn’t called Chris. Josh tightened his arms around his fiancee, the singer holding on just as tight. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there baby boy,” Tyler stiffened in Josh’s arms and the drummer was at loss for what he had said to make him upset. He tried to tilt Tyler’s head to see those gorgeous mocha eyes, but he latched on firmly so he couldn’t be moved without ripping out a chunk of Josh’s arm. The drummer rubbed his back, his tears returning at how much pain he had put his boyfriend through and made him go through alone. “What did I say baby?” He whispered, wanting to comfort Tyler.

“Baby boy… Blurry called me it,” Tyler said against his collarbones, Josh’s stomach twisting angrily. That was his nickname for Tyler and Blurry ruined it.

“Okay. I’ll find a new name Ty! Honey? Pumpkin? Muffin? Love? Angel? Oh! Hubby!” Josh prattled on, his anxious behavior shining through in hopes that Tyler liked one of those names. He knew realistically that you did not need endearments to prove that you loved someone and were in a relationship with them, but Tyler had told him many years ago that he liked the nicknames that they would throw at each other. Rarely anyone was allowed to call him Ty and there were not many other nicknames to be called so Tyler liked them. Josh ran his hand over his head, trying to think of more names when he noticed Tyler’s body trembling. No shaking. He quickly pulled back to see what had upset his boyfriend now only to be met with Tyler’s crooked smile. He was laughing… at Josh. The drummer pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. “What?” He whined, not liking being laughed at especially by his boyfriend.

“You are so irrevocably cute and I love you so much,” Tyler smiled, Josh’s face breaking out into a matching smile as he tilted his head up to press their lips together.

Now you may think that it was all fireworks and sparks after the week they had, but the only jolts these lovebirds felt was pain from their bruised lips, causing their kiss to be short lived and the two to pull a part abruptly. It did not stop the laughter from coming however, the two finishing up their shower and getting dressed in some sweats. The two had decided that they were not ready to face Tyler’s family and would come down to the basement and rest away from the others. “You go on down love,” Tyler teased, kissing Josh’s knuckles from where they were laced with his left hand. The drummer had been rubbing his freshly covered cut and the feeling set a warmth in his stomach. “I’ll get you ice,” he continued, releasing Josh’s fingers and moving out of his reach before he could capture them again. The drummer pouted, but turned towards the basement regardless.

“See you in a minute hubby,” Josh shot back, blowing him a kiss ( that Tyler playfully tried to catch ) before heading downstairs. Tyler sighed contently, happy that his boyfriend was back and things would be alright. He started to search through the freezer for the bag of peas that his mother legitimately only had for when one of them got hurt and needed ice. It had to be older than Jay. He found the bag and turned to grab a towel to wrap it in, coming face to face with his brother and squeaking out a manly squeak and jumping slightly.

“Jesus Zack don’t do that!” Tyler huffed, not able to keep the smile off his face as he moved around his brother to grab a towel. He was just too happy to care.

“So is that it? He hurts you, puts you in the hospital, but a few hours and he is back in your good graces?” Zack spat, blocking Tyler’s path down the basement. Tyler’s smile fell slightly, taking in his brother’s hostile expression.

“It’s fine Zack. He said he was sorry and I have forgiven him. That’s what happens in a relationship. He was stressed and it is done now. There is no point in being mad at the man who is going to be my husband in a few months.” The thought caused his smile to return though Zack seemed to get angrier at his words. He scoffed and grabbed Tyler’s shirt to pin him against the counter. Tyler let out a slight whimper in fear, but Zack showed no signs of hearing it.

“But you are not married to him Tyler. He isn’t your husband. No matter what he calls you, you are not his husband and can get out of this toxic relationship now.” Tyler’s eyes narrowed at his brother’s words, not even caring about Zack tightening grip on his shirt or how hard he was pinning him.

“Are you insinuating that  ** _my fiancee_**  is an abuser,” Tyler hissed lowly, watching Zack’s face whirl with emotions, but none of them regret. “That he abuses me because he was stressed out and happened to want to throw something? The same man who literally sits up with me every night for panic attacks and will hold me when the voices get too loud?” Zack flinched back from Tyler, backing away from him but the oldest Joseph brother was not finished yet. “How many fights have you and Tatum had? Especially after sleepless nights. Especially when you are feeling insecure. Do not stand here and tried to tell me that my husband is or will abuse me because Josh is the nicest person in the world and wouldn’t lay a finger on me in a negative way.” Tyler finished, his face dark as he clutched the bag of peas in his hand. They had enough broken noses around here. Tyler gave his brother one more scathing look before stalking to the basement. He let the retort of “He isn’t your husband!” fall to deaf ears as he slammed the door to the basement.

“Ty?” Josh’s voice called out, husky with what seemed like sleep. This was confirmed when Tyler made it down the stairs and took in the sight of his fiancee stretched out on the couch, blearily eyes blinking at him. His face was swollen and he looked disheveled from his brief dozing. Tyler’s heart felt like it was melting as he moved over and carefully tucked the towel covered ice against Josh’s jaw and the pillow. The drummer hummed, nuzzling close to Tyler’s hand when it ran along his head.

“Shhh love, let’s go back to sleep hmm?” Tyler suggested, climbing over Josh so he was in between the back of the couch and the drummer’s back. The shaved haired man wiggled around to get comfortable and laced his fingers with the hand that Tyler had thrown over the drummer to hold him tightly.

“Love you hubby,” Josh mumbled tiredly, stroking Tyler’s thumb with his own. His eyes were blissfully closed and Tyler could hear soft snores already beginning to take over.

“Love you too… hubby,” Tyler whispered back, tasting the word on his lips. And he liked it. Josh as his hubby. Spending the rest of his life with Josh. Proving Zack wrong that Josh would never intentionally hurt him and the candle was a fluke. Yes, Zack will surely eat his words.

**ØØØØØØØ**

_It had been a long time since Josh had been back in his own home, the familiar feeling of home surrounding him. This was the home he had made with Tyler and it screamed a mixture of them. Though Tyler was not at his side… Where was Tyler?_

_“Ty, honey?” Josh called through the house, surprised that his face did not ache from the bruises Zach had left. The drummer began to climb the stairs, his chest feeling tight for some unknown reason. “If you are hiding and waiting to scare me it isn’t going to work!” He laughed, trying to ease the tension in his chest. He pushed the door to their bedroom open and the grin that had been there slipped away, the pain in chest exploding to almost crippling level. There on the bed was his boyfriend, his beloved Tyler. His Tyler with his beautiful mocha eyes and sun kissed skin, endearingly crooked teeth always grinning at Josh. Now his mocha eyes were a glassy blue and his skin pale like death. His sun kissed skin was split at his arms from wrist to elbow, blood covering their bed in what seemed an endless amount. “No Ty,” Josh whimpered, knees almost giving out but he had to go and get his boyfriend, take care of him. Josh took one step before an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and pinned him against a lanky chest. A dark chuckle had Josh freezing in his boots, dread filling his chest._

_“Hey there sugar,” Blurry’s once velvet voice felt like a wave crashing over Josh’s head. He felt numb at the voice, his body feeling as ice cold as his boyfriend on the bed. Josh could feel the tears falling, but he couldn’t bring himself to face Blurry or look away from Tyler. “Baby boy just couldn’t hold on any longer. Shame really, he really loved you,” Josh let out a pitiful wail, struggling against Blurry’s hold when the entity started to kiss up his neck._

_“No, Tyler wouldn’t,” Josh whispered, attempting to pull his neck away from Blurry, but the arm around his throat tightened cutting off his air supply. “We were going to get married,” Josh gritted out, hands reaching up trying to pull at Blurry’s arm, but he knew he did not stand a chance. Did he really want to fight for his life if Tyler wasn’t in it?_

_“You have eyes sugar. Baby boy decided to stop bluffing and get results. He left you sugar. He couldn’t take being with you any longer,” Blurry smirked against his neck, using his other hand to begin undressing Josh, the drummer trembling but not fighting. He could not live a life without Tyler. His family would learn to move on. Movement caught his eye and he let out a whimper at the sight of Spooky. The other still had their flaming red hair from long ago and the red make up around his eyes. It was the object in his hand that had Josh truly struggling once more. The familiar solid black knife that had made its appearance almost a year ago and left scars across Josh’s hips. “Heya doll,” Blurry greeted Spooky, the two kissing over Josh’s shoulder with the drummer pressed between them. Josh let out a cry when the knife pressed against his flesh during their kiss. What was going on?_

_Another cry left Josh when he saw that Tyler was stirring on bed, soft whimpers leaving the singer. “Josh?” The singer whimpered, bleeding arm reaching towards the drummer._

_“Tyler! Let me go! He needs help!” Josh screamed, his vision a bit blurry from the lack of air, but he was determined to get to Tyler. Spooky laughed and pressed the knife against Josh’s exposed chest, running a single cut diagonal across. Blurry laughed as well, elbow pushing further down on Josh’s air supply, effectively cutting it off now. Josh was starting to get dizzy, but he could hear Blurry’s patronizing words as the light faded out._

_“He is gone_ _Josh_ _. You killed him_ **_Josh_ ** _. All your fault_ _JOSH_ _!” Josh’s last thought that that Blurry had never called him anything other than sugar. With that last thought the drummer crumpled to the floor._

Josh shot up straight, almost colliding heads with Tyler in his panic to sit up. Once he realized it was a dream, Josh let out a low wail and buried his head in his hands. Tyler sat up as well, wrapping Josh tightly in his arms.

“Shhh honey, I got you, let it out, I’m here,” Tyler soothed, pulling Josh into his chest, the drummer clutching at him as if he would disappear at any moment. Tyler looked up when the basement door opened, his family all standing on the stairs looking at them in worry. He waved them away, cradling his fiancee to his chest and whispering soothing words. He glanced up once more to ensure they had left before tilting Josh’s head back slightly to see his face. The wet chocolate eyes broke Tyler’s heart, but he couldn’t help unless he knew what Josh had dreamt. “Can you tell me what happened sweetheart?” Tyler asked after a few minutes of Josh wailing into his chest and only when his sobs calmed down and he was silently crying against his chest. Josh gathered his breath and shakily began what had happened in his dream.

“It was awful Ty, we were home, but you weren’t with me and I found you and you had - oh God Ty it was awful there was blood everywhere,” Josh choked out, Tyler clutching Josh close to him now. He did not think that Josh would have nightmares about Tyler slitting his wrists. “And then Blurry showed up and he said you couldn’t take it anymore and then Spooky and - the knife Ty! - he cut my chest and you were alive and whimpering for me, but they wouldn’t let me go! You needed me and I couldn’t do anything,” Josh wailed once more, reliving the nightmare and Tyler cradled his head gently, pressing kisses to the shaved head. Tears were falling from his eyes now, hurt that Josh had a nightmare about all of this and that it spanned from the knowledge that Tyler cut himself.

“Hey, I’m better now baby and it was just a dream okay? A horrible nightmare,” Tyler whispered to Josh, pulling him back so he could look into those terrified chocolate eyes. Josh sniffled and leaned up to press their lips together gently, ignoring the pain. He just wanted to be close to Tyler and crawling into his clothing was not the most effective option. The kiss broke off a few seconds later, their foreheads resting against each others.

“Marry me.” Josh whispered to Tyler, a small smile falling onto Tyler’s lips.

“I am honey, in December, don’t you remember?” He laughed softly, the laugh trailing off at the fire in Josh’s eyes. Not angry, but passion.

“No I mean now. Marry me today. I can’t spend one more day without you as my husband and all this wedding planning is too stressful when all I really want is you and to be able to write Joseph-Dun on our Christmas cards,” Josh expanded, fingers trailing over Tyler’s face as if he was trying to commit it to memory. Tyler stared back at Josh, his heart beating out of his chest and feeling like he was not in his body anymore. “Please Ty, I can’t live without you. That fact isn’t going to change in four months. I love you so much and I jus-” The rest of Josh’s rambling was cut off by Tyler pressing their lips together again, both letting out whimpers of pain at the force, but clinging to the other through the pain. Tyler pulled back, his smile leaving Josh more breathless than the kiss had.

“Let’s do it.” “Yeah?” “Yeah.” Tyler smiled, watching as Josh got off the couch and whooped happily. The singer joined in the laughter when Josh lifted him off the floor and spun around with him in his arms. “We are getting married,” Josh sung happily, Tyler’s heart soaring out of his body. How had he gotten so lucky?

**ØØØØØØØ**

After getting changed into something more formal ( but not too much to raise suspicion ) and a half-assed excuse to Tyler’s parents, the couple were on the way to the court house, giggling to each other. They had both agreed not to tell any of their families yet, Mark meeting them at the court house to be their witness. Their friend had teased them and said that he was surprised it took them this long to just elope. They were apparently already married in the eyes of all their friends and family, just it wasn’t on paper. After two hours at the court house the couple walked out beaming at each other, now husband and husband.

“Mr. Joseph-Dun,” Tyler tipped his head at Josh, grinning brightly. Sure it was not the wedding that their parents had wanted, but they would still get that December wedding. They just could not wait that long to be able to call each other husbands. Besides now at least their marriage was legal and they wouldn’t have to wait until after their honeymoon to change their names since they already were.

“Mr. Joseph-Dun,” Josh teased back, wrapping his arm tightly around Tyler’s waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. Mark let out an exasperated sigh from Tyler’s other side, but his smile was fond at his best friends’ happiness. He also denied later that there were tears in his eyes, but there was no dry eye between the trio so they did not comment on it. The couple said goodbye to Mark and thanked him for helping them before they took separate cars ( since Josh and Tyler had both driven to Tyler’s parent’s house ) back to their house. Like any newlyweds the second they were reunited, they were glued to the other. Tyler led the way up to the house, his fingers never leaving Josh’s even though he struggled with the keys and opening the door. Once the door was open, he made to walk through, but let out a soft scream when he was swept off the ground and carried through the threshold.

“You are so cheesy!” Tyler pouted, letting Josh settle him back on the ground and press their lips together delicately. Josh was grinning against his lips and held the singer’s waist protectively. “I get to carry you through our bedroom door,” Tyler said playfully, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck and kissing behind his ear. He felt Josh tense and something told him that it was not having to do with Tyler kissing him. The singer pulled back and cupped Josh’s face to kiss him gently once more. “I’m here baby. No monsters can hurt you,” he promised, thumbs stroking his cheekbones tenderly. Josh stared back at his husband ( his husband wow ) and slowly nodded, pressing another kiss to Tyler’s lips. The pain had begun to fade an hour ago when they could barely keep their hands to themselves as their number had been approaching. Now they were married. It was so surreal, but it felt right. “Come on Joshua,” Tyler smiled, pulling away from the kiss and once more leading his boyf - husband upstairs.

Tyler didn’t go for the bridal carry over the threshold, simply lifting Josh up so he could wrap his legs around him and carrying him into the room. The two fell in bed together, Tyler kneeling between Josh’s legs and the drummer on his back. Josh grinned up at Tyler, pressing their lips back together. It did not feel different than any other night that they found themselves tangled together. It felt natural, like they had been married for years. Their rings had not changed ( they decided to save that for the ceremony ) and neither had they. The only change was their names. Tyler’s fingers scrambled down Josh’s body, pulling untucking his button up shirt and starting on the buttons. The drummer hummed softly, letting himself relax while Tyler took care of him. The only hit one bump when Tyler accidentally nipped Josh’s jaw and the drummer let out a cry in pain. Tyler pressed a gingerly peck to the spot to say sorry before moving down his chest where he couldn’t hurt Josh if he used teeth.

“Ty,” Josh panted, fingers reaching down to tangle in his husband’s hair. Tyler was currently pressing delicate kisses to the scars that Spooky had caused and rubbing Josh’s thighs where they bracket him. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, feeling an indescribable amount of love. He had seen weddings in the past where no matter how in love they were they waited until their wedding date to get married and it made no sense to Josh. Why wait for something like it was going to change in a few months? Josh would still be Tyler’s and Tyler would still be his. Somewhere in his thoughts, Tyler had removed his own button up, reaching over Josh to grab some lube from their drawer. “Hubby,” Josh said, pecking Tyler’s tan arm where it stretched over his body, not able to help the grin at the nickname. Tyler apparently couldn’t either and hummed a soft note to let Josh know he was listening. “I don’t wanna have sex until our wedding night,” Josh admitted, Tyler’s head snapping up to look at his husband.

“Four months Joshua!” He began, looking panicked and Josh couldn’t help but laugh at his worried expression, pulling him close and kissing his nose. “I’ll wait it honey, but ya know ya should’ve told me before,” Tyler quickly rambled not wanting to upset Josh. The drummer could feel just how much Tyler wanted to have sex, but something was holding Josh back. Josh trailed his fingers up Tyler’s back attempting to sooth him.

“I mean our wedding night Ty. Technically we have two and I want to actually consummate after the vows and stuff it just feels wrong, ya know?” Josh tried to explain to Tyler, rubbing the tan shoulders to try and get his husband to relax. Tyler pouted slightly and nodded his head, leaning over to bury his face in Josh’s shoulder. He was much like a kid sent to bed before dessert and it brought a smile to Josh’s face. He ran his fingers down Tyler’s back until he could grab the glorious mounds that mad up Tyler’s ass and pulled the singer to meet his rolling hips. Tyler grunted in surprise, looking up at Josh in confusion. “You can’t stick your dick in me, but we sure as hell can do other things honey,” Josh grinned seductively at Tyler, the singer’s eyes darkening before he descended upon the drummer, kissing him as deeply as their bruised lips would allow.

Somewhere in their embrace they had gotten naked and now laid on their sides, chest pressed together, fingers exploring like they had never had sex before. The two stared deeply into the other’s eyes, like some cliché movie, but they had never felt more close to one another. Well maybe perhaps when they were inside of each other. Tyler slid his hands down Josh’s freckled back, fingers tentatively cupping his ass and brushing his hole, causing Josh to let out a soft moan and press back into Tyler’s hand.

“So is ass play  _all_  off the table?” Tyler teased, letting his fingers ghost over Josh’s hole once more, hissing when the drummer bit his nipple for teasing.

“Stick your fingers in me Ty,” Josh growled, shifting up a bit higher so Tyler could reach easily and moaned when their cocks brushed together. The sensation prompted Josh to grab both of them in one hand and began to jerk them off together. Tyler let out a whimper at his dry palm, pulled his hips back slightly.

“Use lube at least you animal,” he huffed at Josh playfully, reaching behind him for the lube and forcing the drummer to take some before slathering some onto his fingers. The singer jolted at the cold shock of the lube against his cock and glared at the ‘innocent’ Josh. “You are working your way to a spanking, princess.” Josh moaned at the thought, pushing his hips back into Tyler’s prodding finger. The singer rolled his eyes and slipped one of his fingers into Josh, slowly working him open. The drummer had started at a fairly fast pace on their cocks, but then slowed to work with Tyler’s fingering. Tyler could not help, but take in the gorgeous sight of his husband. His slightly freckled chest flushed and his cheeks red already from need. His mocha eyes blown black from lust and his plump lips parted as he panted. “So beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to rest his head on Josh’s chest. Josh wrapped his free arm around Tyler and the singer reciprocated with his free arm.

“So are you - uh Ty,” Josh whined, Tyler being sneaky and adding a second finger into his hole when he was trying to talk. Tyler’s fingers stretched him out more and started to speed up, fucking the drummer faster and harder. He was searching for his little bundle of nerves, knowing that Josh couldn’t get off from just fingering. Rimming yes, fingering no. Josh’s head sped up on their cocks, his movements shaky and sloppy from the pleasure he was getting from Tyler. He was getting lost in it all. Two fingers turned into three and soon enough Josh was letting out a soft wail against Tyler’s head. Not the horrifying, nightmare inducing ones from earlier, but one of need as he fucked himself back into Tyler’s hand before thrusting into his own. “Clo - Ooo - se Ty,” Josh cried out, Tyler having found his little spot easily after so many years and have abusing it with teasing touches.

“Come for me husband,” Tyler begged, feeling the familiar tightness in his stomach that meant he would fall soon after Josh. The couple’s next few minutes were sloppy and all over the place, but in the end they both came with a cry of their husband’s name. Tyler slipped his fingers out of Josh gingerly and kissed his sternum. He had never been so happy in his life. “I love you honey,” Tyler whispered, carefully shifting them around until they were under the covers, Tyler still tucked protectively into Josh’s chest and the drummer holding him there by the nape of his neck.

“Love you too hubby,” Josh replied, a grin remaining on his face even as he fell asleep. Tyler let out a goofy smile and curled up tighter to Josh. This was the first night of the rest of their lives together.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! yay they are married! woo hoo! don't worry the wedding is still going to happen, but after all the shit that happened this chapter i feel this had to happen right now! if you guys are confused by any of the things in this chapter, don't be afraid to ask me!
> 
> please request a kink/situation if you would like and i will write it! if you want to see a certain ship or idea, you can request below or over on my tumblr ( scarycis ) and i will most likely fill it! once more, thank you sooo much for reading! - courtney


	28. day 28 :: coming untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i was in the bath

**ØØØØØØØ**

Keeping the secret of their eloping proved be rather easy considering they spent years hiding from their fans. It also helped that they still wore their engagement rings and no one needed their signature. They knew that both of their parents, mothers especially, were going to be pissed when they found out. The couple did not mind the backlash they were going to experience from their parents however. Their love was real and not going to change with the amount of money they spent on a wedding.

The only problem, that wasn't really but still, was the fact that Josh wanted to 'save' himself for the actual wedding and have no penetrative sex. Neither of them. Josh wouldn't even fuck Tyler. After being a pretty sexual active couple, having to settle for hand jobs and fingering was pure torture. But Tyler was supportive of his husband's choice and wouldn't push him for more. It just was a bit difficult for Tyler. They tried to spicy it up, but nothing lived up to the homecoming of sliding into Josh.

Not even the watchful gaze of Josh as one of his own hands worked his cock while the other was pressing into his hole. Usually he did this and then rode Josh, but now Tyler was seeing how long he could tease Josh before he came untouched. Now I know what you may be thinking, how does Tyler jerking off and fingering himself get Josh off? Well, his husband was a very active participant in sex and the handcuffed to their bed naked was torture to Josh. Tyler listened to Josh's needy whines and continued to put on a show for him.

"Ah fuck Joshie," Tyler whimpered, his hand growing sloppy as he grew closer to his orgasm. His arm was starting to grow tired and the clanging of Josh's handcuffs growing louder.

"Please hubby, please!" Josh whined, bald head thrown back and his pale chest flushed red. It was astonishing how he could get himself so worked up from just watching Tyler. The singer wanted desperately to go over and sit on Josh's cock, but he knew he had to keep himself in check. It would make Josh sad if they broke the 'no sex before the wedding' rule. No, Tyler would protect his husband's consummation wishes. Besides he was so close and believe him, he wanted to be a bit selfish.

"I'm sor-ry baby," Tyler gasped, his hips stuttering and thumb spreading pre-cum further over his cock. "So close," he rambled on, tossing his head back against the bed post. The heat grew in his stomach and with one last thrust of his fingers inside of himself, nudging that bundle of nerves, the two let out similar cries as Tyler came over his hand and stomach. One cry of pleasure and the other of anguish. Tyler panted as he calmed down. He felt Josh's foot pressing against his leg and reached over to caress his bony ankle.

The desperate moan that left the drummer had Tyler's heavy eye lids popping open to look at his husband. At the tears on his cheeks, Tyler was sitting up and cooing over Josh. "Baby, you still okay? No safe word?" He asked softly, holding Josh's face to get him to focus on him. The drummer's eyes slowly focused on Tyler, humming an affirmative. "Verbally Joshua," Tyler teased, his slim fingers stroking over the drummer's face to keep his attention.

"M'fine, need you though," Josh finally got out, mocha eyes watery and hazy. This was one way that Tyler could tell non-verbally that Josh was not in fact okay. Another was the fact that his chest and cock were both flushed red. Josh was most likely emotionally exhausted and ready to cum. He knew his safe word however and would use it if he needed it.

"Shh Joshie, I'm right here," he whispered, stroking the fuzzy head, his hair already starting to grow back out, and slowly kissing down his husband's chest. Tyler was nothing if not a giving lover and if his baby needed to cum, he was going to cum. Tyler knelt between Josh's spread legs, carefully missing the one part of Josh's anatomy that the drummer wanted his husband to touch, gaining a whine in response. Tyler simply smirked and gently shifted Josh onto his side so he could have better access to his real destination. With a brief glance at the handcuffs to ensure they were not cutting Josh's wrists before he moved back down and let his tongue flick across Josh's hole.

"Ty!" Josh howled, his body arching away for a split second at the sudden wetness before he was pushing back into Tyler's face. The singer smirked again and held Josh's hips steady as he gently teased around his hole, knowing it was going to drive his drummer insane and make him ache even more. Tyler said that Josh would cum, just not when. Josh let out filthy noises, rolling his hips as much as Tyler's strong grip would allow him, seeking the burning heat of Tyler's mouth. "Please-e," Josh's breath hitched when Tyler abruptly shoved his tongue within him and released his hips so Josh could awkwardly ride his face. Josh wasted no time taking advantage of his husband's generosity and pushing his hips back into Tyler's awaiting lips and tongue, grunting every time he flicked his tongue against his sensitive walls. Josh let out a wail when one of Tyler's fingers slipped within him and almost instantly hit his prostate. It was terrifying how easily Tyler could find that bundle of nerves within him.

It had only taken three nudges against his prostate before Josh was moaning out Tyler's name and spilling over his chest. Josh must have blacked out for a few minutes because before he knew it, he was un-handcuffed and clean of his mess. He let out a small whine for Tyler, reaching around blindly for him. The singer chuckled from where he was grabbing a pair of boxers for them each to wear. It was getting colder and neither really wanted to walk around naked in the cold mornings.

"I'm right here sweetheart," Tyler cooed when Josh whimpered again, quickly slipping on his boxers before helping Josh into his. When the fabric was in place, Tyler was pulled back into the bed and smiled against Josh's chest happily. He could easily die right here and be perfectly content with his life.

"You a meanie," Josh mumbled tiredly, his arms wrapping tighter around Tyler's shoulders so the singer could not sit up and look at him. He really hoped that Josh was not being serious since they are agreed on the terms beforehand.

"Yeah? And how's that?" Tyler teased, long piano fingers tracing the tattoos along Josh's arm. His 'MOM' tattoo and the new drum tattoo lit up by the moonlight.

"Didn't wait to cum with me," Josh pouted, though it was obvious he didn't mean it since he refused to let Tyler move an inch away from him. Tyler chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the tan sternum under his head.

"I'm sorry Jishwa," he said sincerely, trying not to giggle at the absurd conversation they were having. Josh made a 'hmph' noise, but had fallen asleep before saying anything more. Tyler smiled happily to himself and let himself be lulled into sleep as well. He could not wait for their wedding night.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know it is shorter than it is usual, but I think it perfectly fits especially since they are not really going to have penetrative sex until the last chapter any how! My goal is to finish this by the end of September, but knowing my luck this will be finished by October next year!
> 
> shoutout to Tammy_483 for actually keeping this story alive (besides my real life friends) and keeping me going with their comments! About the candle wax idea, I think it is glorious, but I might end up making it a one-shot on the side because after everything that happened with blurry in the last chapter I don't think we are going to see anymore of him or spooky in kinktober! But I really like the idea and so I'll definitely write it once I am finished with this story! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this and here come the annoying signature at the end!
> 
> If you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis , where you can request stories! Comment/fave/share <3


	29. day 29 :: getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler gets mischievous on halloween and josh is totally not a submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i 100% do not regret writing this my dudes

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

Being back on tour was an incredible feeling for both of the musicians. Their hiatus had been needed, but by the end of it they were both ready to be back on stage and performing for their fans. Trench had been well received by the fans and it had warmed their hearts. Months working on the album and here they were finally performing their asses off for the ones who made it worth it to them. The first shows of the official show had gone incredibly well and the fans were all ecstatic. Before either had known it Halloween was upon them and Tyler, always the entertainer, had something special planned.

It had been his idea to wear their full Trench outfits, camo coats and bandanas. Despite it feeling like a million degrees in the stadium, Josh was ready to do anything for his husband. He would climb in the fire if Tyler thought it would make the show that much better. It is how the back flip came to be in their shows, despite Josh being terrified every time he did one. Anyways, Josh found himself walking around through the fans, bandana and beanie in place, maybe an hour before the show was set to go on. He didn’t think much about the fans recognizing him, there were a thousands others dressed exactly the same as him and that was only the males that were around his height. Besides his tattoos were sufficiently covered and his backstage pass and keys tucked into his pocket. He had just wanted to walk amongst the fans and listen to the buzzing and Halloween seemed like his best chance.

Josh was about to turn around when his left hand was seized and he was tugged non too gently into a bathroom. The drummer’s heart slammed in his chest, horrified that one of the fans had noticed him and now he was going to get accosted in a bathroom stall. His free hand reached for his phone ready to call security. All attempts to call anyone were cut off when the stranger lifted both of their bandanas and smashed their lips together. Tyler. Josh rolled his eyes playfully and gripped his husband’s hips, tugging him closer. The two kissed for a brief moment more before Tyler pulled away grinning.

The singer had his camo jacket from Levitate on, yellow tape frayed from being shoved in suitcases, but looked well on his overall look. He also have a bandana on, not as bright of a yellow as Josh’s but still fitting Trench’s theme. He had on a beanie as well and had pulled up the hood on his jacket to obscure his face from view. He would look like any other fan if Josh did not know what his husband’s touch felt like. Plus he could feel his ring under the yellow tape that he wrapped around his ring finger.

“What are you doing, Mr. Joseph-Dun?” Tyler teased quietly, both very aware that they were in a public bathroom with - girls? - fans around them. Thankfully Tyler had locked the damn stall or they may have a problem.

“Wanted to see the kids, Mr. Joseph-Dun,” Josh whispered back, letting his fingers dig into his husband’s waist just slightly. He would never get tired of saying Joseph-Dun, even if it was a mouthful. “The girl’s room, really Ty?” He shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. Tyler just grinned mischievously at his husband, thin fingers already undoing his belt as the singer pressed one finally kiss to his lips and pulled down the bandana to hide Josh’s face once more. Josh watched as Tyler sunk to his knees, folding his bandana up so it hid the top half of his face, but left his mouth exposed. Speaking of mouthfuls…

“Real quick hubby,” he whispered, Josh barely able to hear his husband over the sounds of girls around them going to the bathroom and giggling about how one of them were so cute. One was particularly loud about her love for Josh. Tyler sent a smirk up at him, sinking his mouth down fully on Josh’s cock, the drummer letting out a choked off moan. He tossed his head back gently, not wanting to alert the others of what was going on within the stall. Though anyone with eyes could see that whoever was inside was getting some kind of head job. Josh slipped his hand under Tyler’s hood, fingers clutching the growing locks tightly as he clenched his eyes shut. This no sex rule that he had put in place had really ruined his stamina and he would not be surprised if the second Tyler slipped into him on their wedding night that he would cum instantly. He whimpered at the thought, Tyler glancing up at him questioningly before soothingly rubbing the back of his thighs.

“I definitely think that Tyler is the dominant one in the relationship! He can put Josh on his knees any time of the day and Josh’s sub ass will be so grateful,” both musicians paused as the girl’s voice echoed through the bathroom and he could feel Tyler snort around his cock. Josh held the back of his neck tighter and bit his lip to hold of the hysterical laughter that wanted to escape him. What the hell was their lives? He let his eyes fall shut once more enjoying the feel of Tyler’s throat moving around his cock.

Sudden brightness filled the stall and Josh’s eyes snapped open to see a girl with her mouth wide open and looking at them in disbelief. He attempted to tug Tyler up, but the singer held strong, reaching into Josh’s pants to roll his balls in his hands despite one of their fans watching them. Josh’s heart started to sped up again, sure that they had recognized them, but once she got control of herself she quickly squeaked and closed the door with a “Oh my god I am sorry!” Josh glared down at Tyler, but the singer just stared back as he started humming around Josh’s cock. The drummer’s glare faded away as he once more tossed his head back and came into his husband’s mouth with soft grunt of “Fuck Ty,” holding his head still so he got every drop.

Once Josh slumped against the wall, Tyler stood up to his full height, wiping his mouth with the inside of his bandana. Josh crinkled his nose at him, knowing that Tyler would have the bandana on for the rest of the show. But it did make his dick twitch slightly with interest at Tyler singing with his cum on him and an after taste in his mouth. Maybe it was one of those primal things that humans feel from time to time? Josh grabbed Tyler by his ass and tugged him closer to him. He moved his bandana up and leaned into Tyler’s ear so no one in the now quiet bathroom would hear him.

“You are in so much trouble after the show,” he threatened playfully, letting his finger tease at Tyler’s hole through his jeans. The singer whimpered at him, looking on the verge of tears when Josh pulled away. “Go wash your hands before you get a disease,” he instructed, moving his own bandana back down so the fans could not see that it was them. Tyler pulled his own down as well before moving to leave the stall. There was a group of girls just staring at their stall when they left it, but they pretended not to notice them. They were not Josh and Tyler in that moment. They were just a couple, two husbands that got off in the bathroom of a concert.

Josh stood back while Tyler moved to wash his hands, knowing he would have to replace his tape when they got backstage. Remembering what the one girl had said about him being submissive, Josh stepped up and wrapped his arms around Tyler tightly. He boldly grabbed his husband through his jeans, palm rough enough to have him whimpering. He could hear some suspect sounds behind him from the fans, but he did not focus on them. Josh rocked his hips into his husband’s, palm working him for a full minute before pulling away before he could cum. The fans let out a similar noise of disappointment as Tyler did. The singer quickly dried his hands and cuddled into Josh’s side, the drummer’s arm wrapped over his shoulder. The two walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind the unsuspecting fans.

Right before the show, a video was circulating through the clique of them in the bathroom, pictures of their feet in the stall and of them at the sink. Many fans remarked how they looked like themselves, but no one had any ‘proof’ that it was them outside looking about the same height and the fact that Josh had his gauges on show in the picture. But they were common gauges and his tattoo was hidden by the beanie. The fans did not suspect a thing.

Even later on when Tyler mentioned something about his knees being sore during the show and the fans screamed at the implications and Josh grinned at the knowledge they did not have. Tyler, after all, was the one who loved being on his knees. It was just their Halloween secret.

**ØØØØØØØ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza, two more chapters to go! it is really fucking insane how long this story turned out to be! this is like my longest story ever and i am actually going to finish it? i am so excited and i hope you guys are too!
> 
> is there anything you wanna see make a reappearance in the finale? panties will definitely be there and actual sex i promise, but anything else? regression, panties, spanking? please let me know!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this and here come the annoying signature at the end!
> 
> If you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis , where you can request stories! Comment/fave/share <3


	30. day 30 :: last time for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week leading up to the wedding! lots of drama and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like long ass chapters like this? i feel like on wattpad it isn’t appreciated and it makes me kinda sad, but i still have fun writing!

****

**ØØØØØØØ**  

Neither knew whose idea it was, one of their mothers or their sisters, but either way they were to blame for this situation. You see one of them had the bright idea that it would be fun to go on a little vacation a week before the wedding, taking the two husbands away from each other to ‘build up the suspense’. Tyler could remember Maddy’s exact words as she handed him a plane ticket for Mexico: “Come on Ty, let Josh miss your ass for awhile!”

The oldest Joseph had promptly bleached his ears of hearing his sister talk about his relationship with his husband and told her as much. She had simply laughed at him before leaving his home. He did not want to go on vacation. Especially not when Josh was going to the other side of the world for his own sisterly vacation. He wanted to spend his days leading up to his wedding with his actual husband and not worrying about things on a beach. There were last minute details to work out and he did not want Josh to do them by himself and Josh had the same mentality. After voicing his concerns to both of their mothers, they had just laughed at them and said “That is what facetime is for boys!” So the two musicians were resigned to having to go on separate vacations right before their wedding.

They were planning on getting married on New Year’s, the day they had their first kiss all those years ago, and an easy day not to forget twenty years from now. Their mothers and sisters all gushed over how romantic it was and their brothers turned their faces into fake disgust ones to tease them. They were honestly ready to be married in the eyes of their family and friends, even though they had been married for almost four months now legally. It was rather funny how their family had not caught on to that secret yet since they were not really doing much to hide it after all. The two still went around and called each other hubby and their parents would just roll their eyes. Little did they know that their oldest sons have been Joseph-Duns this entire time.

“I don’t wanna go Joshie,” Tyler whined as soon as his alarm went off on the morning of Christmas Eve. It would be the first Christmas he was spending away from Josh in four years and then he wouldn’t be able to see him for another week. Tyler buried himself in Josh’s chest, the half asleep drummer humming in agreement while holding him close. Neither did very well without the other near by, anxieties and dark thoughts harder to fight by themselves and their families had already promised that they would not make comments if the other had to call the other multiple times. Their relationship was not insecure, but they both battle anxiety and depression pretty heavily each day. It was harder to fight without their partner in their corner. It had been getting better with each show they played of the Bandito Tour, but with their month break for the holidays and their honeymoon, the thoughts were slowly coming back. Especially with Tyler. The singer was most comfortable on stage or in Josh’s arms and now he was going somewhere that he would not have either and he would have to cope.

“’m miss you already,” Josh murmured tiredly, fingers running over the short hair on Tyler’s head. He had decided to keep it short while Josh decided to grow his out so he had curls for their wedding pictures. Tyler had reassured him that he would love him in the alien mask once more, but Josh wanted his hair in their wedding pictures. Tyler nodded his head in agreement, shifting so he was straddling Josh’s lap and laying on top of him, the drummer shifting automatically to welcome the weight. Josh whimpered when Tyler rolled his hips against him suddenly. “Ty,” he grunted, clutching his hips desperately to keep him still.

“Want you to fuck me,” Tyler whispered hotly into his ear, trying to push his hips back again, but the drummer held tighter, sterner. It was getting harder and harder to hold back from fucking each other, but they had made it four months and Josh would be damned if he gave in now.

“No Ty. Just one more week baby, I promise and then I’ll fuck you right on the wedding cake if you so wish,” he teased, trying to get Tyler to focus on his words then slipping on his cock. If Tyler took it upon himself to sit on Josh’s cock, what was the drummer to do? He was only human after all.

“Please daddy, wanna be close to you,” Tyler cried against his neck, hands reaching down to grab Josh in the familiar way he would whenever he wanted to ride him. Josh inhaled sharply, watching Tyler carefully. What an inopportune night to sleep naked. “'Sides its Christmas,” he continued, his lisp shining through as he mouthed at Josh’s neck. The drummer bit his lip and stretched his neck back slightly to give Tyler move room to work. That simple move seemed to reassure Tyler that he could do what he wanted because the man kissed his neck eagerly and shifted his knees wider so he could take Josh’s cock within him. Josh had almost breached Tyler when he realized two very important things. One, he wanted to save sex for their wedding night and two, Tyler was not stretched or lubed up to fuck him if Josh really wanted to have him right now.

In one quick move, thanks to his work out and boxing sessions, Josh scooped his arms under Tyler’s thighs and flipped them over so Tyler was pinned between the bed and Josh’s chest, legs spread wide. The singer looked breathless for a second before realizing what had happened and letting out a whine.

“You don’t love me!” He was being bratty today, Josh concluded. He knew that separation always messed with Tyler and that the man did not want to leave Josh. So he was acting up as if it would make Josh keep him with him, like he would punish him from vacation. Josh knelt between Tyler’s hips, letting his cock drag across his husbands as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t love you huh kitten?” He whispered dangerously into Tyler’s ear, the singer ceasing his squirming under him as the edge in Josh’s voice. Josh waited for his brat to nod his head at his question before going on. “Because I am not a little slut like you?” He continued on, gripping Tyler’s upper thighs hard enough to leave bruises, he wouldn’t want Tyler’s family to see if he did them too low. The singer let out a moan at Josh’s roughness and attempted to grab onto the drummer, but Josh was too fast. He was sitting up and away from Tyler in a flash, staring down sternly at his husband. Tyler pouted up at him, not making any attempt to cover himself from his husband’s eyes. Josh adored the confidence that bratty Tyler brought out, but not his attitude. “I think you deserve a reminder of who is in charge, kitten.” He said simply, smirking inwardly as Tyler’s face morphed into one of disapproval, already attempting to scramble away. Josh caught him by his waist and stood up from the bed and sitting on its edge. He adjusted Tyler across his lap, the singer already wailing and kicking in protest.

“No! No daddy!” Tyler squealed out, trying to pull himself out of Josh’s hold, but the brown haired man was not letting him go any time soon. Tyler let out an over exaggerated cry when Josh’s hand collided with his ass, the singer burying his face into Josh’s calf.

“What was that kitten?” He asked, smirking slightly at the feel of his husband hard cock against his thigh. Tyler loved spankings even if the bratty part of him did not.

“I’ll be a good boy daddy please! No more!” He rambled, his voice cracking as Josh’s hand collided with his flesh once more. Tyler let his head hang against Josh’s leg and accepted his punishment. Josh had easily doled it out, hand firm and fast as he made quick work of turning Tyler’s rear end red. The singer let out little gasps with each smack, but did not talk back anymore, scared to get more punishment. After thirty smacks, Josh carefully sat Tyler up and wrapped his arms around him. The singer rubbed his face against Josh’s shoulder, letting out small whimpers every time Josh’s hand would touch a rather sensitive part of his bottom. “You done being a brat my sweet boy?” He asked gently, sliding his fingers up Tyler’s inner thighs. He had an idea and he was sure that Tyler would enjoy it immensely.

“Yes daddy,” he whispered, spreading his thighs slightly for Josh’s fingers. He was going to be sensitive that was for sure, but he did not want his daddy to stop there. He wanted more and so did his cock.

“Do you wanna open your Christmas gift?” he asked, letting his smirk slip on his lips this time. Sure, he had gotten Tyler other things, but he had gotten this one specifically for the week away from each other and for when Josh couldn’t be there for Tyler. Well at least sexually. Josh carefully stood up from the bed when Tyler nodded his head shyly and moved Tyler out of his arms and onto the bed. “I’ll be right back bub,” he smiled, watching Tyler blush at the nickname before hiding his face into Josh’s pillow. The drummer took a second to take in his husband, his tan skin and messy hair, red bottom propped up so it wouldn’t touch the sheets. He was so lucky.

“Daddy, present,” Tyler reminded him, earning himself a warning tap to his bottom that had him moaning in need. Tyler’s whines followed him out of the room and Josh quickly hurried to their tree and grabbed the box below it. It was a gift that he had just put there to make it look like they had presents underneath their tree, but had no real intention of letting Tyler open it anywhere but their bedroom. He hurried back up the stairs and let out a small groan at what greeted him. Tyler had taken it upon himself to roll on his stomach and rut against the sheets, his bright red cheeks greeting the drummer at the door. Josh shook his head fondly before going over to the bed and pressing a kiss to Tyler’s tailbone.

“Come on baby,” he smiled, sitting on the bed and pulling Tyler to sit in his lap. He handed him the present and pressed a kiss to his lips to his temple. “Merry Christmas Ty,” he whispered, wrapping him in up his arms as the younger man made quick work opening his gift. No matter how old you were, you are always excited for presents no matter what. Josh held back his snickers as Tyler opened the white box and promptly slammed it shut and looked at him, his cheeks flushed.

“Josh!” He exclaimed, pushing against his chest in disbelief. Josh laughed heartily, nodding his head to confirm Tyler’s thoughts. “Why the hell did you buy me a dildo?” Tyler huffed, turning away from Josh and gently opening the box once more to investigate the dildo. It was a dark blue color, Tyler’s favorite color and looked rather realistic besides the fact that it was blue. It looked a good length, not too short or monstrously large like a lot of others were. It also apparently seemed to be a vibrator if the switch on the end was anything to go by. All in all, it was a pretty gift and he was sure he would use it. Tyler was just confused however why Josh had gotten this for him for Christmas when he already had so many in their play box. He voiced his thoughts to his husband and the drummer pouted back at him.

“Doesn’t it look familiar baby?” Josh guided, eyes flicking down to his own cock that was still at attention despite not having any stimulation. Tyler’s eyes followed Josh’s as well and gasped. Josh winced when his husband smacked his arm as hard as he could.

“You sent nudes to some random website?” He raised his voice, protectiveness and fear in his voice. Josh understood that it was a risk because someone could have recognized him, but he had been very careful!

“Of course not! I went to a place that did molds,” that earned him another punch and he quickly grabbed Tyler’s hands before his husband could abuse him further. “I thought you’d like it,” he whispered, anxiety swirling under his curls as he looked down towards their laps. Perhaps it was too much of a risk?

“Joshua,” Tyler started, tilting his husband head up to look at him and stroked his curls back from his face. “I like it a lot, I just don’t like others seeing what is mine or what if someone had recognized you?” Tyler explained, not liking the sad look that overcame his husband’s excited one. Josh had really thought the gift out and Tyler was definitely going to use a dildo that was his husband’s exact size. How they made it vibrate he did not want to know however.

“Jordan went with me! So it didn’t look suspicious!” Tyler was having déjà vu back to the conversation about Josh’s towel that Jordan had told them a while ago. He shook his head at his husband and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Jordan has seen enough of you, hubby. And me for that matter!” He laughed loudly as the comment had Josh’s face turning dark as possessiveness took over and the drummer flipped him on his back. He couldn’t leave marks, but he definitely was being rough on Tyler’s upper thighs were no one would see. “Joshie,” he whined, tangling his fingers into the curls for a need to hold something. Josh kissed his inner thigh once more before working Tyler’s fingers out of his hair so he could sit up. He turned Tyler on his stomach and lifted him up so his ass was tantalizingly up and ready for the taking.

“You’re mine,” he said calmly, nipping the back of Tyler’s thighs before moving over to his bedside table and grabbing an object out of them. Tyler laughed more when he heard the familiar clanging of metal.

“Handcuffs really baby?” He teased, letting Josh handcuff to the headboard, low enough so Tyler would not be able to move from his face down position he was currently in. By Josh’s lingering touches, he seemed to have planned it that way. Tyler did not mind really, he was excited to see what his husband had in store for him.

“You know baby?” Josh started, listening to Tyler hum as a reply to his question. “You got beautiful thighs. I always want to just  _bury_  myself in them,” Josh’s voice was husky from arousal and it made Tyler harder just listening to him. Christ he wished he could see his husband at the moment.

“You gonna fuck my thighs J?” He asked, wiggling his hips back at his partner teasingly. It earned him a well deserved tap to his heated bottom, but he could not be do broken about it. While it was not exactly the sex that he had wanted, he had missed the pure strength of Josh and how he rocked his body with every thrust. Plus it sounded really hot to have his husband fuck his thighs. He had only heard about it in weird porn and fanfiction, but it sounded really fun. Well at least if you used a lot of lube.

“Mhm,” he hummed in agreement, letting his fingers run all over Tyler’s back, his spine, down to his ass and over his thighs. “With your present inside of you,” Tyler grunted at the knowledge, not even thinking of that as a possibility. It was not that long since he had something in him, he had plenty of dildos and Josh was never adverse to fingering him or eating him out when he got horny. But it had been awhile since he had his husband’s cock in him. Granted it was not exactly the same as his warm husband, but it was the next best thing. All their other dildos were either too small or too wide to be Josh. This one was a mold and it vibrated! Tyler was already ready to be filled with it. He could tell it was going to be his favorite past time on this stupid vacation.

“Need you Joshie,” Tyler whimpered, pushing his ass out towards Josh and letting out a breathy moan when the drummer placed his thumb over his hole and rubbed slow circles against him. “Please,” he begged, absentmindedly tugging the handcuffs, the metal clicking against the headboard. Josh rolled his eyes fondly at his husband and eased one of his fingers into him, lathering the way with his spit. Tyler winced at the tight fit, but he kept his pain in because he knew that it would get better soon. Josh would never fuck him raw, not unless Tyler explicitly asked for it. One finger became two and then three. Before he knew it he was once more empty, hole searching for something to fill it. Josh chuckled and placed a small kiss to the slutty hole, leaving Tyler briefly to whine at the teasing to grab lube. “Why’s it in the bathroom?” The singer panted, head tucked into Josh’s pillow since he did not want to smother himself.

“Needed to jerk off when you were asleep,” Josh said, being totally honest. He knew that Tyler would not have minded, but he still worried about waking up his husband and making him upset so he just went in the bathroom to do it. Tyler’s laugh was cut off by Josh slipping the slicked up dildo within his husband, all the air leaving the singer’s lungs in one long moan.

“Fuck feels so real Joshie,” he panted, rocking his hips back into the dildo. He didn’t get the movement he wanted when it was actually Josh’s cock, but finally feeling filled up the right way felt real nice. Josh pumped the dildo in and out a few times before pushing it all the way in and rubbing Tyler’s thigh. “Ready baby?” Josh asked softly, his thumb flipping the vibrations on the lowest setting for right now. Almost instantly Tyler was a moaning mess, rocking his hips and letting out little moans and gasps. Josh grabbed the lube once more and started to lather up Tyler’s thighs, kissing his hip reassuringly when the singer flinched away from the cold liquid. Tyler would definitely need a shower after this with the amount of lube he coated on his thick thighs. Once his husband was successfully lubed up, Josh positioned himself behind him and let his hand run over the curve of Tyler’s spine.

“Nice and slow, yeah love?” He was mostly talking to himself, Tyler probably lost in pleasure at this point and willing to do anything to keep it that way. Josh felt a bit stupid, who wouldn’t slipping between their lover’s legs instead of their hole? He felt like an inexperienced virgin as he settled himself in between Tyler’s thighs and pulled the singer’s hips so his thighs were pressed together. He felt odd as he moved back and forth the first few times. It felt nothing like how Tyler felt, but at the same time he could still feel every part of Tyler like he normally could. Plus it helped that their cocks would brush with each thrust forward.

“Uh! Do it again J,” Tyler gasped after one particularly hard thrust from Josh. The drummer looked at his husband in surprise before realizing what had happened. If he moved fast enough, his stomach collided with the plug and would essentially fuck Tyler with it. Josh let a grin slip on his face as he reached up to turn the vibrator up and fucking Tyler’s thighs roughly, not giving his husband a second to adjust to the vibrations before he was knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Jesus Ty,” Josh grunted, his fingers digging into Tyler’s hips with each thrust. After months of not able to fall into this motion, it was easy to forget that he was not buried inside of Tyler. The only thing that really stood out from their normal sex was the vibrating noise in the air, but from Tyler’s wails he was enjoying himself. Josh had known how much Tyler was missing sex and thought the mold would have been the perfect gift for him. Though in a week, he may never need it again because Josh had no plans of leaving his husband’s side long enough for him to absolutely need it.

“J please, ’m close,” Tyler panted, his head buried into the pillow as he pushed his hips back into Josh’s. The dildo was still going wildly inside of him and with each bump of Josh’s hips, it would nudge his prostate just like the real thing. There was a little part of his brain that nagged him about it not being the real thing, but he ignored it. One more week and he would be able to have his husband. He made it four months, he could make a week. Tyler let out a short scream when Josh’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him twice before he came over the sheets, his thighs clamping together. The movement had Josh letting out a low groan and pulling away from Tyler’s thighs, sitting back enough to jerk himself off over Tyler. The vibrator was still going, making Tyler cry from over-sensitivity but there was little he could do while being handcuffed to the headboard.

“Josh please, take it out,” he cried, though the rolling of his hips said otherwise. Josh let his head fall back as he came over Tyler’s ass and back, white painting the tan skin. Tyler was still begging and whining, his hips twitching and handcuffs banging against the wood of their headboard. The drummer shuffled forward slightly, trailing his fingers up Tyler’s thighs towards his ass. He made like he was going to take it out but really flipped it on the highest setting before pressing his thumb against the blue toy, digging it right into his prostate. This time when Tyler came, it was with a full on scream and it left his body trembling. He was pulling away from the toy now, wanting it out truly and Josh carefully helped him remove it before flicking it off and setting it to the side.

“So good baby, my good boy,” he praised, rubbing Tyler’s thighs and his back gently before reaching up and undoing the handcuffs. Tyler fell limp on the bed, ass still perched in the air. Josh was rather tempted, but he could not bring himself to touch an oversensitive Tyler. Maybe in another setting, but his husband was trembling and looked exhausted. Vibrators always wore him out. “Come on hubby, turn over for me,” Josh prompted, prodding the singer’s hips to get him to roll by himself. Tyler let out a small whine, but followed Josh’s request, rolling over into Josh’s lap.

From his rubbed raw wrists, dazed eyes, to his bruised lips, hickeys covering his neck and chest and his red thighs, Tyler was the epitome of beauty to Josh. The only thing that could compare to this moment is watching Tyler on stage, screaming his heart out for their fans. Maybe their wedding day, but Josh hadn’t gotten to experience that yet. Josh let his fingers rub Tyler’s stomach gently, letting a soft hum fill the silence of the room. They would have to get up soon and get ready for their flights, but Josh could pause for a few seconds and let them bask in their after sex glory.

“I love you,” Tyler finally broke the silence, his delicate fingers wrapping around Josh’s wrist and giving it a gently tug upwards. Josh let a smile grace his lips when Tyler brushed his lips over Josh’s knuckles before leaning his cheek against them. It was moment like this that made Josh fall more in love with Tyler. He had thought it was impossible, but life with Tyler was definitely conveying that he would only fall more in love. Josh shifted around so he could lay against Tyler’s side and let his knuckles graze his cheekbone tenderly.

“I love you too,” he whispered back to Tyler, reaching up to give him a soft kiss before getting up once more. “Come on, I think you deserve a bath before your flight,” he smiled, lifting his husband into his arms and carrying the whining man into the bathroom.

**ØØØØØØØ**

“You guys are so gross. It is only a week,” Ashley teased, watching the two husbands hug each other tightly before they would have to be separated. Neither wanted to let the other go, even though they could tell that their families were starting to get a little upset with it at this point. Tyler especially did not want to let him go, clinging to the front of Josh’s jacket and holding back tears as he whispered goodbyes into Josh’s neck.

“You are not the one who is being split from their partner,” Josh retorted, a bit irately. All of his siblings, and Tyler’s, got to bring their significant others on the vacation as well and the two would be the only ones without their partners. And his sister’s comment did nothing to ease the worries of his husband. Their families had promised not to tease them for their constant contact, but Josh had a feeling it was not going to last long. He really hoped that Tyler could make it the week. They both also knew that if the other truly needed them, they would be on the very next flight to where they were, no seeing each other before the wedding rule forgotten. “Hey sweetheart, you are going to be okay, yeah?” He whispered to Tyler, gently pulling his husband from his jacket and tilting his head up. Those chocolate eyes were water-rimmed and a bit red and it made Josh not want to leave even more, but his mother was stating to get anxious.

“I suppose,” Tyler mumbled, his lisp messing up the words and Josh shared a quick look with Kelly who nodded her head in understanding. Little Tyler was gonna come out to play and Josh wasn’t going to be their for the first time since it has happened. “Love you,” he said shyly, leaning up to press a kiss to Josh’s lips.

“I love you too sweetheart, now we gotta get going.” With one last kiss and clutching fingers reluctant to let go, Josh allowed his sisters to tug him towards their gate, away from Tyler. He glance behind to see a teary eyed husband and Jay with his arm around him.  _Please be okay, at least for this week._

**ØØØØØØØ**

The first day was rough. Josh had been right about little Tyler coming and had spent a good portion of the first day in his room, trying to calm the crying boy down over Skype.

“What did your mama get you bub?” Josh smiled softly, staring at Tyler through the fuzzy web camera. Kelly had gotten Tyler into some pajamas not long ago and had gotten him dinner. The singer refused to move more than five feet away from his laptop and would wail anytime Josh was not in view. Without Josh being there, little Tyler was being bratty and whiny. Kelly did not feel all to comfortable punishing her thirty year old son, but Josh had assured her that if he got too bad she could always put him in the corner.

“Mac n’ cheese,” Tyler let a shaky smile on his face, shoveling the food into his mouth soon after. Josh was just happy to see him eating and not starving himself. He didn’t want to be strict with him over the computer.

“Can I have some?” He asked, playing along with Tyler like he usually would. The little boy smiled bashfully and shook his head quickly. Josh pouted at him and hid his grin from view. It was nice to see Tyler smiling after hours of attempting to calm him down.

“Silly daddy! Its mine!” Tyler squealed happily, squirming around the bed slightly. Josh just smiled at him and watched as he ate his food.

“After dinner, I want you to go right to bed okay bub? You have had a long day.” Tyler paused his eating, spoon halfway to his mouth, which twisted down into a frown.

“Nooo,” he whined, shaking his head. Josh knew it would be a losing battle considering Tyler was already half asleep sitting up. His eyes periodically closing and his body swaying as his mind drifted in and out.

“Yesss, little bee and I will even sleep with you if it helps,” there was about an hour time difference between Mexico and Canada, meaning it was about nine at night where Josh was and eight where Tyler was. They wouldn’t be too offer kilter if the other needed the other. Tyler perked up at the comment and quickly finished off his food and getting himself ready to go to bed. Josh shifted around on the bed and pulled his sweats off. He had to sit up to pull his shirt off but made sure he stayed within frame of the computer so Tyler wouldn’t get upset.

“You gonna stay the whole night?” Tyler asked, his voice small as he looked unsurely down at his covers. Josh wanted nothing more than to wrap his husband in his arms and reassure him of everything.

“Of course sweet pea, I will just mute myself if Jordan comes in,” he assured, shifting his laptop off of the bed and onto the bed side table before urging Tyler to do the same. Looking at his little boy curled up in one of his hoodies, miles away from him, made Josh’s heartache madly. This week could not go any faster. “Goodnight bub, I love you,” he whispered, letting a slight smile grace his face when he watched Tyler yawn and fight to keep his eyes open. Thankfully Jordan wasn’t back yet from whatever he was doing and he didn’t have to explain to him what was going on with Tyler. The two had fallen asleep on facetime and skype enough times for Jordan not to question that part of it.

“Love ya too, g'night,” Tyler mumbled, not even ten seconds later soft snores could be heard from the computer’s speaker. Josh let himself admire his husband for a few minutes, wishing he was there to kiss his pouty lips and brush away his fears.

“It is kind of scary, but cute when you look at him like that,” Jordan’s voice cut through the quiet room, making Josh jump slightly. He glanced at the clock, wincing when he realized that he had been watching Tyler for an entire hour without realizing. He looked at his brother to see the picture he had taken of them. It was dark in the picture, but you could see Tyler on the screen so it was not hard to imagine who Jordan had taken a picture of. Josh rolled his eyes at his brother and muted skype so they wouldn’t disturb his baby. Tyler would need all the sleep he could get.

“You’ll understand one day, young grasshopper,” Josh teased, laughing when Jordan hit him with one of the pillows before settling next to him on the bed. Despite the age difference between them, Josh and Jordan were very close and boundaries barely existed between them. If that wasn’t already apparent when Jordan spilled the beans about the towel incident. Josh shifted over and laid his head against his brother’s thigh, letting his eyes close when Jordan ran his fingers through his short curls.

“I’m happy for you, J. I am happy that you have found someone who loves you for you and encourages you to be all you can be. Someone who doesn’t drag you down or make you feel bad about touring. Granted Tyler couldn’t do any of that anyways since you make up half of the band, but that is besides the point. I am just really happy for you, J and I cannot wait to see you on your wedding day,” Josh could feel his eyes water and didn’t even attempt to wipe away his tears. Jordan was always profound in his logic and speeches and Josh used to always wish that he could have his brother’s ease of words. But with Tyler, Josh did not want to be anyone other than Josh Dun. Or Josh Joseph-Dun now.

“Thanks Jordan. I know you will find it one day, no matter who it is. As long as it isn’t Fortnite,” Josh snickered as Jordan tugged his hair at the remark. His brother loved that game, just like Jay. “We kept it a secret because it was a spur of the moment thing, but um, Tyler and I are already married.” Instead of the shock or outrage he thought he would get from his brother, he got laughter. Josh turned to look up at Jordan and couldn’t help but snicker along with him. Jordan had an infectious laugh. “What?” He laughed, reaching up to pinch his brother’s grinning cheeks like he used to when they were younger.

“I already know J! I have spent years watching you guys together, you think I wouldn’t notice the strange intimacy you two have gained and the little giggling you two do, more than usually I may add. You are just like Ash when she first got married,” Jordan grinned, reaching over to grab Josh’s left hand and squinting at the ring.

“It’s the engagement ring, we decided to hold onto the actual ring until the ceremony. Didn’t want the moms to get angry with us for our in the moment choice, but my love for him has not changed in the last few months, maybe gotten stronger with our marriage and the tour and stuff. I did not want to spend my Christmas as a solely Dun any longer,” Josh explained, glad that he had someone to talk about this stuff with. His sisters would be as mad as his mother and his father would not want to talk about the wedding at all. Jordan was his best friend anyhow.

“Dun-Joseph?” Jordan asked, letting Josh have his hand back and glancing at Tyler on the screen. Josh looked as well, but his husband had just rolled over in bed.

“Joseph-Dun,” Josh confirmed, grinning up at his brother. Jordan snickered slightly and the brothers continued their lighthearted conversation, talking about the tour and what has been going on in each other’s lives since the last time they talked like this. Sometimes they would look at Tyler when the singer would make a noise in his sleep, but thankfully he did not wake up. Josh knew sometimes it was hard to come out of his little head space and didn’t really want to explain that to Jordan right now. He is sure his brother would not mind all that much, he cared for Tyler like he cared for Josh, but he knew Tyler got embarrassed about it and did not like it when others found out. Telling Chris had been his worst nightmare.

“Hey J?” Josh made a humming noise in the back of his throat to let him know he was listening. “I know you are supposed to get the couple a like blender or something for their wedding, but I know you and Tyler are rarely home anyways so I was thinking I take you to a tattoo shop on this trip and you can pick out whatever you’d like since I know Tyler is picky about his tattoos,” Jordan sounded nervous about his suggestion, but Josh already had a few thoughts spiraling in his head.

“Whatever I like, huh?” Josh asked, grinning mischievously up at his brother.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Waking up, Tyler felt a lot better than he had the day before. Especially when he glanced at his computer and saw his husband cuddled up with his brother. Both of the Dun men were curled around the other, Jordan’s head resting on Josh’s chest while the older cradled his head by the neck. Having been in the position many times with his husband, Tyler knew that neither were waking up anytime soon. And by the knocking that had woken him up, the same could not be said for his own brothers.

“I love you two,” he whispered, watching Josh’s lips tilt up into a smile, recognizing his voice in his sleep apparently. Tyler took a quick picture of the screen before ending the call and shutting his computer down. “I’m coming!” He shouted as the knocking continued, slowly getting out of bed and slipping his hands into the pockets of Josh’s Thrasher hoodie and going to open the door. He jumped when a flash of blonde crossed the threshold and collided with his chest.

“Tyler Robert Joseph, how dare you not invite me to your stag week!” The familiar voice of Jenna drifted over him and Tyler quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He had not seen Jenna since the shooting of the music videos. He had resigned himself to having to wait until his wedding since their schedules never matched up, but here she was!

“How did you know I was here?” He asked, grinning madly. He had thought this was a family only trip, not that he wasn’t glad to have Jenna here. After all she had done for him in the past, she was basically family. His mother and sisters (including Tatum) still all went out on shopping trips with her.

“Zack told me about it and bought me a secret ticket. Said he wanted to surprise you,” Jenna smiled, moving from the hug and taking in the room that Tyler had begged to be alone in. His mother, after seeing the state that he was in when he got off the plane let Jay and his girlfriend stay in their room for the night. Tyler’s face scrunched up at the mention of his brother. He and Zack had not exactly patched it up after their fight a couple months ago, not talking to each other unless absolutely necessary. Tatum was sick of it and Tyler believed that she was more upset with Zack than with Tyler. After all, you cannot help who you fall in love with and people are weak. Not everyone can be strong a hundred percent of the time.

“That was nice of him,” Tyler mumbled, closing the door and shuffling a bit shyly in front of Jenna. No one really knew about the whole fight between him and Josh and then the resulting one between him and Zack.

“Well get dressed! I wanna go exploring and maybe see if they have some cool fruits!” But of course Jenna, like the angel she is, picked up on the sore subject and quickly changed the subject. Tyler let an easy smile on his face and quickly changed and got ready for the day. Before too long, they were out the door and Tyler was ready to have some fun with his friend.

As the day progressed, Tyler and Jenna were joined by his siblings and their significant others and they all perused the local town they were in. Tyler was a bit wary around Zack and his blazing gaze every time his brother would look over at him and Jenna. It was like he was looking for something to happen and didn’t want to miss it if it did. Tyler was confused why that would be though. Tyler focused on his phone during most of the time, following Jenna down the cobblestone road and texting Josh as they went. It was fine until Zack snatched his phone from his hand, saying that he was supposed to be having fun, not texting. The singer felt a constricting weight in his chest as he watched his brother walk away with his phone. They were supposed to be okay with him talking to Josh if he needed him… Jenna, like a saint, smiled sadly at him and let him text Josh off her phone, being sneaky so his brother wouldn’t notice. Jenna didn’t care either way, too caught up in looking at the beautiful fruits and plants that were on sale.

When night fell, the Joseph siblings met up with their parents at a small little restaurant to have dinner. The other siblings were re-encountering what had happened during their day and filling the air with pleasant chatter. Tyler had gotten his phone back, his brother being slapped on the back of his head by his mother when she had found out, and was eagerly texting his husband about his day. Granted he was texting Josh for most of it, but he was still had parts where he let Jenna coax him away from the phone. She was an expert at that. He looked up when he heard someone click their glass and smiled when he saw it was Jenna. He stuffed his phone between his thighs and looked up at her. She had been seated between Tatum and Madison on the other side of the table while Tyler sat between Jay and his mother, so she could make sure he was okay after last night.

“I just wanted to say, thank you all for welcoming me into this beautiful family and expanding my already crazy one,” Jenna got a few chuckles with that one before she continued on. “Even though we didn’t really date, Tyler is a big part of my life and I am glad he has found his happiness in someone who can give him what he wants and deserves. I also wanted to say that in lieu of Josh and Tyler’s nuptials, I have also found my happiness,” with that, Jenna showed off the simple ring on her finger. It looked much like all her other rings, only it was resting on her ring finger. Tyler’s face lit up at the news and he was the first one saying his congrats. He quickly looked down to text Josh the news and grinned happily. His best friend was getting married as well! Tyler looked around at his family and paused when he saw Zack’s sour look. Why was he upset?

“Is something wrong?” He asked, not meaning to bring attention to his brother, but it was only so loud in the restaurant and their table. Soon enough everyone was looking at Zack, but that did not seem to faze the Joseph son.

“Actually yes.” Zack huffed, sending a glare down to Jenna that had the blonde recoiling and Tyler’s anxiety flaring. What the frick is going on? “She was supposed to come here and make you want to get back together with her. Not announce an engagement.” He growled, Tyler’s heart dropping in his chest as he looked at Jenna in betrayal. His friend had come here on a ploy? Jenna glanced at Tyler before glaring at Zack.

“Actually no,” Jenna mocked Zack, which only caused the other man to get angrier. “I was here for my best friend for his stag party type thing before  _his wedding_ , to  _Josh Dun_ ,  ** _a man_** ,” Jenna stressed, folding her arms over her chest. Tyler rarely saw Jenna mad since Jenna did not get mad. That last time he had seen her get really mad like this was when he told her about what happened at the Reading Festival a few years back.

“Yeah, same man who hit him and put him in the hospital?” Zack spat back, Tatum slapping his arm in surprise. Tyler looked down at his lap as the knowledge was made known to his best friend and his siblings significant others. The only one that didn’t know what Jay’s girlfriend really, but it still didn’t help.

“Zack Joseph, that was four months ago! Your brother is about to get married,” his mother tried to reason with him, but Zack was not having it.

“Stop defending that abuser! Have you seen the marks on Tyler’s wrists? They are fresh! And how do we know that Josh didn’t slice open Tyler’s wrist back then?” Zack’s voice faded out of Tyler’s ears and the singer wrapped his arms around his own waist, clutching the flesh there.

“Enough Zack. You are grown man, but I will not hesitate to pull you over my lap like the child you are acting like right now.” Chris’ voice was stern and angry, the normally happy man had a dark face on now. Kelly looked close to tears and was rubbing Tyler’s knee reassuringly.

“Whatever, it is going to end with Tyler in the hospital again. Abuse is a pattern and I bet a week into their marriage, Tyler will have cut,” the scrapping of a chair across the floor cut Zack off as everyone turned to look at Tyler. The singer was trembling, from rage or anxiety who knew, and staring at his brother with such hurt that he looked like a wet, kicked puppy.

“Please don’t talk about my husband that way,” his voice was soft and pleading his brother to just drop it.

“He isn’t your husband! Not yet anyways, you can still get out Ty,” Zack said, his eyes pleading Tyler as well, but for a whole other reason. Tyler shook his head, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and removing his license and showed it to the table. Tyler Joseph-Dun stood loud and proud on the plastic.

“We have been married for months now,” he said quietly, but everyone heard it. His mother and sister gasped and Jay gave a small celebratory cheer. “And look I am not in the hospital yet,” with that Tyler spun on his heel and hurried out of the restaurant, ignoring the calls of his name from his mother and father. Jenna, not having a good feeling, quickly called the one person who knew could help Tyler.

He has no clue how he ended up back in the hotel or his room, but Tyler’s one goal was the bathroom. It did not click in his numb mind that this wasn’t his bathroom and so his things were not going to be where they were at home. So there were no razors, yet the anxiety in Tyler told him to rip apart the bathroom in search for them. He spent a solid five minutes looking and letting the tears blind his vision. He could hear a distant ringing that wouldn’t stop no matter what Tyler did. He believed it was Blurry attempting to come back and the mere thought made him terrified and want Josh. What was he doing? This wasn’t who he was! The ringing got louder in Tyler’s head until finally he clamped his hands over his ears and screamed “SHUT UP!”

The ringing stopped for a few seconds, leaving Tyler in the quietness of the bathroom. His eyes popped open as the ringing began again and his eyes found the source of the noise. His phone was ringing madly on the toliet, someone had been calling him. Not just any someone. Josh.

Tyler scrambled for the phone and pressed his back into the wall before he answered the phone. “Joshie,” he whimpered into the phone, letting the tears fall freely and sobs wrack his body.

“Fucking Christ sweet pea, it took you long enough! Are you okay? Tyler where are you?” Josh’s voice sounded really worried and it made Tyler’s chest ache even more. Zack was wrong, Josh was not going to hurt him anymore. Not on purpose at least.

“Bathroom, hotel,” he managed to get out, his heart seizing when Josh’s breath hitched at the knowledge of where he was.

“Ty, baby, is he there? Are you hurt?” Josh’s voice was nervous and Tyler could tell he was pleading with God to let both of the answers be no. He would get his prayer tonight.

“No, was looking though,” he informed, his breathing still a bit wheezy. Josh let out a breath of relief before focusing on getting Tyler to calm down.

“That’s good sweet pea, now can you tell me five things you see?” Tyler knew this game, Josh liked to play it a lot when Tyler had rough days and couldn’t calm himself down. He actually enjoyed the game.

“Floral vans, ummm shampoo, the uh-toilet, and the whats it um towel,” it took him a minute to list everything and Josh waited patiently for him.

“That’s only four baby, give me one more,” Josh encouraged, wishing he was there right now to hold his husband. He has no clue why Zack would say such things to Tyler, but it made anger boil inside of him. Tyler was already insecure without Josh at his side and Zack is trying to plot against their marriage?

“Oh. Um, my ring,” he said, eyes focusing on the shiny metal. It would be replaced with his wedding band in a weeks time and he honestly could not wait. He would most likely wear both, but he wanted his wedding ring more.

“Thank you bub, now can you tell me four things you feel?” Josh continued on, putting Tyler on speaker phone so he could text Jenna and Kelly to tell them Tyler was fine and he is getting him to calm down.

“The floor tiles, um- your shirt, the stars one from Stressed Out. The wood against my back and my phone,” he listed, this time a bit easier than the sight one.

“Three sounds now sweetheart,”

“Your voice, the uh-elevator down the hall and,” he paused for a moment thinking really hard about what he could hear. He could faintly hear waves from the beach and he told Josh so.

“You gonna come back all nice and tan, hot stuff?” Josh grinned, loving the sight of Tyler tan. He was naturally so, but the full on tan he acquired after a day in the sun almost looked so healthy and he loved seeing his husband healthy. Tyler let out an affirmative noise, lips tugging into a grin that his teeth tried to conceal. “Two smells darling, you’re almost done.”

“Your cologne and whatever Jay ate for lunch,” Tyler scrunched up his noise slightly. Jay was a stinky boy that’s for sure. Josh let out a chuckle and agreed with Tyler on the disgust part.

“Okay sweet thing, one taste,”

“Tacos, was having dinner,” Tyler supplied, his grin falling as he remembered why exactly they were playing this game. His brother had tried to break up his marriage with Josh and set him up with his best friend who was getting engaged herself.

“Jen said she got your food to-go and will drop it off with Jay,” Josh informed sadly, knowing that Tyler was probably bummed out and over-thinking everything. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, not wanting to pry. He had already gotten the scoop from Jenna, who also scolded him for not telling her that had already gotten married. He just wanted to hear in Tyler’s words what happened.

“No, I just wanna hear your voice,” Tyler whispered, rest his head back against the wall and untensing his body slightly. Josh smiled at his husband’s adorableness and took him off speaker to lay out on the bed.

“Want me to talk about anything?” Getting the affirmative from Tyler, Josh went on about his day. “Debby called me today. Apologized for how she treated me and Jordan and that she was sorry for what she said. Insatiable apparently opened up her mind a bit more and it had been eating away at her for the last couple months. She said that she wasn’t sure if she was welcomed at the wedding or if it would be weird, but I told her that she could come.” Josh rambled, not expecting Tyler to really reply to anything he was saying.

“That’s good, I hoped you two would work it out,” Tyler replied softly, before going back to quiet and listening to Josh ramble on about his day and then onto the X-Files. Josh was in the middle of some alien rant, but when wasn’t he?, when Tyler felt the urge to move his hand down and palm over his crotch. He did not know why he had done it since he wasn’t feeling particularly horny, but listening to his husband’s voice did something to him. Tyler bit his lip as he undid his jeans and slipped them down his thighs, all while Josh was going on and on about aliens.

“And the government has the nerve to say that there are no aliens, but what about Area 51? I mean it is either aliens or zombies and I think I would prefer the aliens in my,” Josh’s ramble was cut off when Tyler let out a low moan over the phone, causing Josh’s cock to instantly stir in his pants. “Are you jerking off to me talking about aliens?” Josh asked, attempting to tease but all he got back was a needy moan from Tyler that had all teasing ending and Josh’s hand slipping down his pants.

“Keep talking,” Tyler pleaded, his fist working over his cock at such a speed that should hurt without lube, but he embraced the slight pain. He did not know why he wanted to jerk off, but it felt right at this moment. And by the sounds of Josh’s breathy words, he was feeling it as well.

“Such a dirty, dirty boy, touching yourself without daddy’s permission,” Tyler let out a needy whine and sped up more. He let out a small sorry, but Josh hushed him. “Daddy will let it slide this once, but if you do it again princess, you will be punished,” his voice faded out, the curly haired man tossing his head back into the pillows behind him. It should be impossible for him to be so turned on by just hearing his husband moan, but here he was.

“How?” Tyler begged, searching for that one little detail to set him off the edge.

“How will I punish you? Well I start with - ah fuck - your traditional spanking and then maybe I’ll fuck,” Tyler’s moans got louder as Josh cursed once more. Cursing was usually only saved for bedroom talk. “your pretty little mouth and then I’m gonna flip you around and fuck that pretty little hole of yours, no prep or nothing, but my sweat pea can handle it. And you know how this ends? No cumming for you, you’ll have to wait for me to give you permission. Maybe if you are really good, I’ll let you rut against my leg, like a little slut you are,” Tyler let out a wail as he came, Josh’s words sending him over the edge. Josh came not long after, Tyler’s wail of “Daddy!” setting him off. The two breathed heavily at each other over the phone for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths. “You feeling better now peach?” Josh panted, pulling his hand out of his pants and rubbing the cum on his pants with a distaste look on his face.

“I like that one, peach, and yeah,” Tyler whispered back, his eyes struggling to stay open as he let himself cool down in the bathroom. He heard the hotel room open and the voices of Jay, Jenna, and Jay’s girlfriend fill the room. He would have to face the music soon enough.

“I like it too, but I can only call you in when you shave your head,” Tyler sighed in exasperation while Josh laughed maniacally on the other end. Who was he married to, a five year old?

“Very fun you child,” Tyler scoffed, though he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice and from the way Josh just laughed harder, he could tell as well.

“You know Ty, if I’m a child you are married to one and that isn’t exactly legal,” Josh teased and Tyler rolled his eyes once more and let his smile slip on his lips.

“Hush you man child, I’m gonna go and shower, I will talk to you in the morning,” Tyler said, not really wanting to hang up, but his cum was cooling on his stomach and he didn’t really like the thought of his baby brother being in the room right after he jerked off on the phone to his husband.

“Okay peach, I love you and be safe okay? Goodnight,” Josh blew a kiss into the phone that had Tyler grinning so wide his cheeks hurt.

“I love you too and I promise. G'night little drummer boy,” he giggled, blowing a kiss and hanging up before Josh could retort. He stood up from the ground and let out a little giggle when Josh sent him a crying face and a broken heart. His husband was unbelievable sometimes.

Tyler took a long shower wanting to get all the stress out from the dinner, but mostly to waste time so hopefully Jay and his girlfriend will be asleep by the time he got out. Tyler wrapped a towel around himself, kicking himself for forgetting clothing. He stepped out of the bathroom, clutching the towel, but thankfully it was only Jenna in the room. She looked up from her phone, already in her pajamas and blonde hair pulled into pigtails.

“Dude, have you see my towel?” She teased, causing Tyler to snort as he walked to his bag and searched for a pair of boxers. He was going to sleep in Josh’s hoodie again and it was draped across the dresser next to his bag. Without thought, he dropped his towel and quickly stepped into his boxers, his back facing Jenna. She still let out a little squeal and he rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m telling your husband!” Jenna called, reaching for her phone, but Tyler playfully tackled her before she could reach it.

“You’ll ruin my marriage!” He playfully cried, pulling a pout on his lips. Jenna mockingly pouted back at him and knocked him off of her with her hips. “You got some strong hips girl!” He laughed, laying back on the bed and letting his breathing steady once more. Once he could breathe properly again, he got up and grabbed the hoodie slipping it over his boxers and turning to look at Jenna once more.

“I just wanna tell you; I love you Tyler and I had nothing to do with Zack or that idiotic plan. I really just wanted to come and do the vacation before the wedding thing, like a bridesmaid party more than a stag. Like get you penis-shaped glasses and a sash that says wife to be and confuse everyone,” Jenna trailed on, sounding like she was almost going to cry. Tyler quickly made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms. “I didn’t know about the fight or you in the hospital, why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered, pulling back so he could see the tears in her crystal blue eyes. He could feel his heart breaking once more.

“I thought Josh didn’t want to marry me anymore…. I thought he was done with me and I honestly couldn’t live in a world without him at my side. I could be alive, but not live. After we got married, I just wanted to forget it. It makes him sad every time he thinks about hurting me or he sees a fake candle. I don’t like seeing him sad Jenna,” he whispered, holding his friend close and the two cried together. “I knew you would have nothing to do with it.” He said and he really meant it. He knew Jenna would never hurt him. She never in the past, not even when he told her that he couldn’t have sex with her, she didn’t have the right parts. Trust him, it was not for a lack of trying, he just couldn’t get it going with her. And if he couldn’t get it up for Jenna Black, then there was no other girl he could get it up for. Moral of the story is, Jenna has always had his back and protected him from himself more times than he could count. She would never hurt him.

The two ended up laying in the middle of the bed cuddling and soon fell asleep, Jenna wrapped around Tyler’s back in the big spoon position and Tyler curled up into her. And if Jay came in and decided he wanted to sleep with his brother, his girlfriend climbed right alongside him in the bed. Though you can bet, without a doubt, when Kelly found them in the morning, Jay and Jenna curled protectively around Tyler and Jay’s girlfriend tucked in Jay’s side, she took a bunch of pictures and sent them to Josh.

**ØØØØØØØ**

Before too long, their week apart was up and Tyler was a bubble of nervous energy. Tomorrow he was getting married. Well, in the eyes of the church at least. Tomorrow he would get to see his husband and kiss him. Tomorrow would be the first time in almost five months that he will have his husband fuck him, truly and properly and Tyler was itching for it. So much that he couldn’t sit still, not even when they waited for their flight. After a week in the sun of Mexico, his family was sufficiently sunburned and ready to go back to snowy Ohio. With their sunburns and tiredness came their lack of tolerance for Tyler and his anxiety habits. So that is how he found himself pacing up and down a walkway a few feet from his family, talking on the phone with Josh. Josh’s own flight had gotten delayed and he would not be in until one in the morning.

“I’ll be fine baby, I’ll drink some coffee, maybe jug five red bulls and I’ll be good,” he could hear the smile in Josh’s voice and it made Tyler’s insides flutter. Him and Josh have been married for four months now and yet Tyler was still nervous to see his husband at the alter.

“Save me one?” Tyler asked, grinning happily and sidestepping a toddler who had run in front of him. Their parent had apologized for the toddler, but he just waved them off. Nothing could ruin Tyler’s mood. Not even his anxiety.

“A red bull? 'Course, what’s mine is yours right? I’ll stash it in my tux and when the preacher isn’t looking I’ll sneak you some through a straw,” Tyler laughed at the absurdity and turned on his heel to make the walk back down the walkway.

“I knew I married you for a reason,” Tyler teased, hearing Josh’s wheezy giggle on the other side. He couldn’t wait to see his curly headed drummer after so many days apart. It felt like years. Tyler looked up when he heard his plane’s number and pouted. He would have to hang up now and he didn’t want to. “I gotta go hubby, I’ll call you when my flight lands. And I’ll see you tomorrow!” Tyler quickly added, not wanting to miss any chance to point out that their long-awaited wedding was tomorrow.

“You better call me mister! I love you Ty, be safe,” Josh blew a kiss and Tyler mimicked him, ready to hang up, but Josh halted him real quick.

“See you tomorrow beauty. I’ll be the one at the alter, blubbering like a baby.” And he wouldn’t be the only one.

**ØØØØØØØ**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter guys! please, please, please comment if you want to see anything in the last chapter? what do you think josh’s tattoos are or theirs vows?? give me things to write about guys! what kind of smut do you guys want in the last chapter! on ao3, I need to write another like 11k to be on the first page of the longest joshler fanfictions and i really want that, even if i fall asleep and re-write the same thing over and over again! so please give me ideas!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this and here come the annoying signature at the end!
> 
> If you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis , where you can request stories! Comment/fave/share <3


	31. day 31 :: wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year ago, this was started and here we are frens. the fateful wedding with lots of sweat, tears, and cum. tons of cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys ready for this? i’m not.
> 
> pinterest for their wedding: https://www.pinterest.com/daddynipnaps/kinktober-wedding/

****

**ØØØØØØØ**

Today was finally the day. The day that would change everything for Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph. Well at least that is what their friends and fans thought, since they had to tell their families after the fight between Tyler and Zack. Despite being married already for months, the couple was never for today. This would be their first time seeing each other in a week. Tyler was itching for his husband’s touch, even a brush of their fingers. Josh was desperate to hold Tyler in his arms once more.

Waking up this morning, Tyler had no clue what was up with him. He felt numb and distant from everything, even when his mother prodded him out of his bed and Jay ( who was standing in for Zack because of their fight ) drove him to the church that they would be spending their morning in. He vaguely remembers eating something for breakfast, something greasy that is currently twisting his stomach, and Jay talking to their mother on the phone for a while. Kelly was teaming up with Laura to be worried over the wedding this morning apparently, the two mothers leaving their sons alone in the church as they made sure everything was perfect. No one really stopped and noticed Tyler zoning out and only moving when prodded.

“Come on Ty, you have to get dressed! Pictures are going to be soon!” Jay urged, glancing at his older brother in worry. He had been on the phone with their mother for the last hour and the entire time, Tyler sat on the floor and barely moved a muscle. The only movement that Jay saw was Tyler twisting his engagement ring around his finger, his nervous habit. He had attempted to get him up thirty minutes ago, but Tyler was rather resistant. Jay let Tyler be, but with the pictures within an hour, he needed to get his brother up now. Jay had no clue how to get Tyler up and moving. His brothers were always closer to each other than to Jay. But with Zach and Tyler still not talking, Jay was bumped up to best man.

“Want Joshua,” Jay let out a small groan because this was the first thing Tyler had said and Jay couldn’t let him have that. His mother would kill all of them, Tyler and Jay at least.

“You know you have to wait Ty,” Jay tried to reason with his brother, feeling his heart break at the crest fallen look on Tyler’s face. “What about Jenna? Or Brendon maybe?” The two were not here yet due to the family and couple pictures being first, but Jay was desperate to keep his brother from crying because this was supposed to be his big day with Josh and he looked so sad. Tyler shook his head at Jay and let out a small whimper, hands going up to rub his chest.

“It hurts Jay,” Tyler whispered, Jay’s heart breaking when tears spilled down his brother’s face when he clenched his eyes shut. Jay was at Tyler’s side in a second, hands trembling as they tried to help Tyler.

“Your chest? Can you breathe?” It was a stupid question, but Jay needed an answer, needed to know this was real.

“Josh,” Tyler begged, his voice softly and his breathing speeding up. Jay got back on his feet, phone in hand. He was fully prepared to call Josh for Tyler, but at the last second remembered that Tyler liked physical contact when he was in a panic. “Okay Ty, I’ll - um - get Josh, but you have to trust me.” Jay didn’t get more than a brief nod before he was moving around the dressing room. He grabbed Tyler’s tie and quickly tied it over Tyler’s eyes. “I’ll be right back Ty!” Jay called, leaving Tyler alone and in the dark.

Josh was not having a better time without his husband either, but at least Jordan was with him to help keep him from over thinking everything. Though Jordan’s way of distracting him was telling him about their mother running around while they both sat in their boxers and dress socks. Josh briefly wondered how much the fans ( or his mother ) would kill for this ‘iconic’ scene.

“I swear, I have seen mom and mama J drive between here and the reception twenty times already and its only ten in the morning. She also hates the taco bar you guys have planned,” Jordan updated Josh since the drummer was not allowed to leave his room. They all were worried about him sneaking off to see his husband. Granted Josh could not blame them. Josh laughed at Jordan and was about to reply when Jay came slamming into the room.

“Woah! Where’s the fire Jay bird?!” Jordan asked, the smile on his face dropping at the serious one on Jay’s face.

“What happened?” Both Dun brothers asked at the same time, glancing at each other before looking back at Jay.

“So Ty is having a bit of a panic attack,” Josh was off the couch at that, already making his way to the door, but Jay grabbed him quickly. “Said his chest hurt and that he couldn’t breathe,” Jay continued, Josh yanking his arm out of Jay’s hold. He didn’t want to be mean to Jay, but his husband needed him.

“Josh you have to stay here,” Jordan said, flinching at the glare his older brother shot at him. “You can’t see Ty before the first look!” Jordan defended himself, Josh’s shoulders falling slightly. He knew they would never hear the end of it even if Tyler had lost his big toe and needed to go to the hospital.

“Actually! I thought, if we blindfolded them, that should be fine?” Jay said awkwardly, gulping when Josh turned sharply to stare him down.

“You left my anxious husband by himself, blindfolded!” Josh didn’t mean to shout, but hearing it said out loud it did seem a bit stupid on Jay’s part.

“I’m sorry! I am trying my best Josh!” Jay shouted back, running his fingers through his hair. “I just want my brother to be happy and all he wants is you and I don’t want my mom to get upset with me,” Jay rambled on, Josh tugging him into a hug when the youngest Joseph sibling started to cry. Josh had been in this position many times with his own siblings and Tyler. In a few hours, Jay would be his brother-in-law and good as his own sibling.

“Hey shush, it’s okay. We already have one crying Joseph, we don’t need another. Don’t worry about your mother, I’m sure she would rather me and Tyler see each other then have her son spend his wedding in the hospital. I’ll do your blindfold idea, but let’s go now. Before Tyler hurts himself,” Josh pleaded, running his fingers through Jay’s hair gently before pulling back to look at the watery mocha eyes that were like his husband’s. Jay nodded his head and quickly pulled Josh out of the room, stealing a random tie off the chair before he could.

“Okay, I guess I’ll lead you to him and, yeah. Just promise to keep your tie on, unless absolutely necessary?” Jay rambled once more before they entered the room. He wanted to at least tell his mom that he had tried, but they all knew how Josh and Tyler could be. Besides they were already married, this was basically the celebration of their marriage.

“I’ll try Jay, I swear,” Josh looked rather a sight standing in the middle of a church hallway in black boxers and matching dress socks with a blue tie over his eyes. Jay nodded to himself, since Josh couldn’t see and opened the door to Tyler’s room. His heart dropped at the heaving sound of Tyler sobbing and shivered at the sight of his older brother curled in a ball on the floor.

“Jay go, I’ll take care of him,” Josh instructed once Jay got him near Tyler. The singer had sat up at Josh’s voice and was looking ( well not really because of the blindfold ) in his direction. Jay quickly left the room, leaving the two husbands by themselves.

“Baby can you make a noise and tell me where you are?” Josh was attempting to feel his way to Tyler, but didn’t want to hurt him by accident.

“Joshie,” Tyler whimpered, Josh automatically turning to look at him and dropped to his knees. Once his fingers brushed Tyler’s arm, the drummer moved forward and scooped his husband into his arms. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and buried his wet face into the tan skin, a soft sob wracking his chest. “Shh, why are you crying pretty boy?” The drummer soothed, rocking the singer in his arms. He knew that they both wanted this wedding to happen, but not if it was going to stress Tyler out this much. Josh held Tyler tightly as he slowly calmed down, humming to him softly. He would wait forever for Tyler to answer him.

“Miss you and the thing with Zack,” Tyler whispered, tangling his fingers in Josh’s curls and breathing in the familiar scent of his husband. “Did you really walk through a church with no clothes on?” Tyler asked, letting his fingers wander around on Josh’s stomach. Josh smiled gently and let his fingers dig into the flesh of Tyler’s thighs. His husband was wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and no shirt.

“Jay didn’t really give me a choice, practically stole me from Jordan and kidnapped me here,” Josh joked, not wanting to tell him all that had actually happened. The only other tears he wanted today were happy tears. No more sad tears. Tyler giggled in Josh’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to the tanned skin.

“You were in your boxers, alone with Jordan? Are you cheating on me?” Tyler teased back, letting out a gasp when Josh’s hands slid up his thighs to spread his legs slightly. The movement had caused Tyler’s hips to press into Josh’s without much warning. He held his husband tightly and held back a moan.

“Cheating on you with my baby brother? Oh yeah, totally,” Josh smirked, though Tyler couldn’t see it. The singer let out another gasp when Josh lifted him off the ground and held him tightly in his arms. Josh felt around for the couch with his shins before turning and sitting down with Tyler in his lap. The singer braced himself on Josh’s chest, his brows furrowing when his palms met cool metal and Josh let out a whine.

“What the hell are these?” Tyler asked, tugging one of the metal bars and wincing when Josh let out a soft cry of pain and grabbed Tyler’s hand.

“Careful, they are tender!” Josh complained, tugging Tyler’s hands up to his neck and away from his sensitive nipples.

“You got your nipples pierced?” Tyler exclaimed, his fingers already moving down to play with them once more and Josh trying to avoid the searching fingers.

“Yes, but careful with them,” Josh warned, knowing that he would not be able to keep his husband away from them. The drummer let out a soft moan when Tyler’s pinky brushed his left nipple. He had gotten them before when he was younger and had wanted to get them again, plus he knew that Tyler would get a kick out of it.

“What color are they?” Tyler asked, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder while he tentatively brushed his husband’s nipples. Josh had rather sensitive nipples already, from the piercings he had as a teenager, and knew that he was going to have a lot of fun with them later.

“White, wanted to match you for our wedding night,” Josh grinned, thinking about what Tyler was going to wear tonight and could feel his cock grow harder, the light brushing of Tyler’s fingers doing enough to get him half hard.

“Match me?” Tyler played dumb, knowing damn well what Josh had meant. His sister had even gone with him to help him pick out a nice lingerie wedding set. She had heard about his white panties and said that he had to be 'classier’ for their wedding night and had stolen him from playing video games with Jay to go shopping. Luckily she got something was well so it wouldn’t look suspicious when they got back.

“Yep,” Josh answered, popping the 'P’ as he let his fingers run up Tyler’s sides. He really wanted Tyler to squeeze his nipples, but at the same time he didn’t. One because they were super sensitive and two because they were in a church and he wasn’t sure that he could do anything remotely sexual in a church. “Match your little panties I am sure you picked out,” Tyler rolled his eyes behind the tie and flicked the nipple piercing on Josh’s right side, causing his husband to inhale sharply and toss his head back. Tyler couldn’t see, but he could damn near hear Josh’s neck crack.

“What makes you think I’ll be wearing panties tonight?” Tyler hummed, letting his thumb circle the piercing with more pressure than before, Josh tilting his chest up into it wantonly. His drummer was moaning softly, trying to keep his noises down so no one would hear them.

“'Cause - fuck baby - you always look beautiful with your panties, it was wishful thinking,” Josh panted out, his fingers slipping back under Tyler’s sweatpants and groaning when he was met with skin. “You tryin’ to kill me, hubby?” Josh grunted, grabbing Tyler’s ass and pulling him closer to his chest. Tyler let out a small moan and kissed at Josh’s neck.

“Nice save, dude. You’ll love it, it’s bright green and covered with pumpkins,” Tyler joked, rolling his hips against Josh. The drummer bit his lip and rolled his hips up into Tyler. It has been so long since they have at least touched each other and even longer since they had actual sex. With the knowledge of what would happen tonight, neither man could contain themselves. Tyler let his fingers trail all over Josh’s chest, committing his husband to memory. Josh let his own fingers trail over his husband’s ass.

“You gonna finger me in a church Joshua?” To say Josh was expecting that to come out of his husband’s mouth would be a lie. He actually choked on his spit and almost pulled his from Tyler’s pants. But Tyler had other ideas. Well one idea and that was latching onto his right nipple and flicking the metal with his tongue. Josh pulled one of his hands out of Tyler’s pants to cradle his head close to him.

“Right there,” Josh panted, head tilted back as Tyler continued to suck his nipple and circle the other one with his thumb. Josh’s body wasn’t sure what it wanted, to push into Tyler’s mouth or move away in sensitivity. The singer released his hold on Josh’s chest, rubbing his sternum when he let out a short wail of displeasure. Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand that was cradling his head and led his fingers to his mouth. Josh let out a soft moan, his other hand clutching Tyler’s ass and rocking their hips. There was a lot going on, but it felt right. Even in a church.

“Such a good boy,” Josh praised, wishing he could see his husband, but it also added some excitement to the entire thing. The drummer pulled his fingers out of Tyler’s mouth and switched his hands in Tyler’s pants. He circled his hole for a quick second before slipping one in.

“Fuck Joshie,” Tyler moaned, rocking back into his husband’s hand. Josh used his free hand to tilt Tyler’s head up and pressed their lips together. There was a lot of movement, Tyler rocking onto his fingers and into his hips. Josh pulled back from the kiss and gave his panting boyfriend a quick peck before pushing his chest up. Tyler let out a breathy laugh and reached up to run his fingers through Josh’s hair.

“You want me to play with your nipples hubby?” Tyler grinned when Josh nodded his head vigorously. “'Course sweet boy,” Tyler whispered, tilting his head down and latched back onto Josh’s chest. The drummer let out a soft cry and buried his face into Tyler’s head to keep from making too much noise.

Given that they hadn’t been able to touch each other in a week after a very active sexual life, it only took one nudge to Tyler’s prostate and nip to Josh’s nipple to have them cumming in their pants. The two held the other tightly, basking in the afterglow. Tyler had his head resting on Josh’s chest after kissing his nipple an apologetic kiss - Josh hadn’t made a very happy noise when Tyler bit his nipple. Josh had pulled his hands from Tyler’s pants and rest them on his thighs. Both were a tad sweaty and may smell like sex, but it was the happiest the two have truly been all week.

“I gotta go now sweetheart,” Tyler whined at Josh’s words, the drummer running a soothing hand up his back. “I know, I know, but I want to get this cum off before it hardens and I know we both have to get dressed soon,” Josh gently patted Tyler’s thigh to signal him to get up and followed after the singer. “I love you, I’ll see you soon,” Josh whispered softly to Tyler, resting his forehead against his husband’s. What he wouldn’t give to see his mocha eyes, but he had some restraint to him.

“I love you too Joshua.” With one last kiss, Josh slowly made his way blindly to the door and opened it. He bumped into someone, but thankfully it was just Jay who quickly closed the door when he saw Tyler reaching to take the tie off. Josh pulled his own tie off and blinked at the light in the church. It was immensely bright compared to the darkness of the blindfold.

“You have fun?” Jay said, looking a mix between smug and uncomfortable, but what brother wouldn’t be talking about their sibling’s sexual life. Josh just grinned at him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for coming to get me Jay,” Josh smiled gently, the youngest Joseph nodding his head before the drummer turned and hurried back to his room before his mother saw him standing half-naked in a church. She would surely faint at the sight. Jay entered Tyler’s room and quickly covered his eyes at the sight of his brother in just lacy underwear,  ** _women’s underwear!_**

“Jesus Ty!” Jay cried out, only gaining a laugh from his brother in turn. Jay wanted to be mad or disgusted, but hearing his brother laugh instead of crying or silence made his heart lightener.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain in a church,” Tyler answered calmly, adjusting the lacy before pulling on his dress pants, giving Jay the okay once they were up. The youngest Joseph just shook his head with a smirk.

“I also think you should have sex in a church either, but that’s just me,” Jay teased back, Tyler freezing as he looked up at his brother. The two stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. Maybe having Jay step in for Zack was a good thing?

**ØØØØØØØ**

“Oh Tyler you look so handsome!” After thirty years, you think he would be used to his mother pinching his cheeks like she was trying to remove them: yet he still flinched at the sharp pinches from her.

“Okay Mom, Jeez!” He exclaimed, ducking from her fingers and practically hiding behind his father, who simply laughed at the two. Most of the Joseph family was crowded into one room all getting ready for the first look. Tyler and Jay would share knowing looks every time Kelly would ask if Tyler was ready to see Josh again. The singer was very excited to actually see his husband even though they had already talked and been together.

“Tyler come on love,” Kelly grinned, checking Chris’ watch since she wasn’t wearing her own. She started to pull him out of the room and outside. According to his mother, this church had a really nice little garden outback and they would be able to take their pictures there. Tyler wanted adore wedding pictures, but they could have easily taken them at their home. He let his mother decide where they would take the pictures.

He let out a soft groan when his mother covered his eyes, this time with a scarf and not his tie and was sure that Jay was laughing his ass off behind him. Tyler was finding himself not a big fan of being blindfolded and really hoped that Josh was not looking to incorporate it tonight. Tyler let his mother lead him for a couple minutes, his ears perking up at the sound of Jordan and Laura talking to Josh. He was sure the other Duns were there, just not as ramble-y as the other two. This meant that Josh was close and he couldn’t wait.

“Okay baby, just stand like this,” His mother prodding him until he turned around and then carefully removed his blindfold, their mocha eyes meeting one another. “Wait till we say turn out okay?” Tyler nodded his head, leaning down to press a kiss to his mother’s face, sure the photographer got it. She pressed one to his cheek tenderly, soft enough not to leave lipstick reminisce. “I’m so happy for you,” Kelly whispered, her eyes already glassy as she gazed up at her son before stepping back to his family. Tyler looked at all of them individually, his heart tugging when he didn’t see Zack amongst his family members. He wanted nothing more than to make up with his younger brother. He just didn’t understand why he had to be so unapproving of his relationship with Josh.

“Okay boys, you can turn,” It was Bill Dun that had given them permission, yet Tyler was too shy to turn. With an encouraging look from his parents, Tyler slowly turned and almost fainted at the sight of his husband. They had somehow let their mothers talk them out of the red and blue suits, though their wedding still held the theme. Josh was wearing a dark grey suit, the only pop of coloring being his dark blue tie with his matching gauges. Tyler knew his outfit was much the same, though all black and his pop of color being a burgundy tie. While Tyler attempted to not cry, Josh had no such restrictions moving forward to rest his forehead against Tyler’s.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, running his fingers all over Tyler’s face, narrowing missing his eye with his pinkie. Tyler held onto Josh’s waist, finger tips light as they brushed the edge of his suit jacket. He didn’t want to wrinkle the jacket. There would be plenty of time for that later on for wrinkling expensive suits. Tyler was brought back to his thoughts when lips pressed against his, the singer tilting into the touch and pulling his husband closer.

“Don’t get too carried away now fellas!” Jordan called, a dull thumping noise sounding that Tyler was willing to bet it was someone hitting Jordan on the chest. Tyler pulled back from the kiss and let his fingers going through Josh’s neatly placed curls. He preferred them messy anyhow.

“I love you Joshua William,” Tyler whispered sweetly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Josh’s nose which only had the drummer grinning madly.

“I love you Tyler Robert,” Josh whispered back, hugging Tyler close to his chest and the two stayed like that for a long moment before the photographer coughed. They did have a schedule to follow. Tyler held his husband’s hand tightly, going through the multiple of poses and 'scenes’ that the photographer wanted them to do. His favorite so far had been the one where Josh had lifted Tyler off the ground in between shots and spun him around in happiness. The photographer had caught it all, the pure happiness and love on their faces, their mother’s exasperatedly fond faces in the background. It was the perfect picture. Josh’s favorite was the one where Tyler was instructed to tilt him back like in the movies and Tyler had dropped him on his back. Josh wasn’t going to be the only one who hit the ground and pulled Tyler down with him.

After the couple pictures, they moved onto family pictures, Zack actually appearing for this one since it would have looked strange if his younger brother wasn’t in the pictures. In each photo, if Zack got too close, Tyler would grip onto his husband or his mother to keep from crying. He could tell that Josh was slowly getting upset with it - of course not with Tyler, but with the fact that he was scared of his own brother and uncomfortable around him. Josh could do nothing much without causing too much attention so he would rub Tyler’s back every time he tensed.

It was time to leave for the wedding when complications really arose since Tyler didn’t want to leave Josh. The drummer casted a small look at Kelly before nodding slightly. He just need a minute with his husband. Kelly nodded her head and tugged Chris away to go welcome the guests.

“My sweet, honey eyed boy,” Josh whispered to Tyler, getting the younger man’s attention. He looked nervous and like he was going to be sick. Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler’s lips and stroked his jaw. “I’ll see you in not even an hour,” Josh tried to reason, but Tyler just burrowed himself in Josh’s shoulder. The drummer held his husband and hummed softly. “What is wrong sweet boy?” Josh questioned softly, rubbing his hands up and down on Tyler’s arms. They were both in suits, but it was December and he didn’t want his husband getting cold.

“Miss my grandpa,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s neck, the drummer humming in agreement. It was a bit upsetting that his own grandpa could not be here to see him get married, but that is how life was. Granted Josh’s grandpa had passed a couple years back while Tyler had just lost his. Josh rubbed Tyler’s back reassuringly, letting his husband seek comfort in his embrace. “And I miss Zack,” Tyler whispered after a few minutes of standing there.

“Honey, Zack is ten feet away,” Josh replied, knowing that isn’t what Tyler meant, but it still get a smile on his face when he had joked. “But he is your brother, he will come around. I promise you,” Josh said, letting his fingers rub Tyler’s back once more before his mother was calling them in and out of the cold. Josh led the way, a guiding hand on his husband’s back. With one last peck to their lips, the two husbands were separated and taken to their own rooms. Josh tapped Jordan on his way there to get his attention. “Can you grab Zack for me?” He whispered softly to him, slightly paranoid that his husband would hear him. Tyler would not want Josh talking to his brother about him but Josh was tired of seeing his husband so upset over his brother.

**ØØØØØØØ**

“What did you need?” Zach had a unreadable expression on his face as he entered Josh’s dressing room. The drummer was waiting for him of course, since all he really had to do for the next thirty minutes was to wait for him and Tyler to get married at the alter.

“I just wanted to talk, brother-in-law to brother-in-law,” Josh answered, watching Zack’s face twist for a second before landing on guilt. Josh had hope if that was truly the emotion Zack was feeling. “I know you do not really like me after the whole fight and hospital thing and granted I don’t really enjoy that you cause my husband so much stress, but you are his family, his brother and it is real shitty that you are treating him this way.” Josh held up a hand to silence whatever Zack was going to interrupt with. He didn’t want to hear how Josh was destined to abuse Tyler because of the one time occurrence. He would never dream of hurting Tyler and still felt like shit from what happened in August. “Tyler has always been there to support you and listen to your opinions, hell you helped so much with his music that he once told me that he couldn’t have done it without your support. But that has to go both ways Zack. He was right at your side with Tatum and your daughter, every fight and every sleepless night. Yet you couldn’t do the same for him?” Josh was on a roll, but he knew he wasn’t wrong. Tyler used to get woken up in the middle of the night and would talk Zach down whenever him and Tatum got in a fight. Tyler always answered his phone for his siblings unless he was doing a show or interview.

“I messed up and I will have to live with the fact that Tyler’s nose is a tad crooked now and that he has a cut on his arm made this decade because of me and my anger, but I love your brother more than anything in the world. I have married him and I will spend the rest of my life showing him how special he truly is to me because never again will I lay a finger on him that is harmful. You know me Zack, you have known for just as long as Tyler and you know that I do not have an angry bone in my body unless it is something hurting Tyler. I know you are protective, I would be the same with Jordan, but you have to understand this: he isn’t just your brother now. He is my husband and one day he’ll be the father of our children and they will need their uncle Zack. Who else is gonna teach them how to play basketball badly?” Josh ended with a joke, snickering when Zack punched his arm playfully. The wobbly smile on Zack’s face shifted into a soft cry and he buried his face into Josh’s shoulder. Josh held fast, wondering how he had come to comfort all of the Joseph brothers today.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt him. Christ, when he said he would hit me if I hit you, I knew that he wasn’t my brother anymore. He was your partner, and partners come first. I’d kill anyone who hurt Tate,” Zack sobbed into his shoulder, the drummer hoping that it didn’t leave a stain. His mother would kick his ass all the way to Los Angeles. “And when he said you had already been married? My heart broke. He would have invited me, he would have told me first of all people and not just sprung it on us. I always knew his secrets, even the dark ones that had me awake at night watching my brother carefully. I always had to protect him from himself, even though he was older than me. I just wanted to protect him Josh,” Zack continued and Josh just shushed him quietly, not wanting anyone to come in and witness this. Their wedding was supposed to be happy and filled with only good tears, but that was proving difficult so far.

“Josh, ten minutes,” Jordan’s voice came through the door and Josh slowly pulled away from Zach and called back an “Okay!” He offered Zack some tissues and helped fix his hair.

“Tyler loves you with all of his heart and it would really mean the world to him if you would just make it up to him. Especially on his wedding day?” Josh said, a bit of mischief in his voice. Zach’s lips twisted into a similar grin as Josh and he quickly left, calling a “break a leg!” before the door shut. Josh was left alone and he let out a breath of relief. Couple more minutes and he would be reunited with his husband.

**ØØØØØØØ**

To make things fair, and not paint Tyler as the female, Josh walked down the aisle, his arm tucked into his father’s. He wasn’t being given away like Tyler would be, but it still wasn’t the customary wedding. After that, his brother and Jenna walked down the aisle, followed by Mark and Jay. They had agreed on two best mates instead of the traditional five or six and Mark was Josh’s 'female’ mate. After the best mates came the flower girl - Zach’s daughter - and ring bearer - Maddy’s daughter, who was being carried by her daddy. The chorus that Josh walked out to began to play again and he knew that it was his husband making his way towards him.

Tyler looked as gorgeous as he did an hour ago, though the tears were finally falling as he made his way down the aisle, Chris pacing him with a smile on his face. It was obvious the two husbands just wanted to be near each other. Josh stepped down when the finally reached the alter and held his hand out so Chris could put Tyler’s hand into his.

“Take care of my son,” Chris playfully warned and Josh just smiled happily.

“Always,” he replied, Chris giving him a small pat on the arm and kissed Tyler’s temple before moving to his seat next to Kelly. Josh led his husband up the alter and held him close. He wasn’t letting go of his husband for the rest of the night. He let his fingers trace Tyler’s back, barely listening to what the pastor was saying as he blessed their marriage. He only had eyes for Tyler and the grip his husband had on his hip as they stood together. Josh could not wait to do all the couple-y things that his sister got to do when she was married. At the time he had thought it was nothing big, maybe even cheesy, but he was ready to share that cheese with Tyler. The drummer looked up when Tyler nudged him with a giggle.

“Joshua, your vows,” the pastor repeated, a fond smile on his face. It was obvious to anyone how in love the two standing at the alter were with each other. Josh smiled sheepishly and turned to look at his husband. He wasn’t good with his words, but he would try for Tyler.

“Tyler Robert, since the moment I first saw you perform on that small stage all those years ago with Chris, I knew there was something special about you. There was a pull I felt to you. I had to know you and know you I did. I quit my job for you because of the hope and passion in your voice about the show you wanted me to play convinced me it was worth the leap. Look at where are now baby,” Josh began, rubbing his thumbs over Tyler’s thumbs as tears freely leaked from his husband’s eyes. They had mics clipped to their suits so they would be able to re-watch their wedding and hear their words, but there was no question that Josh was only speaking to Tyler.

“Almost eight years of friendship and four years of love. Had I known that you would have kissed me the night we met, we would have been married long ago Ty.” That got a soft chuckle from the crowd and a water-y giggle from Tyler.

“I had known that I was in love with you the moment I heard you singing in the bathroom, only in boxers that needed a good wash. That moment I knew that if you would have me, I would be at your side for life.” Josh looked at his feet briefly before turning his head back to Tyler. It was only his husband looking at him. It was only Tyler. “And I stand here today to tell you the same, I will be at your side Ty, until the day you demand me away or I am no longer here. Even then I may haunt you as a ghost just to stay at your side,” Tyler grinned at that, reaching up to wipe away Josh’s tears as the drummer came to a close with his vows.

“I promise to always support you and never will I harm you intentionally. I love you Tyler, oh so much.” People were clapping and Josh tilted forward to brush his lips against Tyler’s forehead, knowing they couldn’t kiss just yet. Tyler’s fingers were rubbing his neck gently before the pastor motioned for him to go on with his vows. Tyler cleared his throat, staring directly into Josh’s eyes. This was only for Josh, everyone else was just witnessing.

“Joshua William, my love, life, and soul, you stand here and say you are the lucky one to be at my side when that couldn’t be further from the truth. I am lucky to stand at your side. I met you all those years ago and I still remember how I felt when I saw you. Excited, happy, nervous, aroused,” Tyler grinned as Josh blushed and Brendon cat-called from somewhere in the audience.

“In the eight years that followed, you have only made these feelings within me grow. You are my rock that chases away the darkness. The voice to call out in my isolating forest. The warm honey in my cold tea. And many more analogies that would keep us here all night, but what do you expect from a singer?” More chuckles, but Tyler focused solely on his husband.

“I promise to keep you warm at night and keep your fears away. I’ll dye your hair and love you even if you got face tattoos. Because you are mine Josh Dun, and I am yours,” Tyler leaned up to press a kiss to Josh’s nose and Josh wiped his tears with his thumb. They whispered “I love you” to each other before the pastor continued with the ceremony. Josh listened along this time, his eyes never leaving his husband’s. He couldn’t wait to finally kiss those soft pink lips and hold his husband close to him like there was only the two of them in the world.

“Joshua William Dun, will you have this man to be your husband to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? If so, say, 'I do.’” The pastor smiled at the couple before him, nodding his head for Will to move forward with the rings for the couple.

“I do,” Josh answered honestly, taking one of the rings from the pillow and slipping it up Tyler’s ring finger. He had moved his engagement ring to his right hand and was wearing it on his right ring finger. Josh had done the same with his own engagement ring.

“Tyler Robert Joseph, will you have this man to be your husband to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? If so, say, 'I do.’”

“I do,” Tyler slipped the other ring into Josh’s finger and for good measure placed a soft kiss to the metal. It was a bit cold since it was sitting on a pillow, but Josh felt ultimately warmer with the weight of his ring on his finger.

“By the power invested in me, and by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may not kiss your groom,” Tyler surged forward and pressed his lips to Josh’s. Josh clutched his husband closer and kissed back with the same passion. Josh bit out a small whimper when Tyler’s 'accidentally’ brushed his nipples through his shirt and clutched the singer’s hips in warning. The brunette grinned against his lips before pulling away slowly. There was tons of cheering, but all the couple could hear were their heartbeats.

“I love you,” Josh smiled, pulling his husband back to him and holding him close. Tyler cuddled into his chest and grinned happily. They were officially married and it was everything they could have asked for.

It was a whirlwind of motion and events between the church and the reception, neither of the husbands knowing how they ended up at the reception. Tyler may had even fell asleep in the car on the way over because Josh was mostly leading his husband around as others congratulated them. Tyler leaned heavily against his husband, holding his hip tightly as they talked to Brendon and Sarah happily.

“Nice to see you two finally get your heads out of your asses,” Brendon joked, Sarah playfully hitting his arm for his lack of tact. “I’m just surprised you all didn’t get married before now,” he defended, though the grin on his face looked like he wanted to say something cruder.

“Actually, we have been married for four months,” Josh admitted, watching Brendon’s eyes widen before he was laughing hysterically.

“I knew it! I knew you two seemed closer during your show!” Brendon cheered, clapping both of them on their shoulders, causing Tyler to jump since he wasn’t exactly paying attention. Josh just smiled at his husband and rubbed his back soothingly.

Chris was at the front announcing it was time for dinner and the 'newly’ weds said their goodbyes before heading to their chairs. They had buffets at their weddings, since there were too many choices and they wanted to have something for everyone. Tyler and Josh settled for a few tacos and shared a plate of fries between them. Their table consisted of both of their parents and their best mates. The rest of their siblings and close family were sitting at tables nearby. Tyler was still nestled into his husband side, even while eating. He didn’t want to be too far from his husband, not now.

“You doing okay honey?” Josh whispered softly to Tyler, his arm resting on the back of Tyler’s chair and rubbing gently at his shoulder tenderly. Tyler nodded his head, shifting closer so he could whisper to Josh.

“Do you think we could sneak away to have sex?” Josh inhaled sharply and his grip tightened on Tyler’s shoulder. Josh wanted nothing more than to be buried into his husband, but they had to wait for later when it was allowed.

“I think they would be suspicious - especially if you come back limping,” Josh teased, pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s temple. He wanted nothing more than to hide away with his husband and make sweet, passionate love to him until he cannot go anymore, but they had to do to the traditional wedding things. They would make it though. Only a few more hours and his husband would be all his. The rest of dinner went by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was time for their first dance.

“Who let Brendon have the microphone?” Tyler whispered to Josh, both snickering as the other musician took the stage with a microphone.

“Better question is, who gave Dallon a guitar?” Josh whispered back, both of their faces red with their laughter while Brendon glared at the two giggly husbands.

“Don’t make me come down there and kick your asses,” he said in the microphone, most of the audience laughing at their interactions. Josh tugged Tyler closer to his chest and both husbands stuck their tongues out at Brendon. The older musician rolled his eyes before going to introduce himself to the crowd and the song he was going to be singing.

“I can’t sing this song as well as our beloved Tyler, but can’t really have the groom up here when he is supposed to be dancing, can we?” Brendon grinned into the microphone, tilting back to nod at Dallon for a quick second. It was really nice to see the two back on stage together, especially after all the struggles that Brendon had gone through in September.

“ _Wise man say,_ ” Brendon began and Tyler buried his face into Josh’s shoulder to hide his tears. He had always loved this song, it was one that his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby, her father singing it to her. He hoped one day that he would be able to sing it to his own child. Josh hummed along with the beat, swaying along to the song. The drummer was never one for too much attention being on him, but this was his wedding. The only thing that mattered right now was Tyler, his husband.

“Still love it better when you sing it,” Josh mumbled to Tyler, carefully spinning him out of his arms and pulling him back in. His mother had gotten them dance lessons for their wedding and he was sure his mother would like to see more than him pressed against his husband. Tyler laughed at the cheesy move and when he got back to Josh, held him close and sung softly in his ear. Josh smiled happily and held back just as tightly. This was one of the happiest days of his life.

“May I cut in?” Bill’s voice fell over them, tapping Tyler on the shoulder. The brunet pulled back from his husband and smiled at his father-in-law, shifting towards his own father who was standing there waiting for his own son. Tyler held his father’s hands, letting the older man guide him around the dance floor. He didn’t do this at Zack’s wedding, but since neither Josh or Tyler was the bride, they decided to do everything that you would do in a regular wedding. It also made it incredibly funny to see both fathers try to lead their eldest sons around like they had with their daughters.

“You look so happy Ty,” Chris said, his eyes bright and a bit wet with tears. Tyler grinned up at his father and pulled him close for a hug. His father had always been there for the rough times and never treated Tyler any different when he found out that Tyler was gay and in a relationship with Josh. He had even told Tyler that he had suspected it from the way him and Josh were close. “I’m so proud of you,” Chris continued, rubbing his son’s back and pressing a kiss to his head. He was so happy for all of his children.

The dancing continued, Bill coming to switch with Chris and 'warning’ Tyler from hurting Josh which just made them all laugh. Then it was the mothers’ turns, Kelly sobbing into both Josh and Tyler’s chests while Laura cradled both of them in her arms. When the siblings entered the floor, everyone else did and all eight - yes even Zack - siblings danced together and with each husband. Tyler had practically sobbed when Zack nervously stepped up to him for a quick dance. The dancing went on for quite some time, Tyler being passed around between the guests, his grandpa holding him tightly when he had finally gotten to him. Tyler kissed his cheek and had talked to him about how much he meant to him for being here. Before long the dancing was over and the speeches were beginning.

Tyler had been up first, shyly staring out at the crowd. He had been planning this for awhile and Josh was very accepting of the idea, but it did not stop the nerves from playing in front of his friends and family.

“Hey guys, I hope y’ all are having a good time. This isn’t really a speech, but a tribute to my pop-pop,” Tyler avoided his parents’ eyes knowing they would be shedding tears already. His pop-pop had meant the world to all of them. “I wish he could have been here to celebrate today with us, he would have loved seeing Josh with his natural hair,” Tyler smiled down at his husband, the other man grinning madly and looking up at Tyler like he hung the stars. “But he is here in our hearts, forever.” Tyler nervously grabbed the microphone stand and let the beginning of 'Legend’ wash over him like it did whenever they played shows. He sang the song, keeping his eyes downcast the entire time. He missed his grandfather dearly and this was his song. This was for him.

He hadn’t even realized that the song was over until clapping brought him out of his thoughts and Jenna was standing next to him rubbing his back. Tyler smiled at her, the two had their own plan cooking in their heads now.

“Tyler’s gonna disappear for a second guys, Josh don’t call the police,” Jenna joked into the microphone, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s cheek and letting the other man off the stage to get Josh’s surprise. Jenna made her speech, mostly embarrassing Tyler, but there were a few jokes about Josh in there as well. Tyler held his squirming bundle in his arms, pressing a couple kisses to the bundle that he knew was going to make his husband cry with happiness. It had been something that they talked about in the past, but with both of their tendencies to hide their emotions and struggle with their mental health, Tyler had decided to finally do something about it. At some point Jay must have joined Jenna up on the stage because the voice coming through the microphone was no longer female.

“Josh, we would like to welcome you to our family, in one of the most extreme ways possible because as Josephs we never do anything half way. Ty!” Tyler quickly stepped around the stage once more, grinning like a mad man at the gasps and cheers when people took notice of what was cradled in his arms. A little golden retriever puppy, his name already Jim since Tyler knew his husband very well and a little E.S.A tag on his collar. Jim would be a big part of their lives. Tyler made his way down towards his husband, the other man standing with tears in his eyes as he reached to cradle the puppy.

“How’d you know I’d name him Jim?” Josh asked, his laugh water-y as he watched Tyler come back around the table and wrap his arms around his little family. Tyler pressed a kiss to Jim’s head and then to Josh’s lips.

“Because I have known you for eight years DJ Spooky Jim,” Tyler smiled, making the clear distinction between Josh and Josh’s persona, which the drummer was grateful for. Josh pressed another kiss to his husband’s lips and they settled back down in their seats. The rest of the speeches went by in almost lightening speed, especially since Josh was too busy cuddling Jim and whispering soft things to him that made Tyler’s heart race. He wanted nothing more than see Josh with their future children. Tyler’s heart might actually combust at that point. Cake came and went and before they knew it Jenna was coming over attempting to scoop Jim from Josh, who let out a noise in complaint and held the puppy away from her.

“I’m just gonna watch him for your honeymoon Josh!” She laughed, attempting to take Jim once more, but Josh had already bonded the puppy and didn’t want to give him up. Tyler rubbed his back gently and smiled at Jenna.

“We’ll take him, he’ll be a good boy,” Tyler assured Jenna, since it had been his idea for her to take the puppy for the night. He had not anticipated how attached Josh would get to the puppy, but Jim shouldn’t bother them too much. Tyler took Jim from Josh’s arms before he could protest and cradled the puppy to his chest, poking his tongue out at Josh. The drummer rolled his eyes at his husband and moved to say goodbyes to their guests. Tyler said his own goodbyes, Jim yipping happily when people gave him pets and kisses. Tyler smiled happily and found his husband once he was done. The drummer looked tired, but lit up when he saw his husband and their puppy. Josh wrapped them in his arms and begun to walk out of the reception. People threw rice at them and Brendon made some suggestive calls that had Dallon and Kelly slapping his head playfully. Josh made sure Tyler was all the way in the car before he made it to the other side and drove away. They had decided not to go on an 'actual’ honeymoon, both rather happy to just stay at home before they picked up the rest of their tour.

“Daddy is handsome, isn’t he?” Tyler was whispering to Jim, the puppy letting out a small yawn in answer which had Tyler cuddling him close. Josh’s heart swelled and he reached one hand over to pet their puppy and then rested the hand on Tyler’s thigh, rubbing his flesh through the pants. Tyler let out a soft moan and grinned happily at Josh. He had forgotten all about what was going to happen after the wedding, but now he was really excited.

“Mommy looks stunning doesn’t she Jim?” Josh teased, Tyler shoving his shoulder at the name. Josh just giggled to himself as he pulled into their driveway and went around to let Tyler out of the car. Tyler unlocked the door, awkwardly juggling the tired Jim in his arms as he did so. Once the door was opened, Tyler gasped as Josh scooped him off the ground and carried him into their house.

“You are the definition of cheese dude!” Tyler grinned, pressing his lips to Josh’s even as the drummer was setting him down on the ground once more. Josh smirked at his husband before going to close the door while Tyler went to lay Jim on the couch. He kissed his fur once more before standing up and going to Josh’s side.

“Mommy’s turn to have daddy’s attention,” Tyler joked to Josh, chuckling when Josh scrunched his nose up at the joke. Tyler may call himself the mommy of the clique, but Josh would never call him mommy for anything. Josh smiled at his husband, both of them making their way quietly up the stairs so they didn’t wake up Jim. Josh laughed happily when Tyler lifted him over the threshold to their room and practically power-bombed him on the bed. Tyler shut the door so Jim couldn’t interrupt them, just in case, and grinned at his husband. “Strip.” He commanded, waiting for Josh to do as he said. The drummer quirked an eyebrow at his husband, but didn’t hesitate before he was stripping out of his suit.

“You know honey, this usually happens at the same time and like with more kissing and stuff,” Josh commentated as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. His skin was already aching for Tyler’s touch, especially with the way his husband was eyeing his nipples. Jesus, getting them re-pierced may have been the greatest and stupidest idea he had in a while. Tyler was never going to leave them alone.

“Oh I know. I have a surprise for you, but I don’t wanna miss my  _honey_  stripping,” Tyler leered, looking like he was physically being held back from touching Josh. If Josh had it his way, he would already be spread out and Tyler would be close to fucking him. It had been way too long for foreplay.

“Wait! You got a tattoo too?” Tyler’s eyes widened, moving across the bedroom and tracing the lines of black ink over Josh’s heart. They were numerals. Josh watched as Tyler carefully counted the numbers on his chest, the singer’s eyes widening even more when he realized what it was. “My birthday,” he whispered, fingers caressing the ink like it would disappear if he removed his fingers. Tyler pressed a quick kiss to Josh’s peck before moving back and watching him carefully. “Continue stripping,” he ordered, his lip between his teeth as he watched his husband’s skin bare before him.

“And I have to miss you stripping?” He pouted, kicking off his pants and fingering the elastic of his boxers unsurely before Tyler nodded his head for those too. He dropped the boxers and kicked them across the room with his pants. He stood them, unashamed as his husband looked over him like he was a steak and Tyler hadn’t eaten in a month. He was hard and desperate for his husband’s touch.

“You’ll get to strip me hubby don’t worry,” Tyler grinned, turning to fiddle with something behind him and Josh let out a groan when he noticed the object. The dreaded cock ring. Josh stood still as his husband placed the blue plastic over his cock and pressed a sweet kiss to his neck. “I’m gonna fuck you, nice and good, and then you’ll fuck me and we’ll see if you are allow to cum,” Tyler hissed in his ear and Josh was already straining against the plastic. “Now stay put, if you touch yourself, I’ll have to get the handcuffs.” With that, Tyler turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him. Josh let out a small cry of frustration before settling himself on the bed. Tyler had four months to plan this and it sounded like a lot of fun to Josh. He should have known that his kinky boyfriend would not have settled for simple sex. No, he was going to show Josh what he was missing all these months and to be honest, he was ready. Ready to have Tyler ruin him.

Tyler bit his lip as he entered the bathroom, trying to work up his courage to put on what he had picked out with Maddy over their vacation. He had felt pretty good in it when he tried it on and Maddy and Jenna said it suited him, but he still was a tad nervous to actually wear it for Josh. He let out a soft breath before ridding himself of his suit. He left his white panties on, the lacy still making goosebumps flutter over his skin in a soft caress that reminded Tyler of his husband. He reached into the bag that he had Maddy stash here on her way to the reception and begun to slip into it. Lacy was Tyler’s favorite material when it came to women’s clothing and had adored the sheerness of the outfit when he first saw it.

It was a sheer slip that Maddy had informed him that women wore the first couple times they slept over with their boyfriends or on their wedding night. The actual wear was not rather comfortable to sleep in and unpractical unless you were trying to get some from your partner. Tyler had been a little put off by the fact that it had a part to cover breasts, but Jenna had quickly stepped in and reassured him that it looked stunning even with his lack of breasts. Once Tyler was in his little outfit, he decided that he should do a bit of make up seeing as he couldn’t do any for the wedding and yet he wanted to look his best for Josh. Make up always made him feel his best. Once that was done, Tyler eyed the last piece of his ensemble nervously.

Heels.

Jenna and Maddy had been very adamant that Tyler wear heels for Josh and maybe even put on a little show for him. Tyler had been wary of them since he did not have experience walking in heels and didn’t want to tumble head over actual heels when he was trying to get it on with his husband. Maddy had eventually talked Tyler into it, despite Jenna buying them even while he was saying no. Between the two girls and - much to Tyler’s embarrassment - Brendon, Tyler was walking just fine in the heels that he bought. Brendon had wanted him to try a bigger heel, but that’s when Tyler put his foot down. He would only have one pair of heels and he had already mastered them.

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, Tyler opened the door and made his way out.

Josh looked up at the click of heels, confusion written on his face. All confusion was gone when he saw what was making the clicking noise. His husband, in heels, in lingerie looking like he wanted nothing more than to go back in the bathroom.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, his eyes wide as he took in Tyler, his husband trembling in his heels as he stared back at Josh. The drummer sat up, he had laid back in the time he was waiting for his husband, and beckoned Tyler over. “Come here darlin’,” he cooed, having to bite his lip as Tyler flawlessly made his way over to him in his heels. His little outfit hugged him just nicely and he had even done some make up on his face. Josh had lucked out with Tyler as his husband, that’s for sure. Once Tyler was close enough to him, Josh tugged him into his lap, Tyler’s back against his chest and held him tightly. If Tyler’s ass cheeks had Josh’s cock nuzzled between them, neither of the husbands said anything other than a moan.

“So gorgeous honey, and all mine,” Josh kissed at Tyler’s neck, hands drifting down to spread his legs further so his thighs were hooked over Josh’s and he was spread for anyone to see. But the only person who would get to see if Josh, of course. “How about, you let me fuck you first? Treat my girl like the princess she deserves?” Tyler whimpered as he rolled back into Josh’s hips and Josh moaned along with him. The drummer lifted his husband off his lap and onto the bed, shuffling down to his feet. “Can I take these off? Don’t want to be stabbed,” Tyler nodded his head, lifting his leg so Josh could easily see the straps and undo them. In all honesty they had already begun to hurt from the five minutes he had them on. Once the heels were gone, Josh knelt down and pressed his lips to Tyler’s, the singer kissing back frantically.

“Joshie,” Tyler moaned when the kiss broke, the drummer moving down his husband’s neck and collarbones, while his husband non-surprisingly got his fingers on Josh’s nipples, tugging them without warning.

“Careful!” Josh hissed out, though his cock throb at how rough Tyler was with him. The singer either didn’t hear him or ignored him because he continued rolling his nipples and pinching them without regard. The pain quickly morphed into pleasure anyhow and Josh was rolling his chest into Tyler’s touch as he slipped his fingers into his husband.

“No need,” Tyler tried to beg, wanting to be fuck no instead of five minutes from now. Josh ignored his husband knowing that it was better to be stretched then ruin his husband ass. He may have had the dildo, but he would still not be used to Josh’s length. Josh didn’t send a lot of time stretching Tyler since he was sure his husband was going to flip him over and fuck himself if he didn’t.

“Wanna stay in your pretty outfit or you too hot?” Josh asked softly, running his fingers up and down Tyler’s thighs. He already had to remove his pretty panties ( gently placed to the side with Tyler’s explicit direction ) already and was not sure if Tyler wanted his slip off as well. Tyler whimpered above Josh and shifted up so Josh could help him take it off. Lace was nice, but it made him sensitive when it brushed his skin. Plus they had their heat on. “Look at you gorgeous,” Josh grinned, placing the slip with the panties on the bedside table and moving to lay over Tyler, pressing kisses to Tyler’s face. “How do you want me princess?” Josh whispered, letting a smile slip on his face as Tyler spread his legs so Josh was pressed in between them and Josh shifted so his elbows were braced next to Tyler’s head.

“There Joshie,” Tyler whispered, pulling Josh’s head to give him a kiss. Josh smiled happily against Tyler’s lips and spend a few minutes, just kissing his husband. His fingers ran through Tyler’s short hair while the singer ran his hands up and down Josh’s flanks, thumbs brushing Josh’s nipples when they passed them. Josh pulled back from the kiss, resting his head against Tyler’s forehead.

“Please be careful with those Ty. I haven’t had them in over ten years,” Josh whispered, kissing Tyler’s chin gently. Tyler’s right hand came up and cradled the back of his head, tangling in the curls.

“I’m sorry, I like them so much,” Tyler apologized, pressing a kiss to his temple. Josh tilted Tyler’s head down and pressed their lips together. While Tyler was distracted, Josh reached down and slowly led his cock into Tyler, the singer moaning into Josh’s mouth as he was filled up. Josh pulled back from the kiss with a grunt as he bottomed out within Tyler.

“Just no more pinching princess,” Josh answered finally, placing his elbow back next to Tyler’s head as he begun to move his hips. This angle was not very good for movement, but Tyler seemed to be enjoying it regardless. Josh knew that he would not be cumming for awhile which was going to suck, but Tyler was going to cum at least twice and Josh was absolutely ready to see his sensitive husband. Even if it meant having to wait to cum. Josh’s hips began to move faster, wanting to hear his husband make little noises and actually lose himself in the feeling. Tyler looked blissed out, most likely because Josh was finally inside of his husband for the first time in months and he was absolutely enjoying himself.

“Harder,” Tyler panted, one hand tangled into Josh’s curls and the other reaching down to grab at Josh’s ass to get him deeper. Josh let out a soft whine when Tyler 'accidentally’ prodded his hole when he tried to pull him closer. Josh’s hips moved faster, having the move their position slightly so he could brace himself better. Once his position changed, Josh started to pound into his husband the way he knew Tyler loved. Tyler’s whines turned into whines and wails for more, clutching desperately to Josh’s forearm. Josh gave it everything he got, but his baby was still whimpering for more.

“What do you need sweetheart?” Josh asked, not even slowing down his thrusts. He himself wanted to cum so badly, but the cock ring was very effective at keeping him right at the cusp. Tyler didn’t speak out his desires, grabbing Josh’s hand frantically, almost making the drummer fall into him, and placing it at his collarbones nervously. Josh stared down at Tyler before it clicked in his head what Tyler wanted. “Yeah?” Josh asked softly, his thumb tracing against Tyler’s chest. The singer nodded, throwing his head back when one of Josh’s thrusts hit home. The drummer moved his hand up further, fingers tightening around the sides of Tyler’s neck. He had read somewhere about choking ( don’t even ask him about it ) and could remember someone being very adamant about the sides of the neck instead of the front and to pay attention.

The last aspect wasn’t as important since the second that Josh tightened his hold on his husband, Tyler was letting out a soft scream and cumming. The drummer winced as Tyler tightened around his own sensitive cock as if to milk it, but they both knew nothing was going to be cumming out of Josh this time. Josh held him through his orgasm, releasing when Tyler tapped his wrist. He pulled out and kisses Tyler’s lips once before moving down to clean the cum from his chest. Tyler moaned in sensitivity, but didn’t push Josh away. The drummer pecked Tyler’s belly button when he was done and sat up slightly.

“You’re a dirty boy Joshua,” Tyler laughed at him, sitting up as well and wrestling Josh onto his back. The drummer laughed happily and held Tyler’s thighs as the singer sat himself on Josh’s chest.

“I’m your dirty boy Tyler,” Josh stuck his tongue out at his husband, but the teasing didn’t last long as Josh tossed his head back with a loud moan when Tyler latched onto one his nipples. “Fuck sweetheart,” Josh whimpered, slipping his hand up Tyler’s back to hold him closer to his chest. Tyler’s sucking his nipples was always a pleasurable experience even before the piercings and now it was like heaven. Just a simple flick of his tongue had Josh’s cock begging to be free and cum. It must have done the same for Tyler because within five minutes of teasing him with his tongue, Tyler was hard and ready to go once more.

“My dirty boy alright,” Tyler grinned, pulling off of Josh’s nipple, relishing in the whine that Josh let out when his nipple met the cool air. Tyler shuffled off of Josh and prodded his hips until the drummer flipped on his stomach. Josh chuckled at Tyler’s insistent fingers and shook his ass at him playfully, letting a moan fall from his lips when Tyler smacked the tan flesh. In no time, Josh was spread opened by Tyler’s fingers and his husband was slipping into him. It had been a bit while longer than Tyler since Josh had been fucked and man was it not the home coming it usually was.

Josh was a mess of wails and tears as his husband fucked him nice and hard, not even pausing when Josh pleaded for a minute to catch his breath. It was not in an insensitive way, Josh knew that it would pay off in the long run to let Tyler continue fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Josh buried his face in his pillow and pushed back into each of Tyler’s thrusts. His dick was red now, begging to be touched. Josh wanted to be a good boy for Tyler so he would let him cum. The drummer let out a true wail when he felt Tyler spill within him, coating his walls with his cum. It was like he was rubbing it in that he could cum while Josh couldn’t. The drummer was trembling as Tyler pulled out and let out a cry when Tyler’s tongue flicked against his hole.

“No Ty,” he pleaded, not sure his cock could take anymore of his husband’s teasing. Tyler simply held his hips in place and licked his own cum from Josh’s hole, all the while Josh cried and begged to cum. “Been a good boy, been a good boy,” was his motto that he repeated. Once Tyler deemed Josh clean enough, he rolled him on his side and carefully pulled the cock ring off of him.

“You have been the best boy princess,” he cooed, taking ahold of Josh’s cock and giving it a few slow strokes, not wanting to hurt him too much. Josh clutched at the sheets, body still not registering that he could cum, that the cock ring was gone. “Come on princess, I want you to cum,” Tyler ordered, adding a flick to his wrist that ultimately pushed Josh over the edge. Tyler worked his husband through his orgasm, releasing him when the drummer let out a small whine in displeasure. Tyler pressed a kiss to his chest and carefully got up to get a cloth to wipe him off.

“Come back,” Tyler smiled when he could hear his husband’s pout and made his way back to him.

“I didn’t think you’d like to wake up sticky honey,” Tyler answered, wiping off Josh as tenderly as he could before half-assedly wiping himself of cum and sweat. He tossed the cloth into the hamper and was about to lay down when he heard some whines and scratches at the door. He smiled softly and moved to the door, scooping up the pup on the other side. “Look daddy is A-Okay,” Tyler assured the puppy, placing Jim on the bed and heart swelling as he instantly cuddled up to Josh.

Making the rounds around the house quickly, Tyler returned to see his husband fast asleep, Jim cuddled next to his head like a pillow. Tyler turned out the lights and climbed into the bed with his little family. Jim shuffled closer, snuffling at Tyler’s neck until settling back down. Josh curled into Tyler’s side, pressing a tired kiss to his shoulder.

“Love ya,” Josh whispered at Tyler, promptly falling back asleep tucked away with his little family.

“Love ya too J,” Tyler smiled happily, wrapping his arms around his husband and their puppy. This right here was perfect, his only personal heaven. Never in his life did he imagine that he would have something as great as he did now.

**ØØØØØØØ**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I honestly can’t believe it! the first thing i did was scream to mia on snapchat and then my mom because this is a year of my life right here. you guys have been with me through this journey of hiatus and depression and i honestly can’t say thank you enough! this is the longest thing collectively that i have written and i can’t believe it is finally over. it ends at 104k and one of the longest joshler fics on AO3 and it’s my greatest accomplishment as a writer <3 i’m honestly going to start crying writing this. thank you all for reading <3 please stay alive!
> 
> ps. if you can tell me what’s significant about the last line, i’ll love you forever ( and maybe even write you a oneshot of your choosing! )
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this and here come the annoying signature at the end!
> 
> If you have a request, check out my tumblr scarycis , where you can request stories! Comment/fave/share <3
> 
> thank you once more for being on this journey with me and i hope you guys enjoyed it! happy month of trench as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it! It took a bit of a turn at the end, but I think it works for the situation!


End file.
